A Severide and A Casey
by zouzou816
Summary: It was no secret that Severide and Casey hated each other for years...it is no secret that they have a complicated past...how does the next generation feel? What happens when Kelly Severide's daughter and Matt Casey's son get married? Will tensions of the past come to light or will their past secrets remain buried? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1- The Wedding

**Hey everyone! My name is Zouzou816 and this is my 5** **th** **story on this website and my fourth Chicago Fire story.**

 **I am a student so please bear with me with updates. I will try to get them out as soon as I can.**

 **So I LOVE the show and LOVE KELLY SEVERIDE! Taylor Kinney is awesome so this story is a mixture of the generations, but focuses primarily on Kelly's daughter and Casey's son.**

 **They are both adults and both working. Matt and Kelly are now Chiefs of their own firehouses; Matt, the chief of firehouse 65 and Kelly the chief of firehouse 25.**

 **Please enjoy and please review!**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Chapter 1 – The wedding**

Everyone knew the relationship between Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey. They were at odds one moment and best friends the next. Now, they were going to be connected forever. Their kids were getting married.

At the front of the church, Tommy Casey stood with his brother and best friend Johnny. They were dressed to the nines. "Relax man" Johnny said with a slight laugh at his anxious brother. He's never seen his brother so nervous. Tommy was usually cool and calm. Johnny was the temper flared one. As twins, they knew each other better than anyone. That's why they were best friends.

"Tommy you can't be nervous" Johnny teased.

Tommy glared at his brother. "I'm not nervous. I am…I just…you know I've waited to marry Mia my whole life," Tommy was obviously nervous. It was slightly amusing to Johnny to tease his brother.

"Yeah well it took you long enough" he jibed.

Tommy nudged him in the ribs and glared at him. "Shut up Johnny" he mumbled under his breath.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh silently, "Don't worry Tom, you'll be fine" Johnny watched as Tommy shifted from one foot to the other.

"Are you sure you're okay? You really are nervous" Johnny got serious. Sure he liked to bust his brother's chops, but he's always been there for him.

Tommy looked over at the congregation at the church. It was their family from firehouse 51, 25, the police department, and the hospital. Tommy nodded, "yeah I am fine," and then a second later, he sighed, "no I'm not fine. But I will be. As soon as she walks through those doors, I'll be perfect" Tommy and Johnny were waiting for Mia at the front of the church.

"You're still worried about something going wrong today aren't you?" Johnny asked. His brother had a reputation with the ladies. He didn't always pick the right girls to go out with. There were some crazy ones from his past.

"Wouldn't you be?" Tommy replied. He knew he had some crazy ex-girlfriends. "Come on man, after everything that's happened. After everything we've been through to get to this point" Tommy looks up and then turns his gaze to his brother, "Mia deserves the best. She deserves a perfect day"' Tommy said.

"Shut up Tommy. You know that Mia would be the first to tell you that she doesn't want perfection, all she want's is you" Johnny added with a smile on his face and patted his brother's shoulder. "Yeah I know, I know" Tommy admitted defeat.

"You both have been through so much. Together and apart and have survived it all. No one deserves this more than you guys. That happily ever after, forever love kind of thing" Johnny tried to reassure his brother.

Johnny patted a hand down Tommy's back, "You'll be fine bro. You love her and she loves you. That's what today is about" Tommy smiled and nodded.

"I just love her so much. I want to make it official already" Tommy looked anxious. He wanted it to get it done already.

"Don't worry bro, you guys are going to live happily ever after" Johnny said.

As if on cue, Matt came out and looked at his sons next to each other at the altar. He walked right up to them, "you ready? She's ready to go. Getting ready with Severide at the back of the church" he informed.

Tommy let out a big breath and wiped his hands on his thighs. Johnny patted his brother's back. "You're going to be fine" Johnny said.

Matt nodded and took his seat next to Gabby in front of the church. Their kids were so grown up. They were happy for their kids. They worked hard and accomplished their dreams.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **In the back of the church**

Kelly Severide walked down the hall towards the back of the church. He walked to the bride's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard his goddaughter Sofia.

Severide opened the door and stood in the doorway. His daughter turned around and smiled at her dad. He looked at his little girl with tears in his eyes. That was his baby. His first little girl. His princess. She looked beautiful.

"What do you think dad?" she asked.

Kelly walked in and turned to shut the door. He walked into the room and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful princess" he said. She smiled and wiped his tears, "dad you can't cry because then I am going to start crying" she replied.

Kelly laughed and got him-self together. "You are beautiful and Tommy is a lucky guy. He better treat you right or I am going to kick his ass" he teased.

She laughed and nodded. She carefully wiped her tears and turned towards her best friend and her sister. "Ready?" her sister, Leah asked. Her best friend Nina picked up the veil and slowly attached it to her hair. It was really pretty. She looked beautiful; like a princess, literally.

"Okay, I'm ready" she said.

Kelly took her arm and squeezed her hand. She wrapped her arm around his and held his hand. Sofia and Nina kissed their friends cheek and Leah gave her sister a hug. Then her brothers came over and gave her a cheek kiss.

"You look beautiful Mia" Andy said.

"Don't worry sis, you're going to live happily ever after or I am going to kick Casey's ass" Joey added.

Mia smiled and let out a little laugh. She wrapped her arms around her brothers. "I love you guys" she said kissing their cheeks. They wiped her tears.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Andy's arm and Nina wrapped her arm around Joey's arm and stood in front of their best friend. Leah was the maid of honor so she stood in front of her sister and her dad.

Once the music started, the minister stood at the altar, and got ready to start. Sofia, Nina, Andy and Joey walked down the aisle. They stood behind Johnny in the groom's line. Before the doors opened, Leah helped Mia put her veil over her face.

"You ready?" she asked her sister.

"I'm ready" Mia replied.

Leah reached forward and kissed her sisters cheek and gave her a little hug. She fixed her dad's tie and kissed his cheek, "don't worry dad, I won't be getting married for a while" she teased.

"Smart ass" Kelly replied.

As the bride's song started, Mia looked back at Kelly and squeezed his hand. "Ready daddy?" she asked. Kelly smiled and kissed her hand, "You'll always be my princess" he replied.

She smiled and the door opened. Leah walked out first in a strapless a line red dress with a white bottom and beautiful lace on the edges of the dress ( ) with red roses with white diamonds in between them.

Leah took her place at the altar and smiled. She had on silver heels, with her hair up in curls. She smiled at everyone and turned to wait for her sister.

Everyone turned and watched as Kelly and Mia walked down the aisle. She was looking at Tommy with happiness, love and peace. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to be his wife. She's loved him forever. Once they got to the front, they stood still.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

Kelly looked at Mia with a smile, "I do" he replied before carefully lifting her veil. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl" he whispered. Mia smiled and wiped her tears, "I love you too daddy" she replied.

He then turned to Tommy, "Treat her right" he said.

"Always" Tommy replied.

"Instead of an opening prayer, Margret and Thomas have chosen a poem to read" the priest said. Leah stepped up and stood next to Johnny in front of the podium. Johnny helped the Leah up the steps and helped her stand in front of the microphone.

Johnny started the poem, "so I am going to start this poem. This relates to how Mia and Tommy feel for each other," he said. Leah handed him the poem and put it in front of him on the podium.

"I gave my heart to you

I set my standards high

I laid my eyes on you,

I laughed and cried with you, I told you my hopes and dreams, My Love and Fears." Johnny read. Then Leah stepped up and stood beside him. He carried her flowers while she read her half of the poem,

"Have I told you yet…?

How much you mean to me…

Have I told you yet…?

About all the happiness you bring!

Have I told you yet…?

That would mean the world to me!

Just in case I haven't…

I want you to know that…

You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!

I Love you!"

Johnny and Leah read the poem and smiled at the couple. They walked over and gave Mia a kiss and Tommy a hug.

The priest began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in celebration of Thomas and Margret's love and vow of commitment to each other. Be assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that of your family's blessings. I know you have a waited along a long time for this and are not entering into it lightly" he said.

Tommy held Mia's hand and smiled at her.

"Marriage is the union of two people who have grown in their love with each other and pledge that love through this commitment. Marriage is not a state to enter into lightly, it takes a strong courage and a strong love to survive in it. Looking at these two young people before me, it is evident of the love that they share" Tommy smiled at Mia.

"I have counseled them both, together and apart. Their love is strong and open. Does anyone know of any reason why these two should not be joined?" the priest said and paused.

The silence in the church was deafening. Tommy turned to glare at everyone. Their friends and family turned to laugh. Johnny gave his brother a little nudge. No one said anything as expected.

"Margret and Thomas have written their own vows. Margret will go first" the priest said. Mia looked up at Tommy and smiled; she raised a hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. Tommy smiled at her and leaned into her palm, never taking his eyes off her.

"Tommy, I know how hard it is for you to say what you feel, especially when you are in public," she took both his hands in hers. "I love you so much. I know we've had our ups and downs in the past and I've been really mean and I'm sorry for that. I am grateful for everything you have done for me. You pushed down your barriers and walls for me. You are the world to me Tommy. You make sense of this crazy place when everything gets to me. You are my strength, my shoulder to lean on; my heart. You are the only one that knows me for me" she paused to wipe her tears.

"When my mom died, it hit me hard. The fact that I had to grow up without a mother was really hard for me to accept and deal with. You were there for me. You have always been here for me when I needed you and I just want to say that I am super excited to spend the rest of my life with you" she said.

He leaned down and gave her a little kiss. "Not yet" the priest mumbled. Tommy pulled away, "Hurry up" he mumbled, as everyone let out a little chuckle.

"Thomas" he said.

"Mia, you are right. I don't really show my emotions to anyone, let alone in public. The only thing in the world that matters to me is you. It's always been you for me. There was always only one woman that has been able to fill my heart since that day in kindergarten when I had to be your night and shining armor and defend you when Eddie pushed you off the slide," he teased. Everyone let out a little laugh.

"That woman is you; you have shown me and taught me so much. I didn't realize how much I would come to love you, how much I needed you to my life. My world doesn't make sense without my side with yours. The self-absorbed little punk who doesn't know any better" she smiled and wiped a tear from his cheeks.

"You say that I have given you a lot, you have given me more, so much more. It's because of you that I am still here. No matter what you may think, I am lost without you. You are my light in the dark. You are my rock and I love you more than anything in the world. I am so happy you agreed to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me" he said.

The priest smiled at them, "Thomas, you are ready to enter into this marriage with Margret, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" he asked. "I am" Thomas replied.

Turning to Margret the priest said, "Margret, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Thomas, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" he asked her. "I am" she replied.

The priest turned to Tommy and said, "Thomas do you take Margret to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you live?" he looked at Mia and replied, "I do" he said smiling.

He let out little breath. He was shaking. He was nervous.

"And Margret, do you take Thomas to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?" the priest said. "I do" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Thomas, repeat after me. I, Thomas Michael Casey take thee Margret Catherine Severide to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

When Tommy said those words, Mia knew it was for real. This was really happening. They were really going to be married.

"Margret, repeat after me…"

They were almost there; almost together. Almost getting the life she always wanted.

"It's a custom to exchange rings a symbol of love. As the rings have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, your marriage should have purity. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised. Thomas, what token do you give that you will perform your vows?" the priest asked.

Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings to give to the priest. The priest takes the ring and says to Mia, "Margret, do you receive this ring as a token of the same?" Mia looked at Tommy and smiled through her tears and nodded, "I do" she replied as he put the ring on her finger.

"Thomas, repeat after me. Margret, this ring I give to you in a token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" the priest said. "Margret, this ring I give to you as a token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

The priest turned to Margret and said, "Margret, what token do you give that you will perform your vows?" the priest asked and Leah gave the priest her ring. The priest took the ring and said to Tommy, "Thomas, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" Tommy started tearing up. He was finally getting the women of his dreams. "I do" he said with conviction and Mia placed the ring on his finger.

"Margret, repeat after me. Thomas, this ring I give you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" the priest said. "Thomas, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love," the priest said another small prayer.

"What therefore God hath joined together let no man put us under. For as much as Thomas and Margret have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ. Thomas, you may now kiss the bride."

Tommy looked lovingly down at Mia and slowly cupped her face. He leaned down and met her lips. Mia raised herself up and held his arms for support. Tommy deepened the kiss and let his tongue nibble on her lower lip until she opened her mouth and let his tongue slide into her mouth, dancing with hers. Everyone was clapping and was really happy for them, as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Gabriella Casey nudged her husband to break them up. Matt looked at Kelly with a shit eating grin. The two chiefs looked to the maid of honor and the best man.

Leah and Johnny looked from their parents to each other and nodded. They both cleared their throat, but that did nothing. Johnny walked closer and gave Tommy a nudge, while Leah pinched Mia's side. The couple groaned. The newlyweds pulled away and smiled. Mia was a little embarrassed and turned bright red, hiding her face in Tommy's chest. Tommy smiled at her blush and kissed her a quick kiss. "I love you" they said to each other.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Casey" the priest said with a smile.

The guests stand and applaud and file out as Tommy held her hand and walked down the aisle all the way out of the church. The sun is shining and everyone is in a good mood. Congratulations, hugs and kisses flow all around and Tommy and Mia. They all piled into the limo to go to the reception.

Tommy and Mia sat in the back of the limo with their arms around each other. They had to be in contact. "That was a beautiful ceremony" Sofia said. She was happy for her brother. She loved Mia and was glad she was officially part of the family.

"I'm glad Tommy didn't go into cardiac arrest waiting for Mia to walk down the aisle, because let me tell you, we came close to it" Johnny teased.

"That's okay, his wife is a doctor, his sister-in-law is a doctor and his sister is a cop. Sofia could have made a road block for us to save him" Leah teased.

Tommy kicked his brother; "I was not that nervous" he glared at their amusement. Mia maneuvered so she sat in his lap the best she could and wrapped her arm around his neck for support.

"You were nervous?" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, kind of, weren't you?" he asked as he snaked his arms around her waist to hold her in place. She smiled and shook her head, "no because I knew I was going to be marrying you" she said as she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and cupped her head to deepen the kiss.

Leah and Johnny, who were sitting next to each other, smiled and decided to tease their siblings further. "You are aware that you are in a car full of people right?" Johnny teased.

Tommy pulled away and gave his brother a shove. "Shut up!" he replied.

"Leave them alone Johnny," Leah stated, "Thank you sissy" Mia quipped before Leah finished her previous statement, "it took them a while to get to this point. Let them enjoy it."

Mia and Tommy glared at their siblings while everyone else just laughed. "No thank you sissy" Mia retorted.

"So seriously, how does it feel to be married?" Nina asked.

Mia smiled at her best friend. She couldn't get through her days at the hospital without Nina and Leah. They helped each other through the tough ones.

"It's the best feeling in the world" Mia replied.

"It feels like I am the luckiest man in the world because I get to have the girl of my dreams as my wife" Tommy replied.

Mia smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank God for water proof mascara and I thought your vows were beautiful" he smiled and wiped her tears. "I always knew Tommy had it in him" Sofia teased her brother, "they were beautiful and you were calm and collected. I am very proud of you" she added.

Tommy smiled at his sister, "The only person I saw was Mia" he replied. Mia smiled and leaned down and kissed below his ear, "you keep talking like that and I am going to kick them out of the limo and take you right now" she teased.

Tommy blushed and turned to look into her lust blown eyes. They were full of desire and love. It only made him more turned on. "What did you just say to him?" Nina asked with a smirk, "I don't think I've ever seen Lt. Thomas Casey blush before" she teased.

Mia quirked and eyebrow, "I've seen him blush before" she replied vaguely. That got everyone laughing, "Damn, their relationship as married couple just started and Mia already wears the pants in the house" Johnny teased his brother.

"What is this, gang up on Tommy day" he said, pretend pouting.

Mia leaned forward and rested her forehead and against his, "my poor little baby" she teased as she pressed her lips against his. He pressed quick kisses to her lips.

Mia turned and smiled at Johnny and Leah, "Leah, are you going to stay in the apartment for the night?" she asked her sister. "Yeah, I have to get to finish packing up the kitchen and bedroom. Besides, I have to get to the hospital tomorrow afternoon. I have to cover for a certain trauma doctor that just got married" she teased.

Mia smiled, "yeah well, yesterday was the last shift where there will be two Severide's working" she said.

Leah smiled, "OMG! I just realized that. We are going to have to change your paperwork and everything to Dr. Margret Casey" she squealed excited.

"I know, I told Brandon the other day to get things started" she informed.

"That's exciting. People won't be mixing us up anymore. I will officially become Dr. Margret Casey" she said for the first time, making it official.

Tommy smiled and pulled her down, "I like the sound of that Mrs. Casey" he mumbled against her lips before crushing his lips to hers. Mia moaned at the passion and bit his lip to deepen the kiss. Tommy wrapped his arm around her head to cup her face.

Johnny gave his brother a shove, "hey come up for air. We're here" teased.

"MMMHM" Tommy groaned ignoring them.

Johnny looked to Leah for some help, "seriously Mia, we're here" she added.

"Mmmmm" Mia moaned as Tommy let his tongue battle with hers.

The rest of the wedding party got out of the limo and left the newlyweds to their own devices. They loved teasing them, but in reality they were really happy for them.

When the parents of the newlyweds say the wedding party getting out of the limo and making their way into the reception hall, they made their way over to their kids.

"Johnny, where's your brother?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, where is Mia and Tommy?" Kelly asked.

"They are making out in the back of the limo" Johnny replied.

"Johnny" Matt warned his son.

Johnny put his hands up in surrender. "What! It's not like it isn't true. I mean come on, they were all over each other when they were dating. Can you imagine what it's like now that they are married? I mean Tommy's a freaking nymphomaniac when it comes to Mia" he stated.

"JOHNNY!" Sofia and Gabby hit him over the shoulder at the same time.

"Come on Fabio, let's go get the newlyweds before you wind up on your ass and ruin your tux" Leah took his hand and led him back outside.

Tommy and Mia were laying on each other, full in passion, completely oblivious to anything. "I love you so much" Mia panted as she pulled away for air.

Tommy moved to lay kisses down her jaw and nuzzle her neck, "I love you more" he mumbled into her skin, smiling at her gasp when his bit at her pulse point.

"Tommy, they are going to be here soon to get us" she tried to regain control of the situation.

"Shsh, no talking" he recaptured her lips.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tommy groaned and pulled away, resting his head against her collar bone. "You've got to be kidding me"

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "told you" she replied.

"Go Away!" Tommy yelled.

Leah, Johnny, Andy and Joey couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Casey get your ass out here and stop accosting my sister" Andy banged on the window.

"Are you serious right now Severide? I am going to show you what to do with my ass" he replied as he waited for Mia to fix her dress before opening the door.

Leah stepped up and helped her sister out of the limo, fixing her dress in the process.

"Nice of you to join the land of the breathing" Andy teased.

Johnny helped his brother fix his tux, "kiss my ass Severide" Tommy retorted.

"That's not my job. That would be my sister's job now, although please can you at least wait until you are alone. I don't want to see you macking on my sister. She's still my little sister" Andy teased.

Tommy laughed and couldn't help but shake his head. "You are a piece of work, you know that?" Tommy replied. Andy put his arm around Tommy's shoulder, "that's why you love me so much remember?" he replied.

Mia laughed, shaking her head at their antics, "are you two done, because I would like to enjoy my wedding reception now" she said.

As expected, the wedding reception hall was decorated beautifully. There were flowers, candles and their colors were displayed everywhere. Nina and Leah did a great job.

As the reception progressed, it was time for the first dance. Tommy got up and held his hand out to Mia. "Dance with me Mrs. Casey" he asked.

Mia smiled, "of course" she took his hand and let him help her up. She gathered her dress and let it fall around her as he led her to the dance floor.

He took Mia into his arms and began to sway with her.

Well I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why,  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand

"I can never get tired of hearing that out of people's mouth. Mrs. Margret Catherine Casey. I love that you make me so happy" he said to her.

[Chorus]  
That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

"It's a symbol of a promise that we will always belong with each other. I will always belong to you" Mia leaned up a little and gave him a small kiss.

I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah

"I get it now you know. Why people get married? I never understood why people went to the trouble. It's because they have someone like you to come home to. It's because they get to feel what it's like to belong with someone" he stated.

Anyone who looked at them knew they were in love. You could tell. They were beyond in love with each other.

"You know, I never told you this, but I used to dream about this all the time. Since the night you kissed me outside the firehouse, when we were pretending to date to scare off your ex-girlfriend. I felt sparks. It was like one of those kisses you see in the movies. I knew from then that you were my prince charming" she stated.

Tommy smiled, "Maggie, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you at Firehouse 51 when you came to tell your dad you got detention for punching that kid in the kindergarten" he teased.

[Chorus]

Oh

[Chorus]

Oh

Only you can love me this way.

Read more: Keith Urban - Only You Can Love Me This Way Lyrics | MetroLyrics

As the song and the dance ended, the couple smiled and broke apart. They made their way back to the wedding table.

"Okay everyone, settle down. As sister of the bride and maid of honor, I would like to make a speech about my sister and Tommy's relationship" Leah said as she stood up and grabbed the microphone.

Leah stepped up and smiled. She tried to keep herself together. "As most of you know, I'm Mia's sister Leah. Maggie and I have been inseparable since were kids. Being younger, I wanted to do everything Mia did. We told each other everything and did everything together" she started, pausing to get her emotions in check.

"One day, Mia came home from work, after visiting the firehouse and she had a deep grin on her face. I had never seen her that happy. Being from the Firehouse 51 family, our parents were best friends. We grew up with Tommy and Johnny. When Mia came home I asked her why she was so happy. She said, I kissed Tommy today and it I saw stars. Fireworks went off in my head. He's going to be the man I marry one day" she smiled at the couple.

"Tommy has always been there to take care of my sister. I'm sure if it wasn't for Tommy, she wouldn't be here right now. Anyone who knows us knows that our mom died a few years before my sister's wedding. I know that she would want to be here and see the beautiful successful person my sister has become. Before my mom died, she wrote two letters. One for me on my wedding day and one for Mia on hers" she said before pulling out a piece of paper.

Mia looked on surprised. She didn't know about a letter.

"My dear daughter Margret. If you are reading this, then I have passed on and it's your wedding day. Don't be mad at your sister for not telling you about this letter, I made her promise me to keep it a secret until the right time. My beautiful daughter, I'm sure by now a successful doctor, it's been my great joy to watch you grow from a young girl into a beautiful young woman. And now, as you mark the start of this next chapter in your life, I wish you and your husband a life full of wonderful adventures that are wrapped in love. I pray that my beautiful daughter, you and Tommy, who I know is now your husband, will be blessed on your wedding day. I pray that you grow to be stronger people and love each other day by day. On your wedding day, I wish you all of the joy that I felt when you were born, my first beautiful little girl. I am so happy that this man has joined our family and the Casey's and Severide's have finally come together. My wish, my darling daughter is that you both enjoy your love for each other and the love of your friends and family forever, until the end of time. I want you to know that I will always be looking out for you and our family. I love you princess, Congratulations on all your achievements in life.

Know that I will always be with you, until the end of time,

Your mother"

Leah read, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She put the letter down and wiped her tears before walking over to her sister and doing the same.

"Mom will always be with us. She'd be so happy for you today" she said before wrapping her sister in a hug.

Maggie cried into Leah's arms. She couldn't believe her mom wrote that. There wasn't a dry eye in the house after Leah read her mom's letter.

Kelly got up and walked over to his daughters, followed closely by his sons. Andy and Joey wrapped their arms around their sisters and comforted them as they cried. Kelly wrapped his arms around his children.

"We're a family and we'll always be there for each other. Your mother would not want you to be sad today. Come on, dry those eyes and enjoy your reception" he kissed her head and watched as Leah pulled back and wiped her sister's tears to fix her make-up.

The rest of the reception was fun and enjoyable. Everyone danced, ate until they were stuffed and overall, had a great time.

Towards the end of the reception, it came time for the couple to go on their honeymoon. Leah helped Maggie into the car and situated her dress.

"I love you two. Be safe and don't worry about anything" she said closing the car door behind her.

As they drove off, everyone watched until they were no longer in sight. Andy and Joey wrapped their arms around Leah, while Johnny had his around Sofia. They were happy for their siblings. They were all officially a family.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Honeymoon

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading my story and taking interest in it. Here's another update of our lovely couple. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **So the wedding is over and it's honeymoon time. BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!**

 **Please review and let me know what you like and don't like or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Zouou816**

 **Chapter 2- The Honeymoon**

"We're a family and we'll always be there for each other. Your mother would not want you to be sad today. Come on, dry those eyes and enjoy your reception" he kissed her head and watched as Leah pulled back and wiped her sister's tears to fix her make-up.

The rest of the reception was fun and enjoyable. Everyone danced, ate until they were stuffed and overall, had a great time.

Towards the end of the reception, it came time for the couple to go on their honeymoon. Leah helped Maggie into the car and situated her dress.

"I love you two. Be safe and don't worry about anything" she said closing the car door behind her.

As they drove off, everyone watched until they were no longer in sight. Andy and Joey wrapped their arms around Leah, while Johnny had his around Sofia. They were happy for their siblings. They were all officially a family.

Once they were out of sight Johnny let out a little laugh. Everyone looked at him curious. "What?" Leah asked.

"I was just wondering how long it would take for them to be all over each other" he stated earning a smack from Leah and a nudge from his sister.

"Johnny, they are in a limo with a limo driver…" Sofia started but then realized her flaw, "I see your point" she said to her brother.

Leah laughed, "Maggie will stop it. She won't let it get to far" she said convinced.

"You sound sure of yourself" Andy observed.

"I am convinced. I know our sister better than anyone. She wants her first time to be special" she stated.

"I know that. He better be careful with her" Joey added from his sisters other side.

The newlyweds couldn't get out of the reception hall fast enough. Tommy planned the wedding night all by himself. He wouldn't let Maggie know anything. He wanted it to be his gift to her on their wedding day. They didn't have a lot of time to go on a real honeymoon and he couldn't really afford to take her anywhere special, so he wanted to make the night worthwhile for her.

Tommy and Maggie sat in the back of the limo, wrapped in each other's arms. "Come on babe, I don't even get a hint as to where you are taking me?" she asked as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He laughed at her tricks of persuasion. He was used to all her powers of seduction and they wouldn't work on him this time. He worked too keep this a secret and make sure everything was perfect. He shook his head, "absolutely not. I want this to be a surprise, but since I know that you are relentless and bored easy, why don't I keep you occupied until we get there" he teased as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled against his lips and tugged at his lower lip so she could thrust her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and pushed forward, until she was laying on the seat of the limo, with Tommy in between her legs as much as he could with her in her wedding dress and deepened the kiss.

As she was relenting power to Tommy, he smiled and slid his hands up her legs under her dress. Being so deeply into the passion of the kiss, Maggie didn't start to think anything of it, until he reached her thighs. She got a moment of clarity and pulled away from him, "Tommy…" she tried to get his attention.

"Mhmm" he groaned against her neck.

She smiled and pulled his head away a little. "Tommy," she said a little more forcefully. He looked up at her with lust blown eyes, not really understanding what the problem was. She smiled at his look of complete innocence. "Honey, we can't do this here" she protested against his lips. He smiled at her and cupped her face giving her a quick kiss.

"Mags, I don't think you understand my situation here. I haven't been able to touch you since last night. The kiss at the altar was cruel teasing and you were busy with everyone else at the reception. I haven't been able to kiss you in over 24 hours" he whined.

Maggie threw her head back and laughed, "oh you poor baby, a whole 24 hours! How did you survive?" she exclaimed sarcastically.

He glared at her teasing. "Very funny" he reprimanded, "I can't wait to be with you anymore. So no more talking" he said as he reclaimed her lips in a searing kiss.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. He groaned and pushed her farther into the seat and got on top of her. They were so lost in each other and in the kiss that they didn't hear the knock on the window or the door opening.

They pulled away when the door opened. Maggie burying her head in Tommy's chest embarrassed. "I'm sorry Lt. Casey, but I tried to knock on the window, I didn't get an answer. We are here" he said.

Maggie smiled and pulled away from Tommy to make herself look slightly presentable. "It's no problem, can you give us a second please" he asked.

The driver smiled and shut the door. Once the coast was clear, Maggie hit Tommy's chest. "I told you we couldn't do this in the back of the limo" she was as red as a tomato.

Tommy smiled and leaned forward to zip her dress back up the few inches he was able to score and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry, we're on our honeymoon, sex is required" he teased.

Maggie blushed, "God Tommy" she scolded as she turned and made her way out of the limo. They stood in front of a cute little bed and breakfast just outside of downtown Chicago.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her from behind, "this is beautiful Tommy" she said, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Well, since I can't afford to take you on a real honeymoon, I at least want you to enjoy our night together" he said.

She turned and cupped his face. "Hey, don't talk like that. You know I don't need anything fancy. We both know all you need is a flat surface, so let's just enjoy our time with each other" she said. He smiled, "alright, come on, let's enjoy our honeymoon" he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

As they walked through the door, the staff was waiting for them, gathered and started clapping to congratulate them. Tommy called ahead of time and told them about the situation. It was really sweet of them to take it into consideration.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Casey" the staff rang out.

"Thank you, are you Jenny?" Tommy asked.

The lady nodded and led them to the desk. "Yes, I'm Jenny, I talked to you on the phone Lt. Casey. We have everything set up for you," she said before handing them the room key. She put them in the honeymoon suite. "I have set up the honeymoon suite for you and have informed the staff not to bother you. I am at the desk 24 hours and we offer breakfast from 5-10am, so feel free to join us. If you need anything at all, just let me know" she said.

Maggie nodded, "thank you Jenny" she gave her a hug.

When they got to the door of the room, Maggie opened the door ready to go in when Tommy held her back by the waist. She looked up at him confused, "what?" she asked.

"I need to carry you over the threshold" he replied.

Maggie looked at him amused, "since when do we keep up with tradition?" she teased.

"Bear with me. You're father and brothers would crucify me if I didn't treat you right and give you a proper wedding night. I owe it to your mother" he said.

She smiled and kissed him quick, "I love you" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent forward and picked her up to carry her over the threshold.

"Why thank you Lt. Casey" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

He smiled and put her down in front of him. The look he was giving her was predatory. He threw the keys on the table and stood behind her. "Why don't you let me help you out of this dress?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head, she wanted to teas e him some more. "Uh uh, why don't I go get ready in the bathroom and you set up here. Just unzip me please" she instructed, closing her eyes as he laid butterfly kisses along her neck as he blindly unzipped her dress.

When she felt the fabric loosen, she pressed it to her chest so it wouldn't fall completely. When the zipper was all the way down, she turned to press a kiss to his lips, "Thank you" she said before running into the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She let out a deep breath really nervous. She wasn't used to all this stuff. She didn't get all dolled up for her man, usually it was the opposite. She put her fears aside and changed into a black lacy teddy with matching panties. She let her hair down and touched up her make-up.

She let out a big breath and walked back out into the bedroom. Tommy was sitting at the edge of the bed with his shirt open, undoing his cuff links. He looked up when he heard the door open and let his mouth drop. "You look..." he started.

She panicked, "I know I don't usually dress like this, but I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to try something new so your sister and Leah ambushed me and made me buy a bunch of lingerie. God what was I thinking, I probably look ridiculous. Just forget about this and I'll go take it off…" she rambled as her insecurities popped back in her head.

Tommy stood up and grabbed her wrist. He turned her to face him and cupped her face. He could tell she was nervous. This was not her element and she didn't do well with surprises. He leaned down to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, the insecurities forgotten, all she thought about was being with him.

He pulled away and cupped her face, "babe you look beautiful. I love you in this bra and underwear thing. It's hot" he teased.

She smiled and let out a little laugh as he bent to nuzzle her neck, "it's a teddy" she replied breathlessly.

He smirked when she started responding to his touch. "It doesn't matter what it's called because you won't be wearing it for long" he added.

"I love you" she said.

He smiled and gazed into her eyes. He could see the love there and so could Maggie. They love each other so much that it hurts.

She smiled and looked down to unbuckle his pants. Her fingers slipped in between the material of his pants and boxer briefs around down his backside until they fell from his hips. Once Tommy stepped out of his pants, Maggie divested him of his shirt. She ran her hands up his back and around his front, feeling each muscle ripple under her touch until she reach around his neck.

She nuzzled her fingers into his short dirty blond hair. "Tommy" she whispered against his lips.

"Hhmmm" he smirked.

"Kiss me" she instructed before she pulled back and led his lips to hers.

Tommy's hands became entangled in Maggie's hair as the kiss became a dominant battle for control. Being a trauma surgeon, Maggie loved being in control. She craved it. She wasn't giving up so easy, but eventually relented control to Tommy.

Their kiss broke when air became necessary. The silence didn't last long because Tommy took it upon himself to investigate her outfit.

He got on his knees and put his hands on her waist. "Let's take a closer look at this sexy outfit my wife decided to try out tonight" he smirked at her hitch in her breathing.

She moaned and threw her head back at the thought. Maggie believe it or not, only ever had sex with Tommy when they were 16. It was their first time and it was special to her. She is not the type to throw herself at a guy and it never felt right with anyone else. She was beyond nervous and beyond ready for this night to happen.

He pushed the lacy top off and kissed the rim of her panties, looking up for permission. She ran her fingers through his hair and nodded. She trusted him. She was ready for this.

"Babe I want to be sure you are ready? I don't want to force you" he said. Tommy knew she was nervous. She was never the outgoing type when it came to guys or dating. He wanted to be sure she was comfortable.

"Tommy I'm okay. I'm sure. Now, can we not talk about this? I'm horny, I love you and I am beyond turned on right now" she groaned.

He looked up at her with a smirk and nodded, with a little salute, "yes mam, back to work I go" he teased.

She smiled and shook her head panting as he trailed his fingers over her panty line, causally dipping them in and pulled her panties down. He was met with a surprise. She smiled when he gasped and looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Curtsey of your sister-in-law" she replied.

"Damn, remind me to thank Leah when we get home" he gasped.

She smiled, "noted, now get back to work" she ordered.

All this talking was not helping her. She was beyond turned on. She was close to the edge of insanity and just forgetting the foreplay and launching herself at him.

Tommy smirked and returned to her stomach. He let his tongue rim her stomach and trace around her belly button as he laid kisses there.

"Uh, Tommy" she moaned.

She lost her train of thought and her control of forming a coherent sentence. All her eight plus years of education went out the window the moment his lips hit her stomach.

He growled and kept kissing, all the way down to the right of her hips to her hip bone before dipping down to nuzzle her inner thigh and lay kisses there. Maggie arched against the wall. She couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Tommy seemed to sense this and pulled away. At the loss of contact, Maggie opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Where did you go?" she asked panting. She was trying to catch her breath.

He smiled, "anxious?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't tease" she reprimanded with a glare.

He laughed and pressed himself into her so he could run his hands down the back of her body until they were at her hips. She seemed to get the idea, because she wrapped her arms around his neck so he could slide his hands up her butt and lift her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed" he informed.

"There's my gentleman of a husband" she teased as he dropped her on the bed and pulled her legs to the edge for better access.

"Just lay back and enjoy the ride" Tommy said.

Maggie smiled and bit her lip anxious. This has never happened before. She's never done this before, but she trusted Tommy not to hurt her.

Tommy knew she was nervous. He was anxious, he was shaking. He wanted to make this good for her. He didn't want to hurt her.

He reached her inner thigh and smiled as she gasped at the sensation. "Babe, you need to breathe" he reminded.

She let out a shaky breath. "Right" she realized.

Tommy kissed up her thigh and moved to the other thigh moving his kisses up around her center. Avoiding it on purpose. He wanted her soaking and he wanted her begging for it.

Tommy grinned at her reactions. Tommy stopped right above her center and sucked on her panty line to tease her some more. "Tommy" she moaned.

He smiled against her waist, "patience is a virtue" he teased.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Please Tommy…have mercy on your wife" she breathed out. She was panting. She wanted this so bad.

Tommy leaned further down to center of her desire and took a long sweep of her opening. Maggie fisted the sheets in her fists and arched so high off the bed, Tommy thought her back would break. "Tommy" she whispered in urgency. Tommy smiled. He could tell she was almost ready so he increased the pace.

He started increasing pressure and started nibbling softly on her sensitive bud. He slowly inserted one finger inside her and stroked gentle as he licked and nibbled. Tommy increased the pace of his finger as he added another.

Maggie arched higher off the bed, "TOMMY!" she screamed as he came hard against his mouth. Tommy kissed his way back to her mouth, holding her as she came down from her high. "You okay?" he asked to be sure.

She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him, "that was amazing. Thank you babe" she greeted.

He smiled and kissed her some more. "I don't want to hurt you. I know it's been a while for you and I don't want to pressure you. I want to make sure this is enjoyable for you" he said.

She smiled at his concern and caressed his face. "Tommy, I know you are worried about me, but I'm okay. I had my pre-wedding check up with Leah and Jackie. I'm all good. Just go easy" she informed him.

"Okay, just tell me if you want me to stop" he said.

She nodded, "I'll be okay" she confirmed.

He pressed his lips to hers, drinking her in as much as he could as he slowly trailed his hand down her body, tingles following its path. He let his fingers rub against her flesh as he reached her center. She moaned into his mouth with each flick of his finger. He wanted to be sure she was really ready.

Maggie arched her back as he dipped his fingers inside her, slowly pumping them in and out, increasing pressure as he added another finger. He moved his kisses across her jaw to her ear, "You okay" he asked. She smiled, "more than okay" she moaned.

As Tommy increased pressure and the speed of his pumping, he could feel her coming apart. Maggie grabbed onto his shoulders as she arched off the bed and came apart. "God Tommy" she panted.

He smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, teasing her lips. Tommy moved on top of her and cradled her as she moved so she could wrap her legs around his hips. He supported himself on his arms by her head as he leaned over her to kiss her.

The kiss was so hot and passionate, Maggie felt the breath being pulled from him. She gasped as she felt him move closer and pushed himself into the entrance into her center.

"Jesus Maggie, I…" he tried to keep himself calm. He buried himself into her neck and groaned, trying to keep still. "Are you ready?" he asked.

He was barely keeping it together. "I'm ready. I'm okay" she said feeling the pressure.

Tommy nodded and positioned himself at her entrance, making sure he was slick. He didn't want to hurt her. "You know this is going to hurt right?" he said.

She smiled, "I'm a doctor Tommy. I know what to expect. Just be easy okay" she was nervous.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her quickly as he thrust into her quickly. He knew it was going to hurt her more if he dragged it out. A gasp escaped Maggie's lips as she felt the pain of in walls stretching. It's been a while since she felt anything like that.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounded strained and broken. He was so ready to just thrust into her. He knew she was in pain.

"I'm good, just give me a second" she said as she tried to adjust to the new feeling. "Okay, move Tommy please" she said spreading her legs a little wider. The pain had dissipated and was replaced with the pleasure.

Tommy pulled out and plunged back in, taking his time as he moved within her. "God Maggie, you feel so good" he groaned as he picked up speed, growing wetter the faster he moved. His hands caressed her soft skin as he moved in and out of her.

"Faster" she moaned as she dragged her nails down Tommy's back. He didn't have to be asked twice. He gripped her hips and plowed into her faster. He could feel himself reaching his climax soon and he didn't want to come without Maggie. He moved one of her thighs up so she could wrap her leg higher around her waist.

It gave him more leverage, so he reached down and started to stroke her clit. "OHHH" Maggie moaned. "I think I'm going to…" she couldn't even finish her sentence when she got a pleasure overload and fell over the edge, Tommy falling right with her.

Tommy fell on top of her, head buried in the crook of her neck, panting, trying to regain his breath. "God Maggie that was amazing" he breathed.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "you're telling me. Thank you for being careful with me" she said.

Tommy pulled up on his arms and looked her over. "Babe, you are the love of my life. If you tell me to be careful when we are having sex, then I am going to be careful because by God I am going to do anything in my power to get in your pants" he replied.

Maggie blushed and shoved him a little, "Tommy" she reprimanded.

He laughed and kissed her temple before pulling off of her and rolling over with her cuddled into his side. "Go to sleep babe. I plan to do more sex later" he said.

 **))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 _ **In Chicago**_

 _With her sister on her honeymoon, Leah staid at her sister's apartment for the night. Andy and Joey were asleep on the floor in the living room with the game on the TV. They were all exhausted after the reception. It was so much fun._

 _The whole day was fun and sad at the same time. Leah was so happy for her little sister, she just couldn't help but think of her mom. She would have been so happy for Maggie. She knew her sister was thinking of her mom and wanted to make her proud._

 _Leah cleaned up the apartment a little and set up a few things for Maggie and Tommy. She made some food and some groceries for her to fill up the fridge. She wanted things to be ready for Maggie when she got back. She didn't know if she was going to stay with Tommy or if they were going to stay at Maggie's apartment._

 _Joey woke up to some crying. He got up and walked into his sister's guest room. He found Leah sitting there holding her knees, crying. He walked in and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her._

" _Leah, what's going on?" he asked._

 _She looked up at her brother and shook her head, wiping her tears. "It's nothing" she waved it off. He gave her a look. "Hey, you're my little sister. I know when something is wrong with you" he reasoned._

 _She laughed and nodded, "I just…with the wedding and everything…" she turned and cried into his chest. "I just really missed mom today" she vented._

 _Joey wrapped his arms around his sister and let her cry in his chest. He knew this was hard for his sisters. He didn't think it affected Leah as much as it did Maggie. "Leah, why didn't you say something? You know we would have been there for you" he said._

 _She nodded and wiped her tears, "I know but it was Maggie's day and I didn't want to ruin it. Besides, I was just worried for Maggie. I wanted her to be okay and for her to be happy. I knew she was worried about making mom proud. I wanted to help her make the perfect day" she informed._

" _Leah, Maggie had the perfect day and it was all because of you. You helped her make the perfect day and have the most perfect wedding. Mom wouldn't just be proud of Maggie, she would be proud of both of you. Andy and I are lucky to have some kick ass sisters" he wiped her tears and kissed the top of her head._

" _I second that" they both looked up to see Andy standing at the doorway. He had woken up after Joey. He heard them talking and made his way upstairs. He had heard what Leah said to Andy._

 _He walked over and sat on the other side of his sister. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Mom would be so proud of you, just like me, Joey and dad. We love you and Maggie. We are always going to be there for you so don't think you are second place to Maggie or anyone" he said._

" _I have the best brothers in the world" she hugged them both._

" _Don't you forget it" Joey teased._

 _ **))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_ __

The next morning, Tommy woke up first. He groaned at the light coming in from the window. He stretched and wiped a hand over his eyes. He looked down and smiled at the sight of light brown hair. Maggie was sprawled across his chest.

She had her arm draped over him and her head resting under the crook of his neck. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, effectively waking her up.

She groaned and stretched out. She was sore and tired. She opened her eyes to see Tommy looking down at her. She smiled and reached up to give him a quick kiss. "Good morning" she greeted.

"Good Morning my gorgeously sexy wife" he replied as he rolled over and laid on top of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gorgeously sexy wife huh?" she teased.

He smirked, "hell yeah, it's all true babe. So tell me the truth, are you feeling okay? You sore?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah I'm sore but I'm okay. Thank you for yesterday. You really made it special for me" she said.

He smiled and kissed her, "you are welcome. What do you want to do today?" he asked. She shrugged and leaned up to caress his cheeks. "I don't care babe. Right now I am just tired and I want to relax. Let's just hang out by the pool today" she suggested.

He nodded, "okay, for now I have an idea that would be perfect" he said as he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. Maggie watched him jump out of bed and walk around gathering things. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He walked over and wrapped her up in a bed sheet and picked her up from bed; one arm under her knees, the other around her back for support. She squealed and wrapped her arm around his neck for support. "TOMMY!"

He laughed, "I am going to take a bath with my wife and help her relax. Then I am going to order room service and we are going to stay in bed all morning" he instructed.

She smirked and gave him a quizzical look, "really?" she teased.

He nodded, "yes really and there are no protests allowed" he reassured.

Maggie didn't say anything. She just let Tommy carry her into the bathroom. He set her down and went to turn on the water. She watched as he walked over and started the water and smiled when he bent over to put the plug in the drain to stop the water from leaving the tub.

He walked back over to Maggie and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as his lips moved down her neck, making her breath hitch. Tommy moved behind her and moved her hair out of the way for better access. She arched back as his hands traveled down her body.

She pulled away and gave him one quick kiss before moving away from him to the mirror. She started taking her bobby pins out of her hair and washing her make up off. Tommy walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so he could rest his head against her shoulder.

Tommy move her hair from her face and kissed her neck, moving down to suck her pulse point. She moaned and arched back into him. He his hands up her stomach and cupped her breast, flicking his thumbs over her tips. Her hands dropped to grip the counter as she tilted her head back to give him better access as his mouth found her sensitive spot.

He ran his hands down her stomach and started to dip his fingers through her panty line. He started rubbing her through her underwear. She couldn't take it anymore, so she turned around and started to undo his boxers. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and began to pull them down and undo the sheet from around her.

They stepped out of their clothes/sheets and directed him through to the tub. He stepped in first and sat down so he could help her in. Maggie sat down slowly, hissing slightly as the water hit her sensitive spot. "You okay?" he asked.

She took a breath and nodded, "yeah I'm good. It's just sore" she said as she slowly started straddling his thighs. She leaned down and started kissing him, cupping his face and grinding into him, teasing him as she felt him stiffen and grow hard against her thighs.

"You are so beautiful, you know that" Tommy said as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She grinned against him before leaning back, arching her back as she reached behind her to turn off the faucet so the tub didn't over flow.

As she leaned back, he leaned forward and latched onto one nipple hungrily as his hands started massaging her other breast. She gasped as she took hold of his ankles, bracing herself as he continued his sweet torture. She closed her eyes as he switched his mouth to her other breast, reveling in the feel of his hot mouth moving over her.

She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards hers as she kissed him passionately before guiding him to her entrance. Tommy pulled away and cupped her face, "are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

He knew she was sore and he didn't want to push her. She nodded, "I'm okay Tommy. I want to do this" she said as she impaled herself him in one swift motion, making him moan in her mouth as she started moving. He bit her bottom lip and smiled when she did. She pulled away and moved her kisses down the side of his jaw to his neck and throat, stopping right below his ear. He fought back a moan as the pleasure grew more intense and began rolling his hips up to meet her downward motion.

"Tommy" she breathed out a moan. His lips meshed with hers in a desperate kiss that drove all thoughts out of her mind as she began to move faster against him. She moved her mouth to the side of his throat and grinned against his skin before sliding one hand down her abdomen and dipped it between her folds as his thumb began to circle her nub.

"OH….OH…TOMMY" she cried out as she moved even faster. Suddenly it felt like the world was imploding, pleasure coursed through her body as she flew over the edge. She felt Tommy reach his peak shortly after her as he called out her name. She slumped against him breathing in pants as her head fell into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close.

"That was beyond incredible" Tommy ran his hand up and down her back, reveling in the feel of her skin against his hands. "Tell me about it" she said kissing him passionately before she slid out of his lap and sat in between his legs. He pulled her back against him and let her head rest in the crook of his neck on his shoulder.

"Let me give you a massage" he said as he squirted some body wash in the washcloth and started rubbing it over her shoulders, moving down to the column of her neck to her jaw. He noticed her start to relax and stretch out. He slowly moved the washcloth over her chest to her breasts.

Maggie moaned as Tommy moved the washcloth over her sensitive nipples. They were oversensitive from the attention that Tommy was giving them the night before. She arched into him and pushed her body into his hands. Tommy let his hands wander down with the washcloth to slip under the water into her center.

He moved his fingers over the washcloth to stimulate her core. She pushed off his body and arched away from him above the water. She started moving her hips to match the rhythm of his fingers, wanting more friction. "Please Tommy" she begged.

He nodded against her neck, "I love you princess" he pushed the washcloth into her core and rubbed faster, drawing deeper circles.

"UH…UH….TOMMY!" she screamed as she clenched her muscles and came hard against his hand. She slushed back against him smiling. "That was very relaxing. Thank you husband" she turned and kissed him quick.

She rested a second before getting out of the tub. He watched her get up and wrap up in a fluffy towel. "Where are you going?" he asked. She smiled and looked over her shoulder, "Tommy, we need to get back to reality. Leah is at the apartment getting everything ready for us. You have work tomorrow and I have a shift at the hospital" she said.

She walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of jean shorts and a white button down tank top. Tommy groaned and got out to get dressed as well. He put on some dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He watched as Maggie stood at the mirror to start her makeup and fix her hair.

Tommy walked over to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. She smiled and pulled away, "we can't to do this" she said. He groaned and let his hand wander up her stomach to turn her neck so he could reach her lips.

He gave her a quick kiss before trailing his lips down her neck, "sure we can" he reached her pulse point and started sucking on her pulse point. She dropped her hands and trailed them over his on her stomach to interlock their fingers. She couldn't help but close her eyes and revel on the feeling as she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder.

It took her a minute to regain some composure. "Hey, no, no. We need to get going" she pulled away and turned around to face him. "Why? Come on, don't you just want to stay here forever" he pouted, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh and wipe his lips from her lip gloss. "Tommy I am hungry. I want to eat and relax by the pool. I would like to go out at least once on this honeymoon" she reasoned. He groaned and pouted. She couldn't help but laugh, "You are such a child" she teased, giving him a quick kiss. "I promise we can have one more round before we go home" she said.

He pulled away defeated but kept his arm around her shoulder. Maggie put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her tote bag with her pool stuff. "Okay, I'm ready for the pool" she said. He came over and smiled, "before we go, I have to give you something" he replied.

Maggie turned to look at him confused. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. She looked up at him confused. "Tommy, you've done so much for me. You gave me the perfect day. What else is there?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled out the box from his coat and handed it to her. She looked at the velvet box in her hand and then up at her husband. "I wanted to give you something for our wedding because, according to my sister, that's what you are supposed to do. Besides, I didn't know I would have the honor of unwrapping my gift last night, but this is simpler" he said.

She smiled and unwrapped the gift. When she opened the box, she gasped and tears started to flow. "Tommy" she sobbed as she pulled out the necklace. It was a heart shaped locket with a quote running around the front and the back of the heart. In the middle was a T&M in royal script. It was beautiful.

"Open it" he said.

She wiped her tears and opened the locket. It had a picture of her family on one side and one of her and her mom on the other. That was the final straw, she just broke down. "Oh My God Tommy" she cried as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you so much babe" she whispered into his ear.

He smiled and pulled away, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to give you something that would remind you of your mom and remind you that we are always going to be with you in your heart" he said.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him quick. "Thank you so much baby. I love it" she said, "help me put it on" she added as she pushed up her hair. Tommy secured the necklace and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you and I am so happy you like the necklace" he said.

She smiled, "I want to show it off at the pool" she replied getting up to grab her beach bag. They already had their suits on, so she loaded up the bag with everything else. They walked down to the pool and set everything up. Maggie set up their towels on the pool chairs and grabbed her kindle. Tommy got in the pool and started swimming.

 **Thanks to Miss Meggie for helping me write this part!**

Maggie sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water reading her book. Every few minutes, Tommy would pop up for air. He was like a fish. He loved being in the water. One of the reasons he was on Squad.

Maggie was getting to the good part of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ when she felt someone behind her. She turned and looked up at a small, petite woman looking down at her. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she indicated to the spot next to her.

Maggie smiled at her and shook her head, "no, please" she waved her hand down. The women sat down and held out her hand, "Laura" she introduced. "Maggie" she greeted.

Maggie looked her over subtly as she was setting up her stuff. The woman was beautiful, there's no denying that. She was wearing a red bikini that left little to the imagination. She had long black hair and curves every woman desired.

"So, are you here on vacation?" Laura asked with her eyes glued to Tommy. She had her eyes trained on him as he moved through the water. Maggie got it. Tommy was hot and she knew it. The girl looked like a plastic surgeons dream.

"Yes actually. I am here with my husband on our honeymoon" she said hoping to drop the hint.

"Oh that's nice" she said before splashing some water at Tommy when he came up for air a little closer to the girls. "TOMMY CASEY!" she squealed.

Tommy looked up at her shocked. "Laura" he glanced from Maggie to Laura, unsure of what to do. He didn't think any of his past relationships would come back and bite him in the ass. _Damn_ he thought to himself. They had been married one day, not even twenty four hours, and one of his past relationships comes out of the woodwork.

"I'm in town for a conference and we are staying at this hotel" she said before adding, "We should have dinner sometime" she put her flirt on for real. She wanted him bad and it was obvious to anyone willing to pay attention.

"Sorry, but I can't" he said before looking at Maggie, "I'm married. This is my wife Margret" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her thighs on the surface of the water.

Laura looked down at his hand on the woman's legs and saw the wedding band. She looked back up at Maggie shocked. "Huh, never figured you for the commitment type Tommy" she gave Maggie the once over.

"I wasn't with you but when you find the right person…" he trailed off.

"Uhh," Laura scoffed and got up to leave. She couldn't believe him. She really loved him at the time.

Tommy took the Kindle out of her hands and put it on the side before wrapping an arm around her waist and dragged her into the water. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"So, Max and Liz together yet?" he asked towing around the subject. He didn't want to talk about it. He pulled them into the center of the pool.

"No and I am done reading Roswell Fanfiction. Now I am rereading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ " she informed him as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"How filthy is that book anyway?" he kissed the nape of her neck and moved around to suck at her pulse point. He moved his arms down her back to the panty line of her bathing suit. Maggie smiled, "we are not having sex in the pool Tommy" she said.

He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her some more. "But it would be so much fun" he replied.

She laughed, "And it would be a great distraction to avoid talking about Laura. You going to tell me the story of miss red bikini or should I just assume that the rest of the feminine population of Chicago is going to show up on our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Drug rep, I screwed around with her on occasion. It doesn't mean anything Maggie and it wasn't the entire female population. I never slept with lesbians" he tried to lighten the mood.

Maggie slapped him across the shoulder and gave him a little shove. "That's not funny Tommy" she shoved him away.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on Mags, it didn't mean anything. There is only one girl for me and we both know who that is" he nuzzled her neck from behind.

"You're just trying to butter me up so I don't leave you alone in the pool" she teased.

He smiled against her neck, "you would never leave me Rose. Besides, I'm not as helpless as Jack anyway. I'm on Rescue Squad. I can get myself out" he said.

"You know, you and that movie have more in common than you think. Drawing and being a French whore…" she added.

Tommy scoffed, "I do not draw whores" he said.

"UH huh, and being a whore? Before you answer think about our recent visit with your blast from the past" she pointed out.

"First I am not French like they were in that movie. Second, okay, I'll give you the second one" he copped to that one.

"I swear to God Tommy if another one of your past booty calls shows up on this honeymoon, I will kill you and make it look like natural causes, you got me?" she threatened.

"Gotcha gorgeous" he kissed her and kept kissing her, all night long. They made their way to the spa, got massages, hot rocks, and mud baths. It was the perfect end to the crazy day.

The next morning Tommy woke up first. He smiled down at Maggie. She was laying on her side, with his arm around her waist and his face in the crook of her neck. He smiled and laid butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Mmmhm, I don't want to go back to reality today," she snuggled back into the pillows, snuggling under the blankets, "can we just stay here at this hotel forever?" she suggested.

Tommy laughed, "No babe, nice idea but you have idiots to save and I have fires to fight and damsels in distress to save" he teased.

She gave him a shove, "you are just a barrel of laughs today" she pointed out, pulling away from him, trying to get out of bed.

"Hey, come 'ere'" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into bed and got on top of her. He trailed his lips against hers as he pushed her lips open to wrestle for dominance.

She put her hands against his chest and gave him a shove, "we have a few hours until check out" he hinted as he cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

She laughed against his lips, "again? You are insatiable" she teased.

"Babe, we've been over this. Anytime, all the time, anytime you give it up" he repeated from last night.

After a repeat of last night, a little quick get together and it was time for them to join reality. They packed up their clothes and belongings. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist as he pushed the luggage cart.

In the lobby, everyone was standing there waiting for them to leave. "Thank you for everything Jenny. We had a wonderful time" Maggie said as she gave the host a hug. Jenny smiled and took the key from Tommy.

"I am glad you had a good time Lt. Casey, Dr. Casey. I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon and have a wonderful life together. If you ever are in the area, please give me a call and don't hesitate to come again. You are always welcome here" she said shaking their hands.

The whole way home they were inseparable. Tommy was literally a horn-dog. He was all over her once they got into the car and put up the divider. It was even worse when they got to the townhouse. Maggie lived on the third floor, so when they got into the elevator, Tommy put the bags down and stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

He leaned forward and started kissing her neck up and down. Maggie started panicking and stole a glance at the other people in the elevator with them. They were facing forward, so they couldn't see Maggie and Tommy.

Tommy pushed her hair away and pressed her further into him. He dipped his fingers into the hem of her shorts. Maggie pushed head back to lean against Tommy's shoulder. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore; she turned around to face him and kiss him properly. When their lips met, sparks flew.

The elevator reached the third floor, and they walked out with her hands around his neck and legs around his waist. The people were watching with smiles on their faces as Tommy carried her out of the elevator. They knew that Tommy and Maggie had just gotten married.

Tommy pinned Maggie to her door and continued to kiss her passionately against the door. Due to lack of oxygen, they were starting to get dizzy, so he pulled away and started kissing down her jaw as she started digging into her purse to find her keys. She usually has them ready by the time she gets to her door, but she was preoccupied in the elevator.

"Mmmhmm…Tommy" she moaned trying to get his attention. When he found her pulse point, he started to suck and play with it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Tommy" she mumbled again as she arched against him and flung her head back. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping his fingers into her waist of her shorts.

He bit at her neck and smiled when she groaned. "Tommy, we can't do this out here" she pushed him away, putting some space between them. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Yeah, yeah okay" he turned her around so she could open the door.

Once she managed to get the door open, she didn't even bother with the lights. Tommy started taking off her clothes. Her jacket was the first to go, chuckling when he took off his shirt. Tommy put his hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Tommy was about to slip his hands down her shorts when they heard:

" **SURPRISE!"**

Tommy dropped Maggie to the floor and turned to turn the lights back on. They turned to see Leah, Johnny, Andy, Nina, Sofia, Joey, Matt, Gabby and Kelly standing there in the living room with balloons and streamers everywhere.

Maggie smiled and fixed her shirt before reaching forward and giving everyone a hug hello. "Can't you all just leave" Tommy muttered under his breath as he put his shirt back on. Maggie glared at him and gave him a nudge, "thank you for coming guys" she said.

The adults looked at each other with smirks, "Don't worry Tommy, we won't be long. I just want to make sure my baby sister was okay and make sure you treat her right or I am personally going to kick your ass" Andy threatened.

Maggie hit her brother against the stomach. "Thank you Andy, that's a great way to get our families together…" she teased.

Andy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "you are my little sister, there is no way I am not going to be overprotective over you" he replied.

"Hey, it's not like I am out to hurt her or something. Besides, she's my wife now" Tommy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Leah, Nina and Sofia laughed and waved them off changing the subject. "So, how was the bed and breakfast?" Nina asked.

"The pictures were beautiful" Leah added.

"The people were so nice on the phone" Sofia contributed.

Maggie smiled and sat on the couch with them pulling out her phone. "They were great. The place was gorgeous. It was so peaceful and quiet. I loved it. Thank you for helping Tommy find it. It was just what we needed. The perfect honeymoon…" she said showing them the pictures.

After staying for a few hours, the family left and let Maggie and Tommy get settled on their own. They had planned on looking for a house, but they didn't have the money right now. Tommy wanted to get the house they deserved and they couldn't exactly afford it right now.

They didn't even bother unpacking, they just went right to bed, straight to sleep. They were exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fire Academy

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! I really appreciate you taking time to read my story and reviewing!**

 **Please continue to review and enjoy my story!**

So I know the story has been really sappy and slushy, but I promise the drama is coming. **Bear with me!**

 **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 _ **Previously…**_

The adults looked at each other with smirks, "Don't worry Tommy, we won't be long. I just want to make sure my baby sister was okay and make sure you treat her right or I am personally going to kick your ass" Andy threatened.

Maggie hit her brother against the stomach. "Thank you Andy, that's a great way to get our families together…" she teased.

Andy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "you are my little sister, there is no way I am not going to be overprotective over you" he replied.

"Hey, it's not like I am out to hurt her or something. Besides, she's my wife now" Tommy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Leah, Nina and Sofia laughed and waved them off changing the subject. "So, how was the bed and breakfast?" Nina asked.

"The pictures were beautiful" Leah added.

"The people were so nice on the phone" Sofia contributed.

Maggie smiled and sat on the couch with them pulling out her phone. "They were great. The place was gorgeous. It was so peaceful and quiet. I loved it. Thank you for helping Tommy find it. It was just what we needed. The perfect honeymoon…" she said showing them the pictures.

After staying for a few hours, the family left and let Maggie and Tommy get settled on their own. They had planned on looking for a house, but they didn't have the money right now. Tommy wanted to get the house they deserved and they couldn't exactly afford it right now.

They didn't even bother unpacking, they just went right to bed, straight to sleep. They were exhausted.

 **Chapter 3 – The Fire Academy**

The next morning when they woke up, Maggie woke up first. She had left Tommy in bed and jumped in the shower. She had a shift at the hospital in a couple hours. She changed into a pair of scrubs and got her bag ready to go.

She made some breakfast and got the coffee ready. Tommy was teaching at the fire academy today so Maggie wanted him to be ready. He would be training the next recruits and possible candidates for Firehouse 51.

At 7, Maggie made her way back upstairs to wake Tommy up. He was sprawled over the bed, all tangled in the sheets. She shook her head and put the coffee on the night stand before sitting next to him and leaning over to kiss him.

Tommy groaned and wrapped his arms around her neck to hold her close. "Good Morning Lt" she greeted when she felt him start to respond.

He smiled, "Morning wife, why are you dressed already? I was hoping I was dreaming our arrival back to reality" he joked.

She smiled and laughed, "No Lt. Casey it's time to get back to work. You have young minds to teach and asses to kick. Besides, I have patients to save, so move your ass" she teased.

Tommy fell back in bed and saluted, "yes mam" he hauled ass and got into the shower. He changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

He grabbed his Squad 3 jacket and made his way downstairs. He walked right over to Maggie and wrapped his arms across her waist. "Morning princess" he greeted now that he was more awake.

Maggie smiled, "I see someone is more alive now" she teased. Tommy bit at her neck, "hey, that's no fair. You're the morning person in this relationship" he reached behind her and grabbed the coffee.

Maggie packed up some breakfast for Tommy and got herself ready to go. Tommy reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box. He smiled when he saw Maggie packing her white coat and stethoscope.

"Hey princess, I have a gift for you" he said.

Maggie turned around surprised, "what's all this?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I realized that this was something you would need now that we are married so you have no choice but to accept this okay?" he handed her the box.

Maggie sat on the edge of the couch and unwrapped the neatly wrapped box. She was really excited. She loved this honeymoon feeling. She undid the tape off the edge of the box and opened the lid. She moved the tissue paper and gasped.

Sitting there in the box was a neatly folded lab coat. Stitched above the right breast pocket in purple thread, in calligraphy, was _Dr. Margret Casey M.D._ She looked at him in shock. Tears were streaming down her face as she traced her name over the coat and looked up at Tommy. "Tommy" she gasped.

Tommy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You are my wife. You're old one said Severide and I understand if you still want to use it and keep your name at work but this makes it official for all to see. You are mine and there is nothing those snot nose interns can do about it" he kissed the side of her head.

In the car, Maggie took off her rings and put them around her necklace. Tommy parked in front of the fire academy and got out of the car. Maggie got out and grabbed his bag and coffee for him. He walked over and smiled when he took them from her. "Thanks princess" he leaned forward and kissed her.

She smiled and cupped his face giving him one more quick kiss as she looked over his shoulder and saw a young woman looking at them.

"We have company…" she said watching as he turned and huffed when he saw the candidate staring at them, "old girlfriend of yours?" she teased.

Tommy readjusted his bag and shook his head, "I've already warned her once. I tried to get her kicked out, but her dad's a chief or something so she stays" he informed.

She nodded, "well she's coming over so she obviously still has you on her good graces" she replied as the candidate walked over.

"What do you want Fairchild?" Tommy asked.

"I just wanted to say good morning sir and introduce myself" she said to Maggie.

"Hello, I'm Maggie Casey, Tommy's wife." She greeted.

The young candidate looked at her curiously. "You are Captain Severide's daughter right? Captain Kelly Severide?" she asked.

Maggie crossed her arms across her chest and nodded, "Yeah, Captain Severide is my dad. My brother is Lt. Andy Severide, but I suppose you already knew that" she answered.

"Yeah, your family is like royalty at the academy. I mean first your grandfather, then your dad being the youngest person to ever make it on Squad 3…it's amazing. I hope to follow in your families footsteps. My dad is a chief in the district" she informed Maggie.

Maggie looked at Tommy amused, "well, I hope you achieve that but a bit of advice" she stepped toward the young woman.

"Being a tattle tale is not likely to achieve success in here. Sleeping with people you work with and making inappropriate comments about people you work with is not the way to work your way to the top in here. Talking inappropriately about my husband is not exactly a good idea. Also, it wasn't smart to make an enemy of me because I understand the obstacles you have to go through to make it here on your own and change your families' reputation. You want a voice of your own and you want to get out from your dad's reputation. Using that reputation to work your way to the top is not the way to go. You want to know the difference between you and me. I didn't use my family name to get anywhere in my life. I worked my ass off to prove myself as Kelly Severide's Daughter and Captain Benny Severide's Granddaughter. You need to knock that chip off your shoulder before you get your fellow candidates or someone I love killed" she advised.

Fairchild walked off with her head down, the rest of the fire academy candidates clapping and internally jumping for joy. They needed someone to knock the chip of her shoulder.

Maggie turned around to see Tommy staring at her with a smirk. "What?" she asked.

"That was beyond the sexiest thing I have ever seen" he leaned down and kissed her some more before walking off into the fire academy.

"Be careful Lieutenant" she called before getting back into the car and driving off.

Maggie's first day back at work was beyond chaos. She walked into the ER to see her sister waiting for her at the desk with charts. "Welcome back Dr. Casey, hope your honeymoon was relaxing because we are a zoo over here" she said handing her sisters the charts.

Maggie dropped her stuff off in the office and got to work. The ER was packed. "Okay, what do we got?" she asked.

"A GSW to the upper chest and lower extremities. CPD has already been notified. Sofia and Nick are here with Intelligence. Voight is pissed and Antonio looks ready to kill someone" Leah informed her sister.

Nina was already in the room with the gunshot wound. "You single or somethin' cause you fiiinnnneee" he dragged out the fine.

Nina just shook her head at him as she fixed his IV as Voight and Antonio gave his bed a shove. "Shut up!" Voight said.

"When's the doctor gonna get here?" he complained again.

"She's going to get here when she does. Now do what the sergeant said and shut up" Antonio replied.

The tension was so thick, you could feel the tension when you walked into the room. Maggie walked in with Leah on her tails. Once Nina saw her in the room, she started rattling off his vitals.

"24 year old male, GSW to the upper chest and lower extremities. Patient is coherent and vitals are stable. MRI and CT results are on the board and labs are all negative. We have an OR standing by awaiting your orders" she informed Maggie.

Maggie handed her the chart and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Thanks Nina" she replied in gratitude.

The nurse nodded and grabbed the chart as Maggie went to work. "Hello, I'm Dr. Casey and I'm going to give you your physical exam before we figure out what to do and send you off with these lovely gentlemen" she said pointing to Voight and Antonio over her shoulder.

She put on her gloves and tied her hair up. "Okay, I am going to press around your abdomen and check the wounds. If anything hurts or if it hurts when I press somewhere, let me know" she said as she started pressing around his thighs and examined the wound thoroughly. Then she moved up to the stomach and abdomen.

The bullet wound was right around the areas of his lungs or his heart. Those were the areas of concern. "Nina can you get me a portable ultrasound? We need to check the location of the bullet" she said.

"Why? What are you thinking Maggie?" Antonio asked.

"Look Maggie, we need to get him down to the station" Voight informed.

Maggie set up the ultrasound and started with the bullet on this thigh. "Not if these bullets are in deep. If this one in thigh shattered the bone, or if the bullet in his abdomen hit the heart or lungs, the only place he's going is to the OR" she replied.

Then, after a few minutes on the ultrasound, Maggie found what she was looking for. She handed Nina the paddle and pulled up the bed sheet and bed rails on each side of the bed. "Sorry boys, we have to get him to the OR. Those bullets have to get out" she informed the CPD.

"He needs to live Maggie" Antonio said.

"Whatever you got to do" Voight stressed.

She nodded, "don't worry, he'll live" she said before running off to the OR to get scrubbed up.

Voight and Antonio joined everyone else in the waiting room while Leah and Maggie went to scrub up. "Hey Sarge, any news?" Halstead asked Voight.

"Maggie and Leah are with him. He needs surgery to get the bullet out. Leah said it shouldn't take very long, roughly 45 minutes. They just have to get the bullet out" he replied.

"Well he'll be okay if Maggie and Leah are taking care of him" Sofia added.

"Hey Soph, maybe we should just get back to the station and get started on the paperwork" Nick recommended.

"No way, that son of a bitch shot at me and almost killed me. I want him" she replied shaking him off.

"Okay, then maybe someone should check you out first" he said waving Nina over.

"What's up Nick?" she asked.

"I need you to check Sofia out. That guy nearly shot her back there. When he finally got him, he ran into her pretty hard. She needs to be checked out" he instructed.

Nina wrapped her arm around Sofia's shoulders and led them into the exam room. She sat Sofia on the bed and started a full exam on her. She checked her over by hand and ordered some scans. She wanted to be completely sure that Sofia was okay.

By the time they were done, Maggie had extracted the bullet and bagged it for CPD to take as evidence. They closed up the patient and sent him up to recovery. Maggie and Leah scrubbed out and made their way into the lobby.

Voight and the entire intelligence team stood up when they saw the doctors. "Leah, Maggie, what's up? How'd the surgery go?" Sofia asked.

"The surgery went fine. We got the bullet out" Maggie indicated for Leah, who handed them the bullets bags. "He needs to stay here for a few hours to check his vitals and make sure he doesn't have any infection but after that, he's good to go. It depends on his vitals but I am 99.9% sure he should be fine" she informed them.

"Thanks Maggie, Leah" Antonio gave them a hug.

"Maggie, Leah, thank you girls. If we need anything else about the medical information…" Voight started.

"You can give either one of us a call and we'll be more than happy to answer any medical questions" Leah stated. They had learned to tolerate Voight. They knew they saved Matt when he was in trouble when Gabby was pregnant, but they still didn't completely trust him.

"Thank you" he said before walking out with his team.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later at the firehouse" Sofia said.

"Be careful Sofie" Maggie said.

At the firehouse, the guys were ragging on Tommy for being relaxed and cool refreshed when he walked in after his honeymoon. He had a grin on his face that went on for miles. There was nothing that could break that smile off that face.

"What's gotten into you Casey?" Adams jibed when Tommy walked in.

"I believe that would be Dr. Hotness Severide" Corona replied.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I heard you talking about my wife Corona" Tommy was serious. He was defending his girls honor.

"Sorry man, I can't help it. You had to have married the hottest doctor in the hospital, besides Leah of course" he defended himself.

"Don't talk about my sister-in-law like that stupid ass" Tommy hit him over the head.

Chief Clarke walked into the common room and shook his head at Tommy and his team. He knew they were ragging on him for marrying Maggie. Clarke couldn't believe Kelly Severide let Maggie marry Tommy in the first place.

He walked over and stood by the Squad table with his arms crossed against his chest. "Welcome back Lt. Casey, I trust your day was relaxing?" Clarke said.

"Yes sir it was great" he replied.

"Good, now get your ass in gear and get to work" he said pointing to the locker room.

Tommy held his grin as he fake saluted and made his way to change into his uniform. Just as he was fixing his suspenders of his uniform, the bell rang signaling a call.

He walked into the common room and stood next to his men listening to the specifics of the call.

 **Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Battalion 25…Building Fire…34** **th** **and Harbor View…possible abandonment and possible vagrants. Trauma is on standby.**

"Alright let's go" Tommy called his Squad guys into action.

"Load up" Joann rounded up her guys. She was the lieutenant on Truck 81.

The building looked really abandoned. The fire had risen up and it was starting to turn black. No one knew what the building was used for. The call didn't really say. The building was in bad shape. The fire made it even worse.

"Chief it looks bad and dangerous" Joann said as she walked over and stood next to Tommy and Chief Clarke.

"Tell me about it. What do you think Jo?" Tommy asked his fellow lieutenant.

"I think we should get two on the roof to vent. Green, Baker; get the areal and haul ass. We need a vent" she said to her guys before turning to Tommy and Chief Clarke.

"Truck will work our way up" she said.

Tommy nodded, "Squad will start up-top and work our way down. We meet in the middle" Tommy added.

"Well, if you two have it under control then why am I here?" Clarke asked amused. He trusted his lieutenants. He knew they trusted with each other and knew what they were doing. He couldn't have asked for better people to work with.

"Sorry Chief" Joann backed off.

"You two got it under control, so go. Put your plan to action and be careful. I will be on radio contact" he said as he watched his lieutenants rush into the building.

Inside, Joann grabbed Tommy's arm. He turned to stop and look at her, "what's up Jo?" he asked.

"You just got married. Don't do anything stupid. I am not about to tell Maggie you got hurt because you wanted to play hero" she said over the radio.

Tommy laughed, "Don't worry Jo, I'll be fine. I have a gorgeous wife to come home too. Let's do this" he said as he made his way to the top floor.

"Alright, careful guys. Watch your step. Let's get the place cleared as quickly as we can" Tommy said.

Tommy trailed behind his men as they started clearing the rooms. Tommy walked in front of Walker and Davis. At the second to last floor, they broke off into different directions to clear the building more efficiently, their voices urgent and quick over their radios. Adrenaline propelled Tommy forward through the smoke. He had a feeling someone was here and someone needed his help.

He had a job to do. They always felt a sense of power and adrenaline when going into a burning building. Walker and Davis passed him with their arms around a victim with possible smoke inhalation. They stopped at their lieutenant to see if he needed any help.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Smoke inhalation" Davis replied through his radio.

"Okay, keep going. Get her to Evans and Corona. I'll keep going on a primary search" he called.

"Be careful Tommy, I'm serious" he heard Joann over the radio.

He smiled and let out a little laugh, "always work-wife" he teased.

He wasn't surprised to find a flock of squatters. They liked to stay in these vacant buildings when the weather started to change. He needed to know that the building was empty.

Tommy looked up, worrying about the roof caving in when he saw another door. Consciously, he couldn't leave without knowing for sure that the building was completely vacant. He pushed open the door and got low.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT…CALL OUT" he yelled to anyone left in the building.

He didn't hear anything. He got as low as possible to scan the room. He stayed as low as possible as he walked down the rest of the hallway. He made double time to recheck the building. Tommy got no response at all. As he looked through the rear of the building, he felt the building begin to shake.

"Casey get out of there" he heard the chief.

Tommy grabbed his radio, "I'm at the rear of the building chief. I need to make sure no one is in there" he said over the radio.

Outside, Joann was looking at Chief Clarke and shook her head. She grabbed her radio before the chief could reply, "Tommy, get your ass in gear and get the hell out of that building right now" she said.

"Sorry Jojo, I can't leave until I know the building is clear," he replied before taking a pause. "Tommy" JoAnn started, "Jo, if I don't make it out of here, tell Maggie I love her" he said.

Joann looked up to hide her tears, "don't talk like that okay. Just do what you need to and get out of there ASAP!" she ordered.

The building shook a little more before he could answer. Tommy crouched down and grabbed onto the wall. Tommy could feel the heat crawling up the wall. There was debris falling all over him.

"Everyone alright?" Tommy asked over the headsets.

"Yeah Lt, we're all good. You okay?" Walker asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Tommy replied.

"Get out as fast as you've got to understand. I don't want to have to explain to your father what happened to you" he said.

"Got it Chief" Tommy replied.

Tommy went down a hallway, stepping over a tipped over chair toward the door that led to the back stairwell. He shouted for anyone in earshot. Tommy backing into the door and walked down the landing to a staircase that reached the upper levels of the building.

Tommy reached the bottom landing and stared up in the hollow darkness. His flashlight illuminated the stairs, bouncing off the walls.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, CALL OUT!" he yelled again. He just had a feeling there was someone in the building.

He was about to walk out when he heard it. It was really faint, but it was there. "Up here" he heard. Tommy turned and followed the noise up the stairs. "Hello? Call out!" he repeated.

"I'm up here" the person called again.

The building was trembling around him but he couldn't leave. He had to be there and get the person out. As the building was coming around him, Tommy supported himself on the wall beside him. He waited for the shaking to stop before scanning his horizons. "Hold on okay! Don't move" he called out.

Tommy quickly sunk onto his knees and crawled his way towards the voice. A few feet ahead of him, he found a sweet little girl with her head tilted back against the wall behind her. The poor girl was covered in soot and dust.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? You're gonna be just fine. What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessica" she whispered, her voice sounded full of smoke.

"Jessica, my name is Tommy Casey. I'm gonna get you out but I need you to stay awake okay. Can you do that for me?" he instructed.

She nodded and looked up at him. He was a firefighter. She had a sliver of hope to get out of there with him at her side.

"Good" he gave her a reassuring smile before sitting down next to her. "I need to look you over okay and check out the damage. Now I'm no doctor or anything but I have a pretty good idea" he said.

The look on her face wasn't very reassuring. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her skin held a sickly pale complexion. Tommy knew her head wounds bled more than anything, and looked worse than they really were. He wasn't sure how much blood she'd lost before he had arrived. He hoped it wasn't a lot.

Tommy grabbed his radio, "Chief I'm in the back stairwell and I've got a girl up here and she's hurt pretty bad. I'm coming out now" he said.

"Okay, we'll be ready for you out here. Get out as soon as you can. It's getting smokey in there" Clarke replied.

Joann shook her head and grabbed her radio, "Tommy you better haul ass before I kick your ass" she said.

Tommy laughed as the little girl next to him croaked, "sounds sweet" she mumbled. Tommy gave her a smile before grabbing his radio, "right away Jo" he replied.

"You've got two minutes Tommy" Clarke said.

Tommy turned his attention right back to the little girl next to him. "Jessica, you still with me here?" he asked her.

"I'm here" she replied.

Tommy nodded and got into gear. He focused his attention on the little girl. He needed to get her out. Tommy leaned over her and picked her up in a bridal hold. "There are just a few flights of stairs and I am going to carry you down. Just hang on and stay with me okay" she said.

"I can't okay. Please I can't do this" she croaked.

Tommy looked her over and gave her a reassuring smile, "listen Jessica, there is nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, but we have to move right now" he said.

"I can't" she told him, "I'm sorry" she said.

Tommy searched her face and knew she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't handle this. She was beyond exhausted. Tommy let out an exasperated sound. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't let her do this.

She looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. She closed them and a droplet slid down her cheek, making a track in the soot covering her face. She had the face of someone who was trying really hard to keep it together. Tommy figured she wasn't used to relying on others.

"No, don't worry okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry, I'll figure something else out" he put her back down and sat next to her. "I am going to get you out of here okay. You just have to promise to hang in there for me" he said.

Tommy sat next to her on his knees and grabbed his radio. He was having a serious problem. "Chief we have a problem" he said.

Outside Joann put her hands on her face and shook her head. She knew this was going to happen. "This always happens when Tommy is involved" she said.

"Tommy this building's coming down all around you," Chief Clarke said. "Talk fast and be specific" Chief Clarke said.

"We're three flights up on the landing. The little girl, Jessica, she's caught on a piece of rebar. I can't move her. We have to send up Squad up here" he informed.

"Copy that" Clarke said.

"I'm on my way up there, just stay where you are" Joann said.

The guys heard their lieutenant's worried voice and knew that he was in trouble. They grabbed their gear and hauled ass. They needed to stay focused and get to him as quick as possible.

Tommy knew that his guys and Jo were on their way up to help him out. He trusted them and he knew they would be able to get him out. He trusted Joann to get him out. He knew that she had his back.

Tommy turned his attention to Jessica. He let out a worried breath and moved in front of her. She had her hands pressed against her bleeding wound. "Hey, Jessica you still with me?" he asked. He knew they would be okay as long as she stayed awake.

Her lips were really pale but they would be okay. They would get out. Tommy made sure to get her out okay. She was breathing but Tommy could see that it was a struggle.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at Tommy. "There you are" he took her hand and rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles. "Just stay with me okay. Everything will be okay. My friends are going to get us out" he said.

Jessica smiled slightly and dipped her head in a slight nod. She coughed and winced as blood came pouring out of her mouth. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He cupped her face and wiped some of the soot off her face and the blood out of her mouth.

"It really hurts" she tried to keep the tears a bay.

"Caught yourself good" he told her. "You're tough, though right? Got yourself this far. Just stay with me a little while longer. Think you can do that?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"That's what I like to hear" Tommy answered. He took in the scene of the situation and knew what he needed to do. He knew this was going to hurt her, but he had to do it.

"Listen Jessica, I need to get your coat off and cover your wound. It might help keep the debris and everything from getting into it okay" he suggested.

She couldn't help but smirk at him, "it's going to hurt, really. Huh, I know. Just do it" she replied.

The foundation was really coming down around them. The smoke was getting really thick and it was getting really hard to get to her. He hoped the team would get to them as quickly as possible.

A tremor was coming through the walls and was making the building shake. The filth and debris was coming down all around them. Tommy could feel the tremor and leaned forward to brace himself against the wall over Jessica to shield her from the debris falling all around them.

Once the tremor was over, Tommy could feel that the crash was coming from somewhere down below. He was surveying the situation, trying to get out of it when he heard Jessica gasp under him. She grabbed onto his jacket.

"It is okay" he assured her, "it is okay. You're fine. I've got you" he repeated her. She had a tight grip on his jacket. Tommy knew she was probably really scared.

"Jo, what's your ETA? It's getting pretty messed up in here and we need out now" he said over the radio.

"We're on our way up. There's a partial collapse on the stairs. The ceiling caved in. Hang tight…we are on our way" she replied over the radio.

The guys were digging and working their way through the collapse the best they could. They knew they needed to get to the lieutenant as fast as possible. "Hurry up Jo, we're dying up here and be careful. We don't need you getting stuck too" Tommy replied.

Jo smiled, "you're one to talk" she retorted.

Tommy laughed a little. "You okay Jessica? We're almost out" he said before sitting down and getting settled next to her. Jessica let loose on his jacket but kept him in her embrace. It was like she was relying on him to keep it all together.

"Okay Jessica, I am going to take your jacket off now. Just hang in there and hold onto me if you need any support okay" he said.

She smiled a little and nodded. "Okay" she croaked.

He maneuvered the coat around her back and gingerly helped her other arm from the sleeve. Jessica cried out, her hands clutching into the front of his jacket to help her work through the pain. He knew she was hurting and he was glad she could rely on him.

"You did great. It'll be over before you know it. You all right?" he asked.

Jessica released her hold on his jacket a little but she was still shaking. Her eyes were glassed over with tears as she held her tears in.

"I am if you are" she replied.

Tommy laughed a little, "you did great kiddo" he said.

Jessica let go of his jacket and just kept her focus on Tommy. Jessica leaned her head back against the wall while Tommy draped her coat around her front to cover her wound. The jacket would keep her warm and try to hold back the shock.

"How old are you Jessica?" Tommy asked.

"Fifteen" she replied.

"Don't worry okay, we'll get out of here and we'll be fine. As soon as we get out of here and you are doing well, I am going to buy you the biggest ice cream sundae you could ever have" he promised.

She curled into him a little and smiled, "pinky promise?" she said. Tommy laughed and crossed his pinky with hers and squeezed her hand tight, "I promise kiddo" he kissed the top of her head.

"How bad is it really? Please don't lie to me" she said.

"I don't like lying and I'm not exactly a doctor, but I married one so I know what to do a little. You don't worry how bad it is and just stay awake for me. Just keep talking to me" he informed.

"You married a doctor?" she asked.

He laughed, "Yeah I did. Don't sound so surprised kiddo" he replied. This was good. She was still awake and talking and he could hear Jo making progress in his radio. He knew they were close. They were close to getting out of there.

"How did you meet her?" she asked breathing heavily.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kept her tucked into his body. "We actually grew up together. You see, her dad and my dad worked together at Firehouse 51. They were both lieutenants. They are best friends, so when they got married and had us, we all grew up together. You know what's funny?" he asked hoping she would reply.

"What?" she replied.

"I didn't like her like that at first. We just started out as friends. Just two people who knew each other since we were kids" he started.

"That's how the fairytales start" she quipped.

Tommy laughed, "You're right. I didn't really get that until she started dating in high school. I didn't really get why I was feeling so jealous. We've been together ever since" he said.

Jessica smiled, "that's a really nice story" she replied.

Tommy could tell she was falling asleep and starting to get tired. He needed to keep her talking and conscious until he got her out and to Maggie at the hospital.

"So Jessica, how did you end up here?" Tommy asked.

"Long story" she replied.

Tommy nodded, "fair enough. It's your business" he stated.

"I don't have anyone out there waiting for me" she said.

Tommy heard the defeat in her voice. He couldn't help but feel like a knife stabbed him in the chest when he heard her words. Everyone had someone.

"Well you have me okay and my entire squad behind you. Now don't give up on me okay. I am right here with you" he said.

As he felt more of the foundation shake and tremor, he knew more of the foundation was going to collapse. He threw his weight forward and leant over to cover Jessica. He pushed her into his side and used his back as a barrier against the chunks of debris that were falling all over them.

Tommy groaned as the solid rubble hit his back and bounced off his shoulders. He could feel Jessica grab onto his torso and let out a strangled sob. She was scared to death.

"It is okay, it is okay" he yelled over the sound of the ceiling crashing down on them. "You're all right. You're safe, I've got you. It is okay" he reassured.

He hated to think of how much the movement and force of the debris jostled her wounds. Tommy waited for it to stop, hoping and praying it would, when his helmet skidded across the stairwell landing. He grunted when he felt something nik the back of his neck. His chin brushed against Jessica's head; her fingers, having fallen out of their hold laced with his, burrowed into his jacket.

Tommy found himself partially buried when the tremor was over. "Damn it" Tommy muttered to himself.

"Tommy! Tommy, are you okay?" Jo was yelling over the headset.

"Yeah I took most of the hit" he replied over the radio.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Tommy looked up and saw the flashlight shining through the wall. "Not bad" he replied with a smile.

"We're right there" Jo replied.

Tommy uncurled from around Jessica and bent down to tell her about the rescue when he noticed her eyes closed and the hand holding his jacket had suddenly gone limp.

"Oh no" he said, barely a whisper. "No, no…Jessica, come on. Open your eyes. JESSICA! Open your eyes for me sweetheart, come on. Don't give up on me. We're almost out. Stay with me. JESSICA!"

Tommy tugged off his gloves and pushed two fingers into her neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak. He felt a fire burning in the back of his throat and behind his eyes.

"We need EMT's up here right now" Tommy shouted into the radio.

He cradled Jessica's head into his chest and pressed his shoulder against the wall. He looked around the corner and saw that Joann and Freddy Evans were on their way over. Evans came around the corner with the backboard.

As soon as he saw Jessica and this lieutenant, he quickly made his way over. "She's unconscious" Tommy told Evans. "I tried to keep her awake as long as I could but…" he wasn't able to get it out.

"You did okay buddy" Jo tried to keep him calm.

As soon as they were able to get out of the building, Tommy went with Jessica in the ambulance to the hospital. He had to be there for her. He needed to make sure she was okay.

At the hospital, Maggie, Leah and Nina were sitting at the nurse's station going over charts and gossiping about her honeymoon. "So, how was it?" Leah asked.

"I am not giving you details Leah, that's gross" Maggie hit her sister across the shoulder. Leah put her hands up in surrender with laughter in their eyes. "All we want is a little detail into the luxurious love life of Lt. Gorgeous and Dr. Hottie" the nurses teased.

Maggie laughed and gave them all glares, "you all are horrible" she joked. Maggie was not the outgoing type when it came to anything sexual. She was more the shy, geeky type when she was in school. Her sister was the more boy friendly type.

 **BEEP BEEP! AMBULANCE 61 IS COMING IN WITH TRAUMA 3. TRAUMA CODE 3!**

They all heard the trauma code and jumped to action. The girls jumped up and got ready to go. Being the trauma surgeon on call, it was Maggie's scene to direct. She was the one in charge. The one everyone would be looking to for information.

"Okay guys, we have a trauma 3 coming in. Let's get trauma room 1 open and set up for anything possible. Mark you call the OR's and have an OR on standby. Rose you call radiology and tell them to haul ass" she instructed. The interns scrambled to fulfill her orders.

"Nina, call in our on-call doctors and get them in here. We don't really know what we are in for and I want to be prepared. If ambo 61 is coming in then we don't know if any firefighters are injured" she said. Nina nodded and squeezed her friends shoulder in comfort.

"Leah, let's get gowned up and ready to go. We don't know what we are in for" she said to her sister.

Both Leah and Maggie were praying it wasn't their family members. They couldn't really think about it. They needed to focus on being doctors and staying professional.

In the ambulance, Evans was trying his hardest to keep the little girl alive. "I'm doing everything I can lieutenant. Keep the pressure on the wound until we get there, but we've given her all the meds we can and done all we can in the back of the ambo" he said.

"Thanks Freddy, just keep trying please. She needs to live" he said.

"Lieutenant, we need to get her to the hospital ASAP. There is nothing else we can do for her" he informed his lieutenant. It wasn't easy. He knew how hard his lieutenant worked to keep the girl alive.

"We're here Evans" Corona said as he pulled up to the hospital.

Freddy got the doors open as soon as he could and pulled the gurney out with Steve. They rolled her into the ER doors to find Maggie and Leah waiting. The entire fire team was coming in behind them. They had followed the ambulance.

When Maggie saw that Tommy was walking with the gurney into the ER, she let out a breath of relief. She couldn't help but be a little relieved that he was okay. Now that she knew that her husband was okay, she could focus on being a doctor.

"What do we got?" Maggie asked the EMT's as she put her hair up out of her face.

"15 year old female, unconscious for a full 10 minutes. Rebar to the abdomen, BP and heart rate is dropping. We think she has possible internal bleeding. She was trapped in an abandon building. Smoke inhalation, cracked ribs…she's a mess" Evans said.

Maggie and Leah took charge. "Let's get her transferred on my count" Maggie said as they wheeled the gurney into the trauma room. The interns, doctors and nurses got into the room and on either side of the gurney. "On my count…1…2…and….go" she called out.

Once they got Jessica onto the trauma bed, Maggie got to work. "Let's get her intubated NOW" she ordered. Leah jumped into action. Once they got her intubated, they got her set up on the machines and checked her wounds over in the trauma bay.

"OKAY, LET'S GET HER TO THE CT NOW" Leah called out.

As the team wheeled her off, Maggie turned her attention to the fire team that was waiting for any news on the little girl. When Tommy saw her coming out of the trauma room, he got up and walked over to his wife.

"Maggie, how is she?" he asked.

Maggie let out a big breath and put her hands on her hips. She knew this was going to be hard for them all to hear.

"She's really bad off, we got her intubated and on the monitors but she's really unstable. I'm worried about all the blood she's lost and her vitals. We need to get her stable. We have her in the CT to check for internal bleeding then she's off to the OR. We need to get that rebar out of her and patch her back up" she informed them.

Tommy bent at the knees and rubbed his hands over his face. Maggie rubbed his back and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Tommy, tell me what happened" she said. She needed all the details.

"We were searching the building and I heard her in the back stairwell. She was stuck on the rebar and she was breathing really deep. She sounded like she had something in her lungs. I tried to keep her awake the longest I could but she fell asleep on me. Please, you have to save her Mags" he said.

Maggie took in the information and nodded. She wrapped her arms around her husband in a hug and kissed his cheek. She cupped his face and made sure he could see her eyes. "I am going to do my best okay. I promise" she gave him another kiss before turning back to the desk.

She was looking for someone to check Tommy out. She knew he was in the building and she knew that he would do whatever he could to keep the girl protected. She looked to the desk and saw her friend Aaron going over charts. "Hey Aaron, do me a favor" she called out.

Aaron looked over and smiled his charming smile, "what's up gorgeous?" he teased. "I have a trauma code, can you check Tommy over for me? He was in a burning building with debris and God knows what so he needs to be checked out, no matter how hard he tries to fight you off" she said glaring at her husband to comply and don't give Aaron any trouble.

Maggie ran down the hall to the radiology department. She walked in the observation room and looked over the scans. "What's going on? Are the scans up yet?" she asked.

"Dammit! She has internal bleeding and her spleen in bleeding out. She's probably a surgical mess right now. Let's get her to the OR STAT!" Leah said.

The interns ran into the scanner and pulled her out. They rushed her to the OR. They needed to get her into recovery surgery ASAP.

While Maggie and Leah were in the operating room, the rest of the firehouses started to show up. Everyone in CPD and CFD heard the call on the radio and they knew that Tommy was trapped, so they all hauled ass.

"Tommy!" Sofia called her brother when she saw him in the lobby. She came running in with Nick on her heels.

Gabby was sitting with her husband and her son. "I'm okay Sofie" Tommy said to his sister as he squeezed her in a hug. She pulled away and checked him over, "are you sure you're okay? You're aren't lying right? You actually got checked out?" she asked.

Johnny laughed at his sister's inquisition. "He's fine Sofie. Did you really think that Maggie, Jo, or mom would let Tommy go with no exam?" he teased his sister.

Andy and Joey were sitting next to their dad waiting for their sisters to come out of the OR and telling them all that the girl was okay. They knew that it would be devastating to Tommy if something went wrong and this little girl died on the table. But, they also had confidence in their sisters to know that they would do everything they could to save this little girl. Especially Maggie because her husband was involved.

After about 6 hours in the operating room, Maggie and Leah were exhausted. That was a very tiring surgery. That poor girl was in for a fight. The doctors did everything they could so now it was her turn to fight.

The entire fire teams were fast asleep in the waiting room. They were sprawled out everywhere. None of the hospital staff was going to say anything because they knew all about Maggie and Leah's firehouse families.

When Tommy saw Maggie and Leah coming down the hallway in their scrubs looking exhausted, he woke everyone up and stood up to greet his wife and his sister-in-law.

Maggie wiped a hand over her face and looked at her husband's worried face. She knew this was hard for him.

"So, what's the verdict Mags?" he asked.

"There were some complications during surgery. She coded a couple of times but we were able to get her back. There was a lot of abdominal damage babe. She had a lot of internal bleeding and her insides were a mess, but we were able to get things under control. She's been admitted to intensive care. She's not out of the woods yet, but we're hopeful that she'll pull through and make a full recovery" she informed them.

Tommy couldn't help but bend at the knees and hold his face in his hands. It was like the reality of the situation was hitting him all at once. He just collapsed into the chair next to Gabby and sobbed into his hands.

Maggie walked over and pulled his hands away from his face so she could sit on his lap and he could bury his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on top of his.

"Shshsh, honey, she'll be okay. She seems like a fighter" she tried to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

"She's all alone Mags. She's fifteen years old and she was living in an abandon building. The way she was holding onto me, it was like she needed me. I can't lose this one" he replied.

Maggie pulled away and cupped his face to wipe his tears. She leaned forward and leant her forehead against his. "She needs you to be strong for her. You are the only person who really got to know her and she trusts you. She needs you to be there for her" she gave him a smile and wiped his tears.

"Can I see her?" he asked. He needed to know she was really okay. That she was really still with them. He really didn't know what it was about this girl but she got to him.

"I'll take you up. She needs her rest, so you can only stay a few minutes" she said. She grabbed his hand and led him to the intensive care unit. She swiped him in and led him to Jessica's room. She stood in the door way and waited for him to get his closure.

He couldn't help but stare at her lying in the bed lifeless. She looked so fragile, so unlike when he was with her in the building. She had a breathing tube in her throat, about three IV's, wires on her chest to monitor her heart rate and her pulse. The only sound in the room was the machines monitoring her heart rate and pulse.

He walked over and sat next to her on the little plastic chair. He grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over her knuckles, cautious of her IV's. He squeezed her hand, hoping it would wake her up like it did in the building.

"Look kiddo, I know you can hear me because your doctor, my wife remember, she told me you could hear me and that I should talk to you" he said, hoping she would wake up and argue with him. Tommy wiped a hand over his face and let out a breath.

"Okay look, I'm not really good at this but I made you a promise that I wasn't going to leave you and I plan to keep my promise. You told me in the building that you didn't have anyone waiting for you out here in the real world, but I am here to tell you that you are wrong okay. You have me, my wife Maggie, her team at the hospital and my entire firehouse behind you. Now look, my girl did everything she could for you medically so it's all up to you now. Just wake up and be the fighter I know you can be. Just wake up and I'll tell you another story. This time, I'll tell you about the most annoying candidate at the fire academy and how she's trying to get into my pants…you just can't tell Maggie okay" he said.

When she didn't reply, he just let out a breath and got up to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow after shift okay" he stated before walking out of the room. He stood outside the room and leant against the wall with his head in his hands.

Maggie stood in front of him and cupped his face. "You okay? I know you aren't used to seeing people like that" she said. She was the medical one in the family, not him.

"Can I come back tomorrow and sit with her? She told me she has no one else. I don't know for sure, so I am going to have Sofia do some digging for me but I need to be here for her" he said.

Maggie smiled and raked her fingers through his hair and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much babe. You are the most loving, caring person I know" she stated.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I couldn't be without you princess. I can't wait for you to meet Jessica. She's a really cool girl" he said.

The next couple of days were really rough on Tommy. He was dealing with being married, adjusting to a new life style and trying to deal with Jessica in the hospital. He felt a real connection to the girl. It was like he couldn't leave her alone until he knew she was okay.

He's been spending a lot of time into the hospital. Now, he was sitting with Jessica in her room, holding her hand and telling her about the fire academy.

"So I'm back like I promised. Now, let me tell you about the fire academy" he said getting as comfortable as possible in the little plastic chair.

"So, I am an instructor at the fire academy and basically I have to train the new cadets so they can be new candidates at the firehouses. Well, there's this one girl there who really thinks that she's all that. Her dad is a chief at the district and she thinks that she's untouchable. It's actually pretty annoying. You know she even has a girl crush on Maggie. You remember when I told you that Maggie's dad is a firefighter, well her grandpa is a captain in the district so basically, and this cadet compared herself to my wife" he laughed.

"She thinks that my trying to get on Maggie's good side, she'll get on mine and I'll automatically get her into a firehouse. She's just really annoying. I mean she's trying to get into my pants. Can you believe that?" he quipped not really expecting a reply.

He looked over to see Jessica looking back at him with her eyes open. "Hey" he greeted, reaching up to caress her cheek, "you're awake" he smiled at her. He squeezed her hand and smiled even bigger when her fingers wrapped around his.

She kind of looked at him confused for a second. She looked around the room confused. She really didn't know what's going on. "Tommy" she greeted.

He smiled and looked up at Maggie who was doing her rounds and checking Jessica's vitals. She couldn't help but just smile when Jessica woke up and grinned wider at the happy look on Tommy's face.

"You're in the hospital, in the ICU. It's been a week since the fire, but don't worry. Maggie made sure you were going to be okay" he said looking over at his wife.

Jessica followed his gaze and smiled as much as she could under the oxygen mask. "Wife" she said.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Tommy's wife Maggie. I am also your doctor and I want to make sure you know that you are okay. You are going to be just fine, I promise. The hard part is done now" she said.

"You've been here the whole time?" Jessica croaked at Tommy.

He bent his head and smiled, "Yeah I couldn't really help it kiddo. You kind of struck a chord with me. Besides, I promised you to be there remember" he reminded her.

Jessica smiled and felt tears flowing down her cheeks, "thank you…both of you" she said.

Maggie smiled at the girl, she leant down and squeezed Jessica's hand. "Honey, don't worry okay. I am going to promise you something right now. You are going to be just fine. And don't worry about not having somewhere to go after this, you are always going to be welcome in our home okay" she said.

Jessica smiled and turned to Tommy, "listen to your wife and just ignore the chick from the fire academy" she teased.

Maggie smiled and let out a little laugh, "yeah, listen to your wife Tommy" she teased.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and let me know what you think. Keep with me, I promise it keeps getting better!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Casey's

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and keeping up with my story. I really appreciate it.**

 **So we know that Jessica is going to be okay and Tommy and Maggie have offered her a place to stay, so let's see how their new family life goes!**

 _ **Previously…**_

He looked over to see Jessica looking back at him with her eyes open. "Hey" he greeted, reaching up to caress her cheek, "you're awake" he smiled at her. He squeezed her hand and smiled even bigger when her fingers wrapped around his.

She kind of looked at him confused for a second. She looked around the room confused. She really didn't know what's going on. "Tommy" she greeted.

He smiled and looked up at Maggie who was doing her rounds and checking Jessica's vitals. She couldn't help but just smile when Jessica woke up and grinned wider at the happy look on Tommy's face.

"You're in the hospital, in the ICU. It's been a week since the fire, but don't worry. Maggie made sure you were going to be okay" he said looking over at his wife.

Jessica followed his gaze and smiled as much as she could under the oxygen mask. "Wife" she said.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Tommy's wife Maggie. I am also your doctor and I want to make sure you know that you are okay. You are going to be just fine, I promise. The hard part is done now" she said.

"You've been here the whole time?" Jessica croaked at Tommy.

He bent his head and smiled, "Yeah I couldn't really help it kiddo. You kind of struck a chord with me. Besides, I promised you to be there remember" he reminded her.

Jessica smiled and felt tears flowing down her cheeks, "thank you…both of you" she said.

Maggie smiled at the girl, she leant down and squeezed Jessica's hand. "Honey, don't worry okay. I am going to promise you something right now. You are going to be just fine. And don't worry about not having somewhere to go after this, you are always going to be welcome in our home okay" she said.

Jessica smiled and turned to Tommy, "listen to your wife and just ignore the chick from the fire academy" she teased.

Maggie smiled and let out a little laugh, "yeah, listen to your wife Tommy" she teased.

 **Chapter 4 – The Casey's**

It was time for Jessica to be discharged from the hospital and come home with Tommy and Maggie. Since she was homeless and had no family, Tommy and Maggie had decided to give her a place to stay. They had Sofia working on a way to make it official, so for now they were just going to be her foster parents.

They had started and completed the paperwork while she was in the hospital. Tommy didn't know how to ask Maggie at first. They were just married not 72 hours and he wanted to adopt a girl they barely knew anything about.

Maggie didn't even have to think about it. She had seen how affected Tommy was by this little girl. She had seen how worried he was when she was in the hospital. There was no way she was going to say no to him. To be completely honest, she had grown quite fond of the little girl.

Maggie was in Jessica's room helping her change out of her gown and into some clothes that she and Leah bought for her. They didn't know exactly what she liked, so they went off how they shopped when they teenagers.

They got her a pair of yoga pants, some toms and a Squad 3 t-shirt. Maggie braided her hair back and helped her get dressed. They bought her a bag so she could put her stuff in. Leah took out her IV and got her discharge papers in order.

She was currently going over her discharge instructions so Jessica knew what to expect. "Do you have any questions Jessica? You'll be in really good hands with Maggie, so I'm not really worried, but if you have any discomfort or anything, please give me a call" Leah said.

Maggie laughed as she wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulders and smiled down at the girl. "Like you won't see her around the house?" Maggie teased her sister.

Jessica smiled, "I'm okay Leah. Don't worry, with Maggie and Tommy all over me, I am pretty sure they are going to know if something is wrong before I do" she replied.

Maggie and Leah laughed as Tommy walked into the hospital room ready to go. He looked over at the girls laughing and raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

That only made Jessica laugh harder, "Nothing Tommy, it's all good. Are we ready to go?" she replied.

Tommy smiled and clapped his hands together. "Let's blow this joint" he said as he wrapped his arm around Jessica and helped her into the wheelchair. Tommy wheeled her out, while Maggie carried all her stuff.

The Severide's along with the Casey's were at Maggi and Tommy's getting ready to bring Jessica home. Leah, Nina, Sofia and Gabby were in the kitchen making food and preparing everything for dinner for their arrival, while the guys were getting Jessica's room ready.

Tommy had already painted and Leah decorated it for a teenager, so they just had to move the furniture back in the room.

"This is going to be great when we are done" Johnny said. He was proud of his brother.

"Tell me about it. Leah did a great job decorating" Andy replied.

"Yeah no kidding. Me and Tommy had no idea what do get her when decorating this room" Johnny added.

"Well we better get this room together before my sister comes home" Joey teased.

Just then Matt and Kelly made their way upstairs to see the boys almost done with the room, "Hey guys, Maggie just called, and they are on their way. 5 minute warning" Kelly said.

When they pulled into the apartment, Tommy helped Jessica out of the car and kept his arm around her for balance. "You okay?" he asked.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at how worried Tommy was about her. She never had that before. She was still getting used to all the attention. "I'm okay Tommy, don't worry" she said. Maggie couldn't help but shake her head at the overprotectiveness of her husband.

She opened the door to the apartment and smiled when she saw everyone waiting. She had called them earlier to make sure everything was set up. She put the stuff down and walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. "Hi daddy" she said.

Kelly smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter, "Hi baby, how's she doing?" he asked referring to Jessica.

Maggie smiled, "I am actually more worried about Tommy. He keeps worrying like he is and his BP's going to go through the roof" she teased.

Gabby and Matt laughed, "That's Tommy for you" Gabby teased.

Tommy helped Jessica up the stairs and into the apartment. Once they got the door opened, everyone inside yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Jessica just stood there staring at them shocked. She turned to glance at Tommy with tears in her eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Hey, don't cry. I told you before kid, you got family now" he said.

She smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck and let a few tears slip. She couldn't help it. The instant family was hard for her to adjust too, but she loved it. She had aunts, uncles, and grandparents. It was great.

It's been a few months since Jessica moved in with Tommy and Maggie. She loved it. She felt like a normal kid for the first time in her life. They enrolled her into school, she had friends, Maggie helped her with her homework, and Tommy worked out with her.

She loved being around the guys at the firehouse. They were great. It made her feel like a real family. Now they were planning her 16th birthday. Jessica didn't want to make a big deal about the birthday, but Maggie, Leah, and Sofia weren't having it. They were having more fun planning than she was.

Currently, Maggie was in the kitchen making them dinner and Jessica was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. Every few minutes, Jessica would glance over at Maggie. She had wanted to talk to her about something, but she didn't know how to bring up the subject.

Finally she had enough and got up to walk over to Maggie. She grabbed a spoon and started stirring the soup. She didn't say anything, she was trying to figure out how to start.

Maggie had noticed something off about Jessica since she came home from school. She is usually 0a bright, bubbly girl, but she came home and didn't really say much. They were making dinner to bring over to the firehouse. She was a teenage girl once and knew that there could only be one of two problems; either she was having trouble at school, or she was having boy trouble.

Maggie finished seasoning the garlic bread and put it in the oven before she leant on the counter and stared at Jessica. "Okay, enough with the quiet and the looks. What's going on?" she asked.

Jessica left the soup and turned to face Maggie with a surprised look on her face. She dropped the ladle and left in the soup before turning to Maggie. "I have something to tell you guys. I have to ask Tommy something but it's going to be hard and I don't know how to talk to him" she said.

Maggie crossed her arms across her chest and smiled. Being a teenage girl once, she knew what she was talking about. "Okay, there is only one thing that could be hard to talk to Tommy about and that's a boy so spill it" Maggie teased.

Jessica laughed and nodded, "yeah it's a boy. His name is Michael Anderson. He's on my soccer team. He's super cool and really nice, but his brother is a firefighter" she blurted out. It was really good to finally tell someone that she liked Mike.

Maggie already knew who she was talking about the minute she said his last name. James Anderson, lieutenant on Squad 5 at Firehouse 62 and he was Tommy's worst enemy. They always but heads with each other.

"You know Tommy would be worried that you were happy and that Michael was making you happy" Maggie reassured.

Jessica nodded, "I know, but I know it's going to be hard for him. I don't want to disappoint him" she replied.

Maggie smiled and wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulder. "Honey, there is no way you can disappoint him. I have known Tommy my whole life and I've never seen him like how he was when he pulled you out of that fire. It's like he was lost and you were the only one keeping him sane, giving him direction. You are his angel honey. You could never disappoint him, no matter what" she said as she wiped Jessica's tears.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

Maggie smiled and let out a little laugh, "yeah baby girl, really" she rubbed her shoulder and patted her arm, "alright, let's get you ready and I'll finish the dinner and pack it up. They should be eating soon at the firehouse" she said.

Jessica smiled big and ran upstairs to change her clothes. She packed up her homework and right into the kitchen, ready to go.

Maggie finished the soup and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven before packing them into containers. She kept the soup in its container and packed the cooler. She grabbed her coat and her purse before turning to Jessica, "ready to go?" she asked.

Jessica smiled, "yeah I am so ready" she replied.

Maggie had to laugh at her enthusiasm. She couldn't help but smile as Jessica grabbed the cooler and her bag and bounded to the car. She loved it. Ever since she started staying with them, she has become a firehouse junkie. She loves everything firefighting and has become very defensive about her firehouse family.

It didn't take long for them to get to the firehouse. Maggie parked her jeep right behind Tommy's. She got out of the car while Jessica grabbed her bag and the cooler. Maggie grabbed her purse and grabbed the cooler of food from Jessica.

Jessica carried the garlic bread and the desserts along with her backpack. She still had some homework to finish and she knew she could finish it in Tommy's office after dinner. He's a lieutenant, so he had his own office and she knew no one would bother her.

As they were walking into the firehouse, there was no one in the garage, so they made their way in. "You got the bread bag?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I got it" she replied.

Maggie spotted Tommy sitting at the table in the kitchen/common area with all the guys. Everyone was scattered around the room. Some were in the kitchen, some were watching TV and others were with their lieutenants at the table joking around. It was like business as usual.

Tommy saw her first. She smiled at him and gave a glance to Jessica. He got up and rushed over. He greeted Jessica with a kiss on the head before leaning down to give Maggie a kiss. "Hi princess" he greeted.

She smiled and kissed him some more. She had a big secret to tell him and to share with everyone. "How are you feeling? Feel any better than this morning?" he asked.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "yeah I had Aaron give me a once over this morning when I was at the hospital and I'm feeling much better" she replied.

He smiled and kissed her with a grin, "good because I need you healthy for what I have planned tonight" he teased against her lips. She laughed, shaking her head at his antics, giving him a shove.

"Hi guys" she greeted everyone.

Jessica was already sitting at the table, eating an apple and starting her homework. Nathan, one of the new candidates on Truck 81, plopped down next to her and looked over her shoulder. She was speeding her way through the problems like they were a piece of cake.

"What the hell is that Jessie?" he asked.

She looked over at him before looking up to see everyone looking at her with questioning eyes. Whatever she was doing was way over their pay grade.

She laughed, "It is organic chemistry with a little Biochemistry mixed in" she said.

They still looked at her more confused. They had no idea what the hell that was. "It's basically like general chemistry but it delves more into the compounds and structures behind drugs and how they are made. It's actually pretty cool when you understand it" she replied.

They nodded in agreement. "Whatever you say kid that is way over my paygrade" Patrick teased.

Maggie smiled as she and Joann set up the food. Tommy laughed and smacked Nathan upside the head, "leave her alone Sanchez" Tommy quipped.

He knew that some of the younger guys were looking at Jessica in a way that was not appropriate for being the lieutenant's daughter.

"It's okay Tommy, it's not that bad. How was work?" she replied.

"Eh, it was fine. Nothing too strenuous. A couple calls for Truck and Ambo but not much for Squad" he informed. He didn't want to give her the details. She didn't want to know that.

"How was your shift last night princess? Nothing too bad I hope?" Tommy asked Maggie.

She carried over the food and shook her head, "Nah, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. We did have a few trauma calls with Ryan and Diana. A couple calls that required a call to CPD but nothing too bad" she informed.

"Good, you are working too much anyway. They need to let you and Leah have a vacation" he protested.

Maggie laughed and leaned over to wrap her arms around her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much" everyone rolled their eyes as if to say, _yeah right._

Once Maggie and Joann put the food around the table and set everything up, everyone gathered around the table. They had soup, the salad, the garlic bread and some croissants with cheese. The whole island was filled with food and different kinds of sodas, juice and drinks. The guys loved it when Maggie came with food. They loved her food. She did cooking right and didn't leave anything out.

"Alright everyone, dig in" she announced. She just stood by and watched as everyone dug into the food.

"Damn Maggie, this is delicious" Corona stated.

Maggie smiled from the kitchen. She was standing by the counter eating some soup and salad. "I'm glad you guys like it. It is Italian wedding soup, an old family recipe" she informed.

"It's no wonder Casey has been lagging since you guys got married. With all this food being thrown at him, it's no surprise at all" Callen teased.

"Shut up Callen" Casey gave him a nudge.

Maggie gave Jessica a look and nodded her head a little towards Tommy. Jessica let out a breath and put her fork down. "Hey Tommy, I have to tell you something" she said.

Tommy dropped his fork and looked at her curious. Joann looked between the little family and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Maybe we should give them some space" she ordered.

Jessica looked at everyone and shook her head, "no, please. You should all hear this too" she said.

Everyone sat back down and looked at her alarmed. They were really worried that something was wrong. Maggie knew she would need support, and that Tommy would need some help remaining calm, so she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Okay, first it's nothing bad, but I need to talk to you and I need you to stay calm okay" Jessica started.

Tommy looked at Maggie worried but she just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair to keep him calm.

"Okay, you know how I'm on the soccer team at school?" she started out slow.

Tommy let out a little laugh. He figured it out. That's what she was worried about. She wanted to quit soccer and she was worried to tell him. "Jessie, if you want to quit soccer it's okay. You don't have to stress about it. I understand you have a lot of homework and you're still adjusting to the school" he laughed it off.

Jessica let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, "no it's not that I want to quit soccer, I love soccer. I am forever grateful to you for teaching me" she directed him off that idea.

Tommy looked even more confused. "Well, if you aren't quitting the soccer team, then what is the problem and what does it have to do with soccer? Is there someone bothering you on the soccer team?" he asked.

"No, that's not it. Everyone has been really nice. There is actually a goalie on our team that is really cool, Mike. We all were hanging out after practice today and he walked me to the car. He asked me about going to dinner and a movie Friday night" she said really slowly.

Tommy looked between Maggie and Jessica, just trying to process everything. "He wants to ask you out? Who is this kid?" he asked.

"He's on her soccer team babe, just relax and let her explain what's going on" Maggie tried to keep Tommy relatively calm.

"So, he wants to ask me out and everything, but I told him that I had to ask you first. I mean you are like my dad and I am not going to go if you say no" she reasoned. The guys smiled and Joann gave Tommy a little nudge.

"Alright Jessie, who is this guy? The whole name and his parent's number" Tommy said. He was trying to be cool and reasonable.

That's when Jessica got quite. She was really excited when he really let her go out on the date and he was being really cool about it. Only when he asked about his name did she get nervous.

"Uh, well, actually he's from a firehouse family. His parents died in a fire but he lives with his brother. He's brother is a lieutenant at Firehouse 88" she informed. She kind of hoped that he would figure it out on his own.

Tommy took a minute before turning to Joann, "Isn't Jacobs the lieutenant on the Squad over there? He's not that bad. I didn't know he had a little brother" he said to Jo.

Joann nodded, "yeah he's on Squad, Mac Jacobs but from the look on her face, I don't think that's who she is talking about. Besides, Jacobs doesn't have a younger brother. I am pretty sure she's talking about James Anderson, the lieutenant on Truck 92" she replied.

Tommy turned to Jo to see her nod and gave him the _'for real'_ look. When he realized she was serious, he turned to glance at Maggie before turning to Jessica.

"James Anderson? Really?" he asked Jessica.

She let out a defeated breath and shook her head. "Not exactly. It's his younger brother Mike. He's on my soccer team and he's the goalie. He's the only one who really understands what I am going through with his family being firefighters. He's a really good friend. He listens when I talk and is there for me. Please give us a chance" she practically begged.

Tommy looked at Jo, who nodded towards Jessica and looked at his wife. Maggie smiled at her husband and squeezed the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She gave her head a nudge towards Jessica and nodded.

Tommy let out a breath and shook his head, he rubbed a hand down his face and let out a little laugh. "I can't believe my kid likes an Anderson" he said letting out a breath.

Jessica looked between Jo, Maggie and Tommy curious. "Does that mean I can go out with Mike?" she asked.

Maggie and Jo laughed at her hesitance to the question. Tommy let out a deep breath, "when I told my dad about falling for Mia, there was no way he was going to let me go out with her. She's a Severide and I am a Casey. At the time, my dad and Chief Severide were at each other's throats, but no one could keep me from seeing Mia. I don't want you to go behind our back, so okay" he said, giving her a minute to process what he was saying.

She looked at him and Mia with a smile. She wanted that and she is pretty sure that Mike is the one who could give it to her, but she didn't want to count her chickens before they hatch. She just stayed quiet and let Tommy finish.

"Alright here's the deal, I don't like this," he started. Jessica looked down defeated. Tommy held up his hand to signal to wait a minute, "I don't like that you fell for an Anderson, but I want to see you happy. You seem really happy when you talk about this kid. My only rule is that I meet him first" he said.

Jessica looked at Maggie and Jo for reassurance. When she saw Jo smiling and Maggie nodding, she smiled and jumped for joy. She got up and launched herself at Tommy in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she squealed.

Tommy laughed and wrapped his arm around her in a hug. "You are welcome Princess. Just promise me to be careful" he said.

"I totally will, but right now I have to call Jennifer and give her the details" she said before running off to his office to use his phone.

"Hey don't tie up the phone lines" he called out after her, shaking his head as she ran off.

When she was out of site, Maggie leaned down so she could sit in Tommy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses, "I am so proud of you for letting her be happy" she gave him a little kiss.

Apparently that wasn't enough for Tommy, because he wrapped his arm around her neck and dug his hand into his hair as he met her lips for another deep kiss. He couldn't help himself. They were still newlyweds and they haven't had much alone time lately with Jessica staying with them.

He opened his mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance and deepen the kiss. He groaned and pulled her closer, until they were smashed together from the waist up. She moaned and fought for dominance, but easily gave in when he slipped his hand under her shirt and started rubbing circles on the small of her back.

Just like other times when they kissed, they completely lost reality and were oblivious to everyone else. The guys and girls in the firehouse just smirked and ignored the couple, going about their day.

Jessica came running back into the room completely oblivious to what just went down, "Hey can I…OH, sorry" she exclaimed when she saw Tommy and Maggie kissing.

They pulled apart with smiles on their faces, Tommy wiping his lips, "no problem kid, what's up?" he replied.

Jessica walked over, "can I invite Mike to my birthday party?" she asked.

Maggie smiled, "I think that's a great idea. That way he can meet everyone all at one place" she agreed.

"Great, um…actually, I just got a text from Mike. He's outside the firehouse right now" she said cautiously.

Tommy snapped his gaze from the doorway to Jessica. "What does he want?" he asked, moving to get up and stand next to Jessie.

She looked down at her messages, "he wants to talk to you actually" she said to Tommy.

The young lieutenant looked at his surrogate daughter curious. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked, "he wants to talk to me? … this kid has some nerve coming here asking for me… alright, come on, let's go talk to him" he said charging to the front entrance.

Jessica looked at Maggie and Jo for some help. She really didn't know what to do. Maggie let out a breath and got up, "alright, come on work-wife. We have to go save that poor boy from our overprotective, stubborn man we share as a husband" Maggie teased to Jo.

The fire lieutenant smiled and followed Maggie through the firehouse to the front entrance. Tommy could feel everyone coming up behind him. He just stood at the entrance watching the young teen pace the driveway of the firehouse.

"Can I help you?" he called out to get his attention.

Mike looked up and saw the entire firehouse standing there staring at him as he paced the driveway. He was really nervous. He knew about the bad blood between his brother and Lt. Casey. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew that Jessica is worth the fight.

He took a breath and walked over. He looked at Jessica, who smiled and nodded her encouragement, before looking to Tommy and Maggie.

"Lt. and Dr. Casey, hi, I'm Mike Anderson. I got to school with Jessica and I'm on her soccer team. I don't know if Jessica has had a chance to talk to you yet, but I am here to ask your permission to date your daughter. I know this is kind of untraditional and kind of unusual, but I think the situation warrants it" he started.

"Okay, so I know about the bad blood between you and my older brother Lt. Casey and I just want to know…actually I hope that it won't affect your decision in letting me see Jessica. She's a really great girl and she's totally worth me coming here and talking to you. I really hope you'll let me see Jessica" he said.

Tommy looked at Mike with a glare. "I am going to talk to Mike in private" he said before walking up to Mike.

Jessica looked at Maggie concerned. Maggie nodded and turned to Tommy, "Tommy" she warned. He smiled and put his hands up in surrender, "I'll be nice, I promise" he said. She nodded and left to stand next to Jessica.

She put her arm around the girls shoulder, "don't worry, everything will be fine" she promised. Once she was out of earshot and they were alone on the side of the driveway, Tommy got serious.

"Listen Mike, I know you think I don't like you and you would be right, but not for the reasons you think. If you think your brother has anything to do with this, you would be wrong. I don't care what your brother thinks. Never have and never will. The only reason I would have to come after him is if he hurts my girl…understand?" Tommy started.

Mike nodded shamefully. He knew about the rivalry between his brother and Lt. Casey and he thought it was ridiculous. He just wanted James to forget about it and move on, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. If, by some miracle, Lt. Casey gave him a chance with Jessica, he would fight for her though. He would make his brother understand.

"Yes sir, look, if you give us a chance, I will make James change his mind. I really like Jessica. I want things to work with her" he pleaded once again. _God, I sound pathetic…_ he thought to himself, but that's what she did to him.

"I get that, but I still don't like you. In all fairness though, I will never like anyone that my daughter goes out with. Jessica may not be my daughter by blood, but we've been through a lot together and I'm protective over her. She's one of the most important women in my life and I don't want her to get hurt. That being said, I am only going to say this once, so pay attention…take a look behind me," he stopped and watched as Mike looked over his shoulder at all his guys at the entrance of the firehouse.

"All these people will be lining up behind me for a piece of you if you hurt Jessica. So help me God, if you make her shed one bad thing about you, they won't find a strand of hair from your head, do you understand me?" he threatened.

Mia had her arm around Jessica as they watched the intense conversation. Tommy's back was to them, so they couldn't really hear what he was saying, but they knew from the look on Mike's face it was serious. Mia knew he was threatening the poor boy to be nice to his daughter. She expected at least that much. Tommy's overprotective of the women in his life, always has been and probably always will be.

She squeezed Jessica's shoulder in comfort, "so far so good, no punches have been thrown and Mike is still in one piece, so we're in business" she teased.

Jessica laughed and nodded in agreement, "he was brave for coming here and asking Tommy's permission considering everything with his brother, that's got to count for something right?" she asked hopeful.

Mia smiled at her attempt to think positive and have hope. She was the same way when she was telling her dad and her brothers about Tommy. Any hope she could find, she would run with it. "Yes, it does count for something, but let's not jinx anything. I told Tommy to behave so let's just hope he continues to listen to me" she replied.

Mike looked at Tommy and nodded. He knew that the lieutenant was serious. Tommy would have no problem hurting him if he upset Jessie at all. His dad is a Chief and his father-in-law has a deep root in the CFD, not even James could save him from that.

"I understand Lt. Casey. I like Jessica a lot and I have absolutely no intentions of hurting her. She's been through enough hurt in her life to last a lifetime. She's my best friend and I just want to see where this goes between us" he said.

Tommy gave him a good once over and he could see that the young man was telling the truth. He truly hoped so, for Jessica's sake. She couldn't handle anymore disappointment in her life and she really wanted this to work. Tommy knew his message was received. He would have no problem hurting this kid, if he hurt Jessica. He also knew that everyone at the firehouse would back him up no questions asked.

At Station 51 you are a family and the guys don't take too lightly when someone messes with your family. "Okay, then I guess you are okay in my book, but remember, I will be watching you and one wrong move and your ass is mine" he warned.

Mike smiled and nodded. He shook Tommy's hand and smiled, happy with the outcome of the conversation.

Tommy shook his hand and turned to wave over Jessica and Mia. The girls slowly walked over, "So, what's the verdict? Jessica's too nervous to talk right now" Mia teased, smiling at the teen.

Tommy laughed, "Don't be nervous, me and Mike talked it over and he knows that I am serious about what happens to him if he hurts you" he said to Jessica.

"So, we can really try being a couple? For real?" she asked.

"Hey, I already told you what happened when my dad and Kelly told me I couldn't see Mia. I wouldn't do that to you, but there are rules. You stick to your 12:00 curfew and one of us has to know where you are at all times and who you are with. No sneaking around" he said.

Jessica launched at him, "thank you so much Tommy, I promise you're not going to regret this" she said.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I know I won't" he replied.

Jessica left with Mike to meet up with the rest of their friends for dinner. They were all meeting for pizza and a movie. Jessica was staying with Rachael, from her soccer team for a slumber party, so Mia and Tommy had the house to themselves.

 **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

When Tommy and Mia got home, she knew there was only one thing he wanted to do, but she wanted to tease him a little.

"I am so glad we have the house to ourselves and that Jessica doesn't have to worry about that pressure of asking you about Mike. I have all this free time to finish all these charts left over from the hospital" she said walking over to the table to her briefcase.

Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his fingers in the hem of her jeans. "Do you really want to do charts right now?" he nuzzled her neck.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What else could I be doing right now?" she teased.

Tommy trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw and around to her lips. She smiled against his lips, "I can think of something and we don't even have to get out of bed" he replied.

Mia grinned against his lips and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away a little. "I guess we can try out your idea" she teased, squealing when Tommy lifted her up and put her on the table, moving to stand between her legs.

He caressed her cheeks and pushed some lose strands of hair off her face, "I love you so much you know that" he said before bringing his lips down to lightly brush against hers. He hasn't had the chance to be alone with her for a while and he wanted to tease her.

Their lips met and Mia saw stars exploding before her eyes. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Tommy froze for a second with shock, before following her lead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to sit on the counter top of the island.

She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands traveled up her back and into her hair, while the other splayed on her lower back, trying to get her as close as possible. He missed her so much.

Mia was in heaven. She was beyond into this kiss. She missed spending alone time with Tommy. She racked her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck, earning a groan from Tommy. They knew how make each other tick. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and let her tongue battle with his, graciously relinquishing control to Tommy.

She couldn't help but moan as his tongue met hers. She let her hands wander down to the hem of his pants. She untucked his shirt and wandered around to unbutton his shirt. She was getting inpatient with all the buttons. She got about half way and ripped the rest of the shirt off.

Tommy pulled away and looked at her surprised. Not wanting to be under done, Tommy followed her lead and let his hands wander down her stomach to the waist band of her jeans. She moaned and couldn't help but involuntarily thrust her hips into his hand. He smiled and continued to unbutton her jeans. He unzipped her zipper as slowly as humanly possible he wanted to drag it out as much as possible.

Mia put her hands on his shoulders for support and lifted her hips a little so he could push her jeans down a little. Tommy moved his lips down her jaw line and reclaimed her neck. She just moaned and lolled her head back as he continued to trace her lower hips in circular motions.

She groaned and tried to push forward to get his fingers to move to where she really wants them too.

"Tommy" she moaned.

Tommy pulled away and looked down at her concerned. "What, are you okay?" he asked. He didn't want to over-due it. He didn't want to push her too far.

She smiled and caressed his hair, "no, nothing's wrong but I think we should take this upstairs. My butt is starting to get sore" she teased.

He smiled and nodded, "oh yeah, let's move" he launched at her and slid his hands under her thighs and slid them around to her butt to carry her up the stairs.

"You know, I was thinking. While we are on the move, why don't we stop in the shower? I spent all day in the hospital and then came home to start cooking and baking for dinner. I am dirty" she suggested.

He smiled and smirked, "I like the way you think pretty girl" he teased.

Tommy carried her upstairs and straight to the bathroom. He put her down by the shower and left her to start the shower.

Tommy knelt in front of her and reached up to unbutton her jeans. Her shirt was already off, so she was just in her bra and jeans. Tommy held her hips and leant forward to kiss the hem of her pants, right below her belly button.

Mia lolled her head back, "Tommy" she moaned. She could feel him grinning against her skin, "all in due time" she groaned and huffed, "Tommy…don't tease" she reprimanded with a smile on her face.

Tommy had mercy and unzipped her jeans, making her groan more when she felt his fingers brush where she really wanted them too.

Once she was fully naked, she stepped into the shower and began to rinse off. Tommy quickly divested himself of his clothes and walked in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing in the nape of her neck.

She smiled, "I came in here to shower" she teased.

He laughed, "kiss my ass" he replied as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He pulled her into his arms immediately and attacked her lips. Mia moaned and walked closer to him moving her hands over his back and up again before tangling her fingers through his hair, pushing his mouth closer.

She was so desperate to be with him, she couldn't bear any space between them. She missed him so much. She really needed to be with him.

Tommy walked her backwards a few steps until her back hit the wall before leaving her lips and moving down her neck to reclaim the spot at her neck. Mia moaned and arched her neck back to give him better access, neither taking care of the water beating down on them.

She moaned as he gently nipped at a sensitive spot in her neck. "I want you so much right now" he said while kissing further down, Mia moaning loud when he took one hard nipple in his mouth and twisted his tongue over it. Mia grabbed his head and pulled him up gasping for breath.

"We haven't been together in so long and I want…no I need you to make love to me now" she said before crushing her lips against his in a rough kiss.

Tommy groaned and moved his hands over her back and down over her buttocks before lifting her up, Mia wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when he entered her with one swift movement. "Tommy" Mia moaned.

She was so warm and tight around him that he almost lost it right there. Tommy started to thrust very slowly in her, savoring the moment, leaning forward her kissed her capturing her soft moans in his mouth.

Mia arched her back off the wall and let out a loud moan when he hit the correct spot inside of her. She could feel her climax approaching in the pit of her stomach and she knew that he was also close as his thrusts became harder and faster. His movements were becoming erratic.

"I am so close baby," he groaned and thrusted a few more times when she screamed out his name as he felt her muscles tighten around him and pulled him to his own powerful climax.

Mia slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lowered her until her feet hit the ground. Mia's legs felt like jelly and if he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen down.

Tommy rested his head against hers before lifting it and wrapping both his hands around her face. He bent his head he giving her the tenderest kiss that brought tears in her eyes. "I love you so much princess" he said.

She smiled and wiped hair from his face, "right back at ya babe" she teased.

While they were in the shower, they might as well make use of it. Mia turned and grabbed the body wash and the loofa, pouring a bit of the bod wash on the sponge she put it down and started to wash Tommy's body. He groaned and closed his eyes while her hands moved over every inch of his body.

When she finished, he took the sponge out of her hands and did the same, moving his hand over her body, never taking his eyes off of her.

By the time they were done with the shower, they were both more turned on then when they started. It was just bad how much they wanted each other. They didn't even bother putting on clothes, tommy just put on some boxers and Mia Tommy's shirt before getting into bed.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Mia and pulled her into his chest. They ended up falling asleep with exhaustion from the hours of love making. Mia has never come so many times in one night. Tommy literally wore her out.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The next morning, Tommy woke up and groaned, curling into Mia. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and laid butterfly kisses there. Mia smiled in her sleep, "morning lieutenant" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning gorgeous, mhmmm I don't want to get up" he groaned.

Mia laughed and turned to her back, and smiled at him with a little laugh. "Babe, we have to get this over with okay. The girls are coming over to help plan Jessie's party and make the favors. Besides, I called my brothers and Johnny to come help you get the patio together for the party. It's supposed to be a nice day, so we can sit outside" she said.

He nodded, "okay sure. Do you think she'll have a good time?" he asked.

Mia smiled, "I know it babe"

"Good, I hope she enjoys it" he replied.

Mia gave Tommy a little kiss and turned to get out of bed. She put on some shorts, tied up her hair. She had work to do.

The girls worked on tying up little light up pens and customized stationary for Jessica to give to her friends as favors, since she loved to write. Gabby and Mia were in the kitchen with Nina cooking. Shay, Sofia and Grace were wrapping favors with little pink ribbons; and Leah was supervising the boys as they set up the patio and cleaned up outside.

"Tommy, how many people are coming to this thing?" Johnny asked his brother.

Tommy put down the patio table and shrugged. "I don't really know. Mia just said it was us from the firehouse, the guys from the district and some of Jessica's friends" he replied.

Andy laughed as he and Joey moved the chairs around the table, "so just the normal crazy bunch, huh" Andy teased.

That caused a collective burst of laughter from the bunch. "I guess so. I am just the manual labor" Tommy replied.

Joey smirked, "don't let my sister hear you say that, she'll kick your ass" he said.

Matt and Kelly were sitting on the deck watching as their boys cleaned the backyard. They were doing more talking than moving.

"Mia seems to be handling everything well, with Jessica joining the family and Tommy instructing at the academy" Matt commented.

Kelly smiled, "she wouldn't let you know even if she wasn't. That girl is so stubborn. Leah is more relaxed. Mia is more focused and pig headed" he observed. He was proud of his daughters.

Matt smirked with a scoff, "I wonder where she gets it from" he teased.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **The day of the party**

It was Jessica's Sweet 16 and Maggie was the one running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Jessica and Tommy had just finished breakfast and were lounging around the already decorated house when they saw Maggie running from room to room.

"Do you need any help Mia?" Jessica asked.

Mia looked over and smiled at her, "no thanks Jess. Everything is ready. Everyone should be here by 4, so let's start barbequing the food by 3 so we have everything ready" she said.

She still was running around the house making sure all the last details were ready for the party. She knew Jessica's family life when she was little was not perfect and so she wanted this day to be the perfect day for her. She wanted to make it a perfect birthday.

When it came time, Mia sent Jessica upstairs to get ready and start getting dressed. The girls were putting the finishing touches on the house as people were starting coming in.

The whole house was packed with people. All of their friends from the firehouse, the CPD and some from Jessica's school. Mike was anxiously waiting in the living room, pacing. He was really nervous of being there.

Maggie walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You doing okay Mike, you are looking a little pale" she teased.

He smiled at her, "yeah thanks Mrs. Casey, I'm okay. I'm just kind of nervous to be here. I mean I know Lt. Casey is okay with us, but there are a lot of people who hate my brothers' guts here" he replied.

She smiled and let out a little laugh, "oh, don't worry about that honey. Jessica pretty much threatened anyone who is mean to you" she teased.

As if on cue, Jessica came down the stairs and just froze in the middle. She looked around the house and it was packed. There were decorations and everything. Everyone smiled at her and yelled,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA!"

Jessica just stood there staring at everyone surprised. She just looked at everyone and started crying. Maggie and Tommy made their way to her and Tommy pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. I told you that you are part of the family when I met you didn't I? You're a Casey now" he said as he rubbed her back in comfort.

They are all a family…The Casey Family…


	5. Chapter 5- She's Back

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. I really appreciate it!**

 **-So Jessica had her birthday and is fully integrated into the family.**

 **This chapter will be more about the relationship with Mia and Tommy. We need to throw them some curve balls and this chapter will have plenty of that.**

 **Thanks for reading…please review!**

 _ **Previously…**_

The whole house was packed with people. All of their friends from the firehouse, the CPD and some from Jessica's school. Mike was anxiously waiting in the living room, pacing. He was really nervous of being there.

Maggie walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You doing okay Mike, you are looking a little pale" she teased.

He smiled at her, "yeah thanks Mrs. Casey, I'm okay. I'm just kind of nervous to be here. I mean I know Lt. Casey is okay with us, but there are a lot of people who hate my brothers' guts here" he replied.

She smiled and let out a little laugh, "oh, don't worry about that honey. Jessica pretty much threatened anyone who is mean to you" she teased.

As if on cue, Jessica came down the stairs and just froze in the middle. She looked around the house and it was packed. There were decorations and everything. Everyone smiled at her and yelled,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA!"

Jessica just stood there staring at everyone surprised. She just looked at everyone and started crying. Maggie and Tommy made their way to her and Tommy pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. I told you that you are part of the family when I met you didn't I? You're a Casey now" he said as he rubbed her back in comfort.

They are all a family…The Casey Family…

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_ __

 **Chapter 5 – She's Back**

It's been a few months since Jessica's birthday and both Maggie and Tommy were crazy busy. They barely saw each other now a days. Jessica was busy with school and would go to the firehouse or the hospital after school. If not, she wouldn't see Tommy or Jessica.

It's been at least a week since Mia saw Tommy for more than a few seconds leaving or entering the house. She missed her husband.

She packed up her office and made her way to the front desk. She dropped off her charts and signed out. "Are you out of here Mia?" April asked.

Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah if I don't leave now, I will never see my husband. I haven't seen Tommy in a couple weeks and if I leave now, I can catch him leaving the firehouse and we can go home together" she informed.

"Well good luck!" April called after her.

Maggie got in her car and made her way to the firehouse. The firehouse was only 30 minutes from the hospital, so it didn't take her very long to get there. She parked right behind Tommy's jeep and got out.

When she walked into the firehouse, she found Tommy right away. He was standing in the truck bay talking to a women next to Squad 3. She figured the woman was just there for some help, so she waited by the Squad table.

When Tommy saw her he smiled at her. She smiled and waved a little. It was then that she froze. When the woman talking to Tommy turned around, Mia recognized her right away. It was Tommy's ex-fiancé, Chelsea Jacobs. She cheated on Tommy before the wedding and left him, so he called off the wedding and walked away.

Tommy walked over to her and cupped her face to kiss her. "Hi princess" he greeted with another kiss before turning to Chelsea. "You remember Chelsea" he said tensely. It was obvious that he was nervous.

Mia gave him a 'are you serious' look before nodding at Chelsea, she didn't want to be rude. "Chelsea, it's been a long time" she greeted.

"Yeah tell me about it" Chelsea replied.

Mia nodded, "so not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

Chelsea had a smug look on her face as she replied, "I need a place to stay for a few days. I am trying to get my life together and I'm not ready to call my brother yet. I remember Tommy said to come to him for help, so here I am" she smirked at the look on Mia's face.

Mia looked at Tommy for confirmation. "Really, well I am glad you are getting the help you need…if you'll excuse me a second" she said before turning to Tommy, "can I talk to you a minute please" she asked.

Everyone was just standing there watching. All the guys in the firehouse knew about Tommy's past relationship with Chelsea. Everyone knew that Mia was going to flip out when she found out that Chelsea came to Tommy for help and she really wanted to get back with him.

Joanne saw through her. As soon as she set foot in the firehouse, she knew that the girl was only up to trouble. She warned Tommy away but does he listen…no…

Mia walked over the kitchenette with her arms crossed against her chest, waiting for Tommy. As he walked over he stopped by Jo. "Do you think she's mad?" he asked.

Jo scoffed and gave him a smirk, "all you have to do is speak the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God and if that doesn't work, beg for forgiveness" she teased.

"Oh I'm so glad you find this funny Jojo. I may be walking into my impending death" he replied. He was really nervous. "I tried to warn you earlier but you didn't listen, so you have this coming. That girl is nothing but trouble…wanting help my ass" she said.

"Thanks Jojo, great pep talk" he replied before walking over to the kitchenette to see Mia. She was really mad and he could tell right away.

He walked over with his hand up in surrender, "don't be mad" he started.

"What the hell is she talking about Tommy? Don't get me wrong, I am glad she wants help and all that, but she better not be talking about what I think" she said.

"Maggie come on, she came in here wearing a hooker outfit begging for help. What was I supposed to do…send her out on her ass?" he asked.

"YES!" she exclaimed. She let out a breath and wiped a hand over her face, "no, I don't want you to throw her on her ass. God, why is this happening to me…Tommy she can't stay with us" she got straight to the point.

She noticed his quiet response and the look on his face when she glared at him, "You didn't?" she said.

Tommy shrugged and shook his head, "I'm sorry okay. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just kick her out and tell her to stay on the street. What was I supposed to do?" he exasperated.

"You were supposed to call her brother and tell him that his sister has finally come to her senses and wants help. Do you know how happy Steve would be to see his sister after all these years?" she exclaimed.

"I already gave her my word Maggie. It's only for a few days, how bad can it be?" he convinced her to let Chelsea stay.

The couple of days she was staying with them, Maggie tried to be nice. She tried to be the polite hostess, but after watching Chelsea flirt with your husband for three days, she had enough. They were all sitting at breakfast with their siblings and their parents when Maggie finally snapped.

"So Chelsea, when do you think would be a good time to call Steve and let him know you are here and wanting some help?" Maggie asked as she whisked the pancake batter.

Jessica and everyone looked around between Mia, Tommy and Chelsea. She had on a tight tank-top and some short shorts. "I don't know, maybe a few more days. I just need to get my headspace cleared and show him that I changed" she replied.

"I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you" Leah added, trying to help her sister out.

"I know for a fact that Steve would be ecstatic. He's really worried about you though, he doesn't really talk about it though." Andy said. He worked with Steve for a couple shifts.

"I'm sure he would be happy that you are trying to change" Sofia added.

"Here's an idea, maybe you should start with your attire" Mia mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Chelsea raised her voice.

Mia dropped the bowl on the counter and walked around meeting Chelsea half way. She was tired of playing second string.

"I said maybe you should start with your attire. If you want to show Steve you changed, maybe you should stop walking around looking like a hooker on the street…you know that's mean of me…hookers have more clothes on than you do right now…really classy" Mia argued.

Chelsea smirked, "why bother, it's nothing Tommy hasn't seen before" she retorted.

Mia was about to launch at her when Tommy got up and grabbed her waist to hold her back. "I think that's enough of this" he said.

Maggie pulled away from Tommy and sighed, "I'm done with this. You have an hour to get the hell out of my house" she said to Chelsea.

Chelsea glared with her hands on her hips, "you can't kick me out, it's not just your house, and besides, Tommy gave me his word" she argued.

Mia walked right up to her and stuck her finger out for emphasis, "Listen to me closely because I am only going to say this once, I have to get to work today for a double shift. When I get back home, you better be gone" she said before grabbing her bag and walked out.

The entire day Maggie was in bitch mode. All the residents and interns knew to stay away from her. They saw her coming down the hallway and they scattered.

"Maggie are you really okay?" Leah asked her sister.

They were in Maggie's office during their lunch break. They finished their morning rounds and they had some time since the ER was slow. Leah was having some lunch, while Maggie was updating some charts.

"I'm fine Leah, why wouldn't I be fine? My husband's ex-hooker-drug addicted-psycho-fiancé is living in my house, flirting with my husband and getting on my last nerve, why wouldn't I be fine…I'm just dandy" she replied.

Leah smirked and sighed, "Maggie, you have to talk about this. You are a better person than I am because I would have kicked that bitch out sooner than now" she said.

"Trust me, I was tempted, but I gave Tommy my word that I would try to be nice to her until she calls Steve for some help, but I am done being second string. I can't take her anymore" she complained.

"I don't blame you Mags, I wouldn't be able to stand it either" Leah replied.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Excuse me ladies, but your husband is here Dr. Severide" Belle said to the doctor.

Maggie looked at Leah, let out a nervous breath before nodding to Belle to let him in.

Tommy walked in and looked between Maggie and Leah nervous. "Hi princess" he greeted.

Leah grabbed her lunch and got up to leave, "I'm going to have lunch with Aaron. You page me if you need me" she gave Maggie a cheek kiss before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Tommy felt so guilty when Mia walked out the door in the morning. He felt so bad about her storming off and Chelsea being so smug. It just made his heart twist.

He didn't have time to go and make things right with Maggie since he had to go to work, so he had to shut the emotions down and focus on being a fire lieutenant. It wasn't until his lunch that Jo and Johnny talked to him.

Johnny had heard about the drama in the morning from Leah and Sofia. They had called him right away and told him about it. In fact, Sofia's exact words were, ' _Johnny, your brother is killing his marriage. That skank Chelsea is back and Tommy thought it was a great idea to invite her to stay with him while she fixes her life. He won't listen to me so you need to fix this….I have to get changed for shift, but you need to fix this and call me with details.'_ She left on his voicemail.

Johnny made his way into the firehouse and straight to his brother's office. Jo was already there yelling at Tommy when he walked in. "I see the lecture has already begun" Johnny teased as he sat on the corner of Tommy's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked his older brother.

Johnny laughed, "My voicemail was blown up this morning after your breakfast fiasco. What the hell were you thinking letting Chelsea back into your life…into your marriage?" Johnny yelled at his brother.

"Alright I get it…I messed up…how do I fix this?" he asked.

"You get on your knees and grovel" Jo said.

"You beg and hope to God that Maggie is in a good mood and has the heart to forgive you….otherwise you are going to be bunking on my couch considering I'm the only person in this family willing to take you in and I don't want you on my couch….so go fix your marriage" Johnny instructed before walking out.

Tommy stood in the office staring at Maggie, not really sure what to say or do. He held up a paper bag and pulled out a bouquet of multi-colored roses and handed them to Maggie.

"This are for you…I'm really, really sorry for letting Chelsea back into our lives and into our marriage" he said.

Maggie took the flowers and smelled them, "thank you…they are beautiful…and thank you for the apology" she said putting the flowers in a vase on one of her shelves.

"I really am sorry Maggie. I already called Steve and told him about Chelsea. He picked her up this afternoon and it's all up to them now. I am really sorry for bringing her into your life" he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

He nuzzled her neck and dropped a few kisses there, "You are it for me. You are my girl…you are my number one priority and I'm sorry that I changed that for you…I promise that it will never happen again" he laid kisses on her neck.

Mia smiled and tilted her head on this shoulder so he had better access, "I'm sorry for overreacting this morning. I just couldn't take it anymore Tommy…she was getting on my last nerve" she explained.

"I know babe. She just made me feel so guilty. I mean I saw her and all the guilt just washed over me, but that all changed this morning" he said.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "why?" she was naturally curious.

"Because I took one look in your eyes, saw the hurt and betrayal in your eyes and my heart broke" he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. "Why did you come here today?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wanted to apologize and I also wanted to see you" he pulled her against him. She smiled and felt right pressed against him.

Tommy took his chance and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. He started the kiss out slow and sensual, Tommy missed it the last week or so. He missed her. Mia couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, she loved the feel of his lips on hers, and she knew right away what he wanted.

Tommy pulled her tighter against him. She laughed as he kissed her but stopped when he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled her body into his. His hands ran down her back and he lifted her up into his arms. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips into his groin.

He pulled away and trailed his lips down her neck. He hit the sweet spot right below her ear, smirking as Mia bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Mia let go of Tommy and slid down his body before taking a breath and moving to lock her office door. She took off her white coat and tossed it to the side.

She walked over, cleared a space on her desk and sat across it. "Now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Right now" she said as she took off her scrubs top and let down her hair. She laid back on her hands on the desk and smiled at him.

"You're move Casey" she said leaning back on her hands. She wasn't embarrassed, he's her husband and they haven't been together in weeks.

Tommy smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, his pants following quickly after. "You just have to keep quiet princess" he teased.

He gave her a devilish smirk and came towards her. His hand sunk behind her head, going to the small of her back as he pulled her up and kissed her again. His head dropped won and he captured one of her nipples, taking it into his mouth and swirling it quickly. Mia tossed her head back and ground her teeth, trying to keep the moans down as she bucked into Tommy's mouth.

Her heart was pounding as he showed her breast the most attention they'd ever shown, one hand gently tugging and massaging, while his mouth sucked and licked. Her nails scored his back as his free hand dropped to her pants, taking her panties with him as he tugged them down and off her hips quickly.

His fingers where there next, rubbing small circles, tantalizing, trying to pull moans from her lips. She kept them sealed and only made small grunting noises as her whole body ached to cry out. Tommy's boxers were gone, she could tell, because the only thing she felt against her hips. She leaned back and slid her hip up towards his. He gently took her thighs and pushed them further apart as he stepped in between them.

He slowly pushed into her and Mia arched upward, grabbing onto him as she forced herself not to moan. He moved his hips slowly at first, allowing her to get used to his size, but a few moments later the pace quickened and Mia threw her head back further, tossing her hair over his shoulder.

She felt that tingle build in her belly and she clenched down on him, he shuddered and dropped his head to her shoulder as he picked up the pace. Mia grabbed his shoulders and lifted her hips up to meet his, the tingle in her stomach intensified and she knew she was close.

"TOMMY!" she whispered in a moan.

"Mmmhm" he groaned against her shoulder.

"Kiss me" she mumbled.

He lifted his head quickly and pressed his mouth over hers as her orgasm ripped through her. She moaned into his mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as her thighs tingled and her body shook, his pace never slowed as he rung every last shudder from her body before finally reaching his release and he slammed into her, grunting in her mouth and clenching his hands on the side of her desk.

They stood, body to body, for no telling how long. Both breathing heavily, both sweating in the heat of her office, the air smelling of sex, fire, and vanilla spice.

"WOW!" she sighed against him as they curled on her desk chair.

"You think…want to go for round two?" he teased.

She laughed and turned to straddle him, about to implant herself onto him when they were so rudely interrupted.

"Dr. Casey to the ER…Dr. Casey to the ER" the intercom called.

"Damn" Mia scrambled around the room, putting her scrubs back on as fast as possible. Tommy smiled and laughed as he pulled up his pants, turning to her.

"I have to go lieutenant, I'll see you tonight" she said leaning over to give him a quick kiss, "thanks for the afternoon delight, it was delicious" she said before rushing out the door.

Tommy took his time getting dressed. He left her office in one piece, radioing for the guys to come get him from the ER. He walked past the trauma bay and saw Mia and Leah working on a patient. He couldn't help but stare. His girl was beyond hot when she was giving orders. They caught eyes and smiled as he waved before walking out. That was the best lunch of his life.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A couple weeks later, and Chelsea was finally gone. Steve and her family were glad to have her back and into a real treatment program to help her get her life back.

Tommy was officially out of the dog house, and everyone was coming over to the Casey house for a barbeque and watch the football game.

Mia was in the kitchen cooking and getting everything ready for the party. They set up the patio, got the chips/dip out and set up on the table and little football decorations everywhere. When Mia Severide Casey threw a party she went all out.

Leah walked down to see her sister in the kitchen. She ended up staying there last night after her shift at the hospital. She was going on a date and she needed her sister's help. She knew since everyone would be over, it would be the perfect place to get ready.

"Hey sis" she greeted grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hey, how was your night? Did you sleep good?" Mia asked.

Leah took a sip of coffee and smiled, "like a baby. What kind of mattress is that? Serta?" she replied.

Mia smiled, drinking a cup of tea, "magic foam. Tommy picked it out" she answered.

"Well Tommy did good" she teased.

Mia laughed as Tommy walked in after a run and stood by Leah, putting his arm around her shoulder. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Leah was just saying you did good picking out the mattress in the guestroom" Mia explained.

Tommy took a piece of Leah's muffin and smiled, "well I do have good taste" he winked at Mia.

She couldn't help but laugh as Leah cleared her throat, a disgusted look on her face. "You guys are so cute it's nauseating" she teased.

Tommy smirked and squeezed her closer to him, reaching over to kiss her cheek, "Awww, don't feel left out Leah, you know I love you too" he joked.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Mia loved it. She loved looking around her house and saw everyone she loved hanging out and around her family. She felt at home surrounded by all these people.

The guys from the firehouse were sitting around the couch and in the living room watching the game on the TV. The girls were in the kitchen cleaning and setting up the deserts.

Mia walked over to the kitchen and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "You ready to get dressed for your big date?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah, is it weird that I'm kind of nervous for this date?" she asked letting out a nervous sigh.

Mia smiled and squeezed her sister in a hug. "No, it's not weird. You haven't been on a date in a long time. You deserve the best and if this guy makes you happy, then go with it" she said dragging her sister along.

Sofia and Nina followed along. Andy, Joey and the guys took the tray of cheese and crackers from Mia and stopped her on the way to the stairs. "Who is this guy you're going out with anyway Leah?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah do we know him?"

"What does he do?"

"Is he from here?"

The guys all asked at the same time. Mia, Sofia and Leah laughed and shook their heads at their antics.

"He's a narcotics detective in the district" she replied very vaguely.

Sofia and Joey looked up surprised. With them being the only people working with the district, they knew pretty much everyone. Joey is a detective and Sofia is a cop. They worked with these people all the time.

"Who is it?" Joey asked his sister.

Leah scoffed, "there is a better chance of Matt being friends with Voight than there is of me telling you or Andy who I'm going out with" she teased before running upstairs with the girls.

Leah really didn't know what to wear, so she borrowed a sexy little black dress from her sister. Mia did her make-up and Sofia did her hair. Leah is already beautiful, but the girls made her look spectacular.

Sofia curled up her hair and Mia kept the make-up light but elegant. She went with a midnight look with all dark colors.

They finished off the look with black pumps, a necklace, earrings and a bracelet with a watch. Leah prepped herself in the mirror. "God, this is horrible. I feel like a teenage girl" she said taking some deep breaths in the mirror.

Mia and Sofia wrapped their arms around Leah's shoulders, "you my darling little sister are going to be just fine" Mia said as they led her downstairs.

Leah stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the guys for their reaction. She trusted her sister and Sofia, but she needed a guy's opinion.

"Okay guys what do you think?" she asked twirling around for them to see the whole outfit.

"Damn Leah, you look hot. This guy, whoever he may be, is going to be very lucky to be accompanying you tonight" Tommy said as he wrapped his arm around Mia's waist as she sat on his lap.

"Thanks Tommy, but you don't count. You are all my family and you are supposed to say nice things. You are biased. I need an unbiased opinion" she said looking at Michael.

Everyone looked at him waiting for his reaction. "Mike you are the only one here who has no advantage in lying to me so please tell me, how do I look?" she asked.

He looked at everyone, especially the guys worried. Leah followed his gaze and laughed, "no one is going to hurt you for telling me the truth" she reassured glaring at all the guys in the living room to get her point across.

"I think you look hot Dr. Severide…no offense or anything" he said really cautious.

She smiled and plopped down next to her brother and watched TV as she waited for her date. It didn't take too long for him to get there.

When a knock on the door sounded in the apartment, Leah snapped her gaze to the door. She got up excited and smoothed out her dress. Mia got up and walked to the door. She looked back to her sister and waited a second.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Leah took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah, let's do this" she replied.

Mia smiled and opened the door, the smile falling from her face when she saw Chelsea standing there with Leah's date.

He smiled and put his hand out. "Hi I'm Billy" he greeted.

Mia didn't want to be rude, so she shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Leah's sister Mia. Come on in" she opened the door and moved out of the way.

Leah smiled at Billy but looked between her sister and Chelsea confused. The girl has balls…she would give her that.

"Hi Leah, wow you look beautiful" he commented.

She smiled, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" she replied. It would have been really cute had people not been focusing on Chelsea.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She grabbed her coat and her purse. She walked over and gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek, "Bye daddy. See you at the barbeque tomorrow" she said.

Kelly smiled, "bye baby. Have fun" he called after her.

When she was gone, Mia turned to the thorn in her side, Chelsea. "You have three seconds to explain what the hell you are doing here before I throw you out on your ass" Mia said.

Chelsea put her hands up in surrender before smiling at Tommy. "Nice to know things haven't changed around here" she teased.

Mia glared and put her hands across her chest. "You better start talking right now" Mia said.

"She's back" Johnny mumbled to Andy and Joey, earning him a nudge in the ribs.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the crap I've caused okay. I was messed up when I came back looking for Tommy. I used what happened all those years ago and made him feel guilty into helping me. I wanted to cause problems for you. I wanted Tommy back. I wanted to make you feel what he made me feel all those years ago" she started.

Tommy looked at her in disbelief. Everyone knew what happened all those years ago. She cheated on Tommy with his ex-best friend the day before the wedding. Tommy found out about the affair and called the wedding off.

"We both know that didn't happen Chelsea" he said.

She looked down ashamed and nodded, "I know. After getting clean and working with my therapist, I understand what happened. I wasn't in the right place mentally to get married. I couldn't deal with it at the time, I didn't really know what to do, and so I just acted out" she said.

"You mean you thought it was a good idea to break up our 4 year relationship by sleeping with my best friend the night before our wedding in our bed?" Tommy argued.

"Yes I did okay. What aren't you understanding about this? I was screwed up in the head Tommy. I didn't have the ability to make the right decision and tell you I didn't want to get married. I acted out because it was the only thing that I knew how to do. I am sorry for everything. I'm glad you found Mia, you guys seem happy and I don't want to mess that up. I just wanted to come and apologize for everything that I have done and hope that we can be friends moving forward" she said.

Tommy looked at her doubtful. She really had the gall to ask him that after everything they went through. "Keep dreaming" he replied.

Mia caught something that everyone else didn't. "What are you talking about being friends? I thought you were moving back to California?" Mia asked.

Chelsea shook her head, "no, uh, I am staying in Chicago with Steve and his family. I actually got a job as and EMT first response caller" she replied.

"That's why you want to be friends with Tommy. You are going to be working with him every day. That's why you want to make nice. You don't want things to be awkward with Tommy at your new job…am I right?" Mia figured her out.

She saw right through Chelsea and her antics. It was obvious. She wanted to get back on Tommy's good graces so she wouldn't be the gossip of her new job. The Severide's and the Casey's are well known within the firefighting community.

It was a small, inner circle of people that knew everything about each other. Pretty much everyone knew what happened with Chelsea and Tommy. It was no surprise. What was shocking to everyone, including the CFD brass was that Chelsea was working so close Tommy.

"My new job has nothing to do with my relationship to Tommy. I got this job based on my skills and abilities to fulfill the job. Not all of us can be doctors, firefighters or paramedics. I have to do what I have to do to support myself. I am trying to make amends and start new with my life. If you can't accept that, then that's your problem…not mine. I said my peace" she said before walking out.

Mia and Tommy just looked at her shocked. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" Mia scoffed.

Tommy let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. How the hell did this happen to him? Why the hell did this happen to him?

"Mia, I'm sorry okay. I really don't know what I am supposed to do or say about this. It's not like I sought her out and begged her to come back into our lives okay. I don't know what to do here" he sounded desperate.

"Well she obviously doesn't know how to take a hint and just leave and stay gone" Andy added.

"Maybe we can talk to Chief McGregor and get her moved to another district" Johnny suggested.

They all just wanted to ease the situation. They knew that it was hard for Mia and Tommy. Mia was not shy, but she also wasn't the most outgoing person. She didn't like to be the center of attention. She already had insecurities going into her marriage with Tommy, and all these girls from his past are not making them any better.

How could she not have insecurities? Tommy was the definition of a playboy when they were growing up. He had more girlfriends in high school than she did in her whole life. She was strong. She worked through her insecurities in high school and she would work through them now, she just needed some time.

"Tommy, this is the second skeleton that came out of your closet within 6 months of us being married. The first one was just a brief encounter on our honeymoon of all places. The second one is like a freaking thorn in my side for weeks. She won't take the hint and leave us alone" she vented.

No one said anything. Kelly had seen his daughter like this before. She is a very rational person. She needed to rationalize everything in her head for this situation to make sense to her.

"You know I know this isn't your fault. You were just trying to be nice and caring and that's what I love about you. That's why I married you. I admit, I have insecurities…I mean who doesn't right. Your past sex escapades showing up at our house are not exactly helping me feel like I'm enough for you right now but I am a rational, strong willed, confident woman and I can get over that…I just need to know that I am enough for you" she cried.

She maybe overreacting but there isn't exactly a handbook with rules on how to act when your husband's ex-girlfriend shows up to your honeymoon and then his ex-fiancé tries to sink her teeth into him. She was trying to be reasonable and deal with this the best way she knew how.

Tommy looked at her with a smile on his face and walked over to her. He cupped her face and tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. He wiped her tears and kissed the top of her forehead. He leaned his forehead to rest against hers, to look in her eyes.

"I love you princess. You are always going to be enough for me. You are the love of my life" he pressed his lips to feather hers.

"You're beautiful" he kissed her.

"You're smart" he kissed her.

"You're my angel…my princess" he kissed her grinning lips.

Tommy held her closer to him, "and you're sexy as hell" he bit at her ear lobe, grinning when he felt her flush and hide with embarrassment.

"Tommy" she reprimanded.

He chuckled and pulled away, cupping her face, caressing her cheeks, "princess you are always going to be enough for me" he said giving her one more quick kiss.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Well then, I guess we better give Chelsea a run for her money" she teased.

That got everyone laughing. Kelly knew what that meant. His girl was back…his strong, independent, confident girl was back.

Tommy looked down at his girl, "That's my girl" he kissed her.

"Sorry I spaced out for a while. It's just you're not exactly making our fairytale life easy. I swear, if one of your other girlfriend's shows up in our life I am going to kick your ass" she said.

He laughed, "you're the only one for me baby girl" he grabbed her cheeks to hold her close and give her a kiss.

"You're a sweet talker Thomas Casey" she smiled up at him.

He laughed, "Only for you baby" he joked.

Mia smiled and playfully shoved him away. "Don't be a jerk" she teased.

"She's back" Johnny repeated with a smirk as Joey and Andy looked on proudly. They were proud of their sister.

They knew she was backed against the wall and was dealing with a lot because of Tommy. Honestly when Leah first told them what was going on with Tommy, Mia and Chelsea, they wanted to pummel him into the ground. It was an honest reaction from big brother to little sister.

They just wanted to protect her and make sure that she was okay. Both Andy and Joey practically threatened Tommy when he told them that he was planning to propose to their sister. They didn't want her to get hurt. Leah convinced them to back off. She knew her sister would be okay.

Maggie was tough and Leah knew that she could deal with this on her own. She just needed time and space and more importantly…an explanation. Once Tommy explained what was going on, Maggie processed everything and reasoned everything out in her head, she knew what she had to do.

Andy smirked and nodded his head in agreement, "Damn right she's back. She's a Severide, what did you expect?" he said totally serious.


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. I am just a student who loves writing and is trying to get better at it. I really appreciate the feedback.**

 **So there is drama in the Casey household. Chelsea is back in town and she is working with Firehouse 51. Mia is on her tail and she is ready to up her game.**

 **More drama and firehouse loving to come.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Well then, I guess we better give Chelsea a run for her money" she teased.

That got everyone laughing. Kelly knew what that meant. His girl was back…his strong, independent, confident girl was back.

Tommy looked down at his girl, "That's my girl" he kissed her.

"Sorry I spaced out for a while. It's just you're not exactly making our fairytale life easy. I swear, if one of your other girlfriend's shows up in our life I am going to kick your ass" she said.

He laughed, "you're the only one for me baby girl" he grabbed her cheeks to hold her close and give her a kiss.

"You're a sweet talker Thomas Casey" she smiled up at him.

He laughed, "Only for you baby" he joked.

Mia smiled and playfully shoved him away. "Don't be a jerk" she teased.

"She's back" Johnny repeated with a smirk as Joey and Andy looked on proudly. They were proud of their sister.

They knew she was backed against the wall and was dealing with a lot because of Tommy. Honestly when Leah first told them what was going on with Tommy, Mia and Chelsea, they wanted to pummel him into the ground. It was an honest reaction from big brother to little sister.

They just wanted to protect her and make sure that she was okay. Both Andy and Joey practically threatened Tommy when he told them that he was planning to propose to their sister. They didn't want her to get hurt. Leah convinced them to back off. She knew her sister would be okay.

Maggie was tough and Leah knew that she could deal with this on her own. She just needed time and space and more importantly…an explanation. Once Tommy explained what was going on, Maggie processed everything and reasoned everything out in her head, she knew what she had to do.

Andy smirked and nodded his head in agreement, "Damn right she's back. She's a Severide, what did you expect?" he said totally serious.

 **Chapter 6 – Surprise**

Tommy knew things with Maggie had been stressful since Chelsea's return. Even though she says that she's okay, he knew something was still bugging her. He wanted her to know that he loved her and that she was enough for him. She would always be enough for him.

He had a plan and he needed help to get it done. It took him a week to figure out what to do. After long talks with his sister and Leah, he finally got the perfect plan.

It was the day before his big surprise for Mia and he was nervous. He tried to act normal, but he couldn't help it. They hadn't been on a date for a while and he wanted everything to work out. He thought of everything.

Leah was covering for Mia at the hospital; Sofia was taking Jessica to her house for the night; Nina went shopping with him to make the date romantic; and he got his brother, Andy and Joey to help set things up around the house.

Joey drove over to the hospital and walked right up to the desk smiling at Leah and Nina. "Is she ready?" he asked.

Leah and Nina nodded, "Let me page her" Nina replied. They were all really excited for Mia. She had no idea what to expect. She got the page from Nina and made her way to the charge desk.

At first when she saw Joey, she panicked. "What's going on? Who's hurt?" she asked ready to get back into doctor mode.

Joey, Nina and Leah all smiled at her. "No one is hurt. I am here on orders to pick you up and take you home" he replied.

Mia looked at them confused, "what are you talking about? I am in the middle of my shift" she said.

Leah walked over and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, "I got your post-ops covered" she said. Before Mia could reply, Nina walked around and wrapped her arm around Mia's other shoulder, "and Aaron and I are covering the ER" she added.

They covered her on all bases. She had no reason to argue. That only made her more suspicious. "Okay I see what this is. This is an ambush, so tell me…what the hell is going on? Is someone hurt and you don't want me to know? Is it Tommy?" she asked all at once. She didn't like surprises.

"Mia I promise you that no one is hurt. This is a good surprise I promise, just please for once do what you are told and don't ask questions" Joey said.

Mia glared at him but looked at the three of them defeated. They had all her bases covered. She really had no excuse. "Okay, fine" she put her hands up in surrender. They all laughed at her look of surrender. She had no idea what she was in for.

She reluctantly handed Leah her charts and grabbed her purse before following Joey out of the hospital. They got into his detective's car and he put on the sirens so they didn't hit traffic. It only took 10 minutes before they pulled in front of Mia's townhouse.

She looked at Joey confused. "That's the big surprise. You brought me home?" she asked.

Joey smirked and pulled out his phone. He put the phone on speaker and waited. Tommy was pacing inside. He was nervous. When his phone rang, he jumped a little. "Hello" he answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"We're outside and just a head's up, she's being uncooperative" Joey teased smiling at his sister.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. That's his wife. He wasn't expecting her to cooperate. "Thanks Joey. Mia move your ass and get in here. I have a surprise for you" he said before hanging up. He knew she would be riled up when she got inside.

Mia kissed her brother's cheek and walked inside. Tommy was waiting for her in the living room. She walked in confused and kind of curious. All this secrecy made her more curious. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

She smiled at her husband when she saw him. "Tommy, what's going on? You've recruited my sister, Nina, your sister and my brother. What's happening?" she asked.

Tommy wouldn't tell her anything. "Go get dressed and you will see what's going on. We are leaving in 10 minutes, so hurry up. Just dress comfortable" he said leading her to the stairs.

"At least tell me where we are going?" she yelled as he pushed her up the stairs. Tommy never answered her. He had a plan. She couldn't help but smile at his antics. She figured he had something planned.

Mia ran upstairs and found an outfit ready for her on the bed. There were a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a red sweater with black ankle boots. She picked up the note and smiled.

 _Mia,_

 _Wear these for your special date with Tommy. Have fun, relax and don't think about anything. We are taking care of the house, Jessica and the hospital. You are officially out of communications for the next 12 hours. See you tomorrow for dinner._

 _Love you and just a word of advice, flex your pelvis before any physical activity!_

 _Leah_

Mia read the note and couldn't help but laugh at the last line. At least she had a hint as to what was going on now. Tommy wanted to spend some alone time with her. They had been crazy busy these past couple weeks, they were just passing each other in and out of the house.

She only took 20 minutes to get ready and made her way downstairs to see Tommy waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She was really excited for whatever he had planned. Tommy did not do spontaneous so she was really excited about this new side of him.

She walked over and gave him a quick kiss, "thank you for whatever this is. I love this side of you" she said.

He smiled and kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house. "Let's get this adventure on the roll" he teased, opening the door for her. She smiled to herself as she hopped into the car.

Along the drive, Mia was trying to figure out what he had planned. Tommy looked over at her gazing out the window and could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. "What are you thinking about over there?" he asked her.

Mia smiled over at him, "how do you know I'm thinking about something?" she replied.

He smiled and grabbed her hand lifting it up to kiss the back of it, "because I love you and you are my wife" he stated as a fact.

Mia laughed, "I just…I'm trying to figure out what has gotten into you. You are not like this Tommy. I have known you since I was 6 years old and you are not spontaneous. So when I get my brother transporting me here with lights and sirens, it makes me wonder what you are up to" she teased.

Tommy nodded in understanding, "I get that, but after everything that has happened these past few months, I am just trying to be the husband that a girl like you deserves. That I promised you when I married you" he said.

Mia smiled and wiped a couple tears from her eyes, "I love you Tommy" she replied.

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand again, "right back at you babe. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride" he said looking back to the road. They weren't very far from their destination.

Mia smiled and kept her gaze out the window taking in the scenery. It was beautiful. Old houses, flowers and parks. They had been driving all day. It was around 6 when they pulled up to one of the small parks behind a church. Mia looked around the park trying to place it.

It took her a minute to recognize where they were. When she figured it out, she turned to Tommy shocked, "OMG Tommy" she said getting out of the car.

He smiled at the shock on her face. He knew he did good on this one. "So, you like your surprise?" he got out and walked around the car to stand next to her, "I thought we would come back to where it all started with us" he stated.

"The park where we had our first kiss. Tommy how did you even think about this?" she asked. It was a serious question. She hadn't thought about this place in a long.

"We had a call out here not too long ago. While we were here, a little kid called me over to the park. She asked me to help her cross the street since she couldn't cross without an adult. I couldn't help but recognize the neighborhood and asked her about it. She mentioned the special tree with writing on it and I remembered that's where we had our first kiss and carved our names in the tree. It's when our life and relationship was sweet and innocent and I wanted to get back to that" he explained.

Mia looked at him with tears in her eyes. How could she not. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. Tommy smiled against her lips and thrust his tongue in her mouth as he held her up.

Mia moaned and pulled away before the kiss got too intimate. "Thank you. I love my surprise" she gave him little kisses.

Tommy smiled and gave her one more good and thorough kiss before putting her down. "You're welcome, now come on" grabbed her hand and led her across the bridge, towards the playground.

Just past the swings a little was a big Oak tree. Right in the middle of it, on the left hand side, facing the street was their initials wrapped in a heart. Mia smiled and ran her fingers over the carving, tracing each letter.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "I told you it would last forever" he placed a small kiss at the shell of her ear.

Mia smiled and rested her head back against his shoulder. "I guess you did. God, I can't believe that was over 10 years ago" she exclaimed. She still remembered when they carved their name.

"Tell me about it. It seems like yesterday doesn't it. Finding you in the park, sitting under this tree balling your eyes out" he teased.

Mia nudged him in the ribs, "shut up! I was mad at my boyfriend and I thought I was pregnant. It was a rough time" she said.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Mia walked through the park with tears running down her cheeks. She walked through the park and plopped down under a big oak tree. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to duck her head in her legs and cried._

 _Tommy knew she was going to be upset. She called him and left him a message that she thought she was pregnant. He didn't know what to do. He froze. He knew what he had to do. He had to bury his emotions and be there for her right now._

 _Tommy knew there would be only place that she would go. He drove to the old school park behind their neighborhood and spotted her sitting under a big tree. He made his way over and could tell that she was crying. He walked over and sat next to her._

" _Hey are you okay?" he asked._

" _Yeah, it's just…how am I supposed to do this Tommy? I am only 17. How am I supposed to be a mother? My dad is going to kill me…oh God, they are going to kill you. Andy, Joe, my dad…they are going to kill you when they find out" she cried._

 _Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Hey, stop crying okay. Nothing is going to happen to you or me I promise. We are going to figure this out okay. We just have to stick together and we can deal with whatever happens" he rubbed his arm up and down her back._

 _Mia pulled away from him and wiped her tears, "you can't say that Tommy. You don't know that for sure. We are only 17, how are we going to deal with being parents? How are we going to be a family? I am going to college, you are going to the fire academy, how are we supposed to deal with a baby?" she argued, "MY MOTHER IS DYING AND HER ONLY WISH FOR ME WAS TO GRADUATE COLLEGE AND BE A SUCESSFUL PERSON. IT WOULD KILL HER TO KNOW THAT I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND GET PREGNANT! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE PRE-MED AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITHOUT PROTECTION…GOD IT'S GOING TO BE MY FAULT MY MOM DIES…IT'S GOING TO BE MY FAULT THIS FAMILY FALLS APART…" she sobbed._

 _Tommy got up and cupped her face, wiping her tears in the process. "Hey, stop it. Stop it! Listen to me okay, you are not going to be the reason your mother dies and you are not going to be the reason your family falls apart. You graduated high top of your class, you got an award from the president for God's sake….you are going to college to study medicine and you are going to be a great doctor" he gave her some time to calm down and catch her breath._

 _She was going to make herself sick at the rate she was going. Tommy reached down and pressed feather light kisses on her lips as he talked. He needed her to focus on something other than her problems._

" _Tommy what are we going to do?" she mumbled from between his chest._

 _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "first we are going to make sure you are actually pregnant. Then we are going to deal with it as a family. I am not leaving you babe. You and me, we are going to be together forever. Nothing is going to come between us" he gave her a resounding kiss._

 _Tommy pulled away after a minute and pulled out a pocket knife. He walked over to the tree and started carving. "What are you doing?" she asked._

" _I am marking this occasion. I am going to carve our initials in this tree since this is when we decided to officially be together forever" he said._

 _She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "You are crazy. Who knows what tomorrow brings, how do you know we are going to be together forever?" she asked._

 _He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "I know for sure that we are going to be together forever, no doubt princess" he said giving her another kiss_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: End Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"So I guess this is still our spot huh?" Mia teased.

Tommy smiled, "always will be princess" he replied.

Mia rested back against him and chuckled, "at least you were right that day. We never had a baby but we are still together and the carving is still there" she said.

"You know if we did have a baby then it would've been okay. I still would be with you and we would still be okay" he replied nuzzling her hair.

"I would like to have a baby one day. Maybe not that young, but I was excited to have a baby" she said.

"Well then maybe we should practice" he teased nuzzling her neck, laying butterfly kisses there.

Mia snorted, "who said anything about you being the father?" she teased looking up at him through her lashes.

"Oh that's cute Mia…really cute" he pressed her into his chest and playfully nipped at her neck. She laughed and tried to push away from him, only for him to bring her closer, "I think it's time we went home and practiced on making that baby huh" he teased leading her to the car with their arms wrapped around each other.

When Tommy and Mia got back to the house, Mia opened the door with Tommy right on her tail. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, so he closed the door with his foot and spun Mia around so she was against the door and crashed his lips onto hers.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. He slid his hands down her back to her ass to lift her up. Mia understood and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Tommy laid her on the med and moved from her mouth to kiss at the nape of her neck. She tasted like all spice and vanilla, it drove him wild. He let go of her long enough to unbutton her sweater and pull it off, the tank-top going with it, as he laid soft kisses on her shoulder. Mia couldn't help but bite her lip and arch into him.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Mia ran her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants and unsnapped the button and slowly pulled the zipped down on his jeans, kicking them off with her feet. Once Tommy got her jeans off, he launched himself at her. He missed her.

Mia tilted her head up and met his lips in a kiss while he reached behind her and unsnapped her blue lace bra. He slid the straps down her shoulder and watched as the lace fell from her body, "Damn you are beautiful" he whispered against her lips, bringing her into another kiss.

Tommy moved his hands over her breasts and smiled, Mia knew what was coming. He was always corny like this, "hello ladies, I have missed you" he teased as he played with the nipple. Mia couldn't help but blush, "Tommy" she scolded. He smiled and moved his lips down her neck and jawline as he reached the top of her chest, to her breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. "UH…TOMMY" Mia breathed.

Tommy pulled back and smiled. He left her breasts with a resounding pop and let his lips trail down her stomach to dip in her navel. Mia was on fire. Every nerve her in body was on high alert…has been since he kissed her in the park. It was so sweet of him to think of all this to do for her. She couldn't handle the teasing right now.

Mia reached down and pulled him back up to her, with lust in her eyes. He looked at her curious. "Tommy I love you for wanting to make this good for me, but please just make love to me already. I can't handle all the teasing right now" she practically begged.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "whatever you want princess" he positioned himself on top of her. Mia widened her legs and made herself ready for him as he adjusted on top of her.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her as he entered her slowly, dragging out the pleaser. Mia wrapped her arms around him and arched as he entered her fully. "Tommy" she moaned as he slowly withdrew and thrust back into her.

"Mia I love you" he groaned in her ear.

"Uh…Uh…Tommy please" she moaned.

They were both ready to explode. They couldn't hold it anymore.

Tommy felt her getting close, so he quickened the pace between them as sweat covered their bodies. "Cum for me princess" he whispered against her lips.

"AHHHHHH TOMMY" Mia screamed in pleasure, with Tommy following shortly after her, collapsing on top of her.

Mia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled himself up on his forearms, "I love you princess" he kissed her slowly. She smiled against his lips and held him close, "right back at you lieutenant" she teased.

Tommy rolled them over and cradled her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They were completely spent.

The next morning, around 4 am, Mia heard some noise coming from downstairs. She looked at Tommy to see him still fast asleep, so she wanted to check it out for herself. She quietly got out of bed and put on Tommy's shirt and her underware before making her way to the steps.

She didn't know what it was, so she grabbed Tommy's bat from the closet and made her way downstairs. She held it down in front of her and walked to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around and didn't see anything. She looked at the doorway and saw a couple coming in with a duffle bag.

By this time, Tommy had noticed that Mia was missing from bed. He looked around the room and didn't see her, so he put on some boxers and crept down the hall. He saw Jessica's room was still empty, so he made his way downstairs.

Mia froze! Her flight or fight reactions kicked in and she got defensive. "TOMMY!" she screamed. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, so she focused on the task at hand. She pointed the bat at the intruders.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Tommy came rushing down after hearing Mia scream. "Mia!" he ran down the stairs and turned the light on as he came to stand behind her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked. He took in her attire and the bat in her hand before looking at the intruders. Both Mia and Tommy let out stressed breaths. Tommy took the bat from her hand as she placed a hand on her chest in relief.

"Grandpa, what the hell are you doing?"

"Grandma, what the hell are you doing here?"

Tommy and Mia looked from each other to their grandparents in disbelief. "I'm sorry honey, we are here for the firefighter's ball. Benny is here for the ball since your fathers are getting honored, and you my wonderful grandbaby" Grace Casey rushes over and gives her grandson a hug.

"Thanks Grandma but that doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am giving a speech at the firefighter's ball" Benny said.

"I see, so you decided it would be a good idea for you to come to my house at 4 in the morning and break in? Mia and I could have been having sex on the couch for all you knew" Tommy argued.

Mia slapped him in the ribs, "Tommy" she scolded.

"Grandpa, we haven't see you in years. What's with the visit huh?" Mia asked.

"I wanted to see you and I got the letter about the ball so I wanted to come see you and your father. Besides, I wanted to see you get honored at the ball. Please sweetheart, I need a place to stay for a few days" he said.

"You can each take a guest room" Mia said, "I'll got get the rooms ready. Are you all hungry or anything? I have some leftovers in the fridge" she added pointing to the kitchen.

"No thanks honey, I am more tired than anything" Benny said.

Mia nodded and went to set up the guest rooms. She put some extra blankets and pillows in the rooms to get them more comfortable.

"She seems really excited to have us here" Benny said to Tommy.

Tommy looked at his wife's grandpa and nodded with a smile, "yeah, she gets like that with lost causes. That's also because Mia loves her family and is idealistic. She loves her family and would do anything for them. Me not so much. Don't think I won't forget that you didn't show up to our wedding. Don't disappoint her or you are going to have me to deal with" Tommy said before Mia came down.

"I get it Tommy. I want a chance to get to know my granddaughter again" he replied.

Tommy nodded and led him to the guest room. Mia was fluffing pillows when they walked in. "Everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah we are all set. Grandpa you are going to be staying in here. Grace, you are in the guestroom down the hall. The bathroom is right across the hall and we're the last door on the left if you need anything else" she said.

"Thanks honey, we'll see you in the morning" Grace replied.

Tommy and Mia walked into their bedroom and crawled into bed with Mia laying on his chest. "Everyone is going to freak tomorrow" she said.

"Tell me about it. What are we supposed to do? How did we know they would show up on our door step at 4 in the morning and demand for re-entry into the family?" Tommy scoffed as Mia gave him a nudge.

"We'll just deal with it tomorrow when all hell breaks loose in our living room" she teased giving him another quick kiss before cuddling into him and going to sleep.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leah and Sofia wanted to come early to help Mia set up for the holidays. Mia was cooking dinner and the guys were going to help decorate for the holidays. It was supposed to be really fun.

Leah and Sofia met up at their sibling's house and made their way in. They each had a key for emergencies. "Tommy, Mia" they called as they walked in. It was almost 10 am and they figured their siblings would be up by now.

To say they were shocked at what they saw would be an understatement. They walked in to find their grandparents in the kitchen making breakfast. They dropped their stuff on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Leah was the first one to speak.

The grandparents looked at their grandchildren with smiles on their faces. They were happy to see them. "Hi Leah, Sofia" Benny greeted.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful" Grace Casey walked forward to embrace her granddaughter, to freeze when Sofia backed up and put her hand up.

"Answer Leah's question. What are you doing here and where are Tommy and Mia?" she repeated. Leah took control of the situation, "I'll go wake up Tommy and Mia. We need to figure out what to do before the boys and our parents get here and all hell breaks loose" Leah said making her way upstairs.

Tommy and Mia were just waking up. Tommy stretched and groaned as the memories of last night hit him full force. He was about to nuzzle into Mia and go back to sleep when he heard voices downstairs and feet pounding the stairs.

Tommy groaned and shook Mia awake. She moaned and rolled onto her back to see Tommy looking down at her. "What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes to rub the sleep away. Tommy reached over her and looked at the alarm clock, "It's still kind of early, only 9. I know it's early for us on our day off, but I can hear voices downstairs and I think the girls are here" he said.

As if on cue, Leah knocked on the door and barged in. "Do you know that our grandparents are downstairs acting like they own the place? What the hell is going on?" Leah asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Mia let out a breath and sat up, "they showed up last night. They picked the lock while we were sleeping. We woke up to them into the living room" she said.

"What are they doing here? We haven't seen Grandpa Benny in years" Leah replied.

Mia nodded in understanding, "tell me about it. Benny is giving a speech at the ball and is being inducted into academy memorium for what happened with the AI investigation when that psycho was after the firehouse. Grace said she heard about Tommy get honored and she wanted to show up and support her grandson" Mia explained.

Leah groaned and put her head in her hands, "damn. You do know all hell is going to break loose when dad and Matt show up here and find them here" she added.

Tommy nodded in agreement, "dad is going to flip out. Is Sofia here?" he asked Leah. His sister-in-law nodded and pointed to the stairs, "Yeah she's downstairs with Jim and June Cleaver" she teased, causing a laugh.

Tommy nodded and got up to head downstairs. Mia reached over and grabbed a pair of sweats, "Hey" she threw him the pants, and "put on some pants hot stuff" she teased.

"Oh, you know you like it" he replied putting his pants on as he stumbled out the door.

When he was gone, Leah looked at her older sister with a worried glance, "what are we going to do?" she asked. Mia smiled and followed her sister out of bed, grabbing Tommy's shirts on her way, "we are going to have some fun" she teased.

They followed Tommy downstairs. Sofia was standing next to Tommy with her arms crossed across her chest. She wanted answers.

"Good morning" Mia greeted.

"Morning Mims, you are here for the good part. The grandparents were just about to explain what they were doing here" she said looking straight at the grandparents, waiting for an explanation.

"We heard about the firefighter's ball and your Benny is getting honored. He wanted to be here for Mia and her award. I wanted to be here to Tommy. I am so proud of him, of both of you" Grace said.

"It's a little late to play the role of proud grandparent isn't it? We are all grown up with families and lives of our own and none of that includes you" Sofia stated.

"Honey, we are trying to make a change in our lives here. We both messed up with our families and our kids. We want to make amends. You are our grandchildren and we barely know you" Grace started before Tommy interrupted her.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" he yelled. "You know nothing about us and we are your grandchildren. You ditched us and our dad's when we were young. We learned to live without you and stop missing you and hoping that you showed up when we accomplished something big in our life" he argued.

Everything was so heated that they didn't even hear the boys and their parents coming in. Before the grandparents could defend themselves, Kelly and Matt looked at each other before turning to their kids. Andy and Joey walked over and wrapped their arm around their sister, while Johnny and Tommy did the same.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andy asked, glaring at his grandfather.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kelly walked over to stand next to his kids. To say he was surprised to see his father was an understatement. He was especially surprised to see him at his daughter's house.

"You too mom, what are you doing here, in my son's living room no less?" Matt added to the conversation.

"As we were explaining what we are doing here with our grandchildren, we came to reunite with our family" Grace said.

Andy shook his head, "No, I was talking to my sister. Mia what the hell is going on? When did they get here?" he asked his sister, not taking his eyes off his grandfather.

Mia crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. She knew that her brothers and her dad were going to flip out.

"Well, Tommy and I were sleeping when I heard something downstairs. I thought it was Jessica coming home from Sofia's but when I got downstairs I saw someone trying to break in. I grabbed the bat out of the closet and waited at the bottom of the stairs and called for Tommy. When they came in, Tommy turned on the light and we saw our grandparents standing there with luggage. They said they were here for the firefighter's ball" she said.

"Last night, what time did they get here?" Joey noticed that when no one else did.

"About 3-4 am. I woke up to Mia screaming. I ran downstairs and found them standing there like nothing was wrong" Tommy added.

"You son of a bitch. We haven't seen you in years and here you come barging in on my sister in the middle of the night. What the hell gives you the right to come to my sister's house and show up in our lives after all this time?" Andy launched at Benny and slammed him against the wall in the living room.

Mia rushed over and grabbed Andy's arms trying to get him away from Benny. "Andy come on, he didn't hurt me, he might have scared the crap out of me, but he didn't hurt me okay. Let him go okay, he's not worth it" she pulled him away.

He looked at his sister and pulled away from Benny, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, "I love you for looking out for me, but next time think before going all lone ranger okay" she teased.

Kelly, Leah and Joey laughed. Andy and Joey were always protective of their sisters. Benny fixed his shirt and looked over at his son, "Are you going to say something or do something? Your son just attacked me" he said.

Kelly smirked, "like father like son" he replied.

"So that's why you are here? You are here to go to the firefighter's ball, after all this time. What is that about? You haven't been around in years. Why didn't you go to my house or Kelly's house? Why did you have to involve the kids?" Matt asked them.

"I knew that you would turn me away and I'm sure Benny thought the same thing about Kelly. We knew that no matter how mad and surprised Tommy and Mia would be, they wouldn't throw us out on the street at 4 am. It was our only option" Grace said.

The grandparents went back to making breakfast in the kitchen, leaving everyone to deal with their surprise arrival.

Kelly, Matt and Gabby directed all the kids outside and kept them busy. Mia and the girls were sitting on the patio with their guys complaining about the grandparents.

Andy and Tommy started the grill while the girls decorated the table and rearranged the patio. "What the hell are they even doing here?" Andy complained.

"I know right, it's so random. How many years have we had the firefighters ball? Why did they pick this year to come and why come to your house of all places? Why wouldn't they go to dads?" Leah added.

"Guys, I think we should just go with it and just let it go. The more we talk and stress over it, the more it's a big deal. Let's just drop it and got with it, if not for our sake, then for dad's sake. Matt and dad need out support right now" Mia said.

Tommy came over, wiped the sweat off his forehead from the grill and sat in Mia's seat, pulling her into his lap, "for you we'll do it, just no more surprises okay. I don't think I can take it" he teased with a kiss to her forehead.

Mia looked at all of them staring at her expectantly, she scoffed, and "Yeah like I invited them all here…you are all hilarious" she replied.

"You know we love you princess, just no more surprises okay" Tommy teased.

Kelly, Gabby and Matt were having a similar conversation inside. They were all huddled in the living room while the grandparents were in the kitchen. They just kept looking over at the grandparents curious.

"They definitely have an alternative motive for showing up like this out of the blue and showing up to Mia and Tommy's no doubt they have an ulterior motive for this little surprise visit" Kelly said.

"Tell me about it. They are definitely up to something" Matt added.

Gabby laughed at their antics, "why can't you guys just try to be nice and get along with your parents. Maybe they are trying to extend an olive branch and be cordial with everyone" Gabby said.

Both Matt and Kelly looked at each other before looking at Gabby knowingly, "No way, they are definitely up to something" Kelly reassured.

"Well let's just try to be cordial for our kids" Gabby suggested.

"So long as there are no more surprises this week, we'll be fine" Matt reassured his wife.

Gabby laughed at all their antics, "you are all ridiculous" she teased.

"Just no surprises"

 ********************JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**********************************************

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ball

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading and following, favoring, and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!**

 **So the story continues to unfold. There is going to be a-little time jump in this chapter, just to get the story moving.**

 **Please continue to review and follow my story!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 7 – The Ball**

 _Andy and Tommy started the grill while the girls decorated the table and rearranged the patio. "What the hell are they even doing here?" Andy complained._

" _I know right, it's so random. How many years have we had the firefighters ball? Why did they pick this year to come and why come to your house of all places? Why wouldn't they go to dads?" Leah added._

" _Guys, I think we should just go with it and just let it go. The more we talk and stress over it, the more it's a big deal. Let's just drop it and got with it, if not for our sake, then for dad's sake. Matt and dad need out support right now" Mia said._

 _Tommy came over, wiped the sweat off his forehead from the grill and sat in Mia's seat, pulling her into his lap, "for you we'll do it, just no more surprises okay. I don't think I can take it" he teased with a kiss to her forehead._

 _Mia looked at all of them staring at her expectantly, she scoffed, and "Yeah like I invited them all here…you are all hilarious" she replied._

" _You know we love you princess, just no more surprises okay" Tommy teased._

 _Kelly, Gabby and Matt were having a similar conversation inside. They were all huddled in the living room while the grandparents were in the kitchen. They just kept looking over at the grandparents curious._

" _They definitely have an alternative motive for showing up like this out of the blue and showing up to Mia and Tommy's no doubt they have an ulterior motive for this little surprise visit" Kelly said._

" _Tell me about it. They are definitely up to something" Matt added._

 _Gabby laughed at their antics, "why can't you guys just try to be nice and get along with your parents. Maybe they are trying to extend an olive branch and be cordial with everyone" Gabby said._

 _Both Matt and Kelly looked at each other before looking at Gabby knowingly, "No way, they are definitely up to something" Kelly reassured._

" _Well let's just try to be cordial for our kids" Gabby suggested._

" _So long as there are no more surprises this week, we'll be fine" Matt reassured his wife._

 _Gabby laughed at all their antics, "you are all ridiculous" she teased._

" _Just no surprises"_

 **It had been a couple weeks since the grandparents visit: Thanksgiving is around the corner**

Since Mia was having Thanksgiving at her house, everyone was coming over and they were going to hang out at her house.

Mia was definitely in terminator mode. Bitch mode has hit the Severide/Casey household. She was giving orders and orders to everyone. No one was safe.

Currently she was off from the hospital and Tommy was on shift. The guys were all coming over later after shift to help her plan for the dinner. She already had her menu planned, she had the house semi-ready, and her seating plans, but she needed help setting up the tables and putting the finishing touches around the house and making the food.

She was wearing some sweats and a pair of Tommy's button ups. She had a notepad in her hand, her hair up in a bun, and her glasses on, going over the lists and areas around the house.

"Okay, we are going to have the tables by the kitchen, in the living room, check. Okay, what's next…uh…okay, Leah and the girls are coming to help with the cooking and decorations, check. Dad is making the turkey and Gabby is making the stuffing, check…okay, I pretty much got everything right?" she asked herself.

Tommy was dead tired when he got home. He walked down the hallway to the townhouse, opened the door and smiled with the sight that met him. Mia was standing in the middle of the living room, her lists and notes everywhere, her hair was in a messy bun, and she had her glasses on, dressed in his clothes going over the Thanksgiving plans.

When he heard her talking to herself, he couldn't help but laugh. "You know talking to yourself is a symptom of a psychotic illness right? Do I need to call your sister down here for a psych consult?" he teased as he walked in, dropping his bag by the door and wrapping his arms around his girl.

Mia turned around to face him with her hands on her hips glaring at him, "that's not funny" she stated. He laughed and kissed the side of her neck, "Are you okay baby?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yeah I will be fine. Once the girls get here and we start planning what we are going to do and you guys start moving everything around, all will be good because then I can cross more things off my list" she replied.

"Okay, well the guys should be here soon. I called for a pizza on my way here and that should be here in an hour or so, so why don't we just relax for a little while before everyone gets here. You need to destress" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Tommy, we don't have time for this" she protested.

He smiled, "Babe, we've been over this, there is always time for this" he teased making her laugh at his eagerness.

Tommy picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the shower with her squealing the whole time. He put her down in the bathroom and cupped her face to kiss her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to respond to the kiss.

Tommy slid his hands down her body to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her body. Tommy pulled away and started taking his shirt off as Mia worked on her pants.

She unclasped the clasp of her bra and unhooked each strap, letting it slide down her arms, falling to the floor. She then reached down and slid her underwear off before jumping in the shower with her back to Tommy and turned the water on.

Tommy took off the remaining of his clothes and jumped into the shower after her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you are such a tease, you know that" he mumbled into her neck.

She just looked over her shoulder and smiled, "yes, yes I do" she replied, "but you love me" she added.

He smiled against her skin, "yes, yes I do" he reiterated her words. He kissed her neck and started trailing kisses towards the back of her neck and to the other side while his hands made a trail down her stomach pushing her back into him.

The water was cascading down her front as he slid his hands towards her knee forcing her foot up to rest on the ledge of the tub. Mia squealed, afraid to lose her balance and grabbed onto the wall with one hand and Tommy's arm with the other.

"Shshsh, I got you" he tightened his arm around her waist.

His moved his hand up her stomach towards her chest. His fingers had a mind of their own, pulling and twisting her nipple making it pebble under his touch. "UH, TOMMY" she moaned. She slightly slumped against him as his fingers continued their movements. He let his other hand trail down to her center. His fingers trailed up and down her nether lips coating his fingers in her juices. She let out a little whimper as his finger grazed her sensitive area.

"Please" she begged.

He let two fingers dip inside her heated sex, letting her get some of what she needed. He easily set up a pace working her until she was close to coming undone. He slipped himself into her dripping core, letting her walls sheathe him completely.

"GOD" she mumbled, letting her head fall against his chest.

He knew how to make her fall apart. She was gyrating her hips, helping him set the pace. She needed release. The incoherent mumbles continued and were increasing as Tommy increased the pace. He let his fingers trail down to her clit, letting them help her get over the edge. She let out a strangled moan as they climaxed together.

They were so in the throes of pleasure they didn't notice the water got cold or the door downstairs opening or people coming in.

Leah and Sofia walked in with their parents and their siblings. "Mia" Leah called her sister. "Tommy" Johnny yelled out through the house as he dropped his stuff off in the closet.

"Where are they?" Sofia asked.

"They must be upstairs" Leah added.

"Uh, guys, not to state the obvious, but the shower is on and Mia and Tommy are both M.I.A." Johnny said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Well, let's just let them finish and we'll start on the food" Gabby said with a chuckle at the disgusted look on her daughters face.

Upstairs, Tommy and Mia got out of the shower and wrapped up in their towels, standing in front of the mirror so Mia could brush out her hair. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, moving her hair out of the way.

Mia chuckled and pulled away from him, "Tommy stop, everyone is coming over soon and we have to get dressed" she said walking into their bedroom and changing into a pair of leggings with a Squad 3 sweatshirt over her tank top.

Tommy put on some sweats and a t-shirt and followed her downstairs entangling his arms around her. Mia was laughing trying to pull away from him as she saw their family downstairs in the living room and the kitchen.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I could really use the help" she said pulling away from Tommy and going to greet her dad, brothers and her sister.

"Yeah, we can see that" Leah teased, earning a shove from her sister.

"Okay, now that we are here, what do we need to do?" Johnny asked taking off his dress shirt so he was just in his white beater.

"Okay, well while we work on the food and getting things ready for tomorrow, I need the tables here" she directed walking over to the space between the living room and kitchen. "We'll have them facing each other, so the kids can sit on the little one and we'll have three big tables for the adults. The food will go on the counter and the island, so we have room for everyone" she added.

"And what are you going to do?" Joey asked his sister as they started moving around the furniture. Mia smiled as she put her hands on her hips, "I am going to supervise" she teased as everyone started laughing.

"Don't be a baby Joey, I have to help the Gabby in the kitchen. Leah and Sofia are going to finish decorating the living room and set up the table for tomorrow" she said as she tied up her hair and walked into the kitchen.

Mia and her mother-in-law started making the food when Jessica came in and joined in the fun. The firefighter's ball was coming up and they were ready. Mia and Jessica both had their dresses and all the girls were going to meet and get ready together.

"So, is everything good with the grandparents and Kelly and Matt? The holidays and the ball are going to be really awkward otherwise" she said as she helped Mia make the croissants. They were making chocolate croissants.

Mia and Gabby shrugged, "as far as I know they have called a truce" Gabby said.

"It's just awkward. We haven't seen them in years" Mia added.

Jessica nodded in understanding. Recently, her sister came into her life and she was coming to re-connect with Jessica. The guys at the firehouse and their family came to the defensive and made sure this girl was legit before they let her meet with Jessica.

"I get it. I feel the same way with Shannon. I mean she's really cool and stuff when it comes to going out and all that, but it is weird thinking of her as my sister" she admitted.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arm around the teen, "don't worry kiddo. We'll get you through this as best as we can" she said.

Jessica smiled and rested her head against Mia's shoulder, "thanks Mia" she replied as she went back to making more croissants.

"Well on a brighter note, we are so going to be the best looking girls at the ball Friday" Mia teased. Jessica smiled and giggled a little, "I am really excited. What do I do? Is there proper etiquette or something?" she asked.

Leah laughed, "It's really no big deal Jess, and we've been going to these things for years. The decorations are really pretty, they decorate it like a Christmas/Holiday Ball but the whole thing is no big deal. They just do awards and all the up and ups of the firefighting and CPD community are there" Leah said.

Mia laughed at her sister's description of the ball. "It is not that bad Jessica. It's actually a really nice dinner and you get a chance to get to know everyone" Mia corrected. Jessie couldn't help but laugh. She was really excited to go and get to see everyone and how the ball would be.

Once they reorganized the living room and got all the decorations set up, Mia dished out the pizza and they all plopped on the couches around the TV. It was a really fun night.

The next day, the house was packed with everyone from their family and friends. Mia just stood in the kitchen staring at everybody with a smile on her face. Tommy came out of the kitchen and noticed his girl just standing there staring at everyone.

She worked her ass off to make the day a good one. She worked all night on the food and set the table and making sure everything was in the right spot and everything looked right. Tommy just watched her standing there in a beige dress with a brown belt around her waist, and brown pumps. She looked beautiful with her hair curled and down her back.

Tommy looked over her shoulder at Leah for some hint on how Mia was doing. Leah met her brother-in-law's gaze and shook her head with a shrug. She had no idea what was going on with her sister. She wasn't drinking, she was stressing herself out.

Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, with his head rested against her neck. "What's going on princess? You okay? What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She smiled and rested against him, "nothing I am just glad that everyone is having a good time and they are enjoying themselves" she replied.

Tommy knew she was lying. Something felt off about her and he intended to find out what it was. Tommy turned her around in his arms to face him. He could tell there was something wrong. She hadn't been herself. "Mia, I know something is wrong, what's going on?" he stressed the question this time.

She smiled and cupped his cheek, "Honey I am fine. A little stressed out, but fine, I promise. Nothing is going on with me" she reiterated.

Tommy looked at her unconvincingly, "you're sure?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I am perfectly sure. Now, why don't we cut the turkey and have everyone sit down" she said.

They had the perfect Thanksgiving set up. Tommy sat at the head of the table with Mia at his right and his family at his left. The Severide's sat on the right of Mia across from Matt and Gabby. The grandparents and everyone from the firehouse and police department filled in the seats.

"Mia this table is beautiful, you did a great job" Gabby complimented her daughter in law. Mia smiled and nodded in gratitude. That was a big compliment from your mother in law. "Thanks, I got everything at _Pier 21_ with Leah's help of course" she replied giving credit where credit was due.

If she didn't have her sister to help her get through the holidays and just in life in general, Mia wouldn't know what she would have done. She loved her brothers and her dad and she counted on them to be in her corner, but she had a special bond with her sister.

"Okay, so in honor of Thanksgiving, let's just go around the table to say what we are thankful for" Mia said to everyone.

" _I am thankful for…"_

They each went around the table and it was Tommy's turn.

"I am thankful for the family I have. Never in my life did I think that I would be sitting here with our CPD/CFD families married with a kid. I am thankful that Mia agreed to marry me, for the life we are starting and for the love that I know will never burn out. I am thankful for Jessica. That she agreed to be part of our family when I was no more than a stranger to her. She trusted me enough to take care of her and be there for her and I thank God every day that I did… so in light of the thanks going around this table, let's all raise our glass to our families and be forever grateful for the lives we have. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" they cheered with each other.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _1 month later…_

With Thanksgiving done and over with, it was time to get ready for the Ball. Everyone was going to be there and it was supposed to be a really fun night. Every year they plan the ball around a theme and this year the theme was Christmas/New Year's ball.

Mia and Jessica were spending the day together at the mall getting their dresses readjusted and getting some accessories to match the outfit for the night. Tommy was at home chilling in front of the TV.

Mia and Jessica were walking into Payless Shoes to pick out some heels. "Hello, how can I help you?" one of the sales women asked as they walked into the store.

"Hi, we are looking for a pair of nice heels, pumps for Jessica and sandals for me. She needs silver with a little sparkle and size 6. I need black sandals with some sparkle or diamonds that are size 8" Mia informed the sales lady.

She nodded, "Alright, well I'm Tammy and I'll be helping you out. So, what's the occasion? Do ya'll have a special date coming up?" she asked curious.

Jessica shook her head, "no uh, my dad is a firefighter and we are going to the firefighter's ball. We have dresses already, but we need shoes" she replied.

Tammy's eyes lit up. "Wow, that's really great. You must be really proud of your dad" she said.

Jessica smiled, "I really am. This is my first ball and I want to make sure I look good for him" she added, letting a little truth slip into the statement. She didn't want to let Tommy down.

Tammy smiled at her tone of endearment as she talked about her dad. She figured it must be a close family. She patted Jessica's shoulder, "don't worry honey, I am going to find you and your mom something spectacular. You are going to be the best dressed girls in the ball" she said.

 _(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

The night of the ball, Jessica and Mia stood in her room getting ready for the ball. They were both dressed and Mia was doing Jessica's hair in curls and putting on her make-up.

"Tammy was right, these shoes really make the outfit" Jessica said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Mia came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No, they are only small little add-ons. We make the outfits. Now, you ready to go? I'm sure Mike is down there pacing with Tommy" she teased.

Jessica laughed and nodded as the girls grabbed a few pieces of make-up to put in their purses and made their way downstairs. As expected, Mike was downstairs pacing as Tommy was sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Mike, you got to relax man. The girls always take forever to get ready" he teased.

"I know, I'm just nervous. I mean with my brother and everything, it's not going to be easy but Jessie's my girlfriend and this is her first ball and I want to make it special for her" he said.

"Don't worry, she'll have a good time. It means a lot to her that you are taking her" Tommy said giving Mike a nudge as seeing Mia and Jessie walk downstairs.

They both turned to see Mia and Jessica walk down the stairs, standing at the bottom giving a little twirl. "Well, what do you think?" Mia asked.

Tommy smirked and walked over to Mia, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You two are definitely going to be the most beautiful girls at the ball…no doubt" he said.

Jessica blushed at the way Mike was looking at her. "You look beautiful Jess" he walked over and kissed her cheek, "and sexy as hell" he whispered in her ear, earning a nudge in the ribs. Mia and Tommy couldn't help but smile at the younger couple. They were so cute together.

When they got to the hotel where the ball was being held, Jessica got nervous. Mike grabbed her hand and squeezed as they walked in with Mia and Tommy.

Tommy placed his hand on her lower back as they walked into the huge dining hall. There were tons of people, families, friends, other service men and women. He kept one arm around Mia and the other around Jessica. It was really cute that she was taking everything.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" she commented.

The hall was decorated for Christmas. It had Christmas trees everywhere, fake snow, snowmen, Santa's, candy canes…it was beautiful.

Mia had worn a black slim dress that synched at the bust with a sweetheart neck line and silver diamonds in the middle. Her hair was pulled in a side curl with a small silver heart locket. Jessica was wearing a cute short red dress that synched at the waist but flared down and ended above her knees. Mia curled her hair and put it in a poof in the middle, with soft tendrils framing her face.

They met up with Matt, Gabby, Shay, Leah, Sofia and the boys at the front of the hall. They smiled when they saw them.

Tommy whistled as he walked closer, "damn Leah, you look hot." She was wearing a black lace dress that synched at the waist and crisscrossed in the back with little openings in the middle and at the sides. Leah blushed, "Thank you Tommy. See, Tommy thinks I look good" she said to her brother.

Andy brought his fellow lieutenant Victoria and Joey brought his partner Isabella. They looked at their sister with knowing eyes, "Tommy isn't your brother. I told you to wear a jacket or something" Andy defended himself.

"Oh hush, be nice to your sister, she looks great" Victoria stuck up for Leah. "That's just great! Thanks Tori, you're supposed to be on my side" he teased.

"Guys, this is Jenny. She's my date" Shay introduced.

Mia and Tommy smiled at her, "hi Jenny, nice to meet you. I'm Tommy, my wife Mia, our daughter Jessica and her boyfriend Mike" Tommy introduced everyone.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" she greeted.

Mia walked over and gave her brothers and her dad a hug, "Hi daddy" she greeted. Kelly kissed her cheek, "you look beautiful princess" he greeted her.

The guys all left to get drinks, while the girls staid at the table, with Jessica and Mike in their own little world.

"You look great Mia" Sofia commented.

"Thanks Sofie, you don't look back yourself. I actually just got this from Jcpenny for real cheap" she replied.

"Yeah, Tommy would be impressed with something so cheap, so long as he gets rewarded at the end of the night" they heard from behind them. All the girls turned to see Juliette Hurrera, one of Tommy's ex-girlfriends from high school. She's an EMT at Firehouse 67.

Mia got up and got right in her face, glaring at her the whole time; the girls following her lead. "Excuse you?" she asked.

Juliette smiled and got in Mia's face. She wasn't afraid of her, although she should be. She didn't know what she just started.

"I'm not in need of being excused. It's not like I said anything that wasn't true" Juliette replied.

Tommy was with the guys at the bar looking over the room. When he spotted Juliette and Maggie facing off, he put his beer down and started to make his way over, only to be stopped by Kelly and his dad. He looked at them confused, "What are you doing? I have to go help her" he said.

"No you don't. Look, you've been screwing up a lot lately and by you going over there to defend her is telling her that she is weak and she can't stand up for herself. Let her defend herself" Kelly said.

Tommy looked at his father-in-law and let out a breath, wiping a hand over his face, nodding in understanding. He wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You know Juliette, jealousy is an ugly color on you" Mia retorted. She tried a different route this time. Instead of getting all defensive and jealous, she was going to turn the tables on Juliette.

"What are you talking about?" Juliette asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you are still holding a torch for Tommy and I must say, it's pretty sad. It's sad to know that he's happily married to me while you're trailing on the side lines. Really, you should get over that. It might make you happier" Mia replied.

"You little…" she stopped when she saw the other girls gather around Mia.

Juliette just shook her head, scoffing and walking away. The girls gathered Mia and resumed their conversation at the table. "That was totally badass Mia" Jessica teased.

Mia just laughed and wrapped an arm around Jessie to pull her into an arm hug, "thanks kid, she's been a thorn in my side for a while" she replied.

The guys came back, acting completely oblivious and Tommy put their drinks down. "Club soda for you babe, and coke for you Jessica." He sat down in between Mia and Jessica. Mia slid her hand across his back and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"You look beautiful tonight princess" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for easy, but I was just recently informed that as long as you get lucky at the end of the night, it doesn't matter what I wear" she replied. Tommy's head snapped up to her.

"What?" he snapped.

Mia smiled and ran her finger over his cheek and jawline. "Don't worry babe, I don't listen to gossip" she said nuzzling his neck, laying kisses along his jawline.

"Who told you that?" he asked, scanning the room and his eyes falling to Juliette.

Mia smiled and nodded, "don't worry about her Tommy. Let's not let her ruin our night okay" she took his jaw in her hands and turned him to face her, "don't think about her" she said.

"If she says anything else, tell me okay? I don't care what your dad said, tell me and I am going to tell her to back the hell off" he stated.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you" she relented placing a small kiss on his lips. "Good, now let's enjoy our dinner," he said.

The night was really fun. The dinner was great and they were having a great time. Things with Benny and Grace were actually really good. Everyone was getting along and the night was on its way. They had a few speeches and some awards, but the girls were waiting for Benny and Firehouse 51 to be awarded before getting excited.

Jessica and Mike were talking with some of her friends by the dance floor, Tommy was talking with Andy, Joey and the guys when a familiar song came on and everyone started dancing. Mike pulled Jessica onto the dance floor, smiling and laughing all the way.

Tommy walked over to Mia and the girls and put his hand on her shoulder, "Want to dance princess?" he asked.

Mia smiled up and him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her from her seat and led her to the dance floor. When they got on the floor, he slid his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him, so she was melted against him. Mia smiled and shook her head against his shoulder as they moved together.

"Any closer and Sofia will have to arrest us for public indecency" she nuzzled his neck.

Tommy smiled, "I want everyone to know that you are mine" he replied.

Now it all made sense for Mia. He was staking his territory and making up for what Juliette said to her. "I'm not mad at what Juliette said and you shouldn't be either" she said.

Tommy pulled away to face her. "Why the hell not? I should be mad and so should you" he fumed.

"Tommy, I'm not really the jealous type. I am turning a new leaf. If a man wants to run then he will, I have no control over that. Besides, we are married Tommy. I won. I come home to you and you," she whispered into his ear, "you come home to me where we make passionate, passionate memories" she teased sucking on the shell of his ear.

Tommy groaned and pulled away to look at her lustfully, "I still don't understand why you aren't mad" he pouted.

Mia laughed and traced over his cheek and jawline, "do you want me to be jealous? Would you like me to go punch her in the face, because we can go 10 rounds right here?" she smirked at him.

"You're a smartass" he laughed and met her lips with his for a kiss. "I love you" she said against his lips. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him, digging her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He ran his hands down her back and wrapped them around her waist. Tommy bit at her lips until she let her tongue tangle and battle with his for dominance. Mia moaned and stood on her tiptoes for better leverage. Tommy groaned and squeezed her closer to him.

Leah and Johnny were dancing when they looked over at their siblings and shook their head, "come on, and let's go stop them before they start getting more xxx-rated" she said dragging him along the dance floor.

When they got to their siblings, they cleared their throat to get their attention. Mia and Tommy were completely oblivious. They were completely ignorant to the world around them. Leah and Johnny looked at each other smirking, laughing.

Leah scoffed and let her head drop to Johnny's chest. "I give up on these two" she said referring to their siblings. Johnny laughed and pulled her head off his chest so he could look down at her face.

"Maybe we should just go with the flow. I mean look around, no one seems to care. In fact, I am pretty sure they were expecting Mia and Tommy to get together from day one. I mean a Severide and a Casey…that's like written in the stars or something" he said.

Leah looked up at Johnny with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh really now, and when did you become a hopeless romantic?" she teased.

Johnny shrugged, "I'm not a hopeless romantic. I am just being a realist. I mean look at them. They are lucky to have each other" he said.

Leah nodded, "I get it. I want that too…why do you think I was so nervous about going on that date with Nick. It just didn't work out and I want what my sister has, but for right now, we need to stop it before they start taking their clothes off on the floor" she commented.

Johnny laughed and nodded in understanding. "Let's do it" he walked over and nudged Mia, while Leah put her hand on the back of Tommy's shoulder. The couple pulled apart and looked at their siblings with silly smiles on their face. Mia let her head fall to Tommy's chest in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed babe, it's not like everyone's not used to it by now" Tommy teased, only making her blush grow.

"Tommy" she nudged his ribs.

"It's true though Mia, I was actually surprised you were just kissing and it didn't go further…I mean we know you two are basically nymphos by now" Johnny added, causing Mia to glare and Tommy and Leah to burst out laughing.

Kelly, Gabby, Shay and Matt stood by the bar talking and getting a drink when they heard a burst of laughter. Looking around the room they found their kids. They were standing together laughing and having a good time.

"They are a good group of kids" Benny stated as he gazed at his grandkids.

"They all seem pretty close" Grace added, moving to stand by her son.

Kelly and Matt smiled at their parents. "They have always been close like that. They are there for each other and thankfully took after their mothers and not their fathers" Gabby replied.

"I'll drink to that" Kelly took a sip of his drink.

"Same here" Matt nodded in agreement.

The kids didn't let the whole Casey/Severide…Truck/Squad….CFD/CPD thing. They just stuck with each other through everything and have always been there for each other. They will defend each other for life.

The parents walked over to their kids with curious looks on their faces. "What's so funny over here?" Matt asked his son and daughter.

Mia blushed even more and hid into Tommy as he smiled, cradled her closer to him and just shook his head. "It's just a brother and sister thing dad, nothing to worry about" Tommy answered as the others let out little giggles.

Mia shook her head at her siblings and siblings in law, "I hate you all right now" she said, failing to keep a straight face.

Johnny came over and pulled her from his brother and wrapped his arm around her in a hug, "aww, you know we love you Mia" he teased kissing the top of her head.

"You're just lucky you're cute" she said.

Before anyone could reply, the director of the ball got up on stage and called everyone to attention. "Excuse me everyone, if you would all take your seats, the honorary speeches are about to begin" he said.

The girls were really excited, "yay! I am so excited to see you all go up there and get honored for being all sexy and heroic" Mia said tracing Tommy's jawline with her fingers.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss, "you are way too excited for this" he teased.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? My husband is a hero and he's getting honored in front of everyone…that's hot" she smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way" he teased and leaned down to give her a kiss.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"My name is Chief Jeff Clarke, out of Firehouse 51 and I am here to honor some firefighters and service men and women in my house" he started. Mia wrapped her arm around Tommy's shoulder and kissed his cheek. She was so proud of him.

"A few months ago, we were involved in a trauma call that required my firehouse, Firehouse 25, Firehouse 65 and the trauma team from the hospital. It was an entire apartment building fire and it was an extreme situation that required diligence and team work. While everyone worked hard and worked together to get the situation under control, there are a few people who went above and beyond the call of duty and I would like to recognize them today" he said as a correspondent pulled out a few cases of medals and awards.

"I know for a fact that these men and women did not want to be awarded tonight and just describe their actions as part of the job, but I would like to take time to call them out personally and bring attention to their heroic actions that night, so if I could get Lt. Thomas Casey, Dr. Margaret Severide (still goes by Severide in firefighting world), Lt. Johnathon Casey, Lt. Andrew Severide and Detectives Joey Severide and Sofia Casey on stage please" he called and waited a minute for everyone to get up and walk on stage. The guys helping the girls up the stairs to the stage.

"These young people behind me went above and beyond the call of duty to rescue and save a young girl and her sister. Lt. Severide and Johnathon Casey stabilized the exit pathway as Lt. Thomas Casey carried the girl out of the burning, crumbling structure and over to Dr. Severide who performed an on-field procedure that saved her life and got her stabilized enough to get to the hospital and to Dr. Leah Severide, with the assist from Detective Casey as Detective Severide worked with arson investigations to put the arsonist away and help the little girl become stable and made sure she had a place to go to when she got discharged from the hospital" he said turning to look at his friends kids behind him.

He was proud of them, having known them since they were kids and watching them grow up and become who they are and how successful they are, he's proud.

"They have gone above and beyond the call of duty and they deserved to be honored for that" he said turning and smiling at the girls.

Mia and Sofia walked over and took out the medals. "Lt. Thomas and Johnathon Casey, you are awarded with the medal of valor for your heroic actions that day" Clarke read out as Mia and Sofia pinned the medals on the boy's chest with huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Lt. Casey" Mia said as she pinned the medal and fixed his jacket. He smiled and cupped her face to give her a quick kiss, "thanks baby" he said, watching as she moved on to kiss Johnny's cheek and congratulate him.

"I would also like to award Detective Casey, Detective Severide and Dr. Margaret and Leah Severide with a plaque of valor for their behavior that night" he said as he presented each one of the girls with a plaque, earning a kiss on the cheek as congratulations.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night was a great success. Jessica and Mike had a great night together, with minimal drama and everyone was getting along. Overall, Mia would call it a success.

Jessica was staying with Mike, so Mia walked her out to get her bag from the car. "So Jess, there's something I want to talk to you about" Mia said.

"You're not sick or anything right? Because I have noticed that you don't drink and you're going to bed early and stuff" she said.

Mia smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Thank you detective, yes I have been feeling a bit sick and tired but there is a reason for that. Listen, I plan on telling Tommy tonight, but since you won't be home, I want to tell you now," she said before taking a breath to calm herself.

"I'm pregnant" she stated.

Jessica squealed and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Yay! I am so excited! Congratulations" she hugged Mia.

Mia laughed, "Thanks kiddo, have fun tonight okay and keep this news on the down-low" she said as the rest of the gang came back out.

"Alright, everyone is accounted for so is everyone ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Jessie, be careful okay" Mia said as she wrapped her arms around Jess and gave her a hug.

When they got home, Mia was nervous. She wanted to tell Tommy about the baby, but she hasn't gotten a chance yet. It's been about 2 months that she's known. They've been upstairs getting changed when Mia decided to tell him the truth.

"Hey babe, you did well tonight with Jessica and Mike. I'm proud of you" she said.

He smiled, "yeah well, they remind of me of us when we were kids. Mike kind of reminds me of myself when I was a kid, except I was more handsome" he teased.

Mia scoffed, "you were more stubborn, probably like our kid will be" she said waiting for him to catch the hint.

"Yeah probably, I think our kid would…wait a second, did you say our kid?" he said looking at her then looking down at her stomach like he was trying to see a baby.

Mia smiled and nodded and cupped her stomach. "Yeah, I found out a couple months after we got Jessica. I am about 2 months along and so far everything is going okay" she said.

He fist pumped in excitement and walked over to wrap his arm around her in a hug. "I am so happy princess. This is great, do we know what we are having? Are you sure everything is okay? Did you check with the doctors or something? What do we do? Are you sure you should be working babe?" he held her arms and led her around him to sit on the bed.

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "Tommy, I'm okay I promise. I have been seeing Angelina and she said that everything is okay. I am moving along the way I am supposed too, I promise. It's still early for maternity leave. I am still working until it's time for maternity leave, if I even take maternity leave. Right now, I need you to relax before you're BP goes through the roof" she laughed at him.

"Don't laugh, I am serious, you need to be taking it easy" he said.

She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him, "I love that you are excited and that you are happy and most importantly I am proud to be having your baby, you are going to be a great father. Let's just focus on that for now okay" she teased his lips.

He smiled and cupped her face, wrapped his arm around her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Mia moaned and pulled him closer to her. Tommy pushed her forward to lay on the bed so he could be on top of her for more leverage.

Tommy smiled at her before moving his mouth down her jawline to her neck to nuzzle there. He started at the point below her ear and nipped. She moaned and couldn't help but arch off the bed. "Tommy" she moaned.

Tommy ignored her direction and continued trailing kisses to every available patch of skin he could find. She had changed into a tank top and shorts so Tommy pulled down the edge of her shirt and started trailing kisses on her shoulders and across to the tops of her breasts. Mia ran her fingers through his hair and held him in place. Her senses were on overdrive. It was still early, but her hormones were already sensitized.

Tommy was acting like a starved man and Mia was his meal ticket. He was excited about the baby, excited about the life he was about to have as a dad, he just loved Mia so much. Mia pulled away and traced his jawline. He looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. She reached down and pulled his shirt off with her gaze on his. He pulled back on his knees and snaked his hands up her legs to pull her shorts and underwear down.

Tommy reclaimed her lips and she smiled against him as she snaked her hand down his chest to the waist line of his boxers and pulled them down. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He kept his gaze on her as he slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and threw it behind him. At this point, he didn't care about anything but being with her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on do you know that" he said as leant forward to give her another kiss. She smiled, giggling a little, "You're not so bad yourself" she replied with a moan as he ran his hands over her breasts, arching into him for more.

"I'm glad you think so princess" he added with a slight smirk. He loved how reactive she was to him. When she arched into him, it was as if a lightbulb when off in his head and he pulled away. Mia looked at him confused at the sudden loss of contact.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we do this with the baby? Won't I hurt the baby or something?" he seriously asked.

Mia couldn't help but smile and cup his face to bring him closer and give him a little kiss. "I promise you that this is completely safe. As the pregnancy goes on, my hormones are going to be out of whack, and I am going to be all over you" she said.

He smirked at her, obviously happy with that answer, "really?" he nipped her lips. She smiled and let out a little laugh, "I promise you" she reassured, moaning as he trailed his lips down her jawline to the tops of her breasts.

Tommy took advantage of how excited he was and ran with it. He dipped his lips down and took a nipple into his mouth, smirking as she arched off the bed with a gasp, wriggling to get away from him.

"Tommy" she moaned, clawing at his back to push him closer to her, as if it were possible.

"Uh uh…you did your job and told me that you were pregnant, now let me do what I know how to do" he teased against her skin.

"Stop teasing…I'm pregnant. I don't have patience anymore" she gasped out.

Tommy laughed, causing the vibrations to course through Mia's skin and make her pull on Tommy even more. He moved himself between her legs and looked at her to make sure she was sure, "are you sure about this?" he asked.

Mia smiled, she knew he was barely holding on as is and she loved that he made himself stop to ask if she was sure. She knew he was worried about the baby. "Tommy I am sure that this won't hurt the baby" she reassured.

He chuckled and nodded at her reassurance. He kissed her as he slid into her. He stopped a second to gather himself. He didn't want to lose it right away, he wanted to make it good.

Mia arched up and pressed her hips closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Tommy move" she begged.

He leant forward and brought his lips to hers. She pulled him closer to her and moved slower with him and let her tongue tangle into his. She wrapped her hands in his hair to keep him where he was. They only parted their lips for air, but stayed close, as he rested his forehead against hers. He kept her gaze and saw her eyes start to glaze over. He knew she was close, at this point, he was beyond ready, so he nodded against her.

"Let go baby" he grunted. He couldn't hold it back anymore and slumped forward as they both fell over the edge together. Tommy had the most powerful release he ever had. He literally just fell on her, gasping for breath.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. "WOW" she said. He laughed and pulled up onto his elbows and gave her a sloppy kiss. "Damn Mia" he panted.

She smiled and let out a little chuckle, "see, I told you, pregnant sex is way better than normal sex. It's all about the hormones" she teased.

Tommy laughed and scooted down so he was face to face with her still flat stomach. He cupped her abdomen and leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your dad. Today is the day of the firefighter's ball and I'll be honest, I was thinking it was going to be war. There's a lot of drama going on out here, but you don't have to worry about that. So we just got home from the ball and your mom told me that she's pregnant with you. It totally made my day. It's definitely the best ball I have ever been too" he kissed her stomach one more time before pulling up, giving her another kiss and pulling her into his side.

"Tommy, the baby is a speck of dust" she said.

"I don't care…it's our speck of dust" he replied.

Mia laughed, "Come one babe, let's go to sleep. You have a shift tomorrow and I have to go do my charts and files" she said.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. Please review and let me know what you are thinking!**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Day

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favorites and everyone who took the time to read this.**

 **As you can probably see, this doesn't really follow the show at all, but Tommy kind of takes Severide's character.**

 **Time jump in this chapter!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8 – A Firehouse 51 Christmas**

Mia scoffed, "you were more stubborn, probably like our kid will be" she said waiting for him to catch the hint.

"Yeah probably, I think our kid would…wait a second, did you say our kid?" he said looking at her then looking down at her stomach like he was trying to see a baby.

Mia smiled and nodded and cupped her stomach. "Yeah, I found out a couple months after we got Jessica. I am about 3 months along and so far everything is going okay" she said.

He fist pumped in excitement and walked over to wrap his arm around her in a hug. "I am so happy princess. This is great, do we know what we are having? Are you sure everything is okay? Did you check with the doctors or something? What do we do? Are you sure you should be working babe?" he held her arms and led her around him to sit on the bed.

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "Tommy, I'm okay I promise. I have been seeing Angelina and she said that everything is okay. I am moving along the way I am supposed too, I promise. It's still early for maternity leave. I am still working until it's time for maternity leave, if I even take maternity leave. Right now, I need you to relax before you're BP goes through the roof" she laughed at him.

"Don't laugh, I am serious, you need to be taking it easy" he said.

She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him, "I love that you are excited and that you are happy and most importantly I am proud to be having your baby, you are going to be a great father. Let's just focus on that for now okay" she teased his lips.

…

She smiled and let out a little chuckle, "see, I told you, pregnant sex is way better than normal sex. It's all about the hormones" she teased.

Tommy laughed and scooted down so he was face to face with her still flat stomach. He cupped her abdomen and leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your dad. Today is the day of the firefighter's ball and I'll be honest, I was thinking it was going to be war. There's a lot of drama going on out here, but you don't have to worry about that. So we just got home from the ball and your mom told me that she's pregnant with you. It totally made my day. It's definitely the best ball I have ever been too" he kissed her stomach one more time before pulling up, giving her another kiss and pulling her into his side.

"Tommy, the baby is a speck of dust" she said.

"I don't care…it's our speck of dust" he replied.

Mia laughed, "Come one babe, let's go to sleep. You have a shift tomorrow and I have to go do my charts and files" she said.

It was graduation time at the fire academy. Mia and Jessica were going to support Tommy teaching there and his class graduating.

"Tommy stop complaining" Mia yelled at him from the bathroom. She was doing her make-up and fixing her hair before they left as Tommy was getting dressed in the bedroom. He had to wear his dress uniform and Tommy hated going to these things.

Jessica knocked and walked into their room and sat on the bed. "What's going to happen at this thing?" Jessica asked.

Tommy looked at her through the mirror, "Basically we call everyone up and give them their badge" he informed.

"That's cool, why are you so bummed about it?" Jessica noticed his bad mood.

Tommy groaned and turned to Jessica. She smiled and walked over to fix his tie. "Because there is one cadet that is a pain in my ass and she is graduating at the top of her class and I have to present her with an award" he replied.

Mia laughed as she came out of the bathroom to put on her jewelry, "the real reason is because Tommy tried to get her kicked out of the fire academy but her dad is a chief and he wouldn't let her go so she had to stay and Tommy's ego got hit" Mia teased.

Tommy glared at his wife, "that is not funny. I never thought I would say this about anyone, but she doesn't deserve to be graduating today. She doesn't deserve to be a firefighter. I cringe for the lieutenant she has to work under…she's not ready to be a firefighter. She needs to grow up and get over herself first" he explained.

"Well, we are going to get over it and be nice because that's our job" Mia said as she cupped his face and gave him a little kiss, wiping his lips and going to grab her bag.

"Fine, but only because Chief Borelli asked me to do this and I am a professional" he replied, grabbing his hat and gloves, before leading the girls out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they got to the fire academy, they saw Andy, Johnny, the Casey's and Kelly and Leah. They were all standing at the entrance waiting for Tommy and Mia. They walked in and right up to the group.

"Hey guys" Mia greeted everyone with hugs and kisses.

"Hi honey, you look nice. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Hi daddy, I'm alright. Just dealing with the stress with work and the holidays" she replied. She didn't want to tell anyone about the baby yet. She wanted the whole family together.

"You ready for this Tommy?" Matt asked.

Jessica and Mia laughed at Tommy and shook their head at Matt. "Don't ask" Jessica answered for Tommy. He just glared and shook his head at her antics.

"I promised to be nice didn't I?" he replied offended.

The parents and siblings looked between each other curious and amused at the little family. "Okay, what are we missing?" Matt asked his son.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Johnny asked his brother.

Tommy walked over and shoved his brother, "I didn't do anything. There's this one candidate that gets on my nerves and I tried to kick her out but her captain dad wouldn't let that happen. I swear if it wasn't for Chief Borelli, I wouldn't even be here right now" he replied.

Kelly looked at Matt knowingly. "Remember Jones, she was exactly like that. I tried to get her kicked out from the academy but her dad wanted her to stay and then booted her to a desk job" he said.

"Sounds similar to my situation. I wanted her out so bad but she wouldn't budge and the whole time she didn't change. She kept going on like she had a chip on her shoulder, just because her dad is a chief" he said.

"Tommy you are a son of a chief" Johnny stated.

"Yeah but we never acted on it. We all worked our asses off to make a name of our own in the firefighting world. We never paid off on the daddy card" he replied.

"Well we promised to be nice and professional and do our jobs right?" Mia cupped his face to make him focus.

"For you princess" he leant forward and gave her a kiss as he put his arm around her waist. "Alright, come on, let's go socialize" she led him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were having a nice time drinking and talking with everyone, when Jessica saw someone coming towards them she turned and asked Leah, who was close to her. "Who is that and why is she galloping over here?" she asked.

Everyone turned around and Mia couldn't help but laugh, "Be nice Tommy and act professional okay" she whispered in his ear, giving him a kiss for support.

He looked over and groaned, putting on a fake smile when she walked over. "Hi Lt. Casey, I just wanted to stop over and say thank you for the accommodation" she said.

Everyone knew the real reason she came over. She wanted to showboat. She wanted to look good in front of Matt and Kelly.

Tommy just nodded, "I didn't give you an accommodation that has nothing to do with me. I just submit my report and Chief Borelli has the final say so" he replied earning a nudge from Mia. She told him to be nice.

"Oh," Fairchild's face fell a little, "well I still wanted to say hi and that it was a privilege learning from you" she added.

"Thank you" he replied very straight to the point, hoping she would take the hint.

"Hi Dr. Severide" she greeted Mia.

Mia smiled at her, "hello, and congratulations on graduating the academy. That's a great honor" she was a little nicer than Tommy.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to say" she replied.

"You're welcome" Mia replied.

She kind of just stood there looking around at the rest of the group. Leah decided to take the plunge, "Hi, I'm Mia's sister Leah, my brother Lt. Andy Severide and my dad Captain Kelly Severide. Tommy's brother Lt. Johnny Casey and his parents Captain Matt Casey and Gabriella Dawson Casey" Leah introduced everyone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amy Fairchild, it's really nice to meet you all. Captain Severide and Captain Casey, you are all legends around here" she said.

Kelly and Matt looked at each other knowingly. She was trying to suck up to them. "Thank you. As my daughter said, congratulations on graduating the academy. That takes great strength and determination. I pride you on graduating, let alone graduating with accommodation" Kelly said.

Amy beamed. She could not believe that Captain Severide just complimented her. "Thank you so much Captain. That means a lot to me. Well, I'll let you get back to your night" she was really thankful as she walked away.

Mia couldn't help but laugh, "way to go dad" she walked over and hugged her dad. He laughed and wrapped his arm around his daughter, "yeah well I felt bad for her" he replied as they found their table.

Jessica had found Mike, who came with his brother and sat with them at their table. The dinner went on and everything was good so far. Tommy was too preoccupied with James Anderson to worry about giving his speech for Amy.

After dinner, Chief Borelli came over to their table. "Lt. Casey" he called. Tommy stood up and shook the chief's hand. "Hi Chief, you remember my wife Mia" he put his arm around Mia's waist for support as she stood up.

"Hello Chief Borelli, how are you tonight?" Mia greeted him. He just smiled at her. Of course he knew who she was. She is Captain Benny Severide's granddaughter, daughter to the youngest person ever to make lieutenant on Squad, the whole CFD knew who she was.

"I am fine thank you. You look beautiful tonight my dear" he complimented.

Mia smiled, "thank you" she replied. She knew he was here for Tommy. "Do you mind if I borrow your husband for a moment?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head, "of course not" she pulled away so Tommy could get out.

"I'll be right back, do you need anything?" he asked her.

"Tonic water with a lime please" she replied. She was starting to feel nauseous. Tommy nodded and kissed her cheek before following the Chief to the side.

They walked over to the bar so Tommy could get Mia some tonic water and the chief could talk to Tommy in private. "I wanted to talk to you about Fairchild" the chief said.

"Chief, honestly I wouldn't even be here doing this accommodation if it wasn't for you. In my opinion she isn't ready to be a firefighter. She needs to grow up first" Tommy informed him.

Chief Borelli nodded, "I know your concerns and that's why I wanted to talk to you" he replied. Ever since seeing her work at the academy and hearing the concerns from her instructors, he formulated a plan to make her best firefighter possible.

Before he could say anything else, Joann walked up to them and greeted Tommy with a kiss on the cheek before nodding to the Chief. "Chief Borelli" she greeted.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Chief Borelli asked me to come find the two of you when I got here" she replied. They both looked at the chief expectantly.

"There is a reason I asked to talk to both of you tonight. I know your concerns about Fairchild and you two are not the only ones who have expressed their concerns, but as you know her father is a chief in the district and he isn't having her fail the academy. I want to assign her to your firehouse and have her work under you Joann and learn from you and Tommy. You two are the best of the best in your firefighting class" he said.

Tommy and Joann looked at each other with curious looks. They were not happy about this, but it's not like they could say no to the Chief. "It's not really my call Chief" Tommy started.

"I already cleared it with Chief Clarke and all the brass" he said.

"That's not what I meant. It's not my call Chief, it's not my squad that's going to have to deal with her, and it is Jojo's call" he replied turning to his fellow lieutenant.

Joann looked between Tommy and the Chief, shaking her head. She let out a breath and sighed, "As a favor to you and Tommy I'll take her in my squad" she started to say.

"Thank you Lt. LeBlanc, I appreciate the favor" he said.

She nodded, "I have a condition. She needs to know that I am her lieutenant and her dad is not going be overriding my order. Those are my guys and that is my squad. What I say goes" she informed him.

The chief nodded and shook their hands, "thank you for your cooperation lieutenants" he nodded and walked away, probably to tell Fairchild and start the process for real.

Once the chief was out of site, Tommy turned to Jo with a smirk on his face. "Shut up" was all she said before he started cracking up laughing. He put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't say anything" he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"This is all your fault you know. You and your stupid good looks and your stupid charm. She better get her act together" Jo warned.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder and led her back to their table. Mia looked at them curious. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Fairchild is being assigned to Jojo's squad. Chief Borelli wants us to teach her into being a good firefighter. He wants the best of the best to mold her into being a good firefighter" Tommy stated.

Mia looked at Jo with sympathy. "I am so sorry Jo that really sucks. I totally feels for you. Just make sure that she knows you are the boss. She tends to run to her dad to fix her problems" Mia informed Jo.

She's seen it before. People like Fairchild, who are legacies tend to rely on their legacy and their family members in the CFD to fix their problems and help them move up in the world.

Jo took Tommy's beer and took a chug before nodding in understanding. "I know. I already told Chief Borelli that I would only take her in my squad if she knew that I was in charge and her dad had no say in what happens to her in my battalion" Jo reiterated.

"Good for you Jojo" Mia prided her on taking the initiative.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When it came time for the speeches and the new assignments, Tommy walked up to the stage and got ready for his speech.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lt. Thomas Casey and as some of you may know, I come from a long line of firefighters. I am second generation firefighter and my wife is a third generation firefighter. Being from a family of firefighters and growing up in and around firehouses, I can say with full confidence that being a firefighter is a proud and honorable thing. Going through the fire academy and learning to do something that goes against someone's natural instinct is something that takes courage and honor. I would like to congratulate every single one of these men and women behind me" he said to the recruits.

Everyone clapped and cheered for a bit before Tommy continued. "There is one candidate in particular that I would like to bring attention too. Candidate Amy Fairchild is graduating at the top of her class. She has excelled in her skills as a firefighter and has propelled herself in the CFD community. Would Candidate Fairchild please join me on stage" he paused as people clapped as she walked on stage.

She stood next to Tommy with a big grin on her face. She has waited for this the whole time she was at the academy. "I would like to award Candidate Amy Fairchild with a plaque of honor and excellence for her outstanding work at the Firefighting Academy. Let's give a round of applause for Candidate Amy Fairchild" he said as he turned toward her and clapped as he gave her the plaque and shook her hand.

"Congratulations" he stated.

She smiled, "thank you sir" she replied as she shook his hand.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next shift at the firehouse and everyone was groaning. They were not looking forward to it at all. They had heard about Candidate Fairchild from their lieutenant and they were not looking forward to working with her at all.

Mia and Tommy walked into the firehouse and couldn't help but laugh at all the down faces. "Come on guys, it won't be that bad" Mia teased.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to be the boss of her. I swear Tommy, she better listen to me and follow the rules in this house or I swear I am going to kick her out of this house and kick your ass in the process" Jo said as she walked over with a cup of coffee.

Tommy took a sip of her coffee and shook his head at her antics, "It won't be that bad Jo. She has the potential to be good but she's got a chip on her shoulder. She just needs to be reared the right way" he replied.

Jo groaned, "Well she already likes you, you rear her" she protested.

Mia had to laugh at that one. "Good one Jojo" she clinked coffee cups with her. Jo laughed and nodded as she took a sip of coffee.

Tommy glared at his wife. She was taking this with stride and he knew she would be there to support him. "You are not helping. Don't you have to be at the hospital or something" he teased.

She smiled and chuckled, "yeah baby, I have to be at the hospital. I have to drop off some files with Chief Clarke, so if you'll excuse me" she made her way down the hallway to the Chief's office.

Clarke was sitting behind his desk looking over paperwork when Mia walked up. "KNOCK KNOCK!" she called.

"Mia, come on in" he waved her in.

Mia walked in and pulled out the files from her bag. "Good Morning Chief, I have the medical files for the last trauma call. I know there were a few trauma docs and medical staff that worked on the case, but I have wrangled them all into one report and attached their files into the folder. If you need anything else, just call me or let Tommy know and I can find out what's up on the hospital side" she said as she handed him the folder.

He looked over the folder and shook his head with a chuckle, "You put all this together in less than a day" he looked at her perplexed. For a normal person, it would take at least a week to get all these people and paper work together.

She laughed at the look on his face. "Well when you know the right people, you know how to get things done. Especially in chaos like the trauma scene was" she replied.

He chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Well, you certainly handled that situation like you were born to be in control" he complimented.

"What can I say, I learn from the best" she replied. Her mom taught her and Leah to always be organized and take charge in a chaotic scene. They learned from an early age to remain calm within the chaos and assess the situation.

Clarke nodded and looked down sad before looking back up at her, "yes you did. Mia I want you to know that your mother would be proud of you and Leah for the successful women you have become" he said.

She smiled, cleared her throat and nodded. "Thank you, uh, I better get going. I have a shift at the hospital and I want to check on Tommy before I go" she said as she got up and walked out of the office, wiping her tears as she went. Talking about her mom was not an easy thing to do.

Amy Fairchild walked into the firehouse with a big smile on her face. She was ecstatic to be there, especially to work under Lt. Casey. She was really excited.

She walked in and saw everyone standing by the Squad table in the truck bay talking, so she walked right over. "Hello everyone" she greeted them.

Jo and Tommy stood in front of everyone at attention. They turned to look at her, "Candidate" Jo said. Amy smiled at her and stuck out her hand, "Candidate Amy Fairchild reporting for duty" she introduced herself.

"Lt. Joann LeBlanc, nice to meet you Candidate. I have heard a lot about you" Jo greeted her.

Amy smiled and nodded at Tommy, "yes mam, Lt. Casey is a great teacher and it's an honor working with him" she replied.

Jo looked at Tommy before smirking at Fairchild. "Yes he is, but unfortunately for you, you are not working with Lt. Casey, you are working with me. While we are at it, let me say this, I am your lieutenant. I know you are a legacy in CFD, but so are a lot of people here. You're fathers word has no power here. What I say goes. My word is the bible to you. The main thing is that we work as a team. There is no I in team. On the other hand, if there are any problems, then you come to me and we deal with it in house. Do you understand?" Jo laid out the rules.

Fairchild nodded, "Yes mam, I'm sorry if I came off as being biased or something that was not my intention. I am proud to be here and it's an honor to work with you and the rest of Truck 81" she said.

Jo nodded, "okay then, go change out" she said indicating for one of the guys to show her around, "This is Young, he'll show you around" she nodded to her men.

Once Fairchild was out of sight, Mia walked over as Jo and Tommy glanced at each other. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Fairchild is here and she is goo goo eyes for your husband" Jo teased.

Mia laughed and wrapped her arm around Tommy's shoulder, "well you have fun with that. I have to get to the hospital before Leah kicks my ass. She is waiting for me to relieve her of the night shift" she gave Tommy a little kiss before grabbing her stuff and the car keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning babe" he said as he walked her out. He waited until she was in the car before going back into the firehouse.

Fairchild was sitting with the guys from Truck 81 in the common room. She looked over and smiled at Tommy, with a wave. Tommy smiled and nodded at her. Jo came over and stood next to Tommy with her arms crossed against her chest, looking at the guys.

He looked over at Jo and met her gaze, "it's going to be an interesting shift don't you think?" he teased.

"Don't even start with me" Jo replied.

Tommy laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the common room to join everyone else.

When Mia got to the hospital, she was immediately swamped with things. She was in and out of the ORs consulting with her fellow doctors and then settled into the ER.

She was sitting with her sister and Stephanie when they got an emergency, 911 page from CPD. Since they were on the trauma team, they got their gear and loaded up in the ambulance.

They were the first ones to arrive on scene. There was only one uniform car there. They were standing around the garbage can.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as the rest of her team pulled out the stretcher and got all their gear out.

"Someone called it in. They said they think they heard someone in the compactor. We called Fire and we set up a trauma call. They are 3 minutes out" one of the officers stated.

Mia nodded, "how long ago did they call it in? How long has the person been in there?" she asked.

The officer shrugged, "maybe ten-fifteen minutes" he guessed.

"Okay, I need to get in there now" she said before turning to her team.

"Get me a warm IV and the warmer blankets out of the ambo. If there is someone really in there, they are for sure going to be in shock" she instructed.

Leah and Stephanie got to work. Mia turned to the officers, "I need one of you to give me a boost, I need to get in there" she walked over as they gave her a little boost until she reached the edge and could pull herself in.

She immediately got to work moving the trash and stuff that was in there. She needed to find out if someone was in there. She got on her knees and started feeling for someone. Finally in the corner, she found someone huddled around some blankets.

Mia moved the blankets and trash off the person and rolled them onto their back. Mia felt for a pulse and breathed out in relief when she felt a pulse.

She grabbed for her radio, "I've got someone in here. She's cold, probably with shock. Get me those warm blankets and the warm IV, NOW. Call for fire and find out when they are getting here" she said.

" _ **Squad 3, Truck 81 ….Unknown situation. CPD and Trauma 1 are on scene"**_

The guys all got into gear and hauled ass. When they heard that Trauma 1 was on scene, Tommy got into gear and ran into the truck.

"Let's go, move it guys" he called out.

He knew that Trauma 1 consisted of his wife and his sister-in-law. He wanted to get there ASAP. He needed to know what was going on.

When the firefighters arrived on scene, they pulled up at the same time Sofia and Joey did. They heard the call come out over dispatch and they wanted to be there.

"Sofia, what's going on?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know, we just got here. We heard the call over the radio" she informed him as they made their way over to the two uniforms and Leah.

"Hey, what do we know?" Tommy asked.

"Mia is in there with a victim. She's going into shock from the cold. She has a pulse but it's shallow. We need to get them out of there. You need to get these doors open" Leah relayed the information.

Before CFD could get to work, they heard Leah's radio come to life. "Leah, she's got a gunshot wound. Someone shot her and put her in here. She's bleeding out. I have my hand on the bleed to apply pressure. We need to get out of here. What's the ETA on CFD?" she informed all of them.

Now the situation got more serious. If the patient was bleeding out, they needed to work fast to get them out of there. CPD also needed to figure out what happened.

"We are here Mia, hang tight, we'll get you out" Jo said before turning to her guys, "Toni, get me the saw" she instructed, only to see the candidate running to the truck. She pulled out the saw without realizing its weight and dropped it. The blade was all shattered.

"The blades jacked, the saw's no good lieutenant" Toni replied to Jo before glaring at the candidate.

"Candidate, is your name Toni?" Jo yelled at her.

"Sorry lieutenant, I thought I could help" she replied.

The guys just shook their heads. She needed to learn to listen and follow orders. Jo was just telling her that morning to pay attention and listen to what she tells her and now the first chance she gets, she disobeys orders and jeopardizes the life of a victim.

"Where's that IV?" Mia called out into the radio.

"Coming in" Leah reached over the edge and handed her the IV. "We need out of here, how long till we are free?" she radioed.

"We are working on it Mia" Jo replied, looking to Tommy for help.

"Mike, go grab our saw" he ordered.

The squad member nodded and hopped to it. He grabbed the saw and started at the door. While CFD was working on getting them free, Sofia and Joey called in the rest of their team.

They pulled the officers aside and got as much information from them as possible. "Sorry detective, we really don't know much. When we got here, there was no one here. We banged on the container and we heard some whining. That's when we called for trauma and we called you guys. Dr. Casey was the one who told us that there was someone in there and she was bleeding out" one of the uniforms stated.

Sofia looked at Joey before nodding to the uniform, "okay, let's canvas the area and see if we can find out what happened. I am going to call it in" she said.

The uniforms nodded and got to work searching the area and talking to the neighbors. Sofia had a hunch that there was more to the story.

When the door was finally open, everyone saw Mia straddling the woman, covered in blood, pressing on her abdomen. "We need the backboard in here now" she ordered.

Leah and a couple of the guys slid in with the backboard. They paused and waited for instruction. "Okay, what do you want to do Mia?" Leah asked. They needed to be careful how they moved the victim.

"Okay here's how we are going to do this. I need to keep my hand here, so I am going to lift my legs a little at a time and get on the backboard as you slide her on it. You guys are going to have to slide us both out and put us both on the gurney, so we are going to need your help" she said to CFD.

The truck and squad guys nodded. Mia moved to the side of the victim, so they could slide the backboard under her and Leah could stabilize her neck with the brace.

"Okay guys, slowly pick up the backboard and let's get her on the gurney" she watched as they slowly picked up the backboard and put the victim on the gurney.

"Alright, now help me up" she used the rales on the gurney to get up there. Tommy held her back as she got up on the gurney. Mia straddled the patient and retook her position. "Okay guys, we can't exactly lower the gurney without jostling the patient, so I need you guys to hold the gurney so they can fold it and carry us to the ambo" she instructed them.

"Alright guys, come on. Let's just go easy and be very careful" Tommy said.

As the guys slowly moved her to the ambo, they had to walk as slow as possible. When they did get her in the back of the ambo, Leah got to work setting the patient up on the machines as Stephanie grabbed their stuff to go.

"Mia, I need that bullet" Sofia called out.

"You got it Sofi" Mia replied before they closed the doors and Stephanie got to the driver's side. Sofia got them an escort so they wouldn't have any traffic on the way to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Leah and Stephanie pushed them straight to the OR. "Mia what do we got?" Dr. Connor Rhodes asked. He had just graduated and became a full-fledged doctor.

"We were called on a trauma call from CPD. She was trapped in the cold in a trash compactor for at least 30 minutes. I tried to get in there as fast as possible. No one knew she was in there. I found her buried under blankets and trash with a bullet wound. I applied pressure and packed the wound to stop the bleeding and we got her here as fast as we could. We need the bullet though for CPD" she explained.

"I got it," Dr. Rhodes nodded and motioned for a nurse to come over and see what's going on. "Okay, you did good Mia. You're going to be coming along for the ride. We are going to have to be careful when we move you to the rolling table. I'm going to have Stephanie scrub you up as best as possible, just keep the pressure" he said.

"How the hell are we going to be moved?" Mia asked, gently nudging the victim, trying to keep her awake.

"We are going to drop the gurney down and help you off, we'll pop it back up and slide the victim on the table and then hop back on" Connor instructed, "I'm going to scrub in, I'll see you in the OR" he said.

Mia nodded and kept pressure as they slowly got to work. Stephanie, Carly and some orderlies came over to help out. "Okay, we are going to drop you down, so just brace yourself" they warned her. Mia looked at them and nodded.

Slowly, they lowered the gurney to the floor so Mia could get off with pressure on the wound. "Everyone be careful for this part" Mia said.

They slowly slid the victim off the gurney and carried her onto the table, the whole time, Mia had pressure on the wound.

Once they got the victim on the table, they started taking off her clothes and getting her sterilized for surgery. They were wrapping everything with surgical drapes and getting everything out of the way, all around Mia's arms.

Stephanie doused the victim's abdomen with betadine, and wiped the antiseptic away. She repeated the same thing with Mia's arms. They tied a surgical drape around Mia as they draped them over the victim around the wound and Mia's arms. They got a mask and cap on her as they moved her to the OR.

Mia followed the victim to the surgical table and returned to her position straddling the victim. Dr. Rhodes came in all scrubbed up and closed the door behind him as he walked over.

Elizabeth was putting an IV in the victim's arms as Jennifer got the anesthetic ready in the syringe. Once the anesthetic was in, they were ready to go. Jennifer nodded and everyone knew it was go time.

"Alright guys, let's move quickly and efficiently." Connor came over and started feeling around the wound near Mia's hands. "I am going to need suction, clamps, and gauze to pack the area, everyone ready. There's going to be a lot of blood" he instructed.

"Okay Mia, when I tell you, remove your hands and lean back. Stephanie, you move the gauze out of the way very carefully. We don't want to rip up any skin or cause any more damage. We are going to be moving very quickly so everyone needs to be on their A-game" he informed.

Everyone nodded. They knew what was at stake and it was serious. Connor came over to Mia with gauze and a clamp ready to go.

"Now Mia" he said.

Mia moved her hands and blood came spurting out everywhere. Mike held her for support as he helped her off the gurney and out of the way.

"I'm scrubbing in" she announced.

"No you are not. You've been through enough today" he called out.

Stephanie peeled away the gauze and blood came out everywhere, all over Connor and all over Mia. Connor moved in and suctioned the wound as he packed it with gauze. All of a sudden the monitors went off.

"Her BP is dropping"

"She's losing blood"

"Arrhythmic heart rate"

"Clamps…suction…and the vicryl sutures NOW" Connor yelled.

Mike pulled Mia way noticing the uneasiness on her feet. He picked her up and carried her out of the OR kicking and screaming orders.

"Mike I have to get back in there" she argued, trying to push past him to scrub up.

He held her back by her shoulders, "Mia, listen to me" he got her attention, "CPD needs your statement. They need your help to find out who did this" he said.

Just then she got a page. She walked over to the phone and called the number back. It was Grace at the front desk.

Grace paged Mia as soon as CFD and CPD came in. Captain Hank Voight and Sergeant Antonio Dawson came in with Sofia and Joey. Andy, Johnny and Tommy not far after them.

Voight and Antonio walked up to the desk, "CPD," Antonio showed his badge, "we need to know everything you have on the trauma victim that just came in" he said.

Grace nodded, "sure Sergeant Dawson. We know that she had a bullet wound, no exist. Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Casey were worried about internal damage and internal bleeding. They have taken her to the OR now. I can page them for you, but if they are operating, it may take a while to talk to them" she explained.

The CPD nodded in understanding. "Thank you" he said walking over to the rest of the gang.

Sofia and Joey had given them all that they know about the scene when they got there, but the doctor's perspective and the medical aspect of things would help them better.

"Grace, what's going on?" Mia asked into the phone.

"Hey Mia, CPD and CFD are here. They want to talk to you about details of the case" Grace said.

Mia sighed, "Okay, I'm on my way" she hung up and put her hands up in surrender to Mike as she made her way to the lobby.

Everyone watched in sorrow when they saw Mia come in to the lobby with blood all over her scrubs. She crossed her blood stained arms across her chest. "What do you have?" she asked.

"We have absolutely nothing. We canvased the area and talked to the neighbors and checked the scene and no one saw anything. We need the medical view of things. Maybe that can give us some clues as to what to do" Sofia said.

Mia nodded, "okay well we don't know much. She's got a bullet wound on the left quadrant of the abdomen. We didn't know until we got to the OR that the bullet hit an artery. My hand was the only thing keeping her alive. Whoever did this to her definitely knew where to shoot. Connor clamped the artery and was working on the bleed when I left the OR" she informed them.

"Damn, how bad is it?" Joey asked his sister.

She let out a breath, "It's really bad guys. Her insides are a mess. They are scrambled. The surgery is going to take at least another couple hours. We were able to get the DNA under her fingernails to pathology. We are waiting for the results, but I sent them STAT, so they should be back soon" she said.

Voight nodded, "so he would be marked then?" Voight asked.

Mia nodded, "yeah, his cheek would be scratched and he would have a bruise in the middle of his stomach. She kicked him pretty hard and put up a pretty good fight" she replied.

"Great, thanks Mia. We'll keep you in touch when we figure out what's going on" Antonio said.

Mia smiled and nodded, leaning against Tommy as she watched them leave. Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "You okay babe?" he asked.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "I will be" she rested her forehead against his as he snaked am arm around her waist and rested it on her little baby bump, "and our baby" he added.

Mia smiled, "the baby will be too" she gave him another kiss before pulling away. "Now, get back to work and be careful" she said.

He smiled and let out a little laugh, "damn, only three months pregnant and she's already giving out orders" he teased as he left.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning, Mia was still asleep when Tommy walked in. His grandfather was gone, having gotten a new apartment not far from the rest of the family.

Tommy smiled when he walked into the bedroom and saw Mia curled in the blankets half on her side, half on his side, wrapped around his pillow. He undressed down to his boxers and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Mia.

She smiled and turned to cuddle into him as he took the position nuzzling her neck. She wrapped her arm around him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Morning baby" she mumbled still half asleep.

Tommy nuzzled her neck and laid butterfly kisses there. "Morning, how was the rest of your shift?" he asked against her skin.

Mia groaned and tilted her head back for better access. "It was quiet. The woman, Erin, is going to make a full recovery. The surgery was tough and they had a few close calls, but she'll be alright. How was the rest of your shift? How was the new candidate?" Mia informed him.

Tommy nodded, "good, I'm glad she'll be okay" he ignored the question about his shift and laid open mouth kisses on neck, near to her pulse point.

Mia moaned and stretched out for better access. Not that she didn't appreciate the attention, but she knew Tommy was hiding something. He was avoiding something.

"Tommy" she moaned.

He groaned and moved so he was completely on top of her and trailed his lips down her jaw to the top of her breasts. Mia moaned and arched towards him. She didn't know whether she was wriggling to get away from him or to push him closer.

Tommy ignored her breasts, only kissing the valley between them. "Tommy" she moaned.

"HMHMHM?" Tommy mumbled against her skin.

"I need more please" she groaned.

Tommy snaked his arms up and continued to unbutton her shirt. Mia moaned when Tommy changed his path and nipped, sucking along the valley of her breast to her nipple. Tommy sighed happily before greedily taking it into his mouth.

Mia mewled against him, arching into him. Tommy snaked his hand down her stomach, his mouth following the same path. He cupped her stomach and kissed down the baby bump.

He pulled away from her skin, "hi baby, this is your dad talking. I know you've been through a lot in the last 24 hrs. Your mom has had the shift from hell. Sorry for that, but your mom was a hero today. She kicked some ass and saved someone's life, so give her a break today okay" he rubbed her stomach.

"Tommy, don't swear to the baby. They relate to voices they hear" she warned him.

"Well, it is true and heroes deserve a reward" he said.

She smiled, raking her hands through his hair, "really, and what kind of reward are we talking about here?" she asked with a grin. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

Tommy cradled her waist and smiled against her skin, "the special kind" he replied.

Tommy opened her legs and moved to his knees. He kept her gaze as he used his mouth to remove her underwear, darting his tongue into her briefly; causing Mia to sigh and moan in pleasure.

Mia spread her legs even wider and arched toward him with a moan. He began kissing her ankle softly and moved up her knee. Tommy reached her inner thigh and smiled at the look on her face.

He opened her lips and made one long slow sweep from her opening, up. Mia's back arched high off the bed, clutching the sheets as she went. "Tommy" she whispered his name in urgency as she moved her hips in rhythm with his mouth.

He started increasing the pressure going faster, nibbling softly on her sensitive bud. He could tell she was close. He inserted one finger inside and stroked gently as he licked and sucked. Tommy increased the pace of his finger, adding another. Mia arched her back so high she thought it would break.

"TOMMY" she screamed as she came hard, harder than she had in a while. Tommy smiled and kissed his way to her mouth.

Mia laughed after a minute at the realization that just came to her. Tommy looked down at her in his arms, "I'm glad you found that amusing" he teased.

She laughed and shook her head, "no, that's not it. It's just after that performance, I have to assume that the candidate's first day didn't get go so well" she said looking up at him.

Tommy looked down at her with a quirk and flipped them over so he was on top of her and she was pinned to the bed, "you think you're right huh?" he played along.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "yes lieutenant, I have a feeling that I am absolutely 100 % right" she teased against his lips.

He huffed, "yeah okay, you're right. Her first day was a record bad. She did everything wrong and then some. As far as first day's goes, she definitely has this one in the books" he stated.

Mia raked her fingers through is hair, "well remember, it was just her first day. Give her time" she advised.

"First day" he repeated.

She smiled and nodded, "first day" she reassured.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it. Review and let me know what you are thinking! More to come…**


	9. Chapter 9- Christmas Miracle

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my story and following along. Sorry for the late updates. I am a college student and finals are coming up, so please bear with me for updates. I will try and update as soon as I can.**

 **So it is Christmas time at the firehouse and the holidays are always crazy with the firehouse families.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 9- Christmas Miracle**

 _ **Previously….**_

She laughed and shook her head, "no, that's not it. It's just after that performance, I have to assume that the candidate's first day didn't get go so well" she said looking up at him.

Tommy looked down at her with a quirk and flipped them over so he was on top of her and she was pinned to the bed, "you think you're right huh?" he played along.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "yes lieutenant, I have a feeling that I am absolutely 100 % right" she teased against his lips.

He huffed, "yeah okay, you're right. Her first day was a record bad. She did everything wrong and then some. As far as first day's goes, she definitely has this one in the books" he stated.

Mia raked her fingers through is hair, "well remember, it was just her first day. Give her time" she advised.

"First day" he repeated.

She smiled and nodded, "first day" she reassured.

The first couple weeks the candidate was at the firehouse were horrible. She did every possible thing wrong. The guys were really holding their own. They were trying really hard to hang in there and help her for their lieutenants. They respected their lieutenants enough not to give up.

Finally, they just had enough. Lt. Casey told them that the women they pulled from the garbage compactor would live and she would be okay. Detective Casey and Detective Severide were on the case from the police point of view. They haven't found anything definitive, but they have a couple leads.

"Hey Lieutenant, how's that women we pulled out of the garbage compactor?" Morgan asked.

Tommy let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "Mia said that the surgery was rough but it was successful. She said that the woman's name is Erin and she has a tough road ahead of her. She put up a fight, so hopefully Sofia and Joey can get somewhere and get the guy that did that to her" he explained.

The guys all nodded in relief. That was a really tough call. They tried their absolute hardest and worked their best to get her out of there and get her the help that she needs.

"That's really good that she's going to be okay" Morgan replied.

"Dr. Casey really helped us out. She knew exactly what to do. I am glad she was there to help" Anderson added.

They really followed Mia's leadership. She was the one giving orders and telling them the best way to help the patient.

"Yeah well Mia said we got to her just in time. Any longer and she would have bled to death" Tommy informed them.

They all glanced over to the candidate, who was sitting at the table going through her tablet. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"We just found out that the woman we pulled out of the garbage compactor a couple shifts ago is going to be okay. Dr. Casey said that she will make a full recovery" Morgan told her.

She smiled as if she accomplished something. "That's great! It was really a tense situation and a really tough call. Do we even know how she got in there or how she got shot?" she asked.

The guys shook their heads, "no we don't, but CPD is on it and knowing my sister and brother-in-law, they won't rest until they figure it out" Tommy replied.

The guys shook their heads at her antics and made their way to the locker room. Tommy walked in to get his coat before lunch. He was meeting Mia for an ultrasound during their lunch break, when he saw his men standing around in a huddle.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"She ain't a good fit Casey" Webber said.

Tommy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Guys, it's only her first week" he stated.

"Lieutenant, no offense or anything, but I don't know how she passed the academy" Morgan stated.

Tommy let out a breath and crossed his arms across his chest. "Look guys, I know this has been rough for all of us, but it's only been a week. Let's put our big boy pants on and give her a chance to prove herself, you never know, she may surprise you" he advised.

Morgan got up and shook his head, "for you and Jo, sure, we'll give her a shot. But let's hope she figures out what the hell she is doing before she gets someone hurt" he said before walking out.

Tommy hung his head and nodded in understanding. They had a point and they were all valid concerns, but her dad is a Chief in their district and she isn't going anywhere.

Tommy grabbed his wallet from his locker and made his way out of the firehouse. Everyone was really excited for them. "Let us know how it goes Tommy and give our love to Mia" Jo called after him.

Tommy smiled and nodded, waving her off as he got in his car and made his way to the hospital.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the hospital, Mia was going crazy. She was in and out of patients rooms like there was no tomorrow. There were only two attending physicians on call and she was one of them.

When Tommy got to the ER, it was crazy. He made his way to the desk and smiled at Grace. "Hey Grace, how are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up flustered and smiled at Tommy. He was like a breath of fresh air. Finally, someone she could talk to you without having to help. Grace let out a deep breath, "Oh God Tommy, you are like the first person who walked in here on my shift that I didn't have to help" she sighed in relief.

He laughed and leaned against the counter, "busy huh?" he asked looking around the lobby. It was crazy. There were people everywhere.

Grace scoffed, "that's an understatement" she teased, "want me to page Mia?" she asked.

"Yes please, we are supposed to get the ultrasound with Angie" he said.

She smiled and put the page over the PA system and sent her a message to her phone. "She's really excited for this, we've just been so busy that she hasn't had time to enjoy it. Make sure she enjoys it okay" Grace said.

Tommy smiled, "Thanks Grace, you are really a good friend" he replied.

As Mia came out of the patient's room, she was walking out with a group of teenage boys and explaining their discharge instructions.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. I gave you a prescription for some antibiotics. Make sure you take the antibiotics twice a day for 10 days. The reaction should go away. If it doesn't or if it gets worse after 3 days, here's my card" she handed each of them one, "my number is on there and so is my cell phone. Text me to update me or come see me" she said as she walked them to the door.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Mia, and can I say, no offense or anything, but you are hot as hell" one of the boys said.

Mia smiled and nodded in gratitude, "thank you, be sure to follow my instructions okay" she waved as they walked out. They were tripping over each other as they walked out, waving to her.

Mia just laughed and shook her head before turning back to the desk. She saw Tommy and Grace looking at her amused. She walked over and put the chart on the desk and gave her husband a kiss. "Hi babe" she greeted.

"Hi, I see I came right in time. You do know you are pregnant right? I see that you still have admirers" he said tilting his head towards the door.

Mia followed his gaze and laughed, "They are harmless. They are college kids, athletes" she explained.

Tommy shook his head at her, "you are enjoying this way too much you know that" he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"When you are pregnant and bloated and feeling nasty and get flirted on, come talk to me" she replied.

He laughed, "Come on playboy bunny, let's go see our baby" he said pulling her into his side.

Mia turned to Grace, "if you need me, page me" she said.

Leah came out of the exam room and shook her head, "no if you need an attending, you page me" she said to Grace before turning to her sister, "you need to learn to relax and enjoy being pregnant" she instructed her sister.

Mia put her hands up in surrender, "okay, okay" she took her sisters advice and led Tommy into the maternity floor and up to the desk.

"Hey Dr. Casey, what can I do for you?" Ally asked from the desk.

"Hi Ally, I am here for my ultrasound. Would you let Angelina know I am here" she said.

Ally smiled and grabbed all Mia's information, "sure thing Dr. Casey" she replied as she complied the chart and sent the page to Angelina.

Mia led Tommy to the end of the lobby and sat down next to him. "How was your shift?" she asked as she leaned against him and nuzzled his neck.

He huffed and wrapped an arm around her. "It was crazy. We have been going out on calls all morning. The guys were asking about Erin. I told them she would be okay and that we got her here at the nick of time. They were really worried about her. Glad that call turned out okay. They want the candidate out though, says she isn't a good fit" he informed her of their locker room chat.

Mia nodded in understanding. She had seen the candidate's work first hand at the trauma call. It was because of her mistake that Jo couldn't get them out sooner. She put her own opinions to the side and staid supportive of Tommy. She knew he was in a tough spot.

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised. She figured they would at least give her a month.

"Yeah, when I was getting my stuff from my locker, they were all their waiting for me. I mean, I have to agree with them. She isn't a good fit. She has no idea what the hell she is doing. The guys are tired of picking up after her mistakes and frankly, so am I. I just don't know what to do" he vented.

Mia laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand, "I know you are in a tough spot and I know you want to do the right thing but maybe it's time to admit defeat. Tommy we both know she has the potential to be great, she just isn't there yet. Maybe instead of tough love, you give her the ass kicking she needs to get in gear" she suggested.

He thought it over, "so basically spell it out for her" he summarized.

Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah, why don't you and Jo sit down with her and tell her exactly how things are done" she added.

Tommy pulled her closer and tilted her chin up to kiss her, "you're a genius" he mumbled against her lips.

She laughed, "I know" she teased as she gave him one more kiss before pulling away.

As they were waiting, Mia noticed a little boy, sitting across from them, glancing over at Tommy every few minutes. Mia followed his gaze and couldn't help but smile. Tommy was still in his uniform. She giggled a little and looked up at Tommy.

He looked down at her curious. "What?" he asked.

"I think you have an admirer" she looked the direction of the little boy. Tommy looked at her confused before he followed her gaze. He smiled and got up to walk over to him.

The little boy was sitting at the play table in the lobby, so Tommy just sat next to him, discreetly keeping an eye on him. He saw how the little boy's eyes widened when he sat down next to him.

"Hi" Tommy greeted, "do you mind if I borrow your blue crayon?" he asked.

The little boy gasped but shook his head and handed it over. "Thanks" Tommy smiled at him. He wanted to get more out of him.

"I'm Tommy" he introduced.

"Paul" the little boy replied.

Tommy smiled and shook his hand, "Hi Paul, are you here with your mommy?" Tommy asked.

Paul groaned and nodded, "Yeah, my mommy has a baby in her tummy. She says it's a sister, but I hope it's a brother. Girls have cooties" he commented as he pointed to his mom.

Tommy followed his gaze to land on a women in her mid-40 with a very pregnant belly. When she looked up at the lieutenant, he just smiled and nodded at her before turning back to Paul.

"I understand. I have a brother and a sister, but my sister came last" he informed him.

Paul looked up at him hopeful, "cool. Maybe mommy will give me a brother this time. I don't want a baby sister. They are weird" he stated.

Tommy let out a little laugh, "yeah I get that, but sisters are cool too" he started.

Paul looked at him unconvinced. Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "don't look at me like that, I am serious. You get be an older brother and protect your sister. You get to walk them to school and make sure they are okay" he said.

Paul looked at him surprised. "Really, you get to do all that?" he asked.

Tommy smiled, "yeah, all that and more too as they grow up. Trust me, sisters are way cool" he said.

"Cool, are you getting a sister too?" Paul asked excited

Tommy looked over at Mia who was going through her pages with a smile. He leaned closer to Paul and pointed to Mia. Paul followed his gaze.

"See her over there" Tommy said.

Paul nodded, "is that your sister?" he asked.

Tommy laughed, "No, that's my wife Mia. She's my best friend's sister. She has a baby in her tummy too, my baby" he explained.

Mia smiled at them and waved. Tommy smiled and waved back. "She's pretty Tommy" Paul said.

Tommy smiled, "I know right, that's why I married her" Tommy stated.

"So is she having a girl or a boy?" Paul asked.

Tommy shook his head and shrugged, "don't know yet. That's why we are here. We get to see the baby and find out" Tommy said.

Before they could say anything else, Ally came back out, "Mrs. Weston" she called.

Paul's mom got up and waved him over, "come on Paul" she called and stuck her hand out for him. Paul got up and fist pumped with Tommy, "good luck dude" Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy, you too. I hope you have a good baby" he replied before running off to his mom.

Tommy laughed and waved as he made his way over to Mia. She curled back next to him and looked at him amused, "who was that?" she asked.

"That was Paul Weston. He wishes luck on our baby" he replied.

"Hmhm" Mia replied as she reclaimed her spot against him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "anything good going on in the world of the rich and famous?" Tommy asked.

Mia laughed and pulled the magazine up so he could see the page she was talking about, "There's a three page story about David Beckham and his move to the LA Galaxy. There's even a picture of him in his briefs" she peaked up at him through her lashes.

"Oh really" he made an attempt to pull the magazine from her. She laughed and reached up to kiss his neck, "don't you worry lieutenant, you are the only man in my eyes" she smiled as she gave him another quick kiss.

About 10 minutes later, Ally came back out with Mrs. Weston and Paul. "Dr. Casey, we are ready for you" she said as she waved to Paul.

As they were walking over, Paul ran up to Tommy. The fire lieutenant knelt to his level, "so, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"It's a girl, I have a little sister" Paul said.

Tommy gave Paul a high five, "that's great buddy, remember what I told you about all that sister stuff" he reminded the little boy.

Paul nodded and gave Tommy a hug, "thanks Tommy, I promise I will" he said before turning to his mom.

"Well maybe if you be really good and help your mom, you can come visit me at the firehouse, Firehouse 51 okay, anytime. Just ask for Lt. Casey okay" he said to Paul, while looking at his mom.

"Thank you" she said before dragging Paul away.

Mia smiled up at Tommy and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I love you" she gave him a kiss as they followed Ally back into the exam room.

"Here you go Dr. Casey. There's a gown on the bed if you can change and remove your underwear. Dr. Medici will be right in" she said.

"Thank you Ally" Mia called.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mia took off her shirt and put on the gown before taking off her pants and underwear. Tommy took them from her and put them on the chair next to him. He helped Mia jump on the bed and get settled.

She was antsy. She wanted to get this done and see what they were having. She looked over at Tommy and saw him laughing at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just, now you know how your patients feel when they have to wait for you" he teased, "the doctor has become the patient" he added.

Mia glared at him, "you are not funny. This is new for me" she said.

Tommy knew she hated not being good at something. She hated being out of her element. She was the best at dealing with surprises when they occurred, but she hated getting surprises. She liked to be in control. It was in her nature as a doctor.

Tommy got up and walked over to sit beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and laid butterfly kisses around her face, ignoring her attempts to kiss him on the lips and continued teasing her.

"I know that you are uncomfortable on the other side of things, but you are strong and take it all in with pride. I am so proud that you are my wife and that you are pregnant and that you are going to give me the greatest gift anyone could give me" he continued to kiss her, avoiding her lips.

Mia smiled against him and cupped his face and pulled away. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, "You know it's mean that you are teasing me like this. It's not very nice to tease your pregnant wife" she said.

He laughed and pulled away to sit next her on the chair next to her and laced their fingers together, kissing her knuckles. "It took your mind off things didn't it? Still nervous?" he asked.

She smiled and racked her thumbs over his knuckles, "yes it did, thank you, but I am still nervous" she replied.

Tommy let out a breath and squeezed her hand, "me too a little. I just want to know that our baby is okay and figure out if we are having a girl or boy. Everyone at the firehouse is super excited. I thing Jo is more anxious than we are" he stated.

Mia laughed, "Same here. Andy and Joey texted me this morning to see when my appointment was. My dad has been pestering me all day. We aren't the only ones waiting for this appointment" she teased.

Tommy laughed and nodded in agreement, "I completely understand. You would think they have no calls at all at the firehouse" he added.

Mia looked at him concerned for a second. "You would be okay if we had a girl though right?" she asked. They never really talked about it.

Tommy looked at her shocked, "are you serious? Of course I would" he sat across from her on the bed and cupped her face to make sure he had her attention. "Babe, I wouldn't care if our baby was a boy, girl, has three eyes and five arms. I just want a healthy and happy baby" he replied.

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "You really can be charming when you want to be" she teased as she gave him a quick kiss.

He laughed and pulled away to wipe her tears, "part of my charm baby" he teased.

Before she could reply, Angelina came into the room. "Hello Mia, you ready to see this baby?" she asked as she put the chart down and sat at the ultrasound machine.

Mia smiled at her friend. "You have no idea how ready I am. Angie, this is my husband Tommy" she introduced.

Angie smiled and extended her hand to shake Tommy's. "Hi, Angelina Medici. It's really nice to finally meet you. Mia used to talk about you so much, it's really great to meet you" she greeted him. Tommy smiled and nodded at her, "nice to meet you too. Thanks for taking care of my girl" he smiled at Mia.

"So, Mia, how are you feeling? Anything abnormal?" she asked.

Mia shook her head, "no not really. I am really starting to feel pregnant though. I've been feeling really tired, nausea, starting to get cravings. The thing that is worrying me is the lack of energy. I know pregnancy takes away from you, but I am abnormally tired" she explained.

Angie took it all in and wrote it all on the chart. She looked up at Mia and nodded. "Okay, we'll run some bloodwork and I'll take extra look on the ultrasound. There maybe two explanations. One being that this is just a rough pregnancy and you need to be extra careful. The other being that something is up with the baby. Don't panic, we'll know everything after the tests" she said.

"Thanks Angie" Mia nodded in gratitude.

Angie nodded and reclaimed her position at the ultrasound machine. "Okay, I'll start with the wand first. If I can't see anything, then we'll do the vaginal exam for both the ultrasound and to see how you're progressing" she informed them, "ready?" she asked.

Mia got herself adjusted on the bed and squeezed Tommy's hand, "ready" she said, nodding to Angie.

Angelina pulled out the gel and squeezed some on Mia's stomach before moving the wand around. "Alright, let's see if this baby is cooperative today" she teased.

After a few minutes, the baby appeared on the screen. Mia and Angie knew what they were looking at, but to see Tommy's reaction to the ultrasound image was so amazing.

"Is that the baby?" he asked.

Mia and Angie smiled at each other before nodding at him. "Yeah, that's the baby. Can you see the sex Angie?" Mia replied.

Angelina moved the wand around a little more and scrunched her face. "Okay, I have a good view. Whatever the sex, the baby is definitely modest. The legs were crossed and clinched together" Angie said.

Mia laughed and Tommy couldn't help but smile. "That's so cute. Tommy, we want to know right?" Mia asked her husband.

He leaned over and wrapped his arm around the top of her head and nodded, "Yeah, we want to know, but before you tell us, I need to know. If you tell us the sex of the baby, how for sure is it because I have heard about the ultrasounds being wrong?" he stated.

Mia looked at him surprised, "where have you heard that?" she looked at her husband amused.

He scoffed, "You are the medical one, you know all about this pregnancy stuff. I needed to pull my weight, so I read some books" he defended himself.

Mia laughed and caressed his cheek before turning to Angie. The OBGYN smiled at Mia and waved in Tommy's direction. "Do you want to take this one?" she asked.

Mia put her hands up in surrender, "he wouldn't believe me even if I tried. You go for it" Mia relented.

Angie nodded, "there is a possibility that the gender identity could be wrong, but it's about 1 %, very rare. The ultrasound image is about 98% clear, so I can tell you for sure if you are having a girl or boy" she informed him.

She gave them a minute to really understand everything. "So, do you still want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked them.

Mia and Tommy looked at each other for the answer. "Up to you babe" Tommy said.

Mia smiled at him and turned to nod at Angie. The OB nodded and rearranged the wand to get a perfect picture of the sex of the baby.

"Okay," Angie froze the picture and pointed to the part of the image that showed the sex of the baby. "Right here is where the gender identity is. From the picture I can honestly, 99.9% tell you that you are having a baby boy" she said pointing to the spot between his legs.

Mia smiled and looked at Tommy. "We are having a son" she said squeezing his hand. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "we are having a son" he repeated.

Mia turned to Angie and sat up a little and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Angie" she said. The doctor smiled and squeezed her tighter. "You are more than welcome. Now, let's see how things are going down under" she teased as she moved between the stirrups.

Angelina did her vaginal exam and made sure everything was progressing okay. After the exam, Angelina had the answer for Mia. She knew a little of what was going on.

"So, what's going on doc?" Tommy asked when she was finished.

Angie took off her gloves and turned to Mia and Tommy. "Mia I was right when I told you about what could be causing your weakness and the rough pregnancy. From what I can see from the ultrasound, the baby is okay and is growing as normal, healthy, so the problem may be coming from you" she started.

Mia started to get an idea of what she was talking about when she said the baby was okay. "Do you think it could be the Rh factor? You know I am negative. With the weakness and my blood count being low, do you think my body is rejecting the baby?" Mia asked.

Tommy looked at Mia concerned before looking at Angelina. He could tell they were communicating in between the lines. It was the medical talk. Mia knew what Angelina was talking about before she even finished talking.

"What the hell is going on and no more talking between the lines? Talk in English please" he exclaimed. He was really freaking out.

"I have to do further blood tests to be sure, but I think that Mia's blood type is incompatible with the baby's. That being said, Mia is going to have more severe pregnancy symptoms than a normal pregnant woman. What happens is that since they are incompatible, if they are incompatible, Mia will make antibodies to destroy the blood cells of the baby. Red blood cells carry oxygen throughout the body, so if the antibodies are killing them faster than the body can make them, the baby won't get enough oxygen and it can be fatal" she explained.

Mia laid back on the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry though because when I get the blood tests back, if they are incompatible, then I am positive we can deal with it. There are medicines that we can give her to help" Angie said.

Tommy took a deep breath, "is this pregnancy too risky for Mia? Could she die from this?" he asked.

Angie took a minute before nodding, "yes it could if we don't deal with it sooner" she replied.

"Angie go forward with the blood tests and if we are incompatible, then we will deal with it. Women go through this all the time" Mia explained.

"Okay, let me take the blood and I will personally run the tests. As you know, it doesn't take too long to get the Rh factor of a person's blood type, so I should be able to let you know the next step by the end of the day today" she stated the plan.

Mia and Tommy nodded. They knew what the plan was and that's what they were going to stick too. Once Angie took the blood and got everything she needed, she squeezed Mia's shoulder, "Don't panic, I am going to do everything I can to help you" she said before walking out.

Mia got dressed and sat on the bed with her hands on her knees and her head down. Tommy walked between her legs and wrapped his arm around her so she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arm around him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Tommy sat on the chair in front of her and cupped her face, wiping her tears. "We are going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay" he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her, laying butterfly kisses on her lips.

"I am so sorry Tommy. I don't know what to do" she cried. She couldn't believe this was happening. She's wanted a family her whole life and now this was happening.

"Hey, don't do that. You can't start to think the worst because you are a doctor and you know what is supposed to happen, so if you start freaking out then I am going to start freaking out. We are going to be positive about this and trust that Angelina, Mike, Leah, Grace…all our friends and family are going to make sure we are okay" he said.

She nodded and pulled herself together. After taking a minute to catch her breath and try to calm herself down, she wrapped her arm around Tommy's waist and walked out with him. They got to the lobby and saw everyone waiting for them.

Leah, Grace, Stephanie, Connor, Nathan, Mike, Johnny, Sofia, their parents…they were all waiting. "I have Jo on the phone and Sofia is talking to mom, Johnny is talking to dad and Kelly. Grace is talking to Andy and Joey too. What's the verdict?" Leah asked them.

Mia couldn't help but break down into tears. She saw everyone waiting for them with smiles and they looked so excited and happy to be there for them, that it was just too overwhelming. Tommy wrapped his arm around her and cradled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Tommy, what the hell is going on?" Sofia asked her brother.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Johnny asked his brother concerned.

Mia breaking down really freaked them out. Tommy let out a deep breath and turned to everyone, "we don't know for sure yet if the baby is hurt or not. There may be a problem with the baby's blood type and Mia's. They may not be compatible with each other and the baby may not be getting enough oxygen, but we don't know for sure yet. Angelina is running some tests. We'll know more at the end of the day, she should have the results by then" he explained to everyone.

"What happens if they are incompatible? Is it dangerous to Mia and the baby?" Johnny asked as he wrapped an arm around his sister to bring her into his chest, Mike doing the same with Leah.

Tommy could barely keep it together, so Leah stepped up. "If they are incompatible with each other, then there is medication she can take to help aid in the regeneration of the baby's blood cells and help with compatibility" she added.

"Well, let's just all stay positive and everything will be okay" Sofia said as she wiped her tears. Leah and her pulled away from the boys and walked over to wrap Mia in a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be okay" she said to her sister, kissing the top of her head.

Johnny walked over to his brother and pulled him aside. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"I am going to take Mia home," he said to his brother before turning to Leah, "Leah, can you stay with Mia, I don't want her to be alone" he said to his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, absolutely. Connor and Mike can fill in for me" she said looking at the boys for reassurance.

They nodded in agreement and waved her off, "whatever you need" they each took turns hugging Mia.

When they got to Tommy and Mia's house, they didn't really know what to do. Mia just started keeping herself busy. She went from cleaning the house, to doing laundry, to baking and cooking. Leah walked in from the garage and saw the counter and island full of food and deserts.

She didn't want to push her sister, but she knew that Mia needed to talk. She walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"How's it going sis?" she asked.

Mia shrugged, "I'm fine Leah. It is what it is. We just have to deal with it if it happens" she said.

Leah nodded, "I get that, but Mia, I know you. You need to talk about this" she decided to just push her sister. Sometimes she needed that push.

Mia slammed the bowl down, "what do you want to say Leah? I have always done what everyone wanted me to do. Went to school, got good grades, took care of my family, became a doctor, got married…now I want to have a baby and something goes wrong. What the hell have I done to deserve all this trouble? What have I done in my life to deserve this? What is the world trying to pull? First they take my mom from me and now they want my baby? I can't…I can't…" she started hyperventilating.

Leah walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Mia, it's going to be okay. I promise you that everything is going to be okay. You have a whole team of people at the hospital that will make sure to get you and the baby the best care possible. You have the guys from the firehouse and the PD, your family…and most important, you have mom looking out for you. I promise you that we are going to make sure that you and the baby are okay" Leah said.

"I know…I know. I am really grateful that I have everyone to stand by me and as a doctor I know that everything is easily treated and explained, but as a woman going through it, I don't know if I can deal with this" she tried to explain.

"Mia you can deal with this. I know you can. You are strong enough to deal with this I promise you. You just need to focus on a project" she suggested.

Mia wiped her tears and nodded in agreement. "You are so right Leah, I just need a project and I just thought of the perfect one" she said as she started pacing.

Leah watched her sister pace around the living room grabbing note pads, magazines and scrapbooks. "Project? What project?" she asked. She was thinking rhetorically.

"Christmas! I am going to make sure that this family gets the best Christmas ever. It's going to be the best Christmas Firehouse 51 has ever seen" she said.

Leah looked at her sister doubtful, "Mia I was talking about scrapbooking or something to keep you calm" Leah suggested.

"No, no no, this is going to be great. I swear Leah, this is going to be the best damn Christmas Firehouse 51 has ever seen" she said as the wheels started spinning in her head.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It's been like a Christmas wonderland at the Casey household. Mia had lists and boxes full of Christmas decorations and various décor everywhere.

Tommy came home to find things everywhere and Mia on the couch, a notepad on her chest, magazines all around her, her feet on the table and her head back on the couch fast asleep.

He smiled, put his bag in the closet and made his way over to the couch. He caged her in on the couch and leaned down to lay kisses on her lips.

She moaned and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Tommy standing over her. "Morning Lieutenant" she greeted.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her for real now that she was awake. He brushed his lips against hers while keeping her gaze. He missed her. She's been going Christmas crazy these last few days. Leah and everyone told him it was her way of keeping her mind off the test results. The first tests were inconclusive, so they wanted to rerun the tests and do something more specific.

It only took a minute before she closed her eyes and the kiss heated up. They both poured their emotions into it. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. She pulled him closer and leaned back against the couch so he was on top of her. He was kneeling half on the couch, half on her, being careful of her pregnant belly.

She opened her mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance and deepened the kiss. He groaned and pulled her closer, until they were smashed together. She moaned and fought for dominance, but easily gave in when he slipped his hand under her shirt and started rubbing circles on the small of her back.

Mia moaned at the feel of his strong hands run up her back under her shirt, pulling her closer. She shifted, so she was laying on the couch and he was straddling her. She felt how hard he was and couldn't help her heart from pounding. "Tommy" she moaned as he leaned down and sucked on her breast and nibble them through her shirt.

She moaned and withered as she felt the need to have him really take them. She felt him smirk against her skin and run his hand down her middle as he went to her ear and said, "I missed you so much this past week" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. He found her underwear and slid them off as he started to massage her clit. Mia grabbed the edge of the couch and moaned loudly as she arched up into him.

He used his free hand to rip open her shirt and smirked when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra and started to suck on her bare breast. She gasped and she arched her own body into his and wrapped her arm around him to keep him close as he worked her with now three fingers moving in and out of her as she moaned. He pumped her hard and rough until she came hard and then licked his fingers and smirked as he wriggled down to kneel in front of her on the floor. He pulled her around so her legs were braced on the coffee table around him.

He took his moth and claimed her clit for his. He sucked and tugged on it with his lips, smirking as he felt her wriggling with pleasure. He sunk his tongue in her eating her out. Mia was wriggling and writhing on the couch like it was his last meal. It didn't take long from Mia to come over the edge again. She came hard, screaming Tommy's name.

He pulled away smirking at her as he ripped his clothing off. He couldn't get his pants and boxers off fast enough. Mia rolled over and straddled him, pushing herself onto him. Mia rolled her hips against his and smiled when he threw his head back and groaned. She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, "it's my turn for payback lieutenant" she whispered.

Mia put her hands on the back of the couch, around his neck as she ground into his hips. Tommy squeezed her hips and helped her set the pace. He was as hard as a rock since he walked in the door. "God baby, you look so sexy" he said.

She smiled and thrust her tongue into his mouth. "Sexy talk will get you everywhere lieutenant, especially when I'm 3 months pregnant" she teased against his lips. He smiled and cradled her head so he could kiss her some more. Tommy trailed his lips down her neck and kissed his way down her jaw.

Mia broke the kiss and threw her head back with her mouth gasping. She was so turned on, it wasn't even funny. She groaned and pushed into him some more. She played with the hairs on the nape of his neck and pushed his head closer to her body.

With her waist grinding into his, she leaned forward and kissed her way up his jaw, to his pulse point. Once she found it, she moaned and started sucking it. When he moaned and moved a hand to tangle in her hair, she smiled against his neck and bit down on the already sensitized skin.

"MIA…PLEASE!" he begged.

Mia smiled and moved up his jaw to his ear. She knew what he wanted and she would gladly give it to him. He's been so patient and loving with her these last few days, this was the least she could do for him.

She cupped his face and kissed the outside of his ear. She sped up the movement of her hips and smiled when his lifted off the couch to meet her movements. "Is this what you want?" she kissed his ear lobe; "You want to cum?" she asked.

Casey had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. He has been dreaming about this since he was 16 years old.

"PLEASE GOD! MIA…PLEASE…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" he moaned against her neck. She smiled and rubbed her chest against his before biting his earlobe at the same time as her hips roughly smacked against his. She smiled when she heard him moan out her name as he came. She pulled back and leaned down to rest her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck lightly and watched as he came down, from his post-orgasmic high.

Mia smiled and leaned down to cuddle into Tommy. He stretched out and wrapped a sheet around them as he wrapped her in his arms. "Good enough morning for you?" she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

He laughed, "second best morning of my life" he replied as he trailed his hand up and down her back. She sighed and curled into him, "good" she commented.

"So, how's the Christmas extravaganza going?" he asked looking at his living room, which was barley recognizable under all the Christmas stuff.

She laughed, "It's actually going really well. I have the dinner planned and everything. It's going to be great with everyone's help" she explained.

"Oh good, I'm glad it's working out. Am I going to be able to see living room again anytime soon?" he asked.

Mia laughed and hit him in the stomach, "don't be a smartass" she warned.

Tommy looked down at her with quirked eyebrow, "oh yeah, what are you going to do about that?" he teased before he launched at her again.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Much, much later that day, Mia started working on dinner. Everyone was supposed to come over and help.

"Okay so I just got off the phone with Leah, her and Sofia and Nick are about thirty minutes away. Jessica called and said that she was staying with her sister for the weekend, so we are just waiting on the family" Mia explained as she walked into the kitchen.

"Johnny is coming with the boys and our parents are on their way too, about twenty minutes away" he added as he put the phone on the island and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mia laughed, "so much for being punctual, I told them to be here after work" she protested in fake annoyance. She knew she family, she was used to it by now.

"Well, we have at least an hour between the both of them…" he nuzzled into her neck.

She smiled and pulled away pointing her finger at him while shaking her head, "Oh no you don't. I put the cookies in the oven, take them out when the timer beeps and do not eat any…they are for desert tonight" she said as she pulled on her sweater and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed a celery stick to munch on. She had a whole bunch of appetizers all over the counters and the island in the kitchen…pretty much every flat surface was full of food or drinks.

"I have to go pick up one last thing from the store. I will be right back. While I am gone, call Jessica. She wanted to talk to you about something" she gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mia pulled into the grocery store 10 minutes from their house and ran into the baking section. She literally needed two more backing pans and to pick up another chicken. She didn't think one would be enough.

At the cashier, the young lady smiled. "Last minute stuff huh?" she commented.

Mia smiled and nodded, "yeah, huge party at my house and I don't have enough food. It's likely to cause a riot in my family" she teased.

The young lady nodded in agreement, "I completely understand, my family is Italian and food is like a top priority in our house" she replied as she bagged her items. "Have Merry Christmas" she said.

Mia smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you, same to you and your family" she wished them season greetings before leaving.

It was freezing outside, so she literally ran as carefully as possible to her car. On the way home, she was dancing to some music, bobbing along when out of nowhere, everything went black.

She didn't know what was happening. She felt pressure and pain. She moved her hands along her body to find out what happened. She felt liquid and looked up to see red.

She groaned and tried to move but she couldn't, something was holding her back.

 **Ambulance 61….Car Accident…53** **rd** **and Maple**

 _The alarm rang out and the second shift from the Firehouse were all on it. They rushed to the scene and noticed two civilians on the street standing by the car._

 _Chout and McCully ran out and to the accident. "What happened?" Chout asked them._

" _There was a car accident. She had the right of way. The other guy just ran into her. She just keeps saying Tommy over and over again" they informed the medics._

 _Chout looked at McCully knowingly and ran to the car. When they saw who was strapped in the front seat of the car, they flew into action._

" _Med we are coming in hot with a twenty five year old female, possible crush syndrome, internal bleeding. BP is 90/75, HR 104. Patient is 3 months pregnant…ETA is 10 minutes out" McCully called into the radio._

At the hospital, the first shift was getting ready to leave and head over to Tommy and Mia's when they heard the call come in over the radio.

Leah, Grace and Stephanie called everyone into action. They got the trauma room in action and got everyone on standby. They wanted to be ready for anything.

When the ambulance pulled up, Leah and Stephanie met them at the doors. "What do we got?" Leah called out.

"25 year old pregnant female. She was in a car accident. 3 months along. Possible crush syndrome, internal bleeding, we intubated on scene. BP and HR are low but stable" Chout replied as they pulled Mia out of the ambo.

When they got the gurney out of the ambo, Leah froze. She literally just stood there staring at her sister bleeding out on the gurney. "Mia" she whispered.

"Leah, we got this, you call your family" Connor came over and took over for her.

Chout wrapped his arm around Leah and led her to the lobby. She walked up to the desk and took a breath to calm her nerves before picking up the phone and calling Tommy.

At the house, everyone was there except the hospital crew and Mia still wasn't back yet. "Tommy, where's Mia? She should've been back by now" Andy said.

They knew their sister. She liked to have everything done and ready before people got there. "I don't know. She said she had to run to the store and grab something. She left like 20 minutes ago" he replied.

"I'll call her" Joey said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hold up, that's the hospital" Tommy said.

He picked up the landline, "Hello" he answered.

" **Tommy, it's Leah" she tried to keep her emotions straight.**

"Leah, where are you guys? Is Mia with you? What's going on? Everyone is here" Tommy asked.

 **Leah moved the phone from her ear and tried to keep her sob to a minimum. "Tommy, you need to get to the hospital. Mia's been in an accident" she tried to say as calmly as possible.**

The smile on Tommy's face faded. He froze. "What do you mean? What accident? Leah, what's going on?" he yelled into the phone as he grabbed his jacket and keys, everyone else following behind him.

" **I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mia was in an accident tonight. Someone hit her car. Ambo just brought her in. They are working on getting her stable. Tommy, you need to get here" she said.**

"We are on our way" he replied as he got into the car and made his way to the hospital. He couldn't get there fast enough.

They all ran into the ER, looking for Leah. She was standing at the desk with blood all over her scrubs, leaning on Nathan with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Leah" he called running over to her.

Leah wiped her tears and pulled away from Nathan to face her family. "Okay, she's stable for now. She was hit from the passenger side of the car. The car is wrecked, but the important thing is that she's okay. The main thing we are worried about is crush syndrome and internal bleeding. We don't know yet how bad anything is yet, my guess is that we are going to have to take her to surgery" she informed them as Kelly wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"How's the baby?" Kelly asked.

"The baby is fine. Mia got really lucky that the baby wasn't hurt. The baby is healthy and stable. I paged Angelina, so she's on her way" Leah added.

Tommy nodded, "what the hell happened?" Tommy asked.

Sofia stepped up, "She had the right of way. She was on her way home from the grocery store on the corner of 53rd and the driver ran into her passenger side of the car. She rammed into the steering wheel. They checked the baby right away and everything was good. There is a strong heartbeat. We caught the driver a few blocks down the corner from the site. He was drunk, we have him in custody" she informed them.

Tommy nodded and fell into one of the chairs in the lobby. His whole world was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gabby sat down next her son and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned and cried into his mom's lap. "It's going to be okay honey. She is strong and she is going to be fine" she tried to comfort him.

Just then, the doors flew open and Jessica ran in with Mike on her tail. She ran right up to Tommy and hugged him, with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Is Mia okay? Is the baby okay? Mike's brother called to ask him about Mia and told him about the accident, he picked me up and brought me here right away" she was panicked.

Mia was the only mom she ever knew. She couldn't imagine losing her. Tommy wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "she was in a car accident. We don't know anything else. They are trying to stabilize her and the baby" he informed her.

She nodded and took a seat, squeezing Mike's hand as they joined in the waiting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joey was watching Captain Voight and Sergeant Dawson interrogating the suspect. He was in the hospital, chained to the bed, surrounded by cops. Voight and Antonio let Joey stay in the room as long as he stayed in the corner and quiet.

"We are the cops and we are placing you under arrest for attempted murder on a peace officer" Antonio said.

The suspect had a banana bag hooked up to sober him up faster. Grace was in the room, just to keep his vitals stable and make sure nothing happened.

"Cops? I don't need no cops. I ain't pressing charges" he slugged out.

Joey tensed. He was close to his breaking point. He had steam pouring out of his ears. Voight looked at his people and knew they were close to killing this guy.

"We aren't here for you. You hit someone very close to me while driving drunk earlier tonight and we are placing you under arrest" he said lethally.

The guy looked at him before bursting out laughing. He was beyond drunk. Grace was changing his IV bag and checking his IV line when he reaching over and grabbed her ass.

Joey was on him in a minute. "Hey, don't touch her" he pulled his hand away. Grace backed away from the patient and stood behind Joey. "Don't touch her, think about her or even breathe in her direction. If you do, then I promise you they won't find a hair from your head" he threatened before pulling Grace out of the room.

They joined Voight and Antonio outside in the lobby. "Please tell me that we have enough to bust him" Joey asked.

Voight and Antonio looked at each other before turning to Joey and Grace. "Yes, we have enough to bust him. We have him under arrest and cops surrounding him. He isn't going anywhere. We just have to wait for Mia's prognosis for the severity of the charges" Voight said.

Joey took in the information and nodded. He was fuming. He didn't know what to do. Everything in him told him to go after the guy that hurt his sister, but logically, he knew he couldn't.

Antonio noticed the dilemma within his nephew and walked over to squeeze his shoulder. "Go be with your sister and your family. I'll be there as soon as I can" he said. Joey nodded at them in gratitude before making his way down the hall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When he walked into the lobby, the guys all stood up waiting for news. "We have him under police custody. He's not going anywhere, he's going down" he informed them.

They all nodded and waited for any news on Mia. Connor and Mike were working double time to figure everything out.

They cut off her clothes, wrapped and packed her with gauze to try and saunch the bleeding. The trauma room was chaos. Everyone was on high alert, this was one of their own.

"I have a good IV"

"Good Breath sounds"

"Fluids and Blood are in the infuser"

"The bleeding won't stop, I don't know where it's coming from" they were pressing around her abdomen trying to find out where Mia was bleeding from.

"SOMEONE GET ME AN ULTRASOUND! NOW" Connor yelled at no one in particular. They needed to make sure the baby was okay and she wasn't bleeding internally.

"DAMMIT, HER ABDOMEN IS DISTENDED AND TENDER! SHE'S BLEEDING INTERNALLY" Mike called out.

Angelina was running into the room as they wheeled in the ultrasound machine and Mike called out that her abdomen was distended.

"What's happening?" she called out.

Just then, blood started spilling out of her and all the machines started beeping and going off. They heard the alarms from the lobby.

Tommy jumped up and tried to find out what was happening. Everyone was freaking out. Grace and Nina grabbed the gurney as Stephanie unhooked the machines and put them on the gurney before jumping on and straddling Mia to put pressure on the bleed.

"Stephanie keep pressure on the wound" Connor called out.

They all wheeled the gurney out of the room down the hall to the OR's. Tommy and the family freaked out when they saw Mia being wheeled out of the room and down the hall.

"Connor what the hell is going on?" he yelled after him, running after the gurney.

Connor stopped at the doors of the operating rooms and turned the crowd with Angelina by his side. "We had her stable before she crashed. She's bleeding internally and we don't know from where. Stephanie has pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding, but there is too much blood and she is losing it fast. We have to get in there and figure out where the blood is coming from" he explained.

"I'm here to make sure the baby is okay and stable during the surgery, but we have to know…" she paused looking at Connor before looking back at Tommy.

He looked between the doctors on the edge. "Know what?" he blurted out.

"This surgery is very risky because of her pregnancy. There is risk to Mia and to the baby. If it comes down to it, we need to know who to save, Mia or the baby and the decision is yours Tommy, you're her next of kin. I am sorry for the rush, but we need to know now" Connor stated cautiously.

Everyone had tears running down their face. Tommy just froze. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know how to choose. Finally he let out a breath and gathered his thoughts.

"Mia…I want you to save Mia if it comes down to it…she's my world and I can't lose her" he said.

The doctors nodded and filled it on the consent and had him sign it before running to get ready for surgery.

Tommy signed his babies life way and just stared at the doors they went through. He just put his life in their hands. Mia was his whole life, his reason for living. He couldn't lose her. What if he made the wrong decision?

The emotions of the day, the reality of the situation hit him hard and he was sick. He covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Johnny ran in after him and rubbed his back, squeezing his shoulder as he watched his little brother wash his face and rinse out his mouth. He handed him a towel and a mint when he was done.

They didn't say anything, nothing needed to be said. He took a minute to collect himself before walking out with his brother. Everyone was on edge. Gabby walked over and wrapped her arm around her son, "Don't worry honey, she'll be okay. She's strong and she'll fight and get through this" she tried to comfort her son.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tommy got up and started pacing. After a minute when they hadn't heard anything, they panicked. He kept seeing people running in and out of the room but no one stopped to tell them anything.

Finally he just punched the wall and leant against it. He was mad, mad beyond belief. He ran off into the chapel and right up to the altar where there was a cross and a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? SHE IS MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE HER FROM ME!" he yelled at the statue.

Kelly followed him and stood at the back of the chapel just listening as he let it all out. He needed to get it out and this was the best place to do it.

Once he was done yelling, his voice hoarse and his throat sore, he turned to see his father-in-law. "I didn't know anyone followed me in here" he said.

Kelly nodded and sat down at the first pew. "I came and sat in this same seat when Emily was dying. They told me she had three days to live but they would be surprised if she made it through the night and I didn't know what to do. None of the kids knew yet, they were all still working, so I came here and just sat. I didn't understand why any of this was happening to me" he started.

If anyone understood what Tommy was going through it would be Kelly. "Mia came in a couple minutes later. She was on her lunch break and she stopped by to see her mom. The doctors told her she was dying and she knew exactly what to do. She called the boys and had Leah wait with Emily to explain everything to them when they got there, and then she came to find me" he laughed, "I remember asking how she knew I was here. Do you know what she said?" he asked Tommy rhetorically.

Tommy just shook his head but remained quiet as he sat next to the Captain. "She said that she knew her mom would tell me that she was ready to go and that she was okay with dying. That she knew I would be able to take care of this family and raise our kids right. She said that she knew I would blame myself for Emily getting sick and not being able to do anything to stop what was happening. She came over and sat next to me, taking my hand. She told me she called her siblings and told them to be with their mother and that everything was going to be fine" he explained.

"I looked at her like she was crazy. How did she know everything was going to be fine? Her mom was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about that. Do you know what she said?" he turned to Tommy.

"She told me that she believed that everything happens for a reason. She said that it was more peaceful for Emily to go with her family around her because she would be able to fulfil her mission in life… to be there for her family. Mia was at peace with her mom dying because she knew that she would always be in her life and she would always be looking out for her" Kelly told him.

Tommy looked at the floor, tears spilling down his face. "I can't lose her" he whispered.

Kelly looked at him knowingly and squeezed his shoulder, "you won't because she has too much to live for. She believed that her mom would always be with her and she is, even now. Tommy she should have died in that car, but she didn't. There was no way for them to know that she was bleeding out. She should have died tonight but she didn't because there is some higher power that is looking out for her. You have to believe that she is going to be okay and that she and the baby are going to pull through this because I can guarantee you that she has an angel on her shoulder and that angel is not going to let anything happen to her daughter or grandson" Kelly said.

Tommy sobbed and cradled his head in his hands. Kelly rubbed his back in comfort. "You let it all out in here because Emily is listening. She knows how important Mia and that baby are to you and everyone. You let it all out now because when we go back out there, you need to be strong for your family" he said.

Tommy took a minute to gather his thoughts and get himself together before wiping his face and turning to Kelly.

"Thank you. Thank you for what you said and for trusting me with your daughter" he was really grateful.

Kelly nodded and watched him walk out to join the vigil in the lobby. Once he was gone, Severide turned to look up at the altar, "don't make a liar out of me" he said to his wife, who he knew was listening.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In the lobby, the boys were trying to figure out how to help. "I feel like we need to do something" Hermann said.

Then it clicked for Leah. She stood up and stood in the middle of the group. "Christmas" she said.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Leah?" Andy asked his sister.

"When Mia found out about the baby, she said she wanted to get her mind off the waiting and decided that she was going to throw the best Christmas we have ever seen. I feel like that is a way to honor her. We need to pull together and hopefully perform a Christmas Miracle and Mia and the baby will be okay" she said to everyone.

They all nodded, and pulled together. "Okay, let's get it" Johnny ordered everyone. They all scattered. Leah and Sofia got Mia's room cleaned up the room Mia was assigned and to everything together they could from the hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Connor was working like man on a mission with Mike in the OR. They wanted to make sure that Mia and the baby both made it off their table in one piece and stable.

While everyone planned their plan of attack in the lobby on Operation Christmas, they heard an alarm go off and the intercom come over the whole hospital.

"CODE BLUE…OR 3….CODE BLUE….OR 3….ALL HANDS ON DECK"

Everyone turned to Leah to see what that meant. Leah froze and then adrenaline kicked in and she ran up to the desk. She ignored everyone's questions and looks of panic and grabbed the phone.

She called the OR and waited. She knew they were insane and were busy, but she needed to know what was happening.

The phone was ringing and everyone was running around the OR trying to get Mia stable. "Connor you have 5 minutes before that baby has to come out" Angelina yelled over the commotion.

"GET ME A CLAMP AND PADS NOW" he yelled.

While they were trying to get Mia stable, the phone kept ringing. They ignored it…focused more on Mia.

No one was answering in the OR and Leah was getting more panicked. She slammed the phone down and made her way around the desk.

"Leah, what's happening?" Tommy yelled as they ran after her.

"No one is answering in the OR and there is a code blue, that means either Mia or the baby are crashing and no one is answering the damn phone" she replied as she swiped her badge and ran into the restricted zone.

She gowned up and ran into the OR just as they were getting Mia stable. "What the hell is going on? Who's crashing?" she asked as she ran in.

"Mia was bleeding out. It turns out the bleed was coming from an artery that was nicked and the baby's oxygen dropped. We were able to cauterize the bleed and Angie stabilized the baby. They are okay. We got them stabilized" Connor called out.

Leah sagged against her knees and let out a breath of relief. She walked over and stood by the foot of her sister's bed, cradling her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You fight Mia. We are all pulling for you. You need to fight for you and for this baby" she kissed her forehead, holding in her tears before nodding to the Connor and Angelina before scrubbing out.

Leah scrubbed out and made her way back to the lobby with Connor and Angelina when they were done with the surgery and moved Mia into her normal room.

Everyone stood up when they saw the group of doctors. Everyone was on edge. Ever since Leah ran into the OR when they heard the Code Blue, they were sitting on pins and needles.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Tommy asked.

Connor and Angelina looked at Leah and nodded, as if giving her the green light. Leah looked back at her family and smiled through her tears.

"She's okay…she's okay" Leah started.

They all let out a breath of relief and patted each other on the back. "The surgery was rough. Her spleen ruptured on impact with the car. She was bleeding internally and it was cutting off oxygen from the baby. She crashed a few times in the OR but we got her stable and cauterized the bleed. We were able to save her spleen, but we are going to be watching it for the next 24 hrs. If the bleeding restarts or ruptures again, then we have to take it out" Connor informed them.

"The baby is fine. We got him stabilized and everything back to the way it should. He is developing normal for 3 months and I ran a STAT blood test while I was checking things out," she paused to look at Tommy, "the Rh factor is negative. Both mom and baby are compatible and there is no risk to the two from that standpoint" she added.

Tommy rested against his knees for a minute letting out a breath of relief. "Thank God. What happens if you have to take her spleen out?" he asked.

"She would be okay. The spleen is an organ that is kind of like first defense. It sends out antibodies to kill infections when you are sick or it senses something bad in the body. You can live without one, we would just have her on antibiotics to ensure a healthy immune system" he said.

Tommy nodded and then remembered what Kelly told him in the chapel. "Did you expect her to make it?" he asked suddenly.

Everyone was shocked that he even asked, everyone expect his father – in-law. Connor looked at the medical staff before turning to Tommy and let out a breath, "Honestly, no we didn't. When we heard the call from the medics and then saw what we did in the OR, she shouldn't be alive right now, but she is and I can honestly say that it's a miracle she is still with us. Someone is definitely watching out for her and the baby" he replied.

Tommy nodded and smiled, taking off and going straight to Mia's room. Leah gowned him up and waiting in the hall so he could be alone with his wife.

He sat in the plastic chair and couldn't help the tears as he saw her. His whole life was laying lifeless in the white hospital bed, wires coming out of places they shouldn't be, gauze and bandages covering her wounds…it was a rough site to see.

He held her hand, cautious of the IV and just stared at her, listening to the monitors, listening to her heart beat along with their babies.

He was just rubbing his fingers over her knuckles and kissed her hand. Mia started to stir and groaned as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. All the pain and ache started kicking in, she scrunched her face and turned her head to see Tommy. She smiled at him, "Hi baby" she greeted.

He smiled and caressed her hair, "Hi honey, you're okay" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in an accident. A drunk driver hit you on the way home from the store, but you are going to be okay. You and that kid, you're fighters and you are going to be just fine" he said.

She took the info in as the events of accident were coming back to her, "who did the surgery?" she asked.

"Connor and Angie were the main surgeons. Connor for the trauma and Angie was there for the baby to make sure you were both okay, which you are" he explained.

She smiled and looked at him clearer, "never had a doubt, I knew my mom would be with me" she replied moving her free hand to her stomach before panicking, "the baby? Is the baby okay?" she was on the verge of tears.

Tommy smiled and laced their fingers over her stomach, "The baby is fine. There was a minor complication but Angie said that everything is stable and the baby is healthy and happy. More importantly, he is compatible with his mom" he informed as he waited for it to sink in.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "he's okay? The Rh was negative" she had to be sure. Tommy smiled and wiped her tears, "everything is fine. You are fine, the baby is fine…everything is going to be okay" he said.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "How do you know?" she asked.

He smiled and looked lovingly at her, "because you alive with our happy healthy baby is a Christmas Miracle that I am ever so grateful for" he replied with a kiss.

"Tommy what are you talking about?" she looked at him curious. This did not sound like her husband.

Tommy caressed her stomach and laced their hands together. "I was really angry at everything when this all happened. Leah called and told me that you were in an accident. Babe, they didn't expect you to make it, you or the baby. It's a damn miracle that you and our baby came back to me…I know I don't usually believe in stuff like that, but after today, I'm thanking everyone I can think of that you are with me right now" he said.

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "it's thanks to my mom. She promised me and my siblings before she died that no matter what, when we needed her, all we had to do was think about her and she would be there. I needed her tonight and she was there for me and our baby" she informed.

Tommy rested his forehead against hers and nodded, "true that. I thank God every day that you have your mom looking out for you because tonight, she helped give us an early Christmas gift, with this Christmas Miracle" he said giving her a kiss.

B::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10- The Call

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for sticking with me! I am sorry I haven't been updating, I just started a new semester at school and am loaded with classes!**

 **There is a time jump in this chapter just to move things along.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Similar to the episode where shots were fired into the firehouse, only this time, someone got hurt…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 10- The Call**

He held her hand, cautious of the IV and just stared at her, listening to the monitors, listening to her heart beat along with their babies.

He was just rubbing his fingers over her knuckles and kissed her hand. Mia started to stir and groaned as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. All the pain and ache started kicking in, she scrunched her face and turned her head to see Tommy. She smiled at him, "Hi baby" she greeted.

He smiled and caressed her hair, "Hi honey, you're okay" he said.

She smiled and looked at him clearer, "never had a doubt" she replied moving her free hand to her stomach before panicking, "the baby? Is the baby okay?" she was on the verge of tears.

Tommy smiled and laced their fingers over her stomach, "The baby is fine. There was a minor complication but Angie said that everything is stable and the baby is healthy and happy. More importantly, he is compatible with his mom" he informed as he waited for it to sink in.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "he's okay? The Rh was negative" she had to be sure. Tommy smiled and wiped her tears, "everything is fine. You are fine, the baby is fine…everything is going to be okay" he said.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "How do you know?" she asked.

He smiled and looked lovingly at her, "because you alive with our happy healthy baby is a Christmas Miracle that I am ever so grateful for" he replied with a kiss.

 _4 months later…Mia is out of the hospital and in good health…Jessica has officially moved in with her sister, who has custody…everything is calm with Firehouse 51._

Tommy walked in to the kitchen, grabbed the desert from the fridge and put it by his bag so he wouldn't forget to take them with him. He grabbed his shoes from the closet and plopped on the couch to put them on.

"Tommy, don't forget the cookies. They are in the fridge" he heard from upstairs.

He looked at the stairs and laughed, "I already took them out. You are supposed to be relaxing. Why don't you just go back to sleep and rest" he yelled back.

Mia was getting dressed when she heard Tommy's retort. She scoffed with a smile, "I'm pregnant not invalid…Don't be a smart ass" she called out not realizing that he was coming up the stairs to check on her when she didn't respond right away.

Ever since her car accident, Tommy has been extra cautious around her. He almost lost her and the baby and he was going to do everything in his power not to come that close again.

He saw her doing her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I may be a smart ass, but I am your smart ass" he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

Mia smiled at him through the mirror, "always and forever lieutenant" she replied.

Tommy smiled against her shoulder. "Do you have any plans today?" he asked caressing her stomach. She had the slightest little bump under her scar.

"I have paperwork, so that'll take up most of my morning. Jessica is coming over and we are going prom dress shopping and do a little baby shopping" she informed.

He nodded and laid butterfly kisses along her neck and up to her jaw. Mia smiled and ignored him as she continued to do her hair. She pulled it up into a ponytail, her first mistake.

Tommy smiled against her skin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her back towards his chest. Mia smiled and tilted her head for better access. When his tongue came into contact with her neck, Mia moaned and stretched up to get him closer. "Tommy, don't start something you can't finish, you are going to be late for work" she said.

He pulled away from her neck and smirked as he moved his hand down her stomach and into her panties. Mia gasped and flung her head back against his shoulder. "You were saying?" he teased against her shoulder.

His tongue warm on her body was sending her into overdrive. Her hormones were definitely starting to kick in and she hated it. He had so much power over her and he knew it.

Mia couldn't take any more of his teasing and turned to face him. She closed her lips over his, biting his lower lip and taking it in her mouth to suck on it, smirking when she heard him groan. Tommy thrust his tongue into her mouth and let her tongue mingle with his.

Tommy always had power of his kisses. They were beyond spectacular. It's not proven but it is very possible to have an orgasm just from his kisses.

He wrapped on arm around her waist to pull her closer and wrapped the other in her hair, as he pulled off her ponytail. Mia wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his hips, pushing them against hers.

Tommy groaned and pulled away trailing kisses along her jaw line, purposely ignoring her lips. Mia had enough teasing. She cupped his face and brought their lips back together, being late going out of their minds.

She racked her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck to her pulse point. Mia moaned and pressed his head closer to her body. Tommy raked his hands down her body to the back of her legs and picked her up by the thighs so she could wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Tommy lifted her up on the counter and pressed his hips between her legs. Mia reached around and unbuckled her belt, unbuckled the button on his jeans and slipped her hands around her boxers and pulled them down enough to release his member.

Tommy followed suit and slid his hands around her waist and pulled down her yoga pants and panties in one full sweep. Mia used his shoulders for support as she lifted up a little so he could pull down her underwear.

Tommy wasted no time in impaling himself in her. Mia flung her head back and moaned as he entered her. He paused for a minute to enjoy the feeling of being in his girl. He dropped his head into her shoulder and groaned, "Damn baby, that never gets old" he said.

Mia smiled, "Tell me about it" she sighed as she rested her forehead against his as he pushed into her, little grunts coming out of her mouth.

Tommy ran his hands up her body and squeezed at her breasts, causing Mia to cry out. Tommy could feel her getting close; he couldn't hold on much longer either, so he increased the pace and began thriving deeper into her.

"Please Tommy…I'm so close" she gasped against him.

Tommy circled his fingers around her clit and pressed on the ball of nerves and felt her coming apart. Mia practically screamed as she came apart and clung to Tommy for support.

When they came down from their high, Mia chuckled against Tommy's shoulder. "Thank you" she mumbled against his skin.

He laughed and pulled away peppering kisses on her lips, "you have that effect on me" he teased.

Mia smacked his stomach and jumped off the counter. She pulled on his pajama shirt and walked downstairs with him. She walked him through the door and leaned against the doorway as she gave him a kiss.

"Have a good shift tonight, be careful, be safe and don't do anything stupid" she warned.

"Don't worry, I have a beautiful pregnant wife to come home too" she smiled as he leant forward and kissed her baby bump.

"Hi baby boy, its daddy. I have to go to work, but you be good for your mom today okay. Don't give her too much trouble" he kissed the "baby" one more time before giving Mia one last kiss before leaving.

When Tommy got to the firehouse, everyone was having lunch. Tommy walked in and dropped the cookies and cupcakes on the table.

"Have at it guys" he called out to everyone.

They all looked at the trays with saucer eyes. "Damn, that's a lot of sweets" one of the guys from Squad said.

Tommy laughed, "yeah well Mia's been having trouble sleeping and there is nothing on TV, so I wake up to a counter full of food all the time" he commented.

"Well you definitely won't hear us complaining!" they huddled around the food like it was water in a desert.

Tommy laughed and shook his head at their antics. They always acted like animals whenever Mia brought over food. It was like feeding time at the zoo, besides, it saved the candidate from cooking and the guys LOVED her food.

Tommy was on his way to inspect the rig when he saw Chelsea standing at the doors of the firehouse with a folder in her hands. Suspicious, he started to make his way over.

"Tommy" Jo called.

She saw Chelsea coming up the driveway and when she saw Tommy start to walk over; she knew she had to say something. He was too nice for his own good; always wanting to help everyone. Well, she for one was team Mia, so she made her way over to him.

She didn't want to see him mess up again. She honestly didn't think that Mia could take any more stress, especially now with the baby.

Tommy watched her walk over and looked at her amused. "What's up Jojo?" he asked.

She gave him a pointed look. "I just wanted to remind you of the last time you let that no good, two-timing wannabe back into your life. You are having a baby now and Mia can't take it anymore with her" she said.

Tommy laughed at her description and nodded in understanding, "I know I am just going to find out what she is doing here" he replied innocently.

Tommy walked over with Joann watching him every step of the way. Not that he needed supervision, but she wanted to make sure he didn't make the same mistake and let history repeat itself.

Chelsea smirked and hugged the folder to her chest when she saw Tommy walking over. "Lt. Casey, what a surprise, what can I help you with this fine morning?" she asked in a smug way.

Tommy glared at her; he didn't have time for her attitude. "Don't play cute Chelsea, what are you doing here? Dispatch doesn't make house calls" he stated knowingly.

She directed his gaze to her file, "I am here to go over something with Evans and Corona, a purely professional visit, so don't worry, I'm sure when word gets back to the wife, you won't be in trouble" she condescended.

Tommy's glare sharpened. He was generally a calm, go-with the flow kind of guy, but mess with his family, his team or his friends…there are going to be problems.

"Don't even go there Chelsea. After the stunt you pulled at my house, after, against my better judgment , I was kind enough to take you in, you are lucky all Mia did was yell at you and throw you out" he stated.

"Oh yeah, well…."

They were in the middle of getting to a full blown argument on all of Chelsea's wrong doings when she was staying with Tommy, when all of a sudden chaos ensued.

There was a sudden cacophony of pops, glass shattering and people screaming. Everyone immediately dropped to the ground, Tommy covering Chelsea.

When the pops stopped, Chelsea got up and looked to see everyone was ok. Joann instantly made her way to Tommy. She knew he was at the entrance of the firehouse and most likely to be hurt. She looked around at everyone else, getting reassuring nods that they are okay, she made her way to the front of the garage.

"AHHHHHHHHH" she heard someone scream.

Joann was up and running, with Evans and Corona on her heels. She had a dreadful feeling that it was Tommy, so she ran right to where she last saw him.

"Oh my God…" she froze momentarily when she saw Tommy Casey splayed out on his back with blood coming out of this shoulder, looking as white as a ghost.

"Oh my God" she gasped as she ran over and immediately took her uniform shirt off and pressed it to the wound. She still had a tank-top on as she kneeled next to Tommy and applied pressure to his shoulder.

She was no doctor, but she knew enough to keep pressure on the wound. "EVANS GET OVER HERE!" She yelled.

Evans slid over and immediately starting to assess the situation.

After about a minute, he looked up at Lieutenant LeBlanc with a grim expression on his face.

"He got shot. Through and through, missed the collar bone and the lung…still bleeding heavily, but conscious" he rattled off the vitals.

Jo tried to keep her tears at bay, "stay with me Tommy…just stay with me" she pleaded with him.

At this point, everyone had recovered from the shock of the situation and made their way over to check on their lieutenant. They all heard Chelsea's guttural scream. When they heard what Evans said, they thought the worst.

Evans made quick work and cut away Tommy's shirt, being extra cautious around Jojo's hands.

"Lieutenant, don't let up pressure no matter what. You're hands are the only thing keeping him from bleeding out" he said.

"Chief, we need to move fast. He's losing a lot of blood" Corona said.

Evans looked around the ambulance bay and noticed the shattered glass all over the floor. "We need the glass cleaned up and out of our way. He needs the OR ASAP" he instructed.

Clarke got on it, "Squad, get on it" he ordered as he knelt by Tommy and took his hand.

Corona put an oxygen mask over Tommy's face as Fairchild and Nichols grabbed the gurney from the back of the ambulance. Evans packed around the wound with bandages and padding to staunch the bleeding.

All the while, Jo kept talking to Tommy. She was trying to keep him awake. "Tommy" she pressed harder on the wound hoping to stir a reaction. "Stay with me okay! You don't get to get yourself shot and drift off into la-la land. You have a pregnant wife you need to fight for" she nudged him with her knee.

"Mia" he mumbled.

Jojo smiled and nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Yes, Mia and your new baby; hang in there for them" Chief Clarke added giving Joann time to compose herself. She smiled and nodded at him in gratitude.

"He's lost a lot of blood Chief, but he's stable enough to move now. We have to get him up on the gurney slowly and carefully" Evans explained.

Clarke nodded, "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, the pressure Lt. LeBlanc is applying began to staunch the blood, helping it clot. If we separate the two of them or shake him too much, he could bleed out more and he can't afford to lose more blood" he informed them.

Corona came over with the gurney and a plan. "Chief, you, Fairchild, Evans and Nichols will lift Tommy onto the gurney. I will make sure the exit wound stays bandaged. Jojo, don't let up on your pressure at all. You move **with** them, okay?" he instructed.

Joann nodded and waited for everyone to move into position. They gave a collective nod, to indicate that they were ready.

"Ready? Lift on 3…1…2…3!" Corona called.

On three they all lifted their lieutenant on the gurney, Corona keeping a hand on the exit wound padding and the oxygen mask. Joann just stayed focus on keeping the pressure on Tommy's shoulder. Once Tommy was secured on the gurney, Evans grabbed the kit and Corona moved to start up the ambo.

"Lt. LeBlanc, you need to get on the gurney. You have to straddle Tommy and kneel on the gurney to keep pressure" Evans said.

Jo nodded and looked behind her for help. Chief Clarke supported her and helped her onto the gurney. She straddled his waist and regained her balance. "I'm good, let's go" she called to Evans and Corona.

"We'll meet you at the hospital" Chief Clarke called after them.

They were going full speed, lights and sirens. This wasn't just any patient; this was one of their own. They worked double time to make sure he was okay.

You could cut the tension with a knife in the back of that ambo. "You know lieutenant, if Tommy wasn't trying to die on us here, this would definitely be a compromising situation" he said.

Joann chuckled as Tommy smiled, "Oh yeah…me and Jojo" he smirked shivering a little.

He was losing a lot of blood and it was hitting him bad. "You doing okay Lieutenant?" Evans asked.

"Cold…" he mumbled as he started going into shock.

"Evans, what's going on?" Joann asked.

"He's in shock and suffering from blood loss. It's starting to hit him hard. The sooner we get there, the better" he replied.

Joann wasn't stupid she could read between the lines. She knew that Tommy was falling and fast.

"Jo, listen. We're pulling up on Med. You are going to have to go with him wherever they take him. Stay calm and _**DO NOT**_ let up on pressure unless they tell you okay. We can't go back with you, so we'll be in the lobby and I'll call Mia. Just focus on Tommy and remember to breathe" Evans gave her a crash trauma course.

Joann tried to hide her fear and nodded. She'd been in tense situations before, but nothing like this. This was her best friend fighting for his life.

"Evans, do me a favor, give him my cross" she said referring to her mother's cross. Her mother died of cancer when she was young and left that cross for Joann. She never takes it off, not even to shower or sleep.

Just as Corona rolled up, Evans undid the cross and put it on Tommy. "Jo" he whispered, his eyes widening. Everyone knew that Jo didn't take that necklace off for anything.

"It's on loan. Besides, you need a guardian angel more than I do right now, so don't do anything stupid and go into the light okay…" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Corona came to a stop and immediately chaos ensued. The trauma doctors were there and waiting. They helped Evans get the stretcher out and they were on the move.

"CFD Lieutenant Tommy Casey, GSW to the upper right chest/shoulder. Through and through, severe blood loss and shock. Exit wound successfully staunched and the patient is conscious" he relayed to Dr. Rhodes.

"And the entry wound?" Connor asked, not missing a beat. This was Mia's husband and he wanted to be on his game when she found out about this.

"That is CFD Lieutenant Joann LeBlanc and her hands are the only thing stopping Tommy from continuing to bleed out. She staunched the bleed and they haven't been separated since" Evans added.

"Understood" he nodded to Evans and Corona before turning to the gurney, "Nina, let's prep OR 2! Take them to a prep room, but _**NOBODY**_ touches them until I'm in there" he called out to everyone before turning to Tommy.

He squeezed his good hand to get his attention, "Tommy, it's Connor. You are at the hospital and we are going to take good care of you alright" he said. Tommy didn't verbally reply; he just squeezed Connor's hand back.

Connor smiled and nodded, "good, you keep fighting" he said before nodding to the nurses to get him prepped.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Once they took Tommy back, and everyone from the firehouse showed up, Clarke stepped forward.

"Nichols, I want you to have Leah paged. I am going to call Captain Severide and Captain Casey. Melina, you get it out on dispatch, so Andy and Johnny know. Thompson, you call Isabella, she can break it to Joey" he instructed.

No one said anything, they just nodded and got to work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Kelly and Matt were first ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two captains were at breakfast with Gabby, talking about their firehouses and their kids when Severide's phone rang.

"It's Clarke" he announced.

"Hey Clarke, that son-in-law of mine is not causing too much trouble for you is he?" he teased, earning a glare from his best friend.

 _Clarke let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face. This was not easy to say to anyone, especially his best friend._

" _Kelly, we had an accident today. Some gang shot up the firehouse and Tommy got hit. He's stable but he lost a lot of blood. He's at Med right now. I figured you could tell Matt and Gabby. I can't get ahold of him" he informed._

Kelly looked at his best friend sitting across from him with his wife and cleared his throat before nodding, "I'll take care of it" he said before hanging up.

Matt looked at Kelly curious. He'd been watching him while talking to Clarke. "What's going on Kelly? Tommy's not in trouble is he?" he asked concerned.

Kelly let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face. "Matt, Gabby, I am so sorry. It turns out that Tommy was shot. Some gangbangers shot up the firehouse and he was standing at the doorway to the garage when he got shot. Jo staunched the bleeding and they are at Med now" he explained.

"Oh God, is he okay?" Gabby cried.

Kelly nodded, "Clarke said that the docs told him that he was stable but he lost a lot of blood and they need to figure out where the bullet is and get it out" he added.

Matt nodded, taking in all the information. "Does Mia know?" he asked.

Kelly blanched and shook his head. "No, not yet; she's at home, so I am going to call Joey and tell him to go pick her up. The other firehouses have probably heard by now and the rest of the kids are on their way. Clarke said they paged Leah, since she's at the hospital" he informed as they got their stuff.

Matt threw a $20 bill on the table and led the group out. They needed to get to the hospital.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Mia :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One of the firemen from the house called Joey at the station and told him of what happened. He heard the call over the radio and was about to call his sister when he got the call first.

 _Tommy was shot._

 _Tommy was shot and Mia was going to freak out_ he thought to him-self as he made his way over to his sister's house.

Johnny came over and picked up Sofia. She was there with half of their friends from CPD. She was beyond worried about her brother, but not as worried as they were about Mia. She wasn't supposed to have any stress on the baby and they all knew that this was going to kill her.

Joey called his dad from her driveway. **"Severide" Kelly answered.**

"Hey dad, it's me. I am at Mia's" he said.

 **Kelly blanched. He was worried about his daughter. Looking around the lobby, Leah was standing at the desk looking over updates from the OR; Johnny was sitting with his sister, his arm around her in tears. Andy stood by Leah, making sure she was okay. Clarke was by Matt and Gabby, checking on them every once and a while. Everyone was beside themselves.**

" **Is your sister with you?" he asked cautious.**

Joey looked up at the house and shook his head, "No, I am sitting in her driveway. I don't know what to do dad. How do I tell her that Tommy was shot? What if something happens to her or the baby?" he asked concerned.

 **Kelly could hear the concern in his son's voice. He had the same concerns and even more. "I know Joey, I know you are scared for your sister, but she has to know and it's better to hear something like this from family than getting that phone call. You have to be the big brother and do this for your sister. The doctors are taking Tommy into surgery to repair the nicked artery. They know your sister and they know to do a good job" he said.**

Joey let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face. "Okay, you're right. I just have to tell her. I'll see you in a few I think she saw me from the window" he said as he hung up with his dad and got out to meet his sister at the door.

Mia was on her way into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, waiting for Jessica when she saw Joey's cruiser pull into her driveway.

Curious, she grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet and made her way to the door. He had gotten out of the car and met her at the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He paled, "Mia we have to get to the hospital" he said.

It was her turn to pale, "why, what's going on?" she asked as she grabbed her bag, shut the door and followed her brother to the cruiser.

He wasn't saying anything, trying to figure out what to say. "Joey, what's going on? Is someone hurt?" she stopped him in the middle of her driveway.

Joey stopped and looked at his sister. "Look, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it" he started before stopping for a breath, "Tommy got shot at the firehouse today. He is at Chicago Med and dad said they are taking him into surgery" he got it all out.

Mia froze, "what?" was all she got out.

"Mia…" Joey approached her concerned.

Tears flowed steadily from her eyes, "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, "please be wrong, Joe, I can't lose Tommy…please say you're wrong" she pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I am sorry Mia, but it's true. From what I know, some gangbangers shot up the firehouse and Tommy was standing at the entrance and got shot. Joann staunched the bleeding and Dr. Rhodes is trying to figure out how to help him" he helped her into the car.

She sobbed the entire way entire way to the hospital. She was freaking out about Tommy. She couldn't lose him. Not when they worked so hard to get where they were. They were so happy and about to have a baby.

 _ **Meanwhile at the hospital**_

Joann was still straddling Tommy pressing on his wound. She kept nudging him with her knee to keep him awake and make sure he was conscious.

The nurses and medical personnel wheeled them into the prep-room. She knew because she recognized the surgical table, metal plating and cabinets with various instruments into them…and besides that, the room smelled sterile.

A few seconds later, the doctor returned. He felt for Tommy's pulse and turned to Joann. "He's still conscious" she said.

He doctor smirked and nodded, "that he is, mind telling me what happened? I need to know what I am in for" he replied.

She nodded, "he was talking to a dispatcher when all of a sudden we heard gunshots. We all dropped until they stopped and we heard Chelsea scream. Tommy pushed her out of the way and took a hit to the right shoulder region. I got to him first and applied pressure the wounds I could see, called for the medics. Evans packed the wound and stopped all the bleeding. He told me to keep pressure that it staunched the entry wound bleeding" she explained all that she knew.

Connor nodded, "Okay, try not to worry; we are going to take good care of Lt. Casey, but your paramedic is right. You're hands are stopping him from bleeding out, so you are coming along for the ride. Don't move your hands and listen to my nurses when they move you. I have to get scrubbed in" he said before leaving the prep room.

They took a moment to assess the situation and figure out the best possible treatment. It would be tricky moving them, but it had to be done.

"How are you going to move us?" Joann asked one of the nurses.

"Okay, we are going to drop you down so be steady" she said, with one nurse supporting Joann's back as the others dropped down the gurney.

Keeping pressure on the wound, Joann crouched next to the gurney. "Okay everyone, here comes the tricky part. We are going to lift him off the gurney and drop it. Lieutenant, you'll step on the gurney as we move him to the bed" she instructed.

They all nodded and waited for the go sign. Joann was just focused on Tommy. She wanted to stay focused, because she wanted to be able to give Mia as much information as possible.

The nurse counted on three and they lifted Tommy. Once they dropped the gurney, they moved him to the surgical bed. Joann followed the flow and used the gurney as a step stool to keep pressure. The nurses doused Tommy's chest in scrub and antiseptic wash. Then they did the same to Joann's arms to get them relatively sterile.

Next was the blue scrub gown that was tied on Joann as Tommy was covered with the surgical cloth, a hole cut around each wound. They put a scrub cap on each and Joann received a mask.

That didn't stop her though. She kept talking to Tommy, trying desperately to keep him awake. The charge nurse helped Joann back to her position over Tommy on the surgical table.

Once they were all good to go, they rolled them into the operating room. Dr. Rhodes was there with Dr. Hanes, or in Joann's opinion, Dr. feel-good; the anesthesiologist.

Once they got an IV into Tommy's outstretched arm, the doctor was about to inject the anesthetic. "You hang in there Tommy. Stay strong and keep fighting. We are all pulling for you" she said before they gave him the happy juice and put him to sleep.

The scrub nurses and residents were getting the necessary instruments and getting into position. Joann knew the surgery was about to start.

 **In the lobby**

When Mia arrived to the hospital, she was panicked. She had put her badge on in the car. She didn't want the hassle and run-around.

She spotted their group right away. She ran right up to her dad, "dad, what's going on? How's Tommy? Please tell me he's going to be okay" she begged, a fresh batch of tears in her eyes.

"He was stable when we last saw him" Kelly started only to be interrupted by his youngest daughter.

Leah was coming around the corner and saw her sister. She ran right up to her and gave her a hug.

"He's going to be okay Mia. Connor's doing the surgery and you know he's the best" she rubbed her back in comfort.

"Leah what's going on?" Leah was the only medical personnel around here beside Mia. She knew she could get the inside information.

"I just got back from the scrub room outside the OR. They just wheeled him in. Joann is still staunching the bleeding. Connor just got scrubbed up. They are about to start the surgery" she informed her sister.

Mia nodded and sat down in between her dad and her eldest brother and prayed. She sent a silent prayer to her mom to watch over her husband.

 **In the OR**

Connor felt around the bullet wound and around the shirt Joann was pressing on. "Alright, when I tell you to Joann, you are going to remove your hands and lean back, out of my way. April, you are going to get the shirt out of the way and be gentle. We don't want to rip out any clots or dermal scabs. Everything is going to have to move fairly quickly. Are we ready?" he asked looked at everyone.

They all nodded and waited for further instruction on when to move. Armed with gauze and clamps, Connor moved in close to Tommy's body. "Now Joann" he called out.

Joann reluctantly released pressure and pulled her hands back. She then felt someone lead her backwards towards the end of the bed and scooted back with her eyes trained on Tommy.

April gently peeled the ruined shirt away, bringing forth small rivers of blood. Conner moved in instantly, calling for suction as he packed the wound with gauze. Suddenly alarms went off and Tommy's heart rate shot through the roof.

Joann panicked and moved to get to him. She wanted to do something. The medical team was on their A-game. They were all over the place.

"BP is dropping"

"He's losing blood fast"

"Arrhythmic heart beat"

"Clamps…Suction…good. Someone get me 5 ott suture" Connor ordered. It was his OR, he needed to remain in control.

Hands pulled Joann out of the room and into the scrub room. She ignored the jesture and made her way to step back into the OR.

"You can't go back there lieutenant" April explained. "They know what they are doing. They are going to take good care of him" she said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tommy's heart had to work extra hard to pump blood once you removed your hands. It caused his blood pressure to drop. They're trying to stabilize him and patch the wound" she explained.

"But he's going to be okay right?" Joann pressed further.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure of that" she promised as she helped Joann de-scrub. He got her a scrub top to change into and led her out to the lobby.

When Mia saw Joann walking towards them, she jumped up. "Jo, what's going on? Is Tommy okay?" she asked.

Joann smiled and couldn't help but cry. "He's stable. They just removed my shirt from the wound and his BP dropped and his heart rate shot up. Dr. Rhodes was able to get him back to being stable…I'm so sorry Mia. I tried to stop the bleeding…" she cried.

"Shsh, it's okay. He would have bled out without you. Thank you for staying with him" she replied.

Joann smiled and wiped her tears, nodding. She took a seat next to Evans. No one was going anywhere. They wanted to make sure their lieutenant and brother was going to be okay.

It was two hours before Connor and April came out of the OR. Mia had fallen asleep in her brothers' lap when they came out. She was beyond exhausted. They were all worried about her. She cried her- self to sleep and was beyond herself with worry.

Andy noticed the doctors and shook his sister awake. "Mia, the docs are here" he said softly.

She bolted awake and sprung up. She looked at Connor and April and jumped up. "What happened? Is Tommy okay?" she asked.

Johnny texted Jessica so she knew what was going on. She made her way to the hospital to see Tommy and make sure Mia was okay.

"He pulled through. The bullet ricocheted around his muscle tissue and nicked his scapula before exiting. The bullet also severed his subclavian vein, which is why he lost so much blood" he started.

Mia let out a breath of relief, "so he's okay? He's stable?" she needed to be reassured.

Connor smiled, "yeah, thanks to Lt. LeBlanc. She stopped the blood loss and saved his life. He'll be in a sling for a few weeks but no lasting damage. He'll be off duty for a month at most but he's going to be okay" Connor could barely get out before Mia launched at him and squeezed him in a hug.

"Thank you so much. You just proved everything they say about you. You really are the best" she kissed his cheek and pulled back smiling.

He smiled and nodded in gratitude, "you are welcome. I had to do good by you, you would have kicked my ass otherwise" he teased.

Mia smiled and made her way to the recovery rooms. She turned to her family, "thank you all for coming, but I am going to see him. I really appreciate you all being here but please go rest. I am going to stay with Tommy tonight" she left no room for argument.

They all kissed her bye and made their way out, all except their family. They followed Mia and Leah back into recovery.

They walked into the room to see Tommy lying on the bed all bandaged up with his arm in a sling. He was not going to be happy about that.

Mia walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, playing with the hair sweeping over his forehead. She kissed the top of his head before looking over his wound. It looked better. She smiled when she noticed the cross necklace on his neck. It jingled with his medallion and his wedding ring.

"Thank God you are okay" she kissed his temple.

Everyone sat around the room, waiting and willing him to wake up. "You know you are lucky you are cute and injured because I swear Tommy, I am going to kill you myself. You scared the crap out of me lieutenant. God, now we are even okay. Always make everything a competition, well you are done, you get me. No more scares" she argued with him.

"Yes mam" Tommy croaked.

They all turned to see him starting to wake up. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Tommy cleared his throat, causing Leah to reach for the ice chips and hand the cup to Mia. She gave him one and let him relieve his dry throat.

"Like I've been skewered" he replied.

Joann smiled and laughed a little, "well getting shot will do that to you prince charming" she teased. "But, lucky for you, you are going to be just fine" she added.

"When can I go back to work?" he asked a little more awake.

Matt laughed at his son, "you just focus on getting better son" he said.

"If mom and Mia ever let you out of the house again" Johnny teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"1 month at the most" Andy told him.

"And no straining yourself to make it faster…I am going to be running a tight ship" Mia added to her brothers statement. She knew the men in her family. When they were told not to do something, they just worked 10x harder to do it.

"I love you baby" he said to Mia as he pulled her closer.

She laughed and smiled against his lips, "flattery will get you nowhere lieutenant" she replied.

He smirked against her lips, "I've already been there princess" he teased.

Mia laughed at him before closing the gap between them and meshing their lips. Tommy groaned and moved his free hand to hold her in place for a minute.

He pulled away when he felt her crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I almost lost you" she realized.

He sighed and pulled her close so she was nuzzling his good shoulder, "you are never going to lose me" he promised.

"God that was the worst call I ever had to make. I'm glad you are feeling better Tommy and everything turned out alright" Chief Clarke said.

Tommy smiled from his place wrapping around Mia. "Thanks Chief, but I am the one who should be thanking you. From what I have heard, it's all the guys that saved my life" he replied.

Clarke smiled, "all in a day's work lieutenant"


	11. Chapter 11- Dr Casey

**Hi everyone, thank you all who have reviewed, favorite or followed me as an author and my stories on this site. I really appreciate it.**

 **Note: I realized that I have a pattern when writing these stories, so I wanted to change things up a bit, hope you like it.**

 **Please continue to support my work and review my stories to let me know what you think.**

 **Here's another update for you all.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 11 – Dr. Casey**

Mia walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, playing with the hair sweeping over his forehead. She kissed the top of his head before looking over his wound. It looked better. She smiled when she noticed the cross necklace on his neck. It jingled with his medallion and his wedding ring.

"Thank God you are okay" she kissed his temple.

Everyone sat around the room, waiting and willing him to wake up. "You know you are lucky you are cute and injured because I swear Tommy, I am going to kill you myself. You scared the crap out of me lieutenant. God, now we are even okay. Always make everything a competition, well you are done, you get me. No more scares" she argued with him.

"Yes mam" Tommy croaked.

They all turned to see him starting to wake up. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Tommy cleared his throat, causing Leah to reach for the ice chips and hand the cup to Mia. She gave him one and let him relieve his dry throat.

"Like I've been skewered" he replied.

Joann smiled and laughed a little, "Well getting shot will do that to you prince charming" she teased. "But, lucky for you, you are going to be just fine" she added.

"When can I go back to work?" he asked a little more awake.

Matt laughed at his son, "you just focus on getting better son" he said.

"If mom and Mia ever let you out of the house again" Johnny teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"1 month at the most" Andy told him.

"And no straining yourself to make it faster…I am going to be running a tight ship" Mia added to her brothers statement. She knew the men in her family. When they were told not to do something, they just worked 10 times harder to do it.

"I love you baby" he said to Mia as he pulled her closer.

She laughed and smiled against his lips, "flattery will get you nowhere lieutenant" she replied.

He smirked against her lips, "I've already been there princess" he teased.

Mia laughed at him before closing the gap between them and meshing their lips. Tommy groaned and moved his free hand to hold her in place for a minute.

He pulled away when he felt her crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I almost lost you" she realized.

He sighed and pulled her close so she was nuzzling his good shoulder, "you are never going to lose me" he promised.

"God that was the worst call I ever had to make. I'm glad you are feeling better Tommy and everything turned out alright" Chief Clarke said.

Tommy smiled from his place wrapping around Mia. "Thanks Chief, but I am the one who should be thanking you. From what I have heard, it's all the guys that saved my life" he replied.

Clarke smiled, "all in a day's work lieutenant"

Tommy had been home from the hospital for a few weeks and everyone had cycled shifts to help Mia with him.

Currently, Johnny was there and the boys were set up on the couch. They had snacks on the table and were watching a game on TV.

Mia was in the kitchen, on the phone, making dinner. She knew everyone would end up at her house for dinner, so she wanted to be ready. She was just making pasta Alfredo with chicken and spinach. She had a salad and appetizers all set, with a couple pies and cakes left over from the night before.

Johnny looked over at his brother and nudged him, "how's she doing with all this?" he asked referring to Mia.

Tommy let out a sigh and shrugged, "I think she's okay. She doesn't really talk about it. She just told me the first night from the hospital that she was scared something was going to happen to me and she would lose me. I tried to tell her everything would be alright, but it really freaked her out, why, what do you know?" he asked.

Johnny sighed, "I don't know anything but what I saw. Joey said that when he told her about you when he went to pick her up, she fell apart, literally. She was beside herself when she got to the hospital. You would have thought you were six feet under or something, she was really freaked" he said.

Tommy nodded in understanding; he felt the same way when she was in the car accident. He felt lost without her. "I get it, she's been getting more emotional with the baby" he stated.

Johnny nodded, "how you feeling about that?" he asked his brother curious.

Tommy smiled over at him and shook his head, "I am really excited for the baby to come, but don't get me wrong, I am also scared shitless. I mean, I am going to be responsible for how another person grows up and lives their life. That's terrifying" he said.

Johnny laughed and squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "You'll be a good dad though and Mia is going to be a great mom" he stated with all honesty.

Tommy nodded in agreement, "I just need to get her to take it easy at work and cut back a little without having her castrate me" he teased.

Johnny let out a big bello laugh, "good luck with that brother. Burning buildings and raging fire got nothing on the women in our life" he joked.

Tommy nodded, laughing in agreement, "amen brother."

Mia was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang.

" **Hello, May I speak to Dr. Severide please?" The person asked.**

"This is Dr. Severide, who is speaking?" Mia asked curiously.

" **Hello Dr. Severide, my name is Angel Williams. I am the principle at St. Victoria's high-school. We are looking for an anatomy/intro to med teacher and I got your name from Wallace Boden. Do you think you would be interested in something like that?" Ms. Williams asked.**

Mia smirked at the thought and shook her head at her dad's antics. She knew her dad must have said something to Boden about her taking it easier at work.

"I am flattered Ms. Williams. Can I think about it and get back to you?" she asked.

 **Angel smiled excited, "of course. I will need to know by the end of the week" she said.**

Mia smiled, "Great, I will get back to you then. Thank for the call and have a good night" she replied before hanging up.

When dinner was finished, she put the pasta on the stove and let it cook before going over to join the boys.

She cuddled into Tommy's good side, his arm automatically going around her waist. "Hey babe, who was on the phone?" he asked.

She smirked, "that was the principle of St. Victoria's high school. They are looking for a new anatomy/intro to med teacher to introduce the topics into the curriculum and Boden suggested me, at my dad's request I am sure" she said watching Tommy's reaction.

She knew he wanted her to cut back her hours at work. He's wanted her to take it easy since she was in the accident a few months ago. He just nodded, "really, that's a surprise. It's kind of out of the blue" he stated trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Mia looked at him quizzically. He was very guarded with his answer. She just let it slide, "yeah I know. My dad's been worried about me since the accident and almost losing our little man here. He's been wanting to get me to slow down and take a break from work" she started to explain.

Johnny looked at his brother knowingly. "So what does that mean for your schedule?" he asked.

"Well, I would definitely be taking it easy at the hospital since I would be at the school during the week and probably overlooking my residents and fellows charts in the ER on the weekends" she said.

You could see Tommy visibly relax. He was glad she would be taking it easy and have more opportunity to relax and rest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, so it rested on the underside of her baby bump.

"Are you going to take the job?" Tommy asked.

Mia shrugged, "do you want me to take the job?" she rebutted.

Tommy sighed and tucked her into him. "Would I be happy if you took the job?...yes…would it put my mind at ease? …yes…would I worry about you less? …yes, but I want you to be happy" he said.

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "I am going to take the job. I am only going to be getting more pregnant, meaning more symptoms and more tiredness. It would just be easier for me to take the job" she said observing Tommy's reaction.

He tried to keep his face neutral of emotion but he couldn't help but be relieved. Mia looked over at Johnny, noticing him smirking and shook her head at her husband's antics. She couldn't help but laugh and run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You, husband are sooooo transparent" she laughed.

Johnny laughed and smacked his brother on the shoulder, earning a glare from Tommy. "What! It's not my fault you married a human bullshit detector" he teased his brother.

They were all laughing when there was a knock on the door. "It's open" Johnny called. They knew it was their family.

As if on cue, Joann, Connor, Leah, Joey, Andy, Sofia, Victoria and the rest of their family walked in. The girls dropped off their dishes on the island in the kitchen before coming to greet Tommy and Mia.

"Hey guys, thanks for all the food" Mia said looking at the table full of top-a-ware.

"It's our pleasure honey. How are you feeling? You're not straining yourself looking after my son are you?" Gabby asked Mia.

"She better not be or I'll kick Tommy's ass" Andy said from the kitchen.

Leah was unpacking the food and setting up the dinner and appetizers that Mia made. She smacked her brother across the chest as she made Mia and Tommy a plate before walking over, "Be nice to your brother in law" she teased her brother.

Andy shrugged as he grabbed a coke and plopped on the floor so he could eat on the coffee table, "I will be nice to my brother in law, as long as he treats my sister like she deserves" he replied as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

They all laughed at his over-protectiveness. "Geez Andy, didn't Nicole feed you at the firehouse today?" Mia teased her brother.

"Hell no, we were so busy that we missed lunch yesterday, got called in the beginning of dinner, and a call for breakfast. It was horrible. All I had to eat for the past 24 hours was an apple and that protein bar thing Leah made us all buy" he said, earning a shove from his sister, "they are good for you. Sue me for trying to keep you healthy" she teased.

"I'm just saying they are nasty" he informed.

"Andy, be nice to your sister" Kelly interjected.

"It must be a pattern" Connor said.

"Where you guys busy at work? I thought they were going to have my fellows take over my clinic. Alex, Claudia and Leyla are more than capable of taking over my clinic" Mia asked.

She loved taking care of Tommy and spending time with him, but she missed the action. Since she got out of college, she's been right in the middle of trauma. In Medical School, she never had any trouble picking with picking a specialty or what she was interested in. She loved the action and she loved helping people.

"They are taking over your cases but that's not enough. With the new executive board, they are making all your charts to be signed off on by an attending. Since Leah is your sister, they won't let her do it, so it's either me or Zanetti" Connor explained.

"We all know Zanetti won't sign off on them, she thinks she's the Queen of Trauma Surgery" Leah commented before looking at Connor, "no offense Connor, but your girlfriend is a trauma whore" she added, earning a smack from Mia, "be nice" she reprimanded her sister.

Connor laughed, "That's okay, and I get it. I just hope that things start to slow down a little and she starts to be more social. She just has trouble when it comes to sharing opportunities for trauma" he explained.

"Yeah ya think" Leah teased with an arm on his shoulder. He just laughed at her antics. Mia looked between the two doctors and smiled. She saw how easy it was for them to talk and be around each other. She saw potential for the next super couple here.

"Well, Squad 6 isn't the only squad busy. We've been out of our minds. I swear I was seeing double when I got here this morning" Johnny added.

Tommy laughed, "you totally were. Mia and I came down for breakfast to find this bum draped on the couch. He couldn't even make it up to the guest room" Tommy informed.

"Coming from the family baby, that doesn't hold much weight" Johnny prodded his brother.

Tommy shoved his brother, "when you have a wife as hot as mine willing to play nurse, you would be a baby too" he said pulling Mia tighter into his body.

"See, I told you he was a nympho when it came to Mia" Johnny said causing everyone to burst out laughing and earning himself a shove from Mia.

"Kids, behave yourselves please" Gabby mocked reprimanded.

They all just laughed, it was just a normal get together for them. "Speaking of kids, I got an interesting call today" Mia said.

They all turned to her curious. "What call?" Joey asked his sister.

"You know the school that Donna teaches at, St. Victoria's. Well, their principal called me today offering me a job" she said waiting to see what everyone's reaction would be.

"As a teacher?" Andy asked surprised.

Mia laughed and nodded, "yeah. Their introducing anatomy/intro to med for their seniors. Mrs. Williams said that Chief Boden suggested my name since I was looking to cut down at work since I was pregnant" she said looking straight at her dad with a quirked eyebrow.

He sighed, "okay, I guess my cover is blown. I was talking to Boden and he told me this opportunity opened up at the school and I thought it would be perfect for you. You could influence a group of lost kids and help them have a future" he defended himself.

Mia left Tommy to go and hug her dad. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, "I love you daddy. I know you are worry about all of us, me more now that I am pregnant. As it seems, my husband is in total concurrence" she teased as she looked at her husband.

Tommy put his hands up in surrender, "hey I just want you to be safe, healthy and not stressed out all the time. If this teaching job does that for you, then great, I am all for it" he tried to put it as democratically as possible.

Mia looked at him with a smirk on her face, "you are not even close to being discreet" she reprimanded him.

They all just laughed, "really Tommy, you married the only girl that can read you like a book" Johnny teased his brother.

Tommy reached over and pulled Mia into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, effectively trapping her against him with a smirk, "best decision I made in my life" he kissed her temple.

Mia laughed and shook her head at his antics, "so teacher?" she asked, looking at everyone for their reactions.

They all nodded and put up their drinks as in a cheers, "I propose a toast to my talented, beautiful, sexy wife, who is going to make a hell of a teacher" Tommy put his drink up. They all raised their glasses and cheered to the toast.

 _A few days later…_

It was Monday morning and it was Mia's first day teaching. She was really excited. She spent the entire weekend setting up her lesson plan and dragged her brothers and her husband down to the school to set up her classroom.

She put up a skeleton, set up posters around the room and different medical things that she thought would help her students learn.

She dressed in a maternity black knee length skater dress, blue pumps, her cross, a blue flower layered necklace and some earrings. She left her hair down and wavy. She was really excited.

Downstairs, Tommy was dressed for work, eating breakfast and drinking some coffee. It was his first day of work after the accident, and he was ready. He pulled out Mia's lunch and got her stuff ready for her on the table, shaking his head at the amount of stuff she had with her. He knew she was excited and he was excited for her.

She came down and smiled at him. He had a plate waiting for her and all her stuff already. "Awww, how sweet, you got everything ready for me" she teased, "Thanks babe" she walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

He cradled her against him and smiled down at her, "you are welcome. Are you excited?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah, but I am also nervous. I mean I am going to be responsible for shaping the next generation of kids. What if they hate me or if they turn out like juvenile delinquents?" she vented honestly.

"Hey listen to me," he cupped her face so he could meet her gaze, "You are the perfect person to do this. You are strong and smart. You are going to be a great teacher and I am so proud that you are taking this opportunity and trying something different. So don't worry, you are going to be great" he said leaning down to give her a kiss. She smiled against his lips, "thanks babe, I better get going. I want to get everything set up before my students get there" she said.

Tommy helped her load up her car and sent her on the way. The school wasn't that far from her house, so it only took her about 10 minutes to get to work, since the traffic was good.

Donna and Mrs. Angel Williams were waiting for her at the door. Mia walked out and greeted Donna with a hug.

"Hey Donna" she greeted her.

"Hey, are you ready for your first day as a teacher?" Donna asked.

Mia smiled and shook Mrs. Williams's hand, "I am really excited to be here. Thank you for the opportunity" she said to the principal.

Mrs. Williams smiled and nodded at her as they led her to her classroom. "We are happy to have you here. Donna speaks great things about you and we are excited to see what you bring to your school" she said.

"Thanks I hope to bring all I can and really help my students" Mia replied.

7:50 am and Mia opened the door to her classroom, watching as students piled in. The room was small, as she only had 10 students.

She just watched as they filed in and got settled in their desks, some of them sitting with people they knew and reconnecting with their friends.

When it struck 8:00 and it was time to start class, Mia took a breath and got up and walked in the front of her desk.

"Good Morning Everyone, my name is Mia Casey and I am a doctor at Chicago Med. I am going to be your teacher for the rest of this year. Welcome to Intro to Med and Anatomy" she started out the morning.

Mia passed out blank stickers and some sharpies. "I want everyone to write their names down on a sticker and put it on your shirt so I can learn your names" she said as she put her own on.

Once they were all set to go, she took back the extra stickers and sat on her desk, so she was facing her students.

"So I know how high school works and I know that you all have probably heard a lot of things going on about me. My name is Mia Casey, I have been married for 8 months and my husband is a firefighter at Firehouse 51 and I am 4 months pregnant, so you'll have to excuse my moods sometimes. As you probably know, I am not a teacher, I have never taught before but I am really excited to start with this class. I don't know how other teachers do things, but I come from a big family, and all of them are in the public service, whether its firefighting or police, so if you all need anything at all, come talk to me. No questions asked on my end and I promise to do everything in my power to help you" she said.

They all looked at each other a little surprised but nodded. This teacher wasn't so bad.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, let's each of us go around the room and state your name and something about yourself" she said, sitting back letting them start.

"I'm Adam Coletti and I am on the football team, quarterback" he said.

"I'm Claire Manning and I am a cheerleader" she said.

"I'm Jacob Adair and I am on the chess team" he introduced.

"I'm Cole Banks and I am on the soccer team" he said.

"I'm Jennifer Baker and I am a tutor at school" she said.

"I'm Faith Anderson and I'm a tutor like Jenni" she said pointing to Jennifer.

Mia nodded and looked around the room. All the students had introduced themselves and Mia grabbed the register, "Aren't there supposed to be 10 people in here? Does anyone know what happened to the other four people?" she asked the class.

"Uh, I hate to break this to you doc, but I am pretty sure everyone else dropped the class because they thought that it would be a hard class" Adam said.

Mia nodded in understanding. She was a high school student and she remembered only taking the easy classes.

"Okay, well we don't need them, it's their loss because I plan on making this class the best it can be and more fun than any other class you are taking this semester. Sure it'll get difficult at times but we'll get through it together, but on that topic, let's talk about my expectations for you all this semester" she said as she handed them each a calendar of all their assignments and tests before turning to Adam and Jacob, "Can you two help me please" she waved them over.

The boys got up and helped her put up the chart on the bulletin board. "Thank you boys" she said as they walked back to their seats.

"Okay, so there is going to be no daily homework in this class. I am going to assign journals every week that are basically a way for me to see how you are doing in this class and how you feel about the class. The journals are graded based on completion versus the right answer since they are opinion pieces. That being said, much like medicine, this class is a mystery and you all are going to be detectives. So, each day we have class, so every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I want you all to bring something related to medicine that interest you. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you find it interesting and are ready to talk about it" she said.

Claire raised her hand for a question, "What are we supposed to call you? I mean I know you aren't like a normal teacher, but we can't exactly call you Mia, that would just be weird" she said.

Mia laughed and nodded, "Okay how about you call me Dr. Casey" she suggested.

"Is it okay if we call you Dr. C?" Adam asked.

Mia smiled and nodded, "does that mean I'm cool? Do I get to be the cool teacher now?" she teased, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Totally" Adam replied.

"Okay then, you can either call me Dr. Casey or Dr. C. So, switching topics a little bit, I have given you all my expectations of you in this class, why don't you all tell me you expect to gain from this course" she said.

And just like that that, as they were getting more comfortable with her, they each took their turn stating their opinion of why they were taking the class and what they were hoping to get out of it. The whole thing was really nice for Mia to see. Even though there were supposed to be 10 people, she was happy with her six.

After about 20 minutes of discussion of an introduction into medicine and showing them all how to access their journals for the week, and the class homepage on the website, the class was over.

Mia stood by the door and watched them all walk out; before Adam turned to Mia on the way out, "Hey Dr. C" he called her.

"Yeah Adam, what's up?" she asked.

"Thanks for saying all that stuff earlier, you know about us talking to you and helping us and stuff. It means a lot" he said.

Mia smiled and nodded, "you are welcome. That's why I said that and I meant it. If you ever need anything, then I promise to help you" she replied.

He nodded, "I got to get to class, but thanks" he said before running down the hallway.

Mia was really happy. Her first class was great and her kids were amazing. They all had their own little cliques, but Mia had a plan to fix that.

She stayed the whole day at school, fixing her classroom, getting her school account situated and getting herself comfortable with the school.

"Hey I think that Dr. C is cool, it was nice of her to say all that stuff about being here for us and stuff" Adam said to Claire.

"Yeah totally. It was really nice of her. She seems like a really cool person. She seems like she would be a good teacher, even if she hasn't done it before" she replied.

On the other side of the school, another group of kids were having a similar conversation. It turns out that Mia really made an impression on her students.

It was the end of the day and Mia packed up all her stuff and made her way out to the car. Adam and Claire saw Dr. Casey walking to her car carrying a couple boxes and some bags and ran over.

"Hey Dr. C, let me help you" Adam said taking the boxes from her.

"Thank you guys, I'm just over here" she said pointing to her car.

The firehouse was really slow, and Tommy was really curious on how Mia's day was. He took a break from the firehouse and made his way to St. Victoria's. He perused through the parking lot until he found Mia's jeep and parked next to her.

As he got out of the car, he saw a parade of students walking out of the school, going in various directions. He stopped a group of kids, "Excuse me, how do I get to the main entrance here?" he asked.

They looked him over and smiled, "Are you by chance looking for Dr. Casey?" one of the boys asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded, "yeah, I'm her husband Tommy" he replied.

"I'm Jacob, this is Jenni and Faith. We are students of Dr. Casey's" he explained.

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you guys, can you lead me to her office?" he asked.

They all turned to head into the building when they saw Dr. C walking towards them with Andy and Claire.

"Hello everyone" she greeted as she saw all her students gathered around her car.

"Hey Dr. C, we saw your husband wandering around the parking lot, looking for you" Jacob said.

Mia nodded in understanding and stepped up to greet Tommy with a kiss, "Hi Honey, what are you doing here?" she asked Tommy.

"I just came to help you carry things out of your classroom" he said indicating to Adam, "but I see that's already taken care of" he added.

"Yes, Adam and Claire saw me walking out and offered to help me carry my things out. I guess they didn't know that my overprotective husband was going to be waiting for me. I wouldn't have made them wait for me" she said.

"That's okay Dr. C; I had to walk Claire out to her car anyway. I'll see ya" Adam called as he and Claire took off towards her car.

"We better get going too. Nice meeting you Lt. Casey, have a goodnight Dr. C" Jacob called as he and Cole escorted the girls off.

"Bye, have a goodnight" Mia called after her students.

Once they left, Mia turned to her husband, "those are my students" she said pointing to the kids behind her.

"They seem like a good group of kids" Tommy replied.

Mia smiled, "they are; now, I know that a fire lieutenant like you has more to do than be the overprotective husband I know and love. Go to work" she instructed.

He smiled and cupped her face to give her a kiss, "yes maam, I'll see you later princess" he said before kneeling down to cup her little bump that was starting to grow, "and you too little man, I'll see you later. Be good for your mom" he kissed it a little before getting up to leave.

When Mia got home, she dropped her stuff down, took off her heels, changed into some leggings and a button down from Tommy's, before starting dinner and cleaning up the house a bit. She knew she was going to be pretty busy, so she wanted to fill up the fridge.

After a few hours, she put the dinner in the oven to keep it warm and stored before grabbed a bag of pretzels and a water bottle before plopping on the couch to catch up on some good old reality TV.

The guys were having lunch when Tommy got home from the school. Everyone knew that he was going to see Mia when he left earlier that day. They knew it was her first day at school teaching and he was worried about how it would go for her.

"Hey, how did Mia do on her first day? Did you see her class or meet her students?" Jo asked.

Tommy smiled, "yeah I saw her, met her in the parking lot actually. I got there towards the end of the day. Some of her students were helping her carry out some boxes and stuff from her classroom. They seem like pretty good kids and she seemed excited" he replied.

Jo smiled, "good, I'm glad everything worked out" she patted him on the back before going on her way.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After shift and all Tommy wanted to do was get home and see his girl. He knew she had the day off, so the guys were coming over for a barbeque and he wanted to know how her day went at the school the previous day.

When he got home, he dropped his duffle bag by the door and shuffled off his shoes. He smiled at the amount of food and stuff all over the kitchen and he knew she had spent the entire day getting ready for the barbeque. He chugged down a bottle of water and made his way out of the kitchen, upstairs.

He walked into his room and smiled when he saw Mia curled on her side of the bed in an old shirt of his and a pair of boxers, squeezing a pillow to her stomach. She always slept that way when he was on shift. She said that it was her way of having him close, the pillow was a new thing. Said it helped with the pregnancy.

Tommy stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. He leant forward and kissed her temple. He got himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her stomach, a bump was beginning to appear, as she was about 5 ½ months. Mia felt the bed shift when Tommy got in and smiled to herself. She turned to face him and smiled, her eyes fluttering open looking at him with tired eyes.

It was only 6 am and she stayed up late hanging with the girls last night, she was still half asleep. "Morning gorgeous" he greeted leaning forward for a kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned her onto her back and leaned his face over hers. She knew he would need a pick me up. He leaned forward and met her lips with a kiss.

He licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She granted it and opened her mouth to let her tongue battle with his. Tommy pulled away after a minute, when oxygen was required and trailed his lips down her neck, nibbling on her pulse point and nuzzling the crook of her neck. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She tugged his hair to pull his head away from her neck.

She smiled at his frown and let out a little laugh, "like a kid not getting your way I swear" she teased. He groaned and nipped her lips a little before pulling away and staring at her, waiting for his lecture.

"Morning lieutenant, did you just get home? How was your shift?" she asked playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He groaned and laid back into bed next to her nuzzling her neck, laying butterfly kisses there. Mia smiled and turned to face him, "Tommy" she warned. He was avoiding the subject.

He reluctantly pulled away and wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't have all the buttons on his shirt buttoned, so he rested his arm around the exposed part of her waist, keeping her close.

"The shift was rough and the candidate messed up again. Me and Jo, we took your advice and we sat her down to give her do's and don'ts on this job. She still messed up last night. It was horrible. I had to pull this woman out of a storm drain. She didn't see it when she was walking and fell right into it. The water was rising so fast, we couldn't get a control on it. She was panicking. I went down first and told her to relax and that I would bring her home," he paused for a minute and tightened his hold on her, "Martinez came in behind me and the candidate was supposed to be helping Jo with the supplies from the truck. I had my arms around her waist to hold her up when she was under by the time Martinez got to me. We were talking about my family before she went down, about you and the baby. The last thing I could think of was to cut the gate that her leg was suck in. The candidate was supposed to grab the saw" he took a second to get his bearings, "she dropped it on the ground and so the squad had to grab ours. It took them a while to get there. By the time they did…" he dragged his voice off.

Mia knew what he was trying to say. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" she whispered against his ear.

"Mia, the last thing she told me was to cherish you and the baby" he said as he pulled her closer and caressed her baby bump.

"Tommy, you did your best. You did your job. It was just her time to go. She wouldn't blame you honey. You did the best you could. At least she wasn't alone when she died, she was with you. You were there for her" she caressed his cheek and gave him a little peck on the lips, "please don't beat yourself up over this" she said. He looked at her with a sullen face and kissed her again before holding her.

"What am I supposed to do? I feel like I should honor her in some way" he said.

Mia nodded, "you should and I know the perfect way to do that. Do what she says, cherish your family" she said.

He nodded, "you got it princess" he leaned forward and met her lips with his. Much like earlier, he licked her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and let him in. He slid his hands into her hair and tilted her head back. He tried to hold her head still but she couldn't help it.

He brought his hands up to slide up her abdomen and cupped her breasts, his thumb and forefinger pulling her nipples into hardened points. He tried to get there, to use his teeth to make her nipples even harder, but Mia's hands fisted in his hair keeping his mouth fused to hers.

She was trembling, _it's the hormones_ , she thought to herself. All Tommy knew was that he had to get inside her or he was going to explode. He ran his hand down her back side and lifted her leg around his waist, before moving his fingers to the junction of her thighs. He used his thumb to stoke her clit before slipping two fingers inside her. He wanted to be sure she was ready. He hadn't read the part in his pregnancy book about pregnancy hormones. The fluttering around his fingers began almost immediately, he pushed in deeper and her muscles were clamped around him like a vice. The trembling got worse and Mia came quick and hard in his arms, her back arched so high off the bed, she thought it would break.

Tommy pulled back in shock. Mia had never cum that quick. The fact that she just came so quickly from just his fingers let him know something was up. He pulled away from her and looked at her with raised eyebrows, silently asking for answers.

"Jesus babe, what the hell was that?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and came down from her high. She looked at him confused, "what?" she was still in her bliss. He looked at her pointedly, "I have known you my whole life and know for a fact you have only been with me, you have never come that fast before" he said.

She smiled and rotated her hips against his, "pregnancy hormones" she explained.

He smiled big and leant down to kiss her, "that's hot" he stated, causing her to laugh out loud, nodding, "I'm glad you think so" she teased, pulling him back down to her lips.

He nodded and reached down to pull her shorts off. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms deeper around his neck, as he dug into her, causing her to moan and arch into him. "God Tommy" she groaned, "what's your excuse for this feeling doc?" he asked.

She looked at him through her haze and groaned, "Don't be a hard ass" she replied, pulling him deeper into her.

" _God she feels so good"_ he thought to himself. He is going to be like a sixteen year old boy and blow his load on the first thrust. He couldn't take it. She felt so tight, so perfect, her muscles clamping down around him like she's never intended to let go. The need to move was very overwhelming. Tommy pulled out and eased back in slowly, but his hips snapped back of their own accord. Then he felt it again, only this time her muscles were fluttering around him, not his fingers.

"Jesus Christ Mia" he couldn't go slow, his body seemed incapable of it. It was because of Mia's nails digging into his back, egging him on as she was coming like a freight train.

"TOMMY…TOMMY"

All she said was his name, like it was all she formulate. Her body shuddered so violently, she couldn't help it. His name was the only thing she could formulate since the bliss. When she clamped down on him, Tommy came so hard he swore that he saw stars. Tommy pulled out of her after a minute and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Hey doc, what does it mean if I am seeing stars and I can't feel my legs?" he asked.

Mia smiled and turned to rest on his chest, she laughed and caressed his jaw, "it means I am better than I thought. Besides, the pregnancy hormones just make things ten times better. It's the chemical changes in the body" she explained.

"Mmmhm, well, I don't think that a doctor, former EMT/firefighter, now turned teacher should be this sexy…if I was a cop, you would definitely be arrested for being so danm sexy, Mrs. Casey" he teased against her lips.

She smiled and teased his lips, "its Dr. Casey" she corrected him.

Tommy couldn't help but grin, "damn straight" he flipped them over and proceeded to initiate a third round…


	12. Chapter 12- Happy Valentine's Day

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading. I appreciate you all sticking with me. Sorry for the late updates, as I said in the beginning, I am a college student and finals are coming up, so please, bare with me.**

 **So a bit of a time** **jump in this chapter** **. Thanks all!**

 **Please read, review, follow, favorite!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 12 – Happy Valentine's Day**

All she said was his name, like it was all she formulate. Her body shuddered so violently, she couldn't help it. His name was the only thing she could formulate since the bliss. When she clamped down on him, Tommy came so hard he swore that he saw stars. Tommy pulled out of her after a minute and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Hey doc, what does it mean if I am seeing stars and I can't feel my legs?" he asked.

Mia smiled and turned to rest on his chest, she laughed and caressed his jaw, "it means I am better than I thought. Besides, the pregnancy hormones just make things ten times better. It's the chemical changes in the body" she explained.

"Mmmhm, well, I don't think that a doctor, former EMT/firefighter, now turned teacher should not be this sexy…if I was a cop, you would definitely be arrested for being so danm sexy, Mrs. Casey" he teased against her lips.

She smiled and teased his lips, "its Dr. Casey" she corrected him.

Tommy couldn't help but grin, "damn straight" he flipped them over and proceeded to initiate a third round…

Mia paced the front of her classroom in a red dress, a pink sweater and nude heels. She had her whole classroom decorated for the occasion of Valentine's Day. She loved the holiday. It was one of her favorites. She had gotten comfortable with her class and they had gotten comfortable with her.

Mia's bump was now prominent, and her students were excited and protective. They made a point to ask how she was feeling all the time.

"Okay guys, we've been studying cardiology and just had a test over the unit. I think it was fitting the season don't you?" she asked.

They all looked at each other and groaned, "Dr. C, why do you like Valentine's Day so much?" Cole asked.

She propped herself on the edge of her desk and returned his question with a question, "I have a better question, when you think of Valentine's Day, what do you think of?" she replied.

They all took a minute to think of an answer. Jenni started, "romance" she said.

"roses"

"Chocolates"

"Candy"

"Dates"

"Girlfriend/boyfriend"

"Waste of money"

They all shouted out.

Mia smiled, "okay, Jacob, why do you think it's a waste of time?" she asked.

"No offense Dr. C, but you are hot. It's easy for you. Adam, Claire and Cole, they are popular. Getting dates and going out is easy for them. People like me, Jenni and Faith, we are geeks. We are outcasts. The holidays like this, they are made for popular people, not people like us" he stated.

"That's crap, we are all friends here Jacob, you know that" Adam said.

"Really, we don't talk outside of this class, or hang out" Jacob replied.

"Okay enough, all of you. I have an idea, everyone stand in the front of the room and face the board" she said.

As they were doing that, she wrote all their names on strips of paper and laid them on her desk. "Okay turn around and take a strip of paper" she pointed to the pile on the desk.

They each took a piece of paper and opened it to see each other's names. "What are these for Dr. C?" Faith asked.

"Everyone read out the name that is written on the paper, aloud. After you read the name, go stand by that person" Mia said, "Jacob, you start" she said, crossing her arms across her chest waiting for them to do the assignment.

"I got Claire" he said, as he moved to stand next to her.

"I got Adam" Faith went to stand next to him, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I got Jenni" Cole said as he stood by her.

Mia nodded, clapped her hands together and walked around in front of them. "Okay, Adam, Jacob, I need your help please" she motioned them forward.

Mia had them move the desks around. "Okay, I want you guys to rearrange the desks so you are sitting next to your partner. Now I want you all to buy each other a Valentine's Day gift and you are now each other's valentine. Since Valentine's Day is on Friday and we now all have valentines, I want you all to have a presentation on what Valentine's Day means to the two of you, so yes you have to agree" she explained the project.

They all groaned, "Are you serious Dr. C? Are we being graded on this?" Cole asked.

Mia laughed and shook her head, "no this is not for a grade. We are going to vote on the best presentation and the best one is going to get a free date night on me at my friend Tina's restaurant" she said.

They all nodded and began agreeing with each other. While they weren't exactly thrilled about the project, they figured that Mia had ulterior motives. She knew they were all from different groups around the school and she wanted them to intermingle outside the classroom. She wanted them to be real friends.

They spent the rest of the day going over the cardiovascular system and all their previous assignments. The last half of the class, the pairs got together and decided what they were going to do for their project. Mia had set up a list so the pairs could indicate what kind of project they were doing.

"Dr. C, can we do a mixture of two things?" Faith asked.

Mia looked at them curious, "two things?" she repeated.

Adam put his arm around Faith's shoulders and nodded, "yup, two things. We are going all out Dr. C" he added.

Mia smiled at their enthusiasm and nodded, "go ahead, put it up on the board. Adam can you put the chart up the bulletin board? You guys are free to go after you are done signing up. Remember, that the presentation is due on Valentine's Day and that's all we are going to be doing that day" she informed them as they all packed up.

"Have a good night Dr. C" Cole waved as they left.

Mia smiled and waved back at them, "thank you Cole, you too guys" she replied.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _1 week later…_

Valentine's Day was a few days away and Tommy had to finalize his plan. It was their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. With Mia being pregnant and hormonal, he knew he needed to get this right.

He was running around the firehouse like he was crazy. He was on the phone during his free time and looking things up on the computer for things to do for Valentine's Day.

During lunch that day, Joann walked over and sat next to her fellow lieutenant with a bowl of oatmeal. "Did you figure out what you are going to do for Valentine's Day for Mia?" she asked.

Tommy kept his eyes on the computer and shook his head. "I have a little, I mean obviously I am going to take her to a nice dinner, but I need to figure out something to do after dinner. I want to do something meaningful you know" he replied.

She nodded, "well, you should talk to Nick. He's got a whole date night planned. He's keeping it a surprise, but I have sources that tell me that he's got a great night planned out" she informed him.

Tommy looked over at her with a smirk, "you want me to get romantic advice from you're pretty boy lawyer boyfriend? I am not that desperate Jojo" he laughed when she punched his shoulder.

"I am just trying to be helpful" she replied.

He rubbed his shoulder and laughed at her, "if you want to be helpful, then try giving me some tips on what I should do that's meaningful" he begged for help.

Jo leaned forward and pulled down the laptop screen to close the computer. "You don't need this first of all" she started, "Tommy, you have known Mia your whole lives. She doesn't need or want anything found on the internet. Think from your heart. Is there somewhere that means a lot to the both of you from when you were kids?" Jo asked.

Tommy thought for a second and it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Yeah I know a spot from when we were kids. It was the first time we kissed" he said.

She brightened up and nodded, "okay, that's good. Where?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "the football field at the high school. It was after our state high school game. I had just threw the pass that won us the season. It was the last game that her mom was able to go to. Me, Andy, Johnny and Joey were all in the end zone celebrating when I get a flash of red flying at me. She wrapped her arms around me, cupped my face and told me she loves me and kissed me for the first time" he explained.

Jo looked on in a lovey dovey look on her face, "Tommy that is soo cute! Are you going to take her to the football field? You have to make it romantic. Maybe plan a picnic or something" she said.

He nodded, "yeah that's a good idea. My old buddy from high school is the coach of the football team now, so I may call him up and have him help me out" he replied.

Jo smiled and patted his back, "I knew you had romance in you somewhere. It's about time" she teased.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

On Valentine's Day, Mia walked into school with Valentine's Day cards and treats for her class. They all knew that she loved the holidays and with this presentation Valentine's project she wanted to treat them.

She had ulterior motives for assigning this project. She wanted them to branch out of their normal friend groups and spend time with others. She watched them this past week and she saw her students sit together at lunch, meet after football practice, go to each other's events and even help with school work. She was very proud of them.

At 8:00, they all walked in talking and chatting with each other. "Good Morning everyone, Happy Valentine's Day" she greeted them.

They all smiled at her, "Good morning Dr. C, Happy Valentine's Day" they replied.

"So, whose ready for their Valentine's Day project?" she asked.

They all got really excited. They worked hard that week to make sure it was perfect.

"Adam and Faith, are you guys ready to go first?" she asked.

They got up and got everything set up for their project. Faith had a power point and Adam held up a poster.

"So, during this project I learned that Faith really loves Valentine's Day. We learned that February is the month of romance. Valentine's Day started as early as 270 A.D to celebrate young lovers…" they each went on with their presentations.

Mia was really impressed on how much work they put into their presentations. When they all their done, she returned to her spot in the front of the class.

"You all did a great job, I am really proud of all of you. Your presentations really represented the great deal of work you put into them. Great Job all of you" she commended them.

"Well, I have to admit that it was really fun. We didn't just work on the project either. Like for me, Faith helped me in English for my test last week. I think my mom almost fainted when I brought home a B+ on my paper" Adam teased as he put his arm around Faith and put her in a hug.

"Same here, I taught Clair how to play chess and now she's getting as good as me" Jacob said.

"Well I have learned about Jenni's new obsession with David Beckham and Beckham's corner" Cole stated.

Mia laughed and nodded, "that's great. I am really proud of you all for going out there and trying something new this week. Since you're presentations were so good, there's really no way for me to pick between them, so you all are going to get a dinner at _The Bistro_ restaurant tomorrow" she said.

They were really excited to hear that. "Can you come with us Dr. C?" Adam asked.

She smiled at their invitation, "thank you guys for the invitation, but Tommy has something planned for us tomorrow. You guys go have and have fun" she said.

Since they all won and they all got to go to the dinner, they decided to go together.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Valentine's Saturday**_

Tommy left Mia asleep as he snuck downstairs to make breakfast. He already sent a mass text to their family not to bother them for at least 24 hrs. They were all paranoid with Mia and the baby, so they were always texting and calling and stopping by. Tommy couldn't have that today.

Mia sighed and rolled over stretching the sleep out of her bones. She reached around and felt for Tommy, only to feel an empty spot on the bed, she opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked around confused. She knew neither of them had work, usually they liked to sleep in and Tommy was wrapped around her like a pretzel.

It wasn't until she smelled food that she was about to get out of bed, "no, no, stay in bed" Tommy came in just in time to see her ready to get out of bed.

He carried a tray of food and waited until she was settled in bed before sitting at the edge of the bed. "What's all that?" she asked pointing to the tray.

A large grin spread across his face when it occurred to him that she was surprised he got up early enough to make breakfast.

"Breakfast" she said simply as he got settled next to her as she rearranged the pillows on her lap so he could put the tray down.

"And what did I do to deserve such an elaborate breakfast in bed?" she teased.

He smiled and leaned over to hover over her lips, "You agreed to be my wife. It's my job to spoil you on our first Valentine's Day as a married couple" he replied as he kissed her.

She smiled and pulled away after a minute, Tommy looked at her curious. Usually she never gave up on their kisses.

"Sorry babe, but the baby is craving that bacon and I am afraid to inform you that you have been replaced" she teased with her hand on her protruding stomach.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her stomach, "Hey kiddo, its dad. I guess if I have to be replaced by anyone, it might as well be you. Just be good to your mom today because I got some plans that need your cooperation" he talked to their son.

Mia looked up at him curious when he sat next to her, "plans huh?" she pressed for more information.

He smiled and shook his head as he dug into their breakfast, "you ain't getting anything out of me" he replied, already knowing where she was going with her questions.

After breakfast, Tommy had a whole day planned for her. He kept her in bed and cleaned up the breakfast and booked it up the stairs.

Mia was sitting in bed with a smile on her face. She was so happy and excited that Tommy had gone through the effort of making the best day for her and it was only the morning portion of the day.

She looked up and watched as he walked into the room. He was jumpy like a kid in a candy store. "What's next master?" she teased.

Tommy's eyes darkened as she said that. He jumped on the bed, causing her to laugh as he crawled up her body to reach her face. "You can't say stuff like that princess" he teased as he nipped at her lips.

Mia's hormones took over and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she bit as his lip and thrust her tongue in his mouth to battle with his. Tommy groaned and forgot all about the plan. He was too invested in Mia taking control.

Tommy bit at her lips and completely lost control of himself. He pulls her against him, his hand snacking down to the small of her back, pressing his lips roughly against hers. He couldn't control himself, he snuck his hands down her back to her ass, pulling her firmly against him.

"Babe, you can't say stuff like that" he trailed his lips down her jaw, down to her chest, moving his hands up her shirt, his calloused hands reaching up to cup her breasts. Mia moaned and arched her back as she reached down and trailed her hands up his chest to pull his shirt off.

"You like that lieutenant?" she teased.

He smiled and let his lips graze the side of her neck under her ear. Mia couldn't help but moan and arched her back. "I love that doc" he replied.

Tommy pressed her down to the bed and slid his hands into her hair, framing her face as he pressed into her. "Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "you have no idea" she fisted her hands in his hair, keeping his mouth fused to hers as he pushed into her.

She was trembling from pleasure. All Tommy knew was that he had to get inside her or he'd explode. He loved her so much. He didn't know if it was the hormones or what, but pleasure was coursing through her.

She felt so perfect, her muscles clamping down around him like she never intended to let him go. The need to move was overwhelming. Tommy couldn't help but snap is hips. He tried to go slow and savor the moment, making it good for her, but he couldn't help it.

Mia struggled for a minute to meet his thrusts but she kept up with him. She couldn't help it, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Fuck Mia" he lost complete control of his body. Because Mia's nails were digging into his hips and finally she was coming like a freight train.

"TOMMY. TOMMY"

All she could say was his name, like it was all she could say. Her hips lost all semblance of rhythm, her body shuddering violently. Then she clamped down on him, drawing Tommy further inside of her and had him coming so hard he swore he saw fucking stars.

Tommy collapsed against her trying to catch his breath as Mia thread her fingers through his hair. "Sorry baby, I promise I'll move. I just need a minute" he said breathless.

She smiled and raked her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, you're fine where you are. I told you that the hormones amplify everything" she teased.

"Damn, I never thought I would say it, but I love those pregnancy hormones of yours" he replied causing her to laugh.

He looked up at her curious, "what are you laughing at?" he leaned down and settled by her belly.

"Tommy you have got to be the only man I know that actually likes pregnancy hormones. You just wait until I get you running out at all hours of the night looking for chunky monkey ice cream" she teased laughing at him.

He kissed her belly, "you wouldn't do that to me huh buddy. You wouldn't make daddy to all that would you?" he layered her stomach with kisses.

Mia just laughed, "yes he would" she stated.

"uh uh" he argued as he crawled up her body.

She smiled as she watched him, knowing his intentions. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "uh huh" she teased against his lips.

His hands slid into her hair so that he could tilt her head back. He wanted to control the kiss. He tried to keep her mouth where he wanted so he could control the kiss but he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

He trailed his hands down her back so he could cup her ass and push her body closer to his. Then he couldn't help but slide them up her sides to her breasts and squeezed, causing Mia to groan in protest and pull away.

Tommy pulled away concerned, "what happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked looking her over concerned.

She smiled at his concern, "no babe, it's not that. I'm okay. It's just, you need to go easy babe. My breasts are starting to get sore" she explained.

He looked down at her with a sloppy grin on his face, "really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? What's that look for? It's completely normal I am about 6 months, things are about to change for me" she said.

"No it's good, I mean it's just, now it's real" he said.

"Tommy, this is real" she was confused as to what was going on with him.

"I know that, it's just now there's physical evidence that we are having a baby" he said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Okay, now I am officially worried. Are you feeling okay?" she teased.

He scoffed, "haha, very funny. Come on, let's get up and dressed. I am taking you somewhere special" he said.

They literally spent the entire day in bed. Tommy wanted Mia to relax and take her mind off of things. He wanted her to enjoy her day with him. With both of their schedules the way it was, they rarely had time to do things like this with each other. He wanted to make it special for her.

By the time they were ready to go, Tommy had everything planned. Mia was up changing while Tommy finalized his plan.

"Hey did you get everything ready?" he asked over the phone.

"Bro you need to relax. Me and Leah are here and she's setting everything up; all the romantic girly stuff. Joey got Izzy to have her sister make the food and they are setting it up. Are you guys ready? How's Mia and the baby? Did breakfast go okay?" Johnny asked his brother.

"Yeah, breakfast was good. Jo had the best idea. We literally spent the whole day in bed, Mia is fine and so is the baby. We are all good, that's why I need to make sure this day ends as good as it started" Tommy replied.

Johnny smirked, "you know as hot as my sister-in-law is, that is too much information. I don't want to hear about your bedroom activities you nymphomaniac. You know I hope you are taking a break and giving Mia some time to breathe, eat and are keeping her hydrated. She is taking care of a baby you know" Johnny teased.

"Shut up man. I know how to take care of my wife, thank you very much. Alright, she's coming down. You guys be gone by the time we get there and tell everyone I said thanks for all the help" he replied, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Come on man, we are family. There's no thanks needed. I'll talk to you later" Johnny hung up and went to update the troops. He had to admit it, the girls set up a really romantic picnic for them.

Mia deserved it though. She put up with all his brother's shit, a doctor, working between the hospital and the firehouses, she's a tough chick. She deserves a day to just relax.

Mia changed into some jeans and a black sweater. She was really excited. Tommy rarely pulled off surprises like this and she wanted to take advantage of this. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way down.

Tommy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with her jacket, ready to go. "Okay, let's go" he helped her into her coat and opened the door for her. She was jumpy she was so excited.

"Okay, what is all this? Are we going to the park again? Do you have another romantic evening planned?" she asked all at the same time.

Tommy cranked up the heat and laughed, "I am not telling you anything. We've been over this already. I know you don't like surprises but bear with me on this one. It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple and I want this to be special" he explained.

She smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek, "I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you as my husband" she continued to suck on his neck, trailing kisses up and down his jaw line.

He smiled and wrapped a free hand around her and tugged on her hair, "you keep that up, I will turn this car around and take you right back home" he teased.

She smiled against his skin and pulled back to rest her head against his shoulder to look up at him. "Is that a promise husband?" she whispered against his ear.

He smiled and looked down at her, "what has gotten into you?" he asked.

She rested her head against his shoulder and got comfortable there, "I would say pregnancy hormones but I'm a doctor and I know better. They only amplify what you are really feeling" she said.

He smiled and looked over and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tighter against him. "I love you so much princess. I am the one who got lucky" he replied.

He waited a minute before he looked down at her with a knowing smile and shook his head, "I am still not telling you where we are going" he added, smiling when she groaned and nuzzled closer to him.

"Not even a hint?" she asked.

Tommy laughed, "Okay, it is somewhere that means something to us" he replied vaguely.

She nudged his side, "That's not nice" she stated, "leaving your wife in the dark like that" she said.

It took them about 20 minutes to get there but when they pulled up to the football field. Tommy helped her out of the car and wrapped an arm around her leading her to the football field.

The lights were on, there was a plush blanket in the middle of the 50 yard line with candles, two plates of food and flowers in the middle of the blanket. Tommy led her onto the field and to the picnic. Lucky for them, it was stable weather.

"Tommy, what's all this?" she asked.

"Remember after the state championship game, I kissed you under the bleachers? Well, I knew from that moment that everything would happen with me and you. I love you babe, and I wanted to bring you somewhere we could just relax and be our old selves again, with no worries, no stress, just 18 year olds in love" he stated.

She smiled and turned to him with tears in her eyes, "you did all this? You thought of all this for me?" she asked.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "of course I did. I love you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you babe, you and this kid, you're my whole life. The things I do, I do them for you and this baby. To make sure you are supported and taken care of. I love you" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted her lips and his tongue slid inside her mouth. He took control of the kiss and soon she was lying flat on the blanket with his body on top of hers, keeping his weight off of her with his arms, his knees on either side of her hips.

"Tommy please" she whimpered as he trailed kisses down her neck. Tommy started un-layering her clothes, pulling her jacket to the side, keeping it on her and sliding her shirt up. He began placing open mouth kisses down her stomach. His warm tongue slid along the edge of her jeans.

Tommy pushed himself off of her and leaned back on his heels and slid her jeans down. He tossed them aside and wrapped the heated blanket around her so he could take her clothes off. Tommy began kissing her long legs, starting at her feet and going towards his true destination.

She smiled and parted her legs for him as he got closer, growling at the sight of her wearing red lace panties that contrasted with her skin tone. He nuzzled her lace clad mound, "God I love you" he said.

His tongue began sliding over the lace, creating a wet friction on her nether lips. He slid his tongue down her slit and then sucked hard when he was directly over her clit.

Mia reached out and dug her hands into Tommy's hair, "Oh God, Tommy please" she moaned, arching into him.

"Tell me what you want princess" he was beyond turned on right now.

"I want you, come on, don't be an ass" she stammered, her mind was miles away. She could barely talk, she could barely formulate a sentence.

He chuckled against her, sending vibrations right to her core, making her arch into him more. The sensations were too much. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tommy slid her panties down her legs and reached out with a finger and felt her smooth flesh.

"Perfect" he said as he thrust his finger in and out of her at the same time as his tongue, finding a fast past rhythm to keep up with.

It didn't take long for her to come part. "GOD TOMMY" she moaned as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Tommy smiled and rolled onto his back, pulling her into his chest, pulling the blanket around her.

He would have to remember to thank his sister-in-law for bringing the heated blanket for them. It was like she knew they would be using it. Mia looked up at him, smiling at the smirk on his face, "what?" she asked.

"You know it was your sister's idea to bring a plush, comfortable blanket and the warming blanket to use" he explained, knowing that she would understand what he was talking about.

She burst out laughing, "I knew it. You know my whole family thinks that we are nymphos and that you are obsessed with sex right?" she teased.

He flipped her and rested on top of her, "I'm not the only one obsessed with sex" he replied.

"Wait, you really think so?" he asked as he looked at the twinkle in her eyes, "yeah I do think so" she teased him lips with another kiss.

After another round together, Mia was resting on Tommy's chest, wrapped in the heated blanket eating their now cold meal. "You know I think you have a point" he said.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "about what?" she asked.

"I think you really are turning me into a sex addict" he teased.

She gave him a pointed look, "oh no, you cannot blame your sex appetite on me. That has nothing to do with me. You have always been a ladies man" she replied.

"Well that changed now. Now I have you and this little man. That's more than enough for me" he said reaching over to turn her so he could properly kiss her.

It was a really nice night. They had their romantic picnic, their night together, no worries or stresses. They had a night just to relax and be together.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next couple days were hectic. Mia was between the hospital, firehouse and the school. She loved teaching. Those kids loved her too. They were really good kids.

Mia was nearing her due date and everyone was on edge. Tommy was specifically worried. He couldn't help but be cautious around her. He didn't let her carry things, stay on her feet too long, eat too much junk food…he was being pretty overprotective.

Tommy wasn't the only ones who worried about her, her kids at school did too. They carried her things in/out to her car, walked with her at the end of school, made her not bother her during her breaks, made her she was sitting when she could during class. They were excited for her to have her baby.

They really liked her as their teacher and their friend. She really looked out for them and cared for them. Not just as their teacher. She cared for them and tried to help them in their lives.

Tonight she was going to Adam's football game. The whole class was there. They had become really good friends throughout the class. Mia was sitting with them, wearing the school colors and a football sweatshirt with Adam's number on it.

"Hey Dr. C" Jacob greeted as they all saw her coming down the bleachers.

She smiled at them and took a seat between them, "hey guys, are you excited for the game tonight?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Adam is going to do great" Faith replied.

Mia smiled and settled with them on the bleachers and pulled out her drink. "Are you warm enough Dr. C?" Cole asked.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine thank you" she replied. She knew her kids really cared about her and they worried about her. They have ever since she told them about the baby.

They were in the fourth period and tied at 3 to 3. It had been a cheerless day, a game where both sides were feeling the enormous pressure for a win. They were rivals with this school. Everyone could see the tension between Adam and the other quarterback, Jason. Adam looked to the crowd and saw his classmates and Dr. C sitting there watching him, supporting him. Mia waved and smiled at him.

He smiled at them and nodded back at him. He was glad she was there supporting him. He really appreciated it, especially because his home life was a mess.

It was the other teams play. Adam was ready. He was going to play the game of his life. This was it, he could feel it.

The ball was in the air, Adam leapt up and intercepted the pass. Everyone in the stands jumped up cheering him on, Clair going crazy on the side lines. Players from the opposite team started stampeding toward him, ready to knock him out.

Adam ran, he ran for his life. He dodged as much as he could the opposing players and ran all the way to the fifty yards and into the end zone, ready to score the touchdown to end the game.

He was in the touchdown, he did it. He won the game for them. The crowd erupted, he looked up and saw his friends and Dr. C hugging each other, jumping up and down with each other in celebration. They were so happy for him. Mia was so proud of him. She knew he could do it.

She was watching him cheering in the end zone, happy that he just won the game for the team. He didn't notice one of the players from the other team charge at him. Mia gasped as she saw him tumble into Adam, watching him flip into the air and fall hard on the ground.

The cheering in the stadium stopped. It was dead silent. Immediately his teammates and the coach ran over. "We need a doctor" the coach called out.

Mia and the class moved through the crowd, the kids making a whole for her so she could make her way to the field. She ran over and knelt down next to Adam.

"Everyone back up and give me some room" she announced to the crowd before turning to her kids, "Jenni, I want you to call 911 and tell them they need to get here ASAP. I want you to tell them that I am here and I'm taking primary" she instructed before turning to Adam.

" _911\. What's your emergency?" the operator said._

" _This is Jenni Baker, I am at the high school on the football field. You need to get here ASAP. My friend, Adam, he's the quarterback, he got hurt tonight. Our teacher is a doctor at Chicago Med, Dr. Casey, she's here and she's helping him, but you need to get here" she cried._

" _Okay ma'am, are you saying there is a trauma doctor on scene?" the operator said. She was getting all this down for her report._

 _Jenni sighed, "yes, Dr. Margaret Casey. She's a doctor at Chicago Med. Her husband works at Firehouse 51. You need to send an ambulance. Dr. Casey needs help" Jennie replied._

 _Once Jenni said Firehouse 51, the operator knew what to do and who to call. "Okay ma'am. An ambulance is on it's way" she said._

" _Okay, thank you" Jenni replied before hanging up._

Jenni ran back over to the crowd starting to form around Adam. "Dr. C, they said the ambulance is on the way" she reported.

"Okay, good. Now I want two of you to go wait at the entrance and lead them over when they get here" she ordered as Jacob and Cole took off down the field.

Mia turned and looked down at Adam. She got on her knees and in his line of vision. He was on the ground freaking out. Mia could tell she was scared. "Hi Adam, it's Dr. Casey, everything is going to be okay alright?" she announced as she ran her hands on his body to search for injuries.

"No open injuries" she announced to the coach.

"Dr. C, what's happening? Am I going to be okay? What's going on?" he cried.

Mia leaned up so she was in his eye sight. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I am going to take care of you. I need you to stay calm okay. Faith is going to hold your head straight, I need you to stay still and don't move. Does anything hurt?" she asked.

"My legs, I can't feel my legs and my ribs are burning" he replied as he looked up at Faith.

She smiled down at him as she held his head, Clair holding his hand. "You are going to be okay Adam. Dr. Casey is going to take good care of you" she reassured.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears flew down his face. He was really scared. Clair squeezed his hand, "don't be scared, you'll be okay" she said as she tried to hold in her tears.

When the ambulance got there Jacob and Cole led them over right away. "Dr. C, the EMT's are here" Jacob said.

Evans and Corona recognized her right away. "Dr. Casey, what do you got?" Evans asked.

"17 year old boy complaining of leg numbness and rib pain. He got tackled mid abdomen and fell pretty hard. We have his head stabilized and his vitals are good and steady. We need to get him to Chicago Med. I am coming with you guys in the ambo. Corona, I want you to call ahead and tell Med, what's going on and tell them that I am with him and I want Rhodes and Grace standing by" she instructed.

"You got it" he said as he stepped away to make the call over the radio.

Evans helped Mia get everything set up. "Okay Adam, we are going to get you on this gurney. I just need you to stay still and let us do all the work okay?" Evans said.

Adam took a breath, "yeah okay" he replied.

Mia got on one side of him, "Faith, I want you to follow the movements with your hands and keep them stable okay, it's really important that you keep your hands supporting his head" Mia stressed.

Faith nodded, "okay I will" she said scooting closer as she followed what they were doing. She kept his head stabilized on her arms when they rolled him onto his side. Evans slid the stretcher under him and rolled him back on it.

Evans got him hooked up and ready to roll. "Okay Faith, you can let go now, we have him stabilized" Mia instructed.

Faith was afraid to let go. She knew from class that if she let go, his head would be unstable and he could risk paralysis. "I can't" she cried.

Mia walked over and placed her hands over hers and pulled them away, "it is okay, I promise" she said. Faith nodded and pulled away, turning into Mia and crying.

The rest of the class was around them in a heartbeat. "Dr. C, what do you we do? How do we help?" Jacob asked.

"Relax guys, meet us at the hospital and someone call the firehouse and let Tommy know please" she said to her students.

"I'll do it" Cole said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay, Evans, let's do it" Mia said to the EMT as they wheeled the gurney to the ambulance.

"Dr. C? Dr. C? Are you coming?" Adam called out.

She walked over the gurney and took his hand, "I'm here Adam, I promise I'm not going anywhere" she said squeezing his hand.

True to her word, she stayed with him the whole time in the ambulance and in the hospital. He got scared when they wheeled him off in to the trauma room and started checking him out, but after updating Connor on his condition, she was right by his side. She even followed him all the way to surgery.

"Okay Adam, we are going to give you the medicine to make you sleep now. Just relax, take some deep breaths and have some sweet dreams okay" the anesthesiologist said.

"Wait, Dr. C?" he called.

Mia walked over to the end of the bed and got in his line of vision. She was all gowned up but she was there for him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just want to say this, incase things don't go well in surgery. Thank you for being there for me this year and through all this. Please tell the guys that they are really good friends and tell my mom I love her" he said with tears rolling down his face.

Mia squeezed his hand, "Tommy don't worry about anything okay. Everything is going to be alright. Dr. Rhodes is a great doctor and I am going to be here to make sure everything is okay. You just worry about getting better okay" she said.

He nodded, "okay I will" he replied.

Mia smiled and nodded to the anesthesiologist who gave her the mask and she put it over his face and watched as the medication took over and he fell asleep.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The students were all in the waiting room when Adam's mom came running in with her big burly boyfriend.

"What happened? Excuse me, I need to see my son, Adam Coletti. Where is he?" she asked the nurse at the desk.

The nurse pointed to the group of kids in the waiting room. They were all standing with the coach and the rest of the team.

She ran right over to them, "Coach Joe, I am Natalie Coletti, Adams' mom. What happened to my son?" she asked.

"He got tackled pretty hard in the end-zone. We got a doctor to him right away. He's got leg numbness and rib pain. The doctors have him in surgery right now" he explained.

"What doctor? How is my son? What's going on?" she cried.

"Mrs. Coletti, I'm Cole. Were in the same class as Adam. Our teacher is a doctor here. She's the one who is taking care of Adam. She is really good at her job and knows what she is doing. Adam is going to be okay, we just have to believe in that. Dr. Casey will take care of him" Cole said.

Natalie looked at the group of kids standing in front of her and nodded, "thank you, that's really sweet. I am sure Adam would be happy to know that you are all here to support him" she said.

About 30 minutes later, Tommy came running in the ER. He recognized Mia's students and ran up to them worried. The message at the dispatch desk was that Mia was taken to the hospital by their EMT'S.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Is Mia okay? The baby?" he asked.

Faith and the kids looked at him confused. "Lt. Casey, I don't know what message you got, but Dr. C is fine. We were at the football game and Adam got hit. She came with the ambulance and left you a message that she was staying late to take care of Adam" Faith explained.

Tommy physically sagged in relief. He was glad that it was nothing to do with Mia or the baby. "Thank God, the dispatch got the message wrong. I get back to the firehouse, but tell Mia to keep me updated on the situation. Don't worry guys, I am sure that Adam is going to be okay. He's a tough kid" he said to them.

They nodded and watched him leave. He came straight from a call to the ED. As soon as the message came out over the radio that Mia was taken to the hospital, he panicked.

Mia stayed with Adam all the way up to recovery. When they got him settled, she walked out with Connor to update the kids. She didn't know that his mom had come.

Once they got to the lobby, the kids immediately got up and met her at the desk. "Dr. C, this is Adams mom" Jenni said as she pointed to Mrs. Coletti.

"Nice to meet you, I am sorry it was under these circumstances" Mia said.

"How's my son?" Natalie asked.

Mia looked at Connor and nodded, "the surgery was rough but informative. The way that Adam got hit, the vertebrae got affected which is why he felt the leg numbness. From the scans and surgery, we have determined that the leg numbness is temporary. He should be able to regain feeling in his legs in a few hours when he regains consciousness. We have taped his ribs as they are badly bruised" Connor explained.

"What does that mean? Is my son going to be okay or not?" she asked.

Mia smiled at her, "he is going to be just fine, he got very lucky" Mia replied.

The kids started cheering. They were happy for their friend. Mia led them back to see him now that he was more awake and settled into a normal room.

"Hey man, glad you are okay" Jacob said as they all piled into the room and greeted him.

"Thanks man, Sorry for getting hurt on your favorite holiday month" Adam teased.

Mia squeezed him, "that's okay Adam. But you do know who was looking out for you right? Because you got very lucky" she replied.

They all looked at her confused, "what do you mean Dr. C?" Cole asked.

"Well, proving my point about the power in believing and this being the month of February, you have St. Valentine to thank for watching out for you while Connor and I were doing surgery" she stated with full conviction. From past experiences, Mia completely believed in those things.

They all looked at her and started laughing, "Hey, it hurts to laugh, besides, it was Cole who dissed Valentine's Day, not me" he replied.

She got her point across. She cheered him up a little and changed the subject off the hospital. Being a doctor who was a patient, she knew that being in the hospital was pretty scary. She was glad to cheer him up and keep his spirits up.


	13. Chapter 13- Baby Casey

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and viewers. I really appreciate it.**

 **There is going to be a time jump in this chapter just to move the chapter along. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 13- Baby Casey**

Mia stayed with Adam all the way up to recovery. When they got him settled, she walked out with Connor to update the kids. She didn't know that his mom had come.

Once they got to the lobby, the kids immediately got up and met her at the desk. "Dr. C, this is Adams mom" Jenni said as she pointed to Mrs. Coletti.

"Nice to meet you, I am sorry it was under these circumstances" Mia said.

"How's my son?" Natalie asked.

Mia looked at Connor and nodded, "the surgery was rough but informative. The way that Adam got hit, the vertebrae got affected which is why he felt the leg numbness. From the scans and surgery, we have determined that the leg numbness is temporary. He should be able to regain feeling in his legs in a few hours when he regains consciousness. We have taped his ribs as they are badly bruised" Connor explained.

"What does that mean? Is my son going to be okay or not?" she asked.

Mia smiled at her, "he is going to be just fine, he got very lucky" Mia replied.

The kids started cheering. They were happy for their friend. Mia led them back to see him now that he was more awake and settled into a normal room.

"Hey man, glad you are okay" Jacob said as they all piled into the room and greeted him.

"Thanks man, Sorry for getting hurt on your favorite holiday month" Adam teased.

Mia squeezed him, "that's okay Adam. But you do know who was looking out for you right? Because you got very lucky" she replied.

They all looked at her confused, "what do you mean Dr. C?" Cole asked.

"Well, proving my point about the power in believing and this being the month of February, you have St. Valentine to thank for watching out for you while Connor and I were doing surgery" she stated with full conviction. From past experiences, Mia completely believed in those things.

They all looked at her and started laughing, "Hey, it hurts to laugh, besides, it was Cole who dissed Valentine's Day, not me" he replied.

She got her point across. She cheered him up a little and changed the subject off the hospital. Being a doctor who was a patient, she knew that being in the hospital was pretty scary. She was glad to cheer him up and keep his spirits up.

Mia was feeling more and more pregnant. It was getting harder for her to do her daily activities. Things were moving along fast. Mia was 8 months pregnant and things were progressing beautifully.

She could barely sleep at all, she was going crazy all over the house all the time, all over the firehouse. They were as clean as ever and organized as can be. Mia has gotten so bored the past few months, she's been baking up a storm.

It was like a bakery in the Casey household. Tommy couldn't wait for the baby to be born, at least then he wouldn't have to work out 3 times a day so he wouldn't look like a balloon.

Tommy walked into the common room and dropped 3 trays of cookies and cakes on the table before handing Jamie a bag full of containers. "Here you go guys, have at it" he called out.

The men all jumped up and over to grab whatever Lt. Casey just dropped. They knew how good Mia's food and sweets are. "MHMMHMMM" Angelo moaned as he bit into a chocolate peanut butter swirl.

"Oh God…these are heavenly" he added.

At that, Rich grabbed one of each kind. Billy came in and couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. He walked over and clapped Tommy on the back.

"She can't sleep huh? I remember when my wife was like that" he stated.

Tommy nodded, "yeah. She already knows all the infomercials by heart, our house is so clean we can eat off the floor, so all that's left to do is bake" he informed them.

"Don't you want any?" Victoria asked.

Tommy laughed and shook his head, "Mia's been trying combinations of cookie and brownie recipes. I've been eating all the rejects for days. If I eat one more cookie, you are going to have to roll me out of here" he refused to eat the sweets.

"Well this combo is a hit" Joe said with a mouth full of sweets.

"When have you ever known Mrs. Casey to miss anything?" Kathy teased.

"God, I can't wait for that kid to come out. Mia won't have time to bake, clean the house, organize the house, and turn back to normal" he groaned.

Billy and Victoria laughed. "Knowing Mia, having that kid won't change a thing. You better be ready Casey" Billy teased.

"Exactly, be careful what you wish for lieutenant" Joe said.

Everyone knew that Mia was a good cook. It only got better now that she was pregnant. She had time to work on things. If she wasn't baking, she was cooking. The guys from the firehouse and the hospital where always over when it came time for dinner.

There was a revolving door at the Casey household when it came time to eat. Tommy walked over and plopped down at the squad table. "You're really not eating at all?" Joe asked.

Tommy laughed and shook his head, "no way, I have eaten enough in the last 24 hours to last me for a lifetime. God, what I wouldn't give for pizza and a beer" he groaned.

"Oh there will be plenty of that when the baby is born. Your life is going to change forever" Billy advised.

Tommy smiled, "yeah I can't wait. I am so excited" he replied.

Lucky for her spring time was approaching and the weather was getting nicer. It was perfect time for baby time.

Tommy was doing the nursery for the baby, so he got the boys from the firehouse, all their friends and family were here for them, helping them move things and get things in order. With her being pregnant, no one wanted her going overboard.

She loved decorating and organizing things. Tommy planned to make the nursery all Disney and superheroes.

The guys helped Tommy carry boxes in from the truck. They had ordered furniture from the store and all the decorations. The girls helped Mia with the food and getting a dinner ready. They were going to have a bbq.

She wanted to set up the room like a Disney wonderland. "Mia, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be carrying anything" Tommy argued.

"Tommy, it's a lamp. They are decorations. It's not heavy. Besides, I'm pregnant, not invalid" she replied.

"Humor me please; don't carry anything. Just sit there and supervise. Let your sister and Sofia do stuff" Tommy said as they continued to carry things in and out of the room.

"Fine, can I make food or am I banned from the kitchen too?" she teased.

Mia walked outside and saw her neighbors sitting on their porch across the street. She couldn't do anything at home, so she walked over to talk to them.

"Hi Mr. Mendoza, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, how are you and Tommy doing? Doing some remodeling?" he asked referring to the trucks and furniture in her driveway.

"We are doing well. No my brother and sister and our family are helping Tommy set up the nursery for the baby. We got new furniture to match the Disney theme we got going on. We aren't bothering you are we?" she asked.

"Oh no honey. I enjoy all the action. I don't get to do much these days" he said.

Mia squeezed his shoulder, "how are you feeling Mr. Mendoza? Is the medicine working?" she asked referring to his illness.

He sighed and shrugged. "I suppose, I fight for my Anna" he said referring to his wife.

Mia smiled and leaned over to give him a hug, "I am sure everything is going to be okay. You just keep fighting okay. And if you ever need anything, I want you to call us. Me and Tommy, we are always going to be here for you" she said.

He smiled and nodded, "thank you my dear" he replied.

Tommy walked around the house looking for his wife. He told her to sit back and relax while they did all the work, but now he couldn't find her.

He walked outside to see if she didn't listen and went out to the trucks. He looked out and saw her with their neighbor.

"Mia, the food is ready" he called before waving to his neighbor, "Hey Mr. Mendoza"

Mia gave her neighbor a kiss on his cheek before saying goodbye and joining her husband. "Be good to this one Tommy" Mr. Mendoza said.

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head, "always" he replied before waving goodbye.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ever since they got the baby room ready, Tommy was getting more and more excited. Mia was starting to get more restless. She was ready to have the baby.

Leah, Sofia and the girls invited Mia and Tommy to a sibling's lunch at Victoria's family's pub. It was a cute little place.

Mia made them a bunch of treats for desert. It wasn't like she could sleep anyway. Tommy helped Mia out of the car and grabbed the cooler of treats from the bag before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

It was getting hard for her to get around with her due date fast approaching and her feeling as big as a house.

As they walked up the sidewalk, Mia suddenly froze and grabbed her stomach. Tommy panicked beside her. He put down the bag and immediately turned to her.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Do have to get to the hospital?" he rambled padding himself for his keys, a complete and utter mess.

Mia grabbed his hands and stopped his rambling, "babe it's not that I promise. It's just the baby is moving and kicking really hard" she explained.

It took a minute for Tommy to recover from the near heart attack she just gave him. "Jesus Mia, you just gave me a heart attack" he said before crouching down so he was face to face with her stomach.

"Hi buddy, its daddy. Look I know it's pretty tight in there and you want to move around and get out but you almost gave your dear old dad a heart attack, so give us a break okay" he kissed her stomach.

Mia laughed as the baby kicked again, "I will take that as a response" she teased.

He grabbed the bag smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Don't be a smartass" he replied with a kiss to the top of her head.

The pub was quiet when they walked in and the whole place was dark. "Tommy are you sure they are here?" she asked trying to look around.

"Sofia called me this morning and pretty much demanded out presence" he replied.

They walked through the door and stopped in the doorway, "Hello! Anyone there?" Mia called out.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped up and called out as the lights turned on. "Oh My God" Mia and Tommy looked around at all their family and friends among the baby decorations.

"Happy Baby Shower" Leah squealed as she and Sofia stepped forward along with the Casey and Severide siblings.

"OMG! You guys did all this? Thank you so much but why the surprise? I would have helped you" Mia replied as she hugged her sister and sister-in-law.

"Because we didn't want you to stress and go all crazy type A on us" Leah teased her sister.

"Funny" Mia nudged her sister.

The whole shower was so much fun. They played baby games, had cake and a bunch of different baby themed deserts and most fun was the amount of gifts they got. Everyone knew they had just done the nursery a few weeks ago, they wanted to get them things to decorate and make things nice for their nephew.

Mia spent the rest of the time up to her due date decorating the nursery with all their new gifts and getting everything set up for the baby.

Tommy had to work on her due date and he was nervous to leave. He didn't want to be on shift when she had the baby.

Mia walked him to the door and handed him his lunch and coat. "Have a good shift today and be careful" she said.

"Can you please take your own advice and be careful today. Just take it easy okay. No cleaning, no laundry, no stressing…just relax and watch TV all day okay. Sit on the couch, put your feet up and just read magazines all day or something" he said.

She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him. "Maybe you should be the one who sits home and watched TV all day. Tommy I am a doctor. I know what's going on and what to do when things are happening. You need to relax before you have a panic attack" she teased.

Tommy took his stuff from her and glared at her, "can you just humor me please. If anything happens, please call me first. Don't try and take it on by yourself. If we are on a call and I don't answer, Leah and Sofia have their phones on. The boys said that they would keep their phones on. Joey is on call, so he can get you there with sirens on. If you can't reach any of us, call the firehouse or put it over the air" he said.

He didn't want to miss his kids being born. Mia smirked, "why don't I just call the National Guard and they can fly me to the hospital" she joked.

He pretended to laugh, "You are not remotely funny" he gave her another kiss before leaving. She stood in the doorway and watched him load the care and leave, "I am serious Mia, be careful" he called out before he got in the car and left.

When Tommy got to the firehouse, he was on edge. He kept his phone on and put it in his jacket. Joann walked up to him with a cup of coffee, "how are you doing dad?" she teased.

Tommy let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face before taking a gulp of coffee, "I am nervous as hell. I just don't want to miss this" he replied.

Joann squeezed his shoulder, "it'll be alright. You won't miss anything. We all have our numbers on" she said.

The firehouse was really busy that day. They were in and out of the house all day. Mia on the other hand, had the complete opposite day. It was very peaceful and calm.

She cleaned around the house a little and got the last of her hospital bag ready. She watched some reality TV and relaxed by the TV.

Around lunch, Mia's stomach pains had increased. She had been feeling weird all day, but she was starting to feel worse around the middle of the day.

She was starting to feel like it was being hugged by a python. She got up to the bathroom because she was starting to feel pressure. She ignored it for a while, thinking it was Braxton hicks.

It wasn't until her water broke while watching General Hospital that she knew it was baby time. She wasn't as panicked as Tommy because she knew that she had time before she was fully dilated.

She changed into a pair of yoga pants and grabbed her hospital bag. She grabbed her phone to call Tommy.

Casey was in the middle of a call when she called. It went straight to voicemail. She didn't want to worry him, so she didn't leave a voicemail.

Mia couldn't reach Tommy, so she tried Joanna and Andy. When she couldn't reach anyone from the firehouse, she couldn't help but laugh and rub her belly. Tommy had stressed and panicked all week about not being there when she went into labor and it was happening.

"It seems like daddy and your firehouse family are all on a call. Don't worry kiddo, I have a plan. You have many more family members" she said.

She knew her brother was on call, so she called him at home. She wanted to catch him before he got called into work.

"This is Severide" he answered his phone.

"Joe, it's me. It is baby time. Tommy's not answering so I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital" she informed.

Joey whooped and cheered in the background, "Okay, don't worry. I am on my way. Do you want me to call an ambo or something? Are you okay?" he asked.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Joey, I'm fine. I promise, it's going to be a little bit before the baby comes. I don't need an ambo. Just get here okay" she replied.

He smiled, "I'm on my way. Just breathe and stay calm" Joey said internally freaking out. He knew there was a chance that she would call him when Tommy was on shift, but he honestly didn't think it would be him.

Mia laughed at the excitement, "Okay, I'm waiting for you. Be careful and drive safe. Do not put the sirens on. I am okay" she emphasized.

On the way to Mia's, Joey called the hospital to warn them of their arrival. He wanted everything to be ready for them when Mia arrived. Then he called the firehouse and left a message for Tommy. He figured they were all on a call and Mia didn't want to put it on the radio, so he was subtle.

" _Hey Julia, its Joey Severide. I am on my way to the hospital. The baby is coming and I am on my way to pick up Mia. Send him over to the hospital" he said._

As soon as he got to Mia's, he left the car on and ran in to get his sister. He was stressing like he was the one having the baby.

"Mia" he called as he walked in.

"Kitchen" she replied.

Mia was sitting at the table having some ice tea when Joey ran in like a man on a mission. "You ready to do this? What are you doing? We have to go, it's baby time" he said.

Mia smiled and got up, "Joey, you need to relax. My water just broke like an hour ago" she replied as she put her cup away and grabbing her purse.

Joey wrapped his arm around his sister and grabbed the baby bag on the way out. She was starting to hurt really badly, so he slowly helped her in the car.

"I am going to help you through this okay. I called the hospital, so Leah is waiting and dad is on his way. They guys from the firehouse are still on call, but I already called and left Tommy a message to get his ass to hospital ASAP" he said.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Joe" she panted as she tried to control her breathing as the contractions started getting worse.

Joey put the sirens on in his jeep and hauled ass to the hospital. Mia kept telling him that she still had time before it was time for her to have to the baby, but he wasn't hearing it.

Once they got to the hospital, Leah, Angelina and Connor was waiting for her in the lobby. Angelina wheeled the wheelchair over and locked it as Joey helped her into the chair.

"Are you ready to be a mama?" Angie asked with a smile.

They were all waiting for her and were there to support her. Mia sat there with Joey beside her with the baby bag with a smile on his face.

"Don't you all have patients of your own?" she teased.

Grace and Leah got her registered as Angie and Joey walked with her to the room. "Are you serious? No way are you diverting attention. The patients can wait. My work wife is having our baby. After everything you and this kid have gone through, no way we are missing this" Connor teased as he wheeled her into the maternity room.

The staff on the maternity floor were shocked to see so many people from the ED. They don't usually cross paths, so it was surprising to see everyone from the ED accompany Mia up.

Joey and Connor wrapped their arms around her to help her get on the bed. Leah and Grace hooked her up to the machines, got an IV and some fluids going, while Angie got her hooked to all the baby machines to keep track of the baby.

"Thanks guys. Can someone call Tommy and see where he's at. I don't want him to miss this" she said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit.

"I already called and left a message. I saw a thing on the news that there was a big MVC, so the chances of him getting here are rare. Don't worry about that, Tommy will be here as soon as he can. In the meantime, you have me and Leah here to help you" Joey said.

Mia laughed between tears, "I can't believe I have to do this without Tommy. You know he's been freaking out all week about missing this, and now he is" he cried.

Joey walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Mia, listen to me. You are my little sister and I am not going to leave you. Tommy may not be here, but me and Leah are. We are going to be here for you. We aren't going anywhere until my nephew is born okay" he reassured her.

She smiled and let her head hang back and let out a breath. She nodded, "okay, I can do this" she said, encouraging herself.

Joey nodded and turned to his sister and the rest of the ED staff. "Okay then, Leah what do we do next?" he asked completely out of his element.

Leah looked to Angelina, "Angie, let's get the epidural" she said.

She looked to Mia who nodded. Angie nodded, "Okay, how about we have Leah help Mia into a gown. We'll get you set up on a heart monitor, while I check your dilation. Connor, why don't you set up the epidural kit" Angie said.

Connor was more excited than anyone. Mia was really close to him. They always helped each other when they were working and they had a teasing personality with each other.

Angie set up a drape so Leah and Grace could help Mia change into a gown. Once she was changed, they got the IV fluids going. Angie got the epidural procedure equipment ready.

Mia moved to the side of the bed so she was able to hide in her brother's chest for support. Joey wrapped his arms around her and held her head close to him, running his fingers through her hair. She rested her head against his chest.

He sat down in the chair in front of her and wrapped his arm around her as she buried her head in his neck. They had numbed the area little, but she still felt pressure and the contractions didn't help.

"You're okay, just breathe" he rubbed her back in comfort.

Leah was watching them insert the epidural and had her brother's eye the whole time. "It's almost over Mia, you are doing good" she said giving her brother a look.

"You're doing real good Mia. Just breathe through it okay" he said as he felt her tense once Angie pushed in the epidural.

It took Mia and Angie a few minutes before she got the epidural in and all set up. Mia took a few breaths to calm down and grabbed onto Joey as he helped her get adjusted, "Thanks Joe" she said.

About 20 minutes later, Matt, Gabby and Kelly arrived to the hospital. Leah staid with her sister as Joey went out to update the parents.

"Joey, how's your sister?" Kelly asked as soon as he saw his son. They got the message from headquarters and rushed right over from the firehouse.

"She's okay. Leah said she was dilated but she's got a little while before she has the baby. She's doing okay. Angie gave her the epidural so she's getting calm. The contractions are getting really bad though" he explained.

Before he could say anything else, Grace popped her head out, "Joey, it's time. She's dilated 10cm and she wants you with her" she said.

Joey nodded and turned to the parents. Kelly squeezed his son's shoulder, "it is okay Joe, go be with your sister. We aren't going anywhere" he said.

Joey nodded and ran back in the room. He ran right up to Mia and grabbed her hand on the opposite side of Leah. They were going to see their sister through this.

Angie and Grace were setting everything up. Mia groaned and screamed as the contractions hit her. Joey just followed Leah's lead on what to do with Mia.

"Okay Mia, on the next contraction I want you to push" Angie said.

Mia nodded and waited. It didn't take long for her to be ready to push when the next contraction came along.

"That's it"

"Push Mia"

"Good Job Mia"

"You're doing so good"

"You're almost there"

Her siblings were with her the whole 2 hours it took for her to have the baby. The baby was finally born.

"Congratulations Mia, you have a beautiful baby boy" Angelina said.

Mia couldn't help but smile and cry. She just had a baby. Her baby boy was born. Joey went to update the parents and followed the baby to the nursery to get cleaned up while Mia delivered the placenta.

Leah cleaned her up and helped her get settled as the parents made their way into the room.

Kelly walked up to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, "congratulations princess" he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks grandpa" she teased as she kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations sweetheart" Matt and Gabby took their turns congratulating her.

When Tommy got back to the firehouse, Sarah was waiting for him in the truck bay. "Lieutenant Casey, you need to get to the hospital. Mia had the baby tonight" she said.

Tommy froze. "She had the baby? I missed it" he groaned. He really wanted to be there.

"Yes, around 10pm this evening. Joey called. He and Leah were with her so she wasn't alone" she replied.

Clarke and Joann came over and clapped him on the back, "You go and be with your family. We will follow after shift. You tell Mia congratulations" Chief Clarke said.

Tommy nodded and took off to the locker room. He didn't bother changing, he grabbed is keys, wallet and made his way to the hospital. Joann sent Leah a text that Tommy was on his way so she had the heads up.

Leah smiled and turned to her sister, who was surrounded by her family. "Tommy's on his way. I am going to meet him at desk before he gives himself a panic attack" she teased as she walked out.

Tommy ran up to the maternity ward like a man on a mission. He was pissed that he missed the birth, so he wanted to haul ass to get to the hospital and see Mia and his baby boy.

Leah smiled when she saw him. "Congratulations Daddy" she greeted him with a hug.

Tommy smiled and squeezed her in a hug, "thank you so much for being here Leah. Are they okay? How was the birth?" he asked.

Leah pulled back and smiled while nodding, "she's doing good. Mom and baby boy are perfect. The whole thing took about 2 hours. The epidural was rough for her, but she was okay. Me and Joey were there the whole time. Your baby boy was born at 10:15 this evening and he was perfect" she informed as she led him back into the room.

Everyone was already there, crowding the small hospital room. Mia was on the bed holding the baby when she looked up and saw Tommy.

She smiled at him and froze in the door way. There was his whole life, sitting on the bed in front of him. "Hi daddy, come meet your son" she said.

Tommy walked over still in his uniform, leaned to kiss her forehead. "Sorry I missed it princess. You did so good. I am so proud of you" he mumbled against her skin.

She giggled, "It's not like you could help it Tommy. You're here now" she said handing him his son.

Tommy sat down next to her on the bed and just stared at his little boy. "Hi little man, it's your dad. You and your mom, you two are my little miracles. I'm going to be honest, I was really nervous and anxious for you to get here. Now I've never done this before, but you have a lot of people to support you and love you. Your Uncles Johnny, Andy and Joey. Your Aunts Leah and Sofia. All our family and friends at the hospital and firehouse. They couldn't wait to meet you" he informed.

Mia smiled at him interacting with his son, "so what's the name?" Mia asked.

Tommy smiled, "we agreed on the one boy name. Robert Daniel Casey" he said.

The family smiled, "that's beautiful honey" Gabby said as she admired her grandson.

Grace came in about 5 minutes later, "excuse me Dr. Casey, but your kids are here" she said.

Mia smiled and waved them in. Her students piled into the room, each with balloons, flowers, and gifts. "Hey Dr. C, Congratulations" Adam said as he put down the flowers and balloons.

"Thank you all for coming, you didn't have to do this" she said as they all stepped up to give her hugs.

"Of course we did Dr. C. How are you feeling? How's the little guy?" Faith asked.

Mia smiled, "He's doing good. I'm okay, just tired. I really appreciate all of you for coming" she repeated.

The kids stayed for a little while before they left. They didn't want to bother her and crowd her so soon after she had the baby.

Leah took the baby from Tommy. "Aren't you a beautiful baby," she replied, smiling when Bobby opened her eyes to look at her, "yes I am talking about you little man. It's your Aunt Leah and I am going to spoil you rotten. Yes I am. I'll teach you all about being a gentlemen and what to do on dates, how to treat girls okay. You come to me" Leah teased smiling when the baby giggled.

Tommy froze and glared at his sister-in-law, "don't give him any ideas. He's a few hours old" he said.

"Don't worry about your dad, I have your mom on my side" she said kissing his nose.

After a couple hours, the family left so the Casey's were on their own. Mia crashed from the fatigue and left Tommy with the baby in the carrier.

"Sorry for staring little man, I just can't believe you're here. You know, I never really saw myself as a dad, or a husband for that matter. I was more of a free spirit let's say. But that all changed when I met your mom. She was like an angel. She kept me focused and I realized that I needed to shape up and be there for her. She became my whole life, my whole world. I love her more than life its self. Your Uncle Andy wasn't exactly happy when I started dating his sister" he chuckled as he looked at Mia asleep ono the bed, "but he got over it when he saw how happy your mom is. Then she told me she was pregnant with you and I admit, I was scared at first…." He faded.

"My relationship with your mom is a life saver. She saved me. She made me change and I promise that I will always be there for you. We are going to have fun. We are going to go to baseball games, sports, watch action movies, and do boy stuff okay, I promise" he said kissing Bobby on his forehead.


End file.
